Mon Ange est un Diable
by Toruna Kimauzu
Summary: Un Harry rebelle, Un Drago innocent, Un sosi de Drago, les mangemorts, anges et dragons, démons et illusions, amour et désespoir.LEMON. refait chap 1 à 9 le 21/05/11, le reste en cours
1. La maladie d'Harry

**Auteur :** Toruna Kimauzu

**Titre :** Mon Ange est un Diable

**Longeur: **inconnue

**Genre:** Romance

**Personage :** HPDM, SBSS, HGPP, RWBZ,

**Attention: **certaine son inventé de toute pièce, je ne dis pas que certaine chose doivent être exactement comme dans le livre

**Relations:** se sont des relations entre hommes donc **yaoi **(pour les calés), il y aura du **yuri **(relations entre femmes) mais pas autant que le yaoi, ces relations seront des lemons! **RELATIONS SEXUEL EXPLICITE !!** **si vous n'aimez pas ou préférez le shonen ai** (relations entre garçon tres légère) **je vous conseil de passez votre chemin**. néamoins je préviendrais lorsque les lemons apparaîtrons dans tels ou tels chapitre, vous pouvez donc lire la fic et passez ses lemons !

**Résumé : **Harry est un protecteurs de la ligné des Dragons, Drago un gardiens surpuissant, aucun des deux ne le sait, tout deux s'aime mais aucun ne le sait non plus et les méchants ne font rien pour arranger leur affaires

**longeur des chapitre :** il sont cours au début, du faite que c'était l'une de mes premières fics écrite au début, plus loin les chapitre seront plus long ^^

**NOTE : J'ai retravaillé le chapitre et le faire aussi pour tous les autres. je l'ai lu l'autre jour et me suis dit "oh mon dieu c'est quoi cette horeur?" comparé ah mon style de maintenant, je ne me reconnaissait pas**

**Bonne lecture**

**Chapitre 1 : La maladie d'Harry**

Tous se passe lors de la sixième année d'Harry, il a 16 ans, après la bataille au ministère de magie, Harry développa son esprit, grâce à la légilimencie et l'oclumencie.

Début juillet, il acheta une maison qu'il teint secret, en appliquant le même sort que seize ans auparavant ses parents avaient utilisés, il s'ordonna alors lui-même gardien du secret.

Ainsi Sirius, Remus et sa petite amie Thonks Nymphadora vivant avec lui ne pourraient divulguer quelconques informations le concernant lui et cette maison à l'ordre du phénix mais aussi à Voldemort.

Il envoya aussi une lettre à Dumbledore lui disant qu'il ne retournerait plus jamais chez les Dursleys mais que la où il était, il serait à l'abri car Sirius, Remus et Thonks le protégés.

_Maison d'Harry Potter samedi 31 juillet 22 h 00_

Harry prit ses clés de voiture et s'apprêta à sortir, quand il posa sa main sur la poignée de la porte, une tête brune passa d'une des portes l'interpellant.

- Harry tu sors encore ?

Harry soupira et se retourna vers l'opportun qui n'était autre que son parrain.

- Sirius je te l'ai déjà dit, je n'ai pas l'intention de rester enfermé pendant 2 mois !

Harry observa Sirius, il affichait une tête d'incompréhension, Harry souffla, il allais encore y avoir droit.

- Mais c'est dangereux tu conduis sans permis !

Bingo ! il la sentais venir à des kilomètres celle la. Il le regarda droit dans les yeux afin de lui montrer son assurance.

- Sirius quel est mon nom déjà ?

Sirius le dévisagea avec incompréhension, mais répondit quand même.

- Harry James Potter

Bingo ! Ça aussi ça recommencait, il ne l'accepterait donc jamais. Début juillet, Harry c'était rendu à la Banque Gringotts avec Sirius pour retirer de l'argent pour payer cette superbe maison.

Et c'est là qu'il découvri parmi sa fortune, une lettre de son père et sa mère accompagnait de ce qui semblait apparement son véritable acte de naissance où figurer son nom complet. Cachait par ses parents car selon eux le seigneur des ténèbres aurait pu découvrir ses secrets, lesquels ? il ne le savait pas car pour une entière sécurité il ne l'avait pas écrit dans la lettre. Mais ce nom était symbole d'une grande force jalousante de certain ennemi. C'est donc avec une certaine lassitude qu'il aller le re-répéter à son cher parrain.

- Non Sirius! c'est Harry Angel James Dragone Potter, il serait temps que tu acceptes les changements comme pour ce prénom, j'ai grandit ! j'ai déjà affronter Voldemort cinq fois ! que veux-tu dont qu'il m'arrive à Londres?

- Ça ne change rien tu reste Harry Potter ! Lança t-il en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine, fier de sa trouvaille. Tu es et sera toujours en danger.

Un – zéro Black mène le jeu

Harry se massa les tempes, il fallait qu'il mette fin à cette discussion sinon il allait rater sa course avec cette abruti de Mario.

- Pourquoi veux-tu que je change ? Répliqua Harry avec un sourire victorieux, c'était petit mais cela lui permis de contrer son parrain.

Un partout Potter remonte en flèche

Il regarda Sirius, celui–ci cherchait quelque chose à répliquer, puis au bout de quelque seconde il ouvrit la bouche, ah non ! il n'allait pas encore continuer sinon il finirait par perdre par forfait !

- Ni pense même pas, je te fais un résumé…encore…je me fais appeler Dragone pour éviter d'avoir de la notoriété en plus pour le Harry Potter donc mon identité et camouflé, je fais des courses de voiture et je suis le leader du secteur de Londres pour empêcher les mangemorts d'agir à leur guise en les repoussants, ce qui me permet aussi de jeter un oeil sur leur activité. "Dragone" leur fait plus peur que Harry potter malheureusement et avant que tu ne le demandes …non je ne sais pas d'où sorte ses mèche rouges je les avais se matin en me réveillant ! Maintenant tu montes en voiture et on y va !

Un – deux, Potter l'emporte

Sirius vaincu, sortit en même temps que Harry non sens ronchonner un « je suis quand même d'avis que Remus et Thonks devraient le savoir ! » qui n'échappa pas à Harry mais qui fit comme s'il n'avait rien dit.

Une fois dehors Sirius se changea en chien comme d'habitude et prit place sur le siège passager, Harry démarra la voiture et ils partirent en direction de Londres.

Sirius examina son filleul du regard tout au long du trajet, qui d'ailleurs était court grace à la magie, depuis quand était-il devenu si grand ? Il vaita tellement changé en un mois, personne ne le reconnaîtrait à Poudlard ! Mais où est donc passer le Harry qui mesurait 1m65 et androgyne, frêle. C'est sur que depuis qu'il avait quitté les Dursleys, Harry mangeait normalement et ne manquait de rien ! Mais de la à faire une poussée de croissance de 25 cm en un mois il y a des limites !

Certes Harry avait changé, il mesurait 1m90, des cheveux aux épaules d'un noir de jais parsemé de mèches d'un rouge flamboyant, des yeux d'un vert émeraude étincelant, une peau naturellement bronzé sans pour autant être chocolat, des lunettes de soleil rouge pour qu'on ne voit pas ses yeux dont tout le monde lui disait que c'était ceux de sa mère. Il mettait de l'invisible-tout que les frères Weasley avaient fait pour lui ainsi plus de cicatrice mais seulement pour quelques heures.

Un pantalon de cuir noir et une tunique longue fendue devant et derrière noir, sans manche et fermée par des boucles de ceintures et un dragon rouge bougeait dans son dos, des brassards noir aux avant bras ainsi que des bottes de cuir à lacer noir, tout cela mettant sa musculature est son sex-appeal en valeur, une vrai bombe selon la gazette des sorcier. Et portant Harry n'y prêtait aucune attention. Il avait vu ce costume à une parade d'adolescent gothique dans le monde moldu, il n'avait alors eu qu'à rajouter le dragon rouge pour suivre avec le nom qu'il s'était donné.

Sa voiture, une lotus Elyse, petite, très puissante et maniable d'un bleu nuit avec un dragon rouge de chaque côté et une tête sur le capot, sur la plaque d'immatriculation figurait le nom Dragone, des enjoliveurs et un aileron doré, elle est d'après la gazette du sorcier la plus belle voiture de tuning parmi toutes celle qui existent. Là aussi il n'était pas plus penché que ca sur le tuning. Cette façon de personaliser sa voiture venait aussi du monde moldus, ou un jour, Vernon l'avait emmener lui et Dudley à un salon d'automobile. il avait alors pensé qu'en la décorant de cette façon, il ne passerait pas inaperçut mais surtout au yeux des mangemorts. Un message pour dire "je suis là, je vous vois"

Une fois arrivé à Londres, il entra dans une ruelle soit disant en travaux depuis maintenant plusieurs années. Cette ruelle couverte de sortilège anti-moldus était en faite le point de ralliement des sorcier feru de course moldus. Une fois lancé dans la course, il quittait la ruelle et gagnait les rue animé de Londres, invisible au yeux des moldus, pour la course.

Après avoir salué plusieurs personnes, il entama sa course et battit Mario avec une facilité déconcertante et empocha les 25 000 galions d'or qu'il reversa à Saint Mangouste comme à son habitude. la gazette l'avait surnommé "le saint-maritin des mangoustes"

Harry souffla de soulagement, deux semaines de répit avant la prochaine course, il allait pouvoir se reposer, il était crevé et le rêve de la nuit dernière était vraiment étrange, et l'avait empêcher de dormir correctement.

_/ Flash Back /_

2 h00 du matin, Harry se tourna est se retourna dans son lit, il fini par se mettre sur le dos est fixa son plafond, mais qui est-ce qui n'arrêtait pas de l'appeler au secours depuis 4 heures maintenant ? Pas moyen de fermer l'œil ! Et ca recommence !

- Aide-moi je t'en supplie, il va me tuer au secours….

Harry ferma les yeux et se concentra peut-être pourrait-il voir la personne comme il voyait parfois voldemort. après plusieurs minutes de concentration il parvint à avoir une bride d'images.

Il s'était retrouvé projeter dans un manoir assez riche au vu la déco mais sombre également, devant lui une silhouette emplie de lumière dont il ne parvenait pas à distinguer l'apparence. La personne le regarda est lui murmura un faible aide-moi avant de se faire tuer par un mangemort, une horloge apparue soudain devant lui indiquant le 1er septembre à 18 h00.

Peut être que quelqu'un était réellement en danger ou alors c'était une ruse de Voldemort pour le faire venir à lui et le tuer. Il avait un mois pour le découvrir, si tout cela était vrai. après y avoir réfléchit plusieurs minutes et n'arrviant pas à deviner qui était cette personne, un homme ou une femme il finit par s'endormir.

_/ Fin du Flash Back /_

_Dimanche 1__er__ août 10h00 du matin_

Sirius s'inquié depuis deux bonnes heures, il ne cessait de faire des aller et retour devant l'escalier guettant son neveux, Harry n'était pas encore venu déjeuner est ce n'était pas son genre de faire la grasse matinée, il se décida finalement et monta dans sa chambre, il ouvrit la porte et la il le vit.

Harry était recroquevillé dans son lit, secoué de spasme et brûlant de fièvre d'après la sueur qui y dégoulinait, il poussait des gémissements de douleur et ne remarqua qu'au bout de plusieur seconde que son parrain était dans sa chambre.

Heureusement que Remus et Thonks ne sont pas là sinon ils se seraient inquiétés encore pour rien est ne seraient pas partis en vacances, il fut sortie de sa rêverie par Harry

- Sirius qu'est-ce que j'ai ?

- Eh bien vu tes spasmes...il posa sa main sur son front...tes 41 de fièvre je dirais, tes douleurs à chacun de tes mouvements, ta peau pâle, et bien mon pauvre Harry tu nous fais la grippe des sorciers !

Il regarda son parrain qui s'extasiait, sourire au lèvres, d'avoir trouver se qu'il avait tandis que lui souffrait le martyr.

- C'est quoi la différence avec la grippe normale ?

Il vit Sirius énumérait tout se qu'il aurait sur ses doigts et sa faisait beaucoup !

- D'abord quelques 2-3 jours de fièvre, puis des douleurs pendant 4-5 jours, tu risques de vomir du sang et tu auras des irrégularité dans ta magie !

- Tout ça, la poisse ! Ronchonna Harry en se recroquevillant un peu plus sous les couettes

Sirius lui donna le traitement pour éviter que cela ne dure plus longtemps mais chaque sorciers étaient différents aussi il n'avait aucune garantie que le traitement fonctionnerait. Mais cela devait marché, il ne pouvait pas débarquer a saint mangouste avec son neveux dans les bras et dire qu'Harry potter était malade. Cela ne ferait que créer un vent de panique dans le monde sorcier en ces temps troublés.

_Dimanche 7 août 15h00 de l'après-midi_

Harry et Sirius firent le Bilan de la semaine

- dimanche : Une fièvre jusqu'à 47° C. un peu trop selon Sirius, mais la grippe des sorcier avoisiner souvent les 43°C

- lundi : la fièvre était tombée ce qui était étrange selon Sirius, tandis que les douleurs avaient fait leur apparition.

- mardi : Harry avait vomis un sceau complet de sang au cours de la journée et les douleurs n'avaient en rien perdu de leur intensité.

- mercredi : Harry explosa toutes les vitres de la maison à cause de la douleur, des écailles sur la jambes gauche avait aussi fait leur apparition mais il ne l'a pas dit à Sirius sinon il l'aurait emmené voir un médicomage il ne fallait pas être médicomage pour savoir que posséder des écailles de dragon n'était pas une simple grippe

- jeudi : Un sceau de sang supplémentaire avait était vendu et les écailles se sont étendu sur tous le corps sauf les mains et la tête tandis que les douleurs continuaient de le harceler

- vendredi : Il explosa a nouveau toutes les vitres que Sirius avait réparé, autant dire qu'il n'était pas content

- samedi : Harry avait passé toute la journée en mode homme inflammable, Sirius avait paniqué mais les flammes qui l'entourait ne brûlait aucun des deux hommes, il avait alors fini pas se dire que c'était la magie de son filleul

A cela venait s'ajouter ses rêves sur cette mystérieuse personne cette fois-ci à longueur de journée. Dès qu'il fermait les yeux, il la voyait, flou, mais il la voyait et aussi l'entendait. A tel point qu'il se demanda s'il ne parlait tout haut en posant ses questions toute en étant éveillé, ce qui expliquerait pourquoi son parrain le regardait étrangement depuis le matin.

A suivre ...

Alors j'espère que vous aprécierez ce chapitre court et beaucoup moins neuneu et plus autant brouillon,

si vous avez aimé, ou non, n'hésitez pas à le dire, de même si quelque chose vous semble étrange ou que vous ne comprenez pas

sur ceux je vous dit au chapitre 2 !

Bisous à tous et merci d'avoir lu


	2. Dragone ?

Merci a tous ce qui aime ma fic,

des modifs on étaient apporté sur ce chapitre. il n'était vraiment pas bon comparé a ce que j'écris maintenant

**Chapitre 2 : Dragone ?**

Après la semaine de maladie qui selon sirius était la grippe des sorcier, ce qui ne semblait pas du tout être l'avait du brun à lunette, Harry se regardait en caleçon devant la glace de son armoire. touteS les écailles avaient disparu sans aucune raisons, tout comme elles étaient apparu

- Heureusement que Sirius ne les a pas vu sinon j'étais cuit !

- « Tu la dit bouffit ! »

Harry sursauta, attrapa sa baguette sur la table de chevet et se retourna mais il n'y avait personne

- Sa y est je suis fou la douleur est monté au cerveau ! scruta sa chambre Harry

- « Tu n'es pas fou Harry, je suis en toi ! »

Harry leva un sourire interrogateur et croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine

- En moi ? Je ne te crois pas, Sirius, si tu crois me faire peur c'est rateé ! t'entends ? cira harry

quelques seconde après, sirius déboula paniqué dans la chambre

- que ce passe t-il? tu ne te sent bien? posa précipitament sa main sirius, sur le front de son neveux

- « Tout ce qui t'es arrivé ce n'était pas la grippe des sorciers qui l' a causé, mais le faite qu'à tes 16 ans je me suis développé comme l'indique ton prénom ! »

Harry qui entendait encore cette voix alors que son parrain se tenait immobile devant lui, bouche close, est sourcil interrogateur levé, devait bien s'avouer qu'il y avait quelque chose d'étrange

- Harry ?, Harry? tu m'écoutes, ca ne va pas ?

- si, si, je crois que je parlais en dormant...t'inquiète pas, c'est surement des effets secondaire de la grippe des sorciers

- si tu le dis... ne fut pas convaincu Sirius, si tu as besoin je suis en bas.

- ok

Harry attendit que son parrain quitte la pièce et lanca un sort de silence sur celle-ci

- Lequel ? J'en ai quatre ! reprit le fil de la conversation Harry, comme si de rien n'était

- « Le quatrième. »

- Un Dra…un Dra….un Dragon ? tu te fiches de moi ?

Réussit-il à prononcer temps bien que mal

- « T'as tout compris, et le feu vient de moi comme ta fièvre, le sang que tu vomissais était le tiens pour le remplacer par le mien, bien sur tu gardes toute ta magie mais avec mes pouvoirs en plus …ah oui les mèches rouges c'est parce que je suis un Dragon de catégorie Ruby, je peux me rendre invisible et tu peux disposer de mes pouvoirs ainsi que mes ailes seulement si je suis en toi, et pour me faire sortir tu n'as qu'a penser à me faire sortir »

Harry restait sous le choc, il avait un dragon en lui ! c'était la blague de l'année ca !

Toc toc toc toc toc

Ça c'est Sirius qui revenait visiblement inquiet

- Oui ?

- Je vais faire les courses Harry, entra t-il dans la pièce, il scruta l'intérieur de la chambre, à toute à l'heure, finit-il par déclarer en n'ayant rien trouver d'étrange

- Ok

Harry l'entendit sortirent de la maison

- Bon ! Penser c'est ça ?

- « Oui mais attend d'être dehors sinon bonjour les dégâts »

Harry sortit dans le jardin, il était composé d'une vaste pelouse, d'un terrain de quidditch grandeur nature et une piscine, des parterres de fleur made in Thonks qui changer de couleur selon ses humeurs et à en juger par la couleur rose bonbon elle devait être très contente en se moment mais aussi bordées de sol pleureur.

Cette maison était un véritable coin de paradis, situé au milieu de nulle part, le tout caché par une multitude de sort y compris celui d'invisibilité ainsi personne ne pouvait la voir, ni même le terrain de quidditch et la piscine. sans oublier les sort repousse moldus très important !

en faite personne au courant que la mason se trouvait là, ne pouvait la découvrir, esprit magique ou non

Harry se dirigea vers le terrain de quidditch, si jamais il abîmait les fleurs de Thonks elle allait le tuer. Il arriva au terrain de quidditch et se mit au centre. de cette façon il avait un large champs de chaque coté au cas ou un incident surviendrait.

- Penser c'est ça ? demanda une nouvelle fois Harry

- « Oui »

Harry se concentra, et la il vit cette fine lumière s'échapper de son corps pour venir former un dragon de lumière rouge avant de devenir réel, il en resta sous le choc. ce n'était pas une illusion, c'était bien réel.

- Oh la vache !

- Euh….non je suis un dragon Harry. s'amusa de sa réaction la dragone

Harry s'approcha et caressa la tête du dragon, il était immense 6 m de haut, 15 de long et au moins 20 de large avec les ailes déployés, d'un rouge flamboyant, de yeux aussi vert que les siens et une queue pourvue d'écailles vert qui devait faire des dégats si vous vous les preniez, des cornes vertes elle aussi ainsi que les griffes.

- Tu es une femelle ou un male ?

- Je suis une femelle et mon nom se prononce Dragone

- tu parle d'un nom original

- parce que Harry c'est original? les noms les plus simples sont les plus représentatifs.

Harry resta interdit et la pointa du doigt. Il venait de se rendre compte de ce qu'il entendait

- Tu parles ?

- Je peux te parler normalement ou par la pensée. expliqua Dragone

- Attend une seconde ! Mais si tu as grandi en moi ça veut dire que tu es mon familier, celui qu'on éveille en 6ème année pendant le cour de soin au créature magique !

- Exactement !

- Comment diable j'ai fait pour te garder en moi ? c'est inconcevable, un dragon...pourquoi 'ai pas une une souris ? non il fallait que ce soit une créature puissante et extraordinaire

- la force de la maie choisis le familier qui lui correspond mais c'est un peu plus compliqué que cela...C'est sur que j'ai eu peur, avec tes 47°C de fièvre et mes flammes tu aurais du mourir, ta magie en sommeil est vraiment incroyable, ton gardien doit être sacrément accroché à toi et puissant !

- Gardien ? Mais sa aussi c'est cette année pendant le cour de DFCM ! Et tu vas me dire que lui aussi je peux l'appeler ?

- Bien sur ! se mit à arborer un sourire des plus dangereux Dragone

**A suivre….**

**Auteur :** Un chapitre de plus !

**Drago :** il n'y a pas de quoi se venter pour si peut !

**Harry :** t'exagère Drago, je te signale qu'elle a tous écris jusqu'au chap. 14, il faut juste qu'elle les publies, mais elle a pas beaucoup de temps !

**Auteur :** Bien dit Harry, je te signale Drago que je suis rentré à la l'université cette semaine du coup je rentre super tard !

**Drago :** excuse Bidon !

**Auteur :** fait gaffe à ce que tu dit le blondit si tu veut pas que sa se termine en deathfic !

**Drago :** tu n'oserais pas !

**Auteur **: tu paries ? J'ai écris jusqu'au chap. 14 mais je les ai pas publié alors je peut encore changer et te faire payer ton insolence ahahahahahaha (rire démoniaque)

**Drago :** je crois que je l'est énervé

**Harry :** c'est de ta faute tu la mérité !

**Harry, Drago, Auteur :** REVIEWS !


	3. Beauté Fatale

Bien le chap 3 a était remasterisé comme le 1 et 2 (fait le 18/05/11)

Bonne lecture à tous !

**Chapitre 3 : Beauté Fatale**

Harry se concentra cette fois se fut une lumière blanche qui sortit, matérialisant un ange, avec de grandes ailes blanche, une peau extrêmement pâle, des cheveux long d'un blond presque blanc qui arrivait sur ses fesses, deux fines tresses tenait le tout, il mesurait environ 1m75, il portait un haut très court qui serrait au cou, laisser les épaules dénudé et s'arrêtait juste sous les pectoraux, les muscles des abdominaux étaient discret.

Pour le bas une sorte de jupe assez basse dévoilant le creux des aines, constitué de deux pants, un devant et un derrière rattaché sur les coté par une fine bande de tissu laissant à jour les hanches et jambes fine mais musclées. il était pied nu, en haut du bras gauche il avait un bracelet d'or, sur le droit un fin serpent d'argent, des brassards blanc a mi-bras et au creux des reins un petit dragon d'un rouge éclatant bougeait. Harry trouva de suite que ce garçon était un bombe ! Ses yeux était d'un bleu envoutant est son visage si fin, il aurait jurais avoir une fille devant lui Une terrible vérité s'offrit alors à lui : Visage fin, yeux bleu, cheveux presque blanc ce ne pouvais être qu'une personne, Malfoy ! malfoy était chez lui !

Boum !

- Et merde il s'est évanouit ! Soupira Dragone

le nouveau venu se précipita vers Harry est s'assit à califourchon sur lui, agrippant sa chemise et le secoua paniqué.

- Harry répond-moi ! Harry…HARRY !

Harry se réveilla au bout de quelques minutes, heureusement que c'était un rêve ! Il se frotta les tempes, les yeux toujours fermé, il se sentait étrangement lourd.

- Harry !

il pria merlin d'avoir réver de cette voix qu'il venait d'entendre, il ouvrit les yeux et la il le vit Malfoy assit sur ses jambes le regardant tout sourire

- Malfoy

- Perdu !dit-il en souriant

Harry le regarda interloqué, pourtant il aurais juré que c'était lui, la voix de Dragone le tira de sa rêverie

- Je ne pensais pas que mon sorcier serait si faible !

- Eh tu ferais quoi toi, si ton pire ennemi apparaissait devant toi, presque à poil, qu'il t'appelle Harry ! Et quand plus s'est ton gardien, y a de quoi s'évanouir !

- Ouais si tu le dis ! repondit sans conviction Dragone

- Bien sur que je le dis !

Harry s'emportait, mais un bruit le tira de la, c'était un reniflement, il regarda Malfoy, il pleurait et tressautait assis sur lui

- J'ai fait quelque chose de mal Harry tu ne m'aimes pas ! dit-il en se frottant les yeux

- Euh….Malfoy on se déteste normalement. se senti plané des années lumières Harry

- Je ne m'appelle pas Malfoy ! Hurla t-il

- Euh….Drago ? proposa alors le brun

il releva ses yeux embués de larmes vers Harry

- Mon nom c'est Angel !

- Comme mon 2èmeprénom quelle surprise ! fit un rire nerveux Harry. Mais si tu n'es pas Malfoy pourquoi tu as son apparence alors ? Et cette voix je la reconnais, c'est toi qui m'appelles dans mes rêves ?

Harry attendit le regard interrogateur vers Angel

- Parce que je suis son âme ! Et parce qu'il est en danger !

- L'âme de Drago mon pire ennemi me protège, j'aurai tout vu, Et pourquoi ? Interrogea Harry septique

- A la fin du mois, son père va le tuer parce qu'il ta couvert pour l'ordre et tout, il a choisi de te protéger en rejetant le fait de rejoindre Voldemort

- Il faut que je le protège alors ? fit mine de rentrer dans son délir Harry

- Tu le protèges déjà en quelque sorte !

- Et lui il sait qu'il me protège ? continua dans sa lancé Harry en se disant que la fièvre devait avoir court-circuiter ses neurones d'entendre pareilles inepties

- Non, Drago est détestable parce qu'il n'a jamais connu l'amour, il ressent certaine chose envers toi. Ca l'effraie car il ignore ce que c'est alors il le rejette et le nie, il t'insulte pour se raccrocher à la haine parce que c'est la seule chose qu'il connaît, il est spéciale, tu devras le protéger à Poudlard et lui ouvrir les yeux parce que tu es son préjà !

- Préjà ? répéta Harry, cette fois convaincu qu'il était devenu cinglé

- le préjà c'est le nom que nous les gardiens ultime donnont à la personne qui nous protège

- une histoire a dormi debout que Hermione trouvait irrationnelle et inadmettable. murmura Harry

- Son nom est Drago Angel Lucius Rêverie Malfoy, il est un gardien à part entière, il n'a pas de gardien pour le protéger et il n'a pas non plus de familier. Il se lie à son préjà qui le protègera, il est comme les Veelans, il a de puissant pouvoir, il peut invoquer son préjà, s'unir à son corps, développer des armes puissantes, soigner les blessures et il peut être un bouclier infranchissable, en faite il fait partie de la catégorie des gardiens Metherlance...

Harry incrédule le regardait déblatérait son sacs , il n'espéreait quand même pas qu'il croit à cette histoire de gardien ultime.

- ... Une lignée ancestrale de gardien extrêmement puissante, pas comme les demi gardiens où eux ne peuvent que faire bouclier et déverser leur magie qu'ils possèdent, vous plus votre lien sera fort plus ses pouvoirs se développeront.

- Les secrets que Voldemort ne devait pas savoir s'étaient Dragone et Lui ? tenta Harry, afin de savoir si cette mascarade était inventé ou si il y avait un quelconque lien avec la lettre de c'est parents

- Oui

Réponse claire, précise et sans bavure...il se sentit décontenancé, ce charabia que lui racontait cet Angel, était vrai...il avait encore du mal à le croire mais pourquoi pas...tellement de choses tordues se passe dans le monde des sorciers qu'il s'attendait à tout et n'importe quoi.

- Bon je demanderais à Winky de te nourrir Dragone, WINkY ! appela Harry qui tentait de se racrocher a quelque chose de sure

La petite elfe de maison apparut, elle portait une petite robe toute simple à manche longue de couleur rose avec des petites chaussures assortis. Il l'avait trouvé devant chez les dursley alors qu'il quitter la demeure, elle l'avait supplié de la faire travaillé sinon elle se jetterait sous les roues du magicobus qu'il prendrait. Harry lui avait dit qu'ils voulait bien la prendre à son service à une seule condition qu'elle porte cette tenue est pas un vieux chiffon poussiéreux sur elle.

- Maître Potter a appelé Winky ?

- Harry, appelle-moi Harry! Soupira Harry d'être obligé de lui redire à chaque fois

- Oui maître Harry!

Irrécupérable définitivement irrécupérable, il lui expliqua la situation, il lui mentionna aussi le faite qu'elle ne devait pas en parler

- Winky sera une tombe maître Harry !

- Bon je rentre Sirius va arriver.

Harry prit le chemin vers la maison, Angel lui sauta dessus et s'agrippa à son coup, il était étonnament léger ceci dit.

- qu'est-ce que tu crois faire là ? rouspeta harry en tentant de le faire tomber

- l'attaque de la sansue ! tu m'as appelé je reste avec toi !

- aaaaah?

- c'est inutile de discuter avec un gardien Harry. intervint Dragone, ce sont des têtes de mules et leurs résolution à protéger leur maitre est ancré en eux. disparut la Dragone pour regagner le corps de son hôte

Harry soupira, il voulait une vie simple et sans soucis, pourquoi ne pouvait-on pas le laisser tranquile pendant les vacances, ils croyaient tous qu'il n'avait pas assez de problème?

- t'inquiète je me ferais tout petit ! se rendit invisible Angel

Harry soupira une nouvelle fois et regagna sa chambre

**A suivre…**

**Drago :** c'est bien moi sa une beauté fatale !

**Auteur :** Malfoy tes chevilles enflent !

**Harry **: je te signale que c'est pas toi que je trouve canon !

**Drago :** QUOI ?

**Angel :** et oui c'est sur moi qu'il se rince l'œil !

**Drago :** (chope l'auteur et la menace de sa baguette) qu'est ce que c'est que se cirque ?...tu tiens à mourir !

**Auteur :** si je meurs….Harry ne bavera pas sur toi ! Pareille si la fic ne plait pas aux lecteurs !

**Harry :** elle a pas tord Drago

**Drago :** ouais bon….ça passe pour cette fois ! Allez REVIEWS sinon je ne finirais jamais avec Harry !...de toutes façon si vous en laisser pas je vous AVADA KEDAVRISE !ahahahha

**Harry et l'Auteur** : il est repartit dans son délire…bon SVP reviews !


	4. Qui si frote si brûle

un autre chapitre de plus refait ! (18/05/11)

**Chapitre 4 : Qui si frotte si brûle**

Un quart d'heure plus tard Sirius rentrait dans sa chambre et l'examina du regard, il scruta la pièce et finit par déclarer :

- Comment te sens-tu ?

- En pleine forme pour ma course de samedi contre Lucifer ! Dit Harry en souriant à pleine dent.

Il omis bien entendu de lui raconter tout ce qui c'était passé en son absence, cela n'aurait fait que le rendre plus inquiet que d'habitude. Un vrai papa poule surprotecteur depuis qu'il avait enménagé ici.

Sirius le regarda, Harry avait tellement de faciliter à se remettre des blessures que ca en devenait parfois étrange. Blaser il sortit non sans lancer une expression digne de lui :

- Tu ne changeras jamais,…..au faite Remus et Thonks m'on dit qu'ils seront de retour se soir.

Sirius vit son filleul tirallé intérieurement, il attendit quelque seconde à la porte. Harry ne disait rien, alors qu'il allait abandonner celui-ci se décida

- se soir j'aurai plein de choses à vous dire !

Sirius leva un sourcil interrogateur, qu'avait-il encore fait ? Harry lui répondit d'un sourire qui disait nettement : " tu peux toujours courir tu le sauras pas avant se soir !" et en même temps "est-ce que j'ai pris la bonne décision de leur dire?". Le brun décida de quitter la pièce sur ses mots, après tout, Harry était un grand garçon, il devait expérimenter seul les dures choix de la vie.

_Dimanche soir 7 août 22h00_

Harry avait réunit les trois zozos comme les appelé Thonks, dans le salon, il leur expliqua la situation, le faite que Drago alias Angel était son gardien mais inconsciemment, que son familier était un dragon, la demande d'aide de Drago dans ses rêves mais aussi que le leader de tuning de Londres Dragone n'était autre que lui …..Etc. rien de bien important.

Au début ils avaient eu du mal à y croire mais quand Harry leur avait montré Dragone, Angel, son costume et la voiture, ils furent plus que convaincus.

Néanmoins Thonks étrangla a moitié Sirius, pour leur avoir caché a propos des courses de voitures. Remus l'avait stoppé, avant de lui même se jeter dessus pour l'étrangler

Winky avait alors eu la bonne idée d'arriver en déclarant que le repas aller finir par être froid s'ils continuaient de s'amuser. Il s'était donc tous retrouver autour de la table de la salle à manger entrain de dévorer le gratin de citrouille de l'efle

- j'espère que tu vas aider ce pauvre Drago Malfoy. dit Thonks en enfilant ca troisième assiette de gratin

- tu n'y penses pas c'est le fils d'un mangemort ! c'est surement une taupe ! planta sa fourchette dans la table Sirius

- je ne t'ai pas parlé vieux cabot ! Harry, il faut l'aider, si tout cette histoire est bien vrai, il va à une mort certaine, ont doit l'aider ou il te hantera pour le reste de ta vie avec son fantome

- un fantome de malfoy?...je sais pas si j'y tiens... soupira le brun en terminant son assiette

- elle ma traiter de vieux cabot ! se lamenta sirius en léchant son assiette

Remus pausa sa mains sur son épaule, compatissant pour lui

- je sais pas ce qu'elle a en ce moment, n'y fait pas attention elle a surement ses règles. fit Remus tout bas

- je vous ais entendus ! lui lanca sa fourchette Thonks

ils l'esquivèrent de peu, effrayé quelle soit capable d'une telle violence à leur encontre

- alors vous êtes d'accord avec moi? questionna telle son couteau à la main.

Sirius et Remus acquiésèrent plus part obligation que part envie.

- Parfait ! nous irons donc portait secours a se serpent et nous ferons frire son vieux à la broche ! ahahahah!

- elle est partit dans un délire là. constata Sirius

Harry et Remus acquiésèrent impuissant

c'était la seule femme de la maison et quand elle avait décidé de se prendre pour leur mère pour leur bien, elle leur dicté sa loi et tout ca sans aucune requête possible

_Du Lundi 8 au Samedi 13 août_

La semaine passa à une allure folle pour tous les quatre, entre ; les recherches sur les gardiens Metherlance dont ils ne trouvèrent aucun ouvrage pour Malfoy au chemin de traverse et la bibliothèque mondiale des sorciers ; et la Dragone de Harry, décidant d'attendre de pouvoir piocher à la rentrée dans la bibliothèque de Poudlard qui ils s'avaient resceller bien des autres inavouables.

Harry lui s'entraînait avec les nouveaux pouvoirs de Dragone car la tache, elle, était ardue, la moindre de ses colères lui faisait cracher des flammes, ou alors il augmentait la chaleur de la pièce atteignant des 87°C que lui seuls arrivé à supporter, ou encore il provoquait un tourbillons de flammes autour de lui.

- Harry ! mes fleurs ! mes pauvres fleurs ! pesta Thonks en voyant un autre parterres carbonisé

- j'ai pas fait exprès !

- éteint moi cette torche que tu es ! le poursuivais Thonks dans le jardin en lui jetant des sort d'eau qui n'avait que pour effet de noyer le jardin

Sirius le pris par surprise et lui lance une énorme chute d'eau sur le corps

- pas possible ! pesta celui-ci

thonks s'arrêt net

- l'eau...l'eau c'est évaporé avant de le touché ?

- laissons le se calmé. conseilla Remus, le mieux est qu'il aprenne à se maitriser seul

- me maitriser ? répéta Harry qui voyait son corps en feu

- c'est ca, j'ai remarqué que le moindre sujet de contrariété provoquait une élévation de la température de ton corps

- comment l'as tu su ? fut abasourdi Harry

- les loups-garou on une sorte de sonar à chaleur qui nous sert surtout la nuit normalement, nous distinguons différents niveaux de chaleur dans un corps, le coeur et le cerveau étant d'ordinaire rouge, la périphérie est orange puis jaune jusqu'à finir en un bleu pale au membres. à ca est mélé les canaux de magie qui circule dans ton corps. ton débit magique dans ceux-ci s'est accéléré et à créé un échauffement et la conduction de la chaleur dans tout ton corps

- tes sérieux Remus. continuait de regarder sirius son filleul en torche humaine

- oui, tes cellules ne supportent pas cette chaleur aussi pour ce préserver tu as ouvert un subsitut, un réseau périphérique de magie, ces canaux ouverts mènent à l'extérieur de ton corps par des pores, ils évacuent le frottement magique qui mélanger au CO2 que ton corps recrache dans le sang, crée un échauffement de ses molécules volatile. lors de leur entrer en contact avec l'air extérieur, l'O2, elle explose et forme ces flammes

- wahou...fut surpris Harry par ses connaissances

- Sérieux, Remus tu as été dans une école supérieur après Poudlard ? demanda Sirius impressionné

- non, je lisais les bouquins que James m'apportait à la cabane Hurlante...contrairement à toi. souris le loup-garou

- ARGH ! touché en plein coeur. s'écroula sirius comme s'il était touché par une flèche

Du faite de ses changements et sous les conseils de Remus, un entraînement était indispensable s'il ne voulait pas brûler tout Poudlard à la rentrée au moindre pic lancé par Rogue qui prendrait plaisir à le provoquer.

Le jour de cette semaine le plus impressionnant fut quand ils étaient tous réunis sur le terrain de quidditch pour une partie amicale, tout en discutant des projets de Voldemort et les différentes attaques de Mangemort dans le pays.

La surprise fut la réaction de Harry à la remarque de Sirius lui disant qu'il n'était pas prêt à battre les Mangemorts et que la bataille du ministère en témoigner ! Au quel Harry avait riposter en hurlant : c'est pour ça que je doit m'entraîner à les battre ! et justifait ainsi sa demande de nombreux épouventard à Remus.

Est là la surprise fut de taille, à cette simple phrase de Harry, cinq Mangemorts étaient apparut sur le terrain.

- Remus ? c'est toi qui a fait venir les épouventards? s'épouventa sirius

- je suis sorcier pas magicien ! se défendit le loup-garou

- c'est un peu la même chose. soupira Thonks

Un Mangemort fonça sur Sirius et prononça _Avada Kedavra_, Harry vit la peur défiler devant ses yeux est hurla un STOP ! Phénoménale provocant la disparition de tous les Mangemorts.

Il restèrent tous les quatre muet jusqu'à se que Dragone leur explique que c'était un de ses pouvoirs.

- j'ai la capacité de créer des clones de tous les gens que tu rencontres, je copies à l'identique leur voix, actions, gestes et sorts...c'est clones ne doivent en aucun cas être pris à la légère ou elle vous tuerons.

- impossible ! ne voulait pas y croire Harry

- mais il peuvent être d'un énorme avantage sur notre ennemi, afin de trouver des failles, car les clones agirait exactement comme les vrai.

Devant l'air toujours terrorisé d'Harry, qui venait de se rendre compte qu'il avait faillit voir mourir son parrain devant ses yeux, Dragone pris les devants

- tous les sorts de morts est de contrôles de l'esprit comme l'_Avada Kedavra _et l'_Imperium_ sont les seuls sorts qui n'agiront pas comme les vrais, provoquant seulement de terribles douleurs, car à quoi bon s'entraîner si c'était pour mourir pendant l'entraînement !

- c'est pas idiot. se rendit compte Sirius

- De plus, ils apparaitront sur la demande d'Harry ainsi qu'ils disparaissaient.

Devant cette révélation Harry pris la décision de s'entraînait aussi à ne pas matérialiser par erreur Lord Voldemort dans le château de Poudlard imaginant déjà la panique qu'il y aurait.

**A suivre…**

**Harry :** les gars vous êtes ou ?

**Auteur :…..**je crois que tu les as fait fuir

**Harry:** pour quoi?

Dring dring dring dring

**Harry :** (décroche le téléphone) Allo ?

**Drago :** Potter quand t'auras fini de jouer les torches vivantes tu nous préviens ! Ok ?

**Sirius :** (saisi le téléphone des mains de Drago) ouais parce que c'a sentait le cochon grillé, et la j'ai vue que tu faisais cramé ma queue !

**Drago :** (reprend le téléphone) rend moi ça le clébar c'est mon forfait qui morfle la !

**Sirius :** qu'est ce que ta dit ? Répète si tu l'ose ! (Chope drago est le plaque au sol, le portable vol et Thonks le récupère)

**Thonks :** Harry chéri, Drago et Sirius s'on entrain de se battre il ne peuvent pas te parlez, on t'embrasse, faut que je me dépêche, tant que Drago est occupé je vé téléphoner à fleur en France. By

**Harry :** tut….tut…tut…Revenez !

**Auteur **: Bon ba reviews !


	5. Un achat pas comme les autres !

Merci à tous pour les reviews cela fait super plaisir

Réponse aux reviews

**Philomoon :**49 c'est le nombre de page que sa représente pour l'instant, mais c'est pas fini

**Dray Potter 42 :**les écailles c'est parce que dragone s'éveille en lui, le gardiens c'est l'héritage génétique de sa mère, certain sont à moitié veela, lui à un statut de gardiens

**Virginie Malfoy :**ta raison j'avais tout publié d'un coup alors je l'est retiré vuque je devais faire des motifs au chap. 11, 12, 13, 14, mais aussi que tout publié d'un coup gâcherez le suspense

**Yakumo 17 : **Je sais que je fais des fautes, mais je suis nul en orthographe et comme il n'y a personne pour me relire et bien je fais ce que je peux, ravi que ça te plaise

**Phenix vela black :**merci beaucoup

**Atemis :**je n'ai pas du tout l'intention que ça devienne une conscience mais elle devrait apparaître moins souvent comme Angel encore moins souvent avec la situation de Drago

**Nanou 01 : **Ravi que ça te plaise !

**Aromdu : **Merci beaucoup

**Bayla : **tu va avoir de la lecture en fin de semaine

**Alatariel fellagunt : **merci a toi aussi

Ce chapitre comme les autres à était refait, le 19/05/11

Bonne lecture

**Chapitre 5 : Un achat pas comme les autres**

_Samedi 13 août 22h00 secteurs Londres course Lucifer vs Dragone_

Harry était sur la ligne de départ à coté de Lucifer et c'est sans surprise qu'il vit son occupant au travers du carreaux, il n'avait ni peur, ni honte de se cacher pour tout ce qu'il avait fait. Lucifer n'était autre que Lucius Malfoy.

A sa droite dans les spectateurs sur le trotoir, Harry le vit, Drago, il était encore plus pâle que d'habitude et à en juger par le bandage à son bras il avait du être maltraiter. des sorciers encapé lui servait d'escorte. sorcier qui devait surement être des mangemorts.

Le signal fut lancé, les voitures partirent telles des éclairs déchirant le ciel obscure qui planait sur Londres, elles étaient de quasi même puissance, seul le talent des pilotes fit la différence est c'est Harry qui remporta la course.

Harry n'était pas encore descendu de sa voiture pour aller chercher l'argent, trop occupé à scruté Drago qui se dirigeait vers son père de peur de se faire encore maltraiter, puis une question lui brûla les lèvres, il fit apparaître Angel dans la voiture.

- Angel votre père va vraiment vous tuez ?

- Il nous à déshéritait fin juillet, il a déjà balancé toutes nos affaires à la poubelle fin juin, ça fait un mois que Drago dort à la cave enfermé avec les rats, n'ayant presque rien à manger, je ne saurais même plus te dire quand était la dernière douche qu'il a eu le droit de prendre.

Devant les deux garçons en minute de silence mémorable en l'honneur de Drago, Sirius fini par prendre la parole.

- Harry va le chercher maintenant !

Harry se tourna vers son parrain avec un regard interrogateur, qui finit par prononcer les deux mots qui vous clou le bec !

- Et comment ?

Sirius resta stoïque face à la réponse de son neveux, réfléchissant à une solution puis déclara d'une réponse tellement mature :

- Je m'en fiche, fait ce que tu veux mais il faut que tu le sortes de la !

Harry qui n'avait pas plus de vocabulaire se mit en mode reaplay !

- Et comment ?

Sirius agacé hurla que c'était à lui de se débrouiller, parce que après tout c'était lui que Drago aller voir dans ses rêves !

Harry descendit de la voiture et se dirigea vers Lucius qui lui tendit le chèque de 25 000 galions suite a sa défaite, Harry le prit puis resta planter la.

Lucius le fixa non s'en émettre son interrogation

- Oui ?

Harry restait figer cherchant une idée à la vitesse de la lumière, il était inutile de tenter de prendre le blond de force, les trois sorcier plus Lucius l'aurait tué avant qu'il ne lui attrape la main pour l'emmener

il fallait gagner du temps, pour chercher une solution a ce problème

- Ce garçon m'intrigue, il vous ressemble étrangement. dit Harry en le pointant du doigt

Lucius regarda à ses cotés Drago et répondit avec dédain

- C'est mon fils Drago…mais plus pour longtemps. ajouta t-il avec un sourire à Drago lui promettant milles morts

Drago sentit un frisson parcourir son faible corps

- Je vois il a fait quelque chose de mal. proposa Harry avec un sourire malveillant entrant dans son personnage qu'il venait de créer

- Je dirais plutôt qu'il refuse de faire quelque chose et il va le payer de sa vie

- je vous comprend, c'est normal après tout

il en était sur maintenant il avait vraiment l'intention de le tuer, il tourna la tête vers Drago, ses yeux si beaux d'ordinaire était pale et sans vie, il pleurait, Drago n'était pas du genre à se te laisser abattre. Il pouvait être lache mais il ne montrer jamais ses faiblesses, avait-il déjà abandonné sa vie pour ainsi se laisser aller aux yeux de tous ?

Il était son gardien ultime par le destin, Harry décida donc qu'il serait celui du blond par choix

- Le tuer serait une erreur.

Drago releva les yeux vers lui et vit une étincelle d'espoir passer dans ses yeux. cette étincelle il allait la trahir mais il le fallait

- Que voulez-vous dire ?

Harry s'approcha de Drago est le fit tourner sur lui-même, lui relevant la tête d'une main.

- Il a un très beau corps

- Et ?

Harry fit un sourire pervers vers Drago, qui commencait à avoir une autre forme de peur le submerger, après tout il fallait que ça fasse vrai, alors autant y aller à fond surtout qu'il ne risquai pas de revoir cette peur chez Malfoy.

- Si vous le vendez, je l'achète et vous rend vos 25 000 galions + 5 000 de ma poche

Lucius semblait intéresser par l'argent mais pas emballer fasse au sort de son fils, il voulait qu'il souffre plus que de devenir la boniche de ce joueur de course

- Pourquoi ferai-je ça ?

- N'est-il pas pire que la mort, de voir son corps utilisé pour assouvir les désirs de vieux sorcier pervers ?

Harry qui ne lachait pas du regard le blond, remarqua que le blond était entrain de se dire qu'il préfèrerait mourir plutôt que de voir son superbe corps utilisé à des fins immondes ! Pas un brin de modestie, on est Malfoy ou on ne l'est pas !

- Père, pitié tuez moi je vous en supplie ! dit Drago en s'accrochant à sa manche

Devant son regard suppliant Lucius afficha une mine de dégoût. D'un violent coup de bras il fit lacher prise à son fils et l'envoya s'étaller sur le trotoir aux pieds des trois gardes.

- Tu n'es plus mon fils ! Un Malfoy ne supplie personne, Mr Dragone vendue ! j'espère que vous saurez tirer avantage de son corps, il y a de quoi l'exploiter. serra la main de Harry, Lucius

- pitié père !

- voulez vous devenir mon associé ? proposa Harry

- en aucune façon, ce genre de business ne m'attire pas, je préfère le coté sombre des complots

- il en va de soit bien évidemment. voici votre argent. lui tendit la bourse remplit de galions Harry

- c'est un plaisir de faire affaire avec vous. ft un sourire perfide Lucius

- Assurez qu'il reste en vie si vous tenez à la votre Monsieur Malfoy, je viendrais le chercher lundi 15 Aout à 8h00

- j'aime votre esprit, les hommes de votre qualité se font rare

pour toute réponse Harry lui tourna le dos et lui fit signe de la main en s'en allant à sa voiture.

Lorsqu'il rentra chez lui, Thonks et Remus les attendaient de pied ferme dans le salon pour avoir des nouvelles, ils avaient appris par le barman du chaudron baveur qu'il paraitrait que Lucifer était Lucius Malfoy, le concurrant de cette nuit pour Dragone

Au début ils n'écoutaient pas ses ragots mais après avoir appris qu'Harry n'était autre que Dragone ca changeait la donne.

- alors raconte nous ce qu'il s'est passait ? il était là ? tu l'as vu ? as-tu pu l'aider ? le submergea de question Thonks

- je vais chercher Drago le 15 pour le ramener ici

- Il te l'a donné comme ça ? S'étonna Thonks

- Non je lui est fait croire je le voulais pour mes fins perverse est qu'il avait un superbe corps, lui disant que sa serait pire que la mort pour Drago et devant son air terrorisé son père a accepté

- Il te l'a donné sans rien en échange ? Se demanda Sirius

Harry redoutait cette question, ce qu'il avait fait pour obtenir Drago il n'en était pas fière, il n'aimait pas ca, Il avait acheté sa vie

- Non je l'ai acheté pour 30 000 galions

- Tu l'as acheté ? dit outré Sirius

Harry s'assit n'en pouvant plus de ce qu'il avait fait

- Tu te rend compte il….il…m'appartient, chez acheté mon pire ennemi ! C'est horrible ce que j'ai fait, et quand je lui ait dit à quoi il servirait il était terrorisé !

Remus se dirigea vers Harry et le prit dans ces bras

- Ne temps fait pas Harry, se n'est pas de ta faute, tu l'as peut être acheté mais tu as acheté sa liberté et son droit de vivre ! C'est ça le plus important, si j'avais été à ta place j'aurais fait la même chose !

Harry se calma, et le soir même la décision fut prise de cacher tout ce qui avait attrait à l'existence d'Harry Potter dans cette maison. Il se mirent d'accord aussi sur le faite que temps que Drago serait là, les trois adultes l'appellerait Dragone ainsi que Winky. Qu'ils ne feraient pas allusion au dragon et au gardien et le plus important qu'ils resteraient sous leur formes d'animagus pour ne pas justifier la présence de trois proche de Harry Potter dans la maison.

**A suivre…**

**Dans le chapitre 6 :**

- Vous allez me violer ?

**Drago :** qu'est ce que c'est que se cirque encore ?

**Auteur :** de quoi tu te plains encore ?

**Drago :** on n'achète pas un malfoy !

**Harry :** (Harry saute partout) Drago m'appartient !

**Drago :** je n'appartiens à personne le balafré !

**Sirius :** pour lui tu aurais pu attendre les soldes !

**Thonks **: tu ne te rends pas compte Sirius, un malfoy c'est rare aux enchères

**Remus** : je suis d'accord avec Thonks

**Harry **: je ne l'ais payer que 30 000 galions

**Auteur :** se n'est rien comparer a ta fortune colossale

**Drago** : c'est tout ?

**Auteur** : tu ne vaux guère plus

**Drago **: je vais finir par la tuer ! (L'auteur s'échappe en dessous cours à son clavier)

**Auteur **: SVP reviews ! (Puis se tire en courant)

**Drago :** reviens ici ! (Cour après l'auteur)

**Harry :** si vous avez des questions pour l'auteur, n'hésiter pas je lui transmettrais ! À bientôt !


	6. Rendez moi le vrai Drago malfoy !

Réponse à Aromdu : ta encore rien vu !

refait le 19/05/11

Bonne lecture ! ^^

**Chapitre 6 : Rendez moi le vrai Drago Malfoy !**

_Lundi 15 août 7h00 du matin_

Après la discussion de l'avant veille, Harry monta dans sa voiture le matin venu. Au bout d'une heure de route, il arriva chez les Malfoy ou il fut accueilli par Lucius, en personne, qui le prit par le bras comme un vieille ami. Ce dont il ne se doutait pas c'est qu'il était le sorcier qu'il recherchait, que Voldemort devait tuer. Il le fit entré à l'interieur et Lucius claqua des doigts faisant apparaître un elfe de maison. L'elfe tenait, Drago bâillonné et les mains attachées dans le dos, l'elfe de maison le poussa et il tomba à genoux en hurlant à la mort, apparemment il devait souffrir au côte.

- Vous savez j'ai eu du mal à remplacer cet imbécile de Dobby après que Potter mes fait perdre mon serviteur. les serviteurs de valeur se perdent...mais je dois dire que je suis plutot fier de la cruauté de celui

- je vous comprends moi aussi j'éprouve de grande difficulté à éduquer comme il se doit ces fichus créatures

Harry le regarda un instant par terre, il faisait pitié, on dirait une vulgaire marchandise.

- Vous l'avez frappé ?

- Il a tenté de s'enfuir, prenez-le qu'il disparaisse de ma vue !

- il n'était pas convenus que vous l'abimiez, j'exige réparation

- réparation? de quel type?

- La mère, je la voudrais également

Drago au sol releva les yeux vers lui, le regards interdit que sa pauvre mère puisse subir le même sort que lui

- ma femme ? vous êtes trop prétentieux, n'abusait pas de ma générosité, je vous aiez mon fils maintenant sortez de chez moi.

Harry avait sa baguette dans la manche droite de son long blouson de cuir prêt à la faire glisser jusque sa main. Mais un contre-temps se présenta dans ses plans, les gardes du blond apparurent dans un volupte commun de fumée noire.

Il serait fou de vouloir s'opposer seul face à ce qui devait surement être trois mangemort plus le père de Malfoy

- vous avez raison, l'appat du gain, vous devez connaitre ca Monsieur Malfoy. sourit Harry, on veut toujours ce que l'ont ne peut obtenir.

Harry prit Drago par le bras et le releva, il passa la double porte du manoir quand Lucius lui parla

- j'obtiens toujours ce que je veux

- c'est vous qu'il dite. moi aussi j'obtiens toujours ce que je veux, passaez le bonjour de ma part à votre femme Lucius. quitta la maison Harry

A peine les portes de la demeures c'était refermées que Malfoy tentait de s'enfuir mais c'était s'en compter la poigne d'Harry qui ne bougea même pas, il l'installa sur le siège passager et partit.

Au bout d'une demi-heure de route, il s'arrêta dans un chemin de campagne à l'abris des regards sorcier comme moldus. Harry se tourna vers Drago, il avança ses mains vers lui mais Drago recula autant qu'il put contre la portière.

Il avait acheté Drago, et cela l'avait conduit à avoir mauvaise conscience mais en plus de ca, le comportement du blond le faisait culpabiliser encore d'avantage

- Je ne vais rien te faire, laisse moi détacher tes liens

Drago était sceptique mais il se laissa faire quand même. il n'avait pas le choix de tout façon. Il lui enleva le morceau de tissu de sa bouche, et défit le nœud au poignet effleurent par mégarde les mains de Drago. Il le sentit frissonner, Harry lui donna son plus beau sourire pendant que Drago massait ses poignets endoloris par deux jours d'attache.

- C'est mieux non ?

- Vous aller me violer ? demanda de but en blanc le blond

Le brun le voyait implorer du regard. Drao était brisé, il était déjà trouillard par moment à l'école mais la ca batait tous les records. Harry lui sourit et lui caressa la joue droite du revers de la main, Drago frissonna, il avait peur mais cette main était tellement chaleureuse, même s'il ne connaissait pas ce Dragone, même s'il ne voyait pas son regard à cause de ses lunettes de soleil. Il avait l'impression de connaître cette même assurance à vouloir sauver les autres, typiquement gryffondor, Potter, il avait la mauvaise impression de voir Potter et ses idées farfelus à vouloir sauver tous le monde. Cette fois il était bien content d'être sauver, mais à quel prix ? Harry rompit le silence qui s'était installé n'ont sans arrêter de caresser sa joue.

il voulait le rassurer, mais ne savait pas comment s'y prendre. alors il mimait les gestes qu'Hermione avait pour lui quand il sentait le poids de la tache que le monde sorcier attendait de lui.

- Jamais je ne te violerais, pour moi les sentiments sont sacrés.

- Un gryffondor n'est-ce pas ?

- Est-ce un problème, très cher Serpentard ?

- vous m'avez acheté, qu'aller vous faire de moi ? Dit Drago en le fixant dans les yeux

Harry cessa de lui caresser la joue et posa ses mains sur le volant, il fixa un moment la route puis le regarda

- Je veux que se soit clair pour toi Drago, j'ai acheté ta liberté et ton droit de vivre, tu ne m'appartiens pas, tu vas vivre chez moi avec mes compagnons, Lunard et Nymphora sont un couple de loup-garou et Patmol un labrador noir, désormais se sera ta maison et le 1er septembre tu rentreras à Poudlard, est-ce clair ?

Drago acquiesça d'un hochement de tête. Harry reprit la route. Le trajet demeura silencieux jusqu'à ce que Drago pose une question fatidique comme d'habitude.

- Vous gardez toujours vos lunettes ?

- oui, mon identité ne regarde que moi

- Quel est cette odeur ? Ça me rappelle quelqu'un

- C'est mon shampoing il est au chèvrefeuille.

- je n'aime pas cet odeur. s'installa confortable dans le siège le serpent

- pourquoi tu y es allergique?

- non, juste qu'un autre griffondor à le même

Drago s'endormit dans cette senteur dont la voiture était imprégné, une odeur de chèvrefeuille, cette odeur lui rappelait quelqu'un, cette senteur qui l'enivrer à chaque contact sans savoir pourquoi. A vrai il s'en souvenait mais ne voulez pas pas l'admettre, il la sentez à chaque fois qu'il se battait contre Potter, il huma l'air, ce qui fit sourire Harry.

- …..Potter…..Pot….ter…zzz zzzz

Harry se mit à sourire, ainsi donc malfoy aimait son odeur. c'était déjà un point positif, bien qu'étrange tout de même.

**A suivre…**

**Dans le chapitre 7 :**

-** J'ai horreur que l'on m'ignore !**

**Harry : **(tout content) Drago vient habiter chez moi !

**Drago :** plutôt mourir que de vivre chez lui !

**Auteur :** si c'est ce que tu veut, je peut te faire retourner chez toi la ton père se fera un plaisir d'exaucer ton vœux !

**Drago :** (sueur froide) d'accord va pour Harry

**Harry **: cool, tu va voir c'est la classe chez moi !

**Drago** : je m'attends au pire !

**Auteur :** à bientôt !


	7. Drago Malfoy le retour !

Chapitre refait le 19/05/11

Bonne lecture !

**Chapitre 7 : Drago Malfoy le retour !**

_**Lundi 15 août 9h00 du matin maison d'Harry Potter**_

Ils arrivèrent dans la propriété, Harry réveilla Drago, et lui expliqua qu'il était un gardien du secret et tout ce que ça impliqué et que donc, ici, il serait toujours en sécurité. Ils entrèrent, Harry referma la porte, jeta ses clé dans le vide poche et se dirigea dans la salon, il vit Sirius qui était sur le canapé mais il en manquait deux.

**- Lune, Nymphe arrêtez de faire des galipettes en haut et descendaient Drago est arrivé !**

Drago secoua la tête vivement, il venait d'avoir une pensée où deux loup-garou en pleine actions se faisaient des papouilles, Eurk !

Après avoir fait disparaître cette image, il observa le salon, et dit à Dragone qu'il avait de bon goût car la maison était très belle, puis il tourna la tête. Là il vit le dénommé Patmol assis sur le canapé et fut sceptique, qui y avait-il à être dubitatif à ce qu'un chien soit assis sur le canapé ? Eh bien un chien assis comme un humain, les pattes arrières croisé et tenant entre ces pattes avant la gazette du sorcier.

Décidément Sirius serait toujours le même, il n'avait même pas dit bonjour à Drago, il n'aimait pas les serpentards. mais cette haine envers sa propres famille il ne devait pas la rejeter sur tou les serpentards. il ne faut pas mettre tout le monde dans le même sac.

**- Patmol tu pourrais dire bonjour !**

Le dit Patmol baissa son journal et vit Drago à coté de Harry juste devant lui, il l'analysa puis déclara tout en relevant son journal

**- Tu as lu la gazette se matin, il y a un article de celui-là**

Harry soupira et prit la gazette, entre temps Lune est Nymphe entrèrent dans la pièce, Malfoy monta subitement sur ses grands chevaux surprenant les personnes présentes

**- Dis donc ! Ne parlez pas de moi comme si je n'étais pas là !** s'exclama Drago furieux

Sirius sourit, Malfoy avait courut droit dans le piège qu'il lui avait tendu. il redevenait normale cet air de petit être fragile ne lui allait pas. Il continua donc de l'ignorer

**- Alors cette article tu la lu Dragone ?**

Harry observer la scène il devait admettre que voir Malfoy mécontent était mieux que triste et fragile.

**- J'ai horreur que l'on m'ignore !**

**- Oh la pauvre petite chose qui a peur !**

s'en était trop Drago bondit sur le canapé est attrapa les deux pattes avant

**- Je suis un Malfoy et je n'ai jamais peur**

Décidément il suivait la carotte qu'on lui tendait, Harry sourit, pas qu'il aimait le Malfoy froid insolent et aristocrate mais le revoir dans son état normal faisait du bien !

**- Oh vraiment !**

**- Attention à ce que tu vas dire !** S'amusa Dragone

**- Sale sac à puce !**

Bingo !grosse comme une maison celle la, Patmol s'échappa des mains de Drago est grogna violemment montrant les dents, Drago ayant eu peur tomba du canapé est se retrouva les fesses par terre. Sirius souriait intérieurement.

**- Toujours pas peur ?**

Drago eu une réaction des plus mature faisant rigoler Lune et Thonks, il lui tira la langue

Harry fit les présentations, puis emmena Drago à l'étage lui montrant sa chambre puis il l'emmena dans la salle de bain en lui tendant des affaires

**- Tiens se sont des affaires propres à moi, tu peux les prendre, elle risque d'être un peu grande mais ça devrait aller, prend tout ton temps, ah oui il y a du shampoing au jasmin dans l'armoire la.** Dit Harry en sortant

**- Comment savez vous que mon shampoing préféré est le jasmin ?**

**- C'est un ami qui me la dit**

Une demi-heure plus tard Drago descendit avec sa grâce habituel, plus beau que jamais, après tout on ne se refait pas ! Il s'assit à table pour déjeuner, ou le silence c'était fait à son entré

La conversation repris comme si rien ne l'avait perturbé

**-** **Alors tu as lu l'article ?** Demanda Patmol

Harry prit le journal est lu la 1er page. Les expressions passaient sur son visage de l'étonnement à un air blasé pour finir par la colère

La tête que Dragone faisait, intrigué Drago. Avait-on annoncé sa mort ou sa disparition? ou bien Potter avait-il était tué? ou avait-il tué?

**- Qu'est ce que sa dit ?** S'enquit Drago

Harry lut le journal à haute voix :

_**« **__**Edition Spéciale**_

_**Le célèbre leader Dragone achète Drago Malfoy, le fils de Lucius Malfoy pour la modique somme de 30 000 galions pour son usage **__**privé.**_

_**Nous avons interviewé Mr Malfoy qui nous a répondu : **__**Je n'en ai rien à faire, ce n'est plus mon fils, il m'aura au moins rapporter 30 000 galions !**_

_**Nous en sommes en droit de nous demander si notre héros Londonien ne fait pas des choses irréfléchis comme le célèbre Harry Potter.**_

_**Le jeune Drago Malfoy reverra t-il Poudlard cette année ?**_

_**Ne ratez notre prochain numéro, la suite de Malfoy bâillonné !**_

_**Rita Skeeter**__** »**_

Drago ne dit rien, complètement scotcher par l'article

- elle a même joint une photo de toi et moi sur les marches de ta maison. tendit l'article Harry, elle me fait passer pour un criminel !

- c'est pas bon pour mon image ca. soupira Drago en se voyant si pitoyable sur la photo

tout le monde le regarda abasourdi, le journal le critiquait et lui il ne s'intéréssait qu'à la photo

**- Je vais lui montrer de quel bois je me chauffe !** S'énerva Dragone

**- Du calme, cette après midi tu emmèneras Drago faire les boutiques car apparemment il n'a plus rien et dela je suis sur que tu pourras t'expliquer avec elle.** Dit Lunard. mon petit doigt me dit qu'elle sera surement sur le chemin de traverse à vous attendre

Thonks et Sirius acquiescèrent d'un hochement de tête.

- dites, vos compagnons sont toujours aussi bizarre? susurra Drago à Harry

- bizarre?

- ils mangent à table et discutent comme des sorciers, on dirait des anigmagus.

- tu es fatigué, tu ferais bien d'aller te reposait. suggéra Harry

**A suivre…**

**Dans le Chapitre 8 :**

Dragone le souleva et l'emmena dans sa chambre, dix minutes plus tard Drago se collait à lui

**Drago :** je hais les chiens, se ne sont que des sacs à poil ! èé !

**Auteur **: no coment !

**Sirius :** je ne t'ai jamais demandé de m'apprécier !

**Harry :** sa suffit j'en ais marre que vous vous disputiez !

**Drago :** j'ais pas d'ordre à recevoir de toi Potter !

**Harry :** t'es chez moi alors tu obéit au doigt est à l'œil ! Sinon je t'enferme dans les cachots de la maison

**Auteur :** des cachots en plus ! Pas de problème ! (bidouille l'histoire sur l'ordi)

**Drago **: tu me le paieras !

**Harry :** en nature de préférence !

**Drago :** pff !

**Thonks :** Merci de laissez des reviews !


	8. Boutique, Skeeter et première nuit

Nanou 01 : ahah ca c'est pas pour tout de suite, c'est au moins au chap 20

Chap refait le 20/05/11

Bonne lecture

**Chapitre 8 : Boutique, Skeeter et Première nuit**

Ils finirent de déjeuner, Harry s'était levé de bonne humeur. Il avait gagné sa course et sauvé son pire ennemi d'une mort certaine, il y avait de quoi se réjouir. il avait donc décidé de montrer le terrain de quidditch à Drago qui c'était montré intéresser la veille. Cela permettait aussi que le blond puisse penser à autre chose que sa séquestration. Drago se leva à son tour, il gagna la cuisine pour déjeuner tendis qu'il poussait des gémissements plaintif.

Harry fit volte face avec la casserole de lait dans la main droite. c'est vrai qu'il est blessé, il avait complètement zappé avec l'histoire Skeeter dans le journal de la veille.

"pourquoi ne le soignes tu pas ?"

- comment?

- pardon? vous avez dit quelque chose? s'assis Drago

- ah non, désolé, je réfléchissais tout haut

- ah d'accord. vous avez du café ?

- du café ? je te propose autre chose, un bon bol de chocolat chaud, c'est plus doux que le café. posa la casserole harry

- je préfère le café

- ce n'est ps la peine de jouer les gros dure avec moi. "alors comment je le soigne?"

"Nous les dragons, possédons des chants sacré capable de soigner nos blessures, quand nous sommes appelés par nos porteur nous pouvons transmettre la capacité de ses chants à ceux-ci"

- vous ne déjeunez pas ?

- non j'ai déjà terminé

"quels sont les paroles ?"

"tu les connais, mes pour cette fois je prendre possision de ton corps"

" pssession?"

" pas d'inquiétude, je ne ferais que parlais avec ta voix"

Harry se sentit soudain bizarre, il voyait des couleurs ondulé et changer, il se sentit également marcher alros qu'il ne l'avait pas décidé. Dragone venait de prendre son corps, il voyait la scène comme spectateur de son propes corps, c'était étrange.

- Assis toi sur la table Drago.

- pardon?

- ne discute pas

Drago obéit, Dragone se placer face à lui et commenca à le toucher. Il le déshabillait, la peur envahit soudain Drago, finalement il allait se faire violer, cette gentillesse n'était qu'un masque en fin de compte. Ses mains se posèrent sur ses côtes, elle était si chaude qu'il en frissonna, ses joues chauffaient, il rougissait, ses mains caressaient ses côtes de part en part, qu'allait-il faire ?

- Qu'est ce que vous faite ? demanda inquiet Drago

- Tutoie-moi Drago,

" Ba voyons et puis quoi encore ?" hurla intérieurement Harry

- mmh….il y a deux cotes fêlées à gauche et une à droite, je vais te soigner

Drago répondit d'un hochement positif et attendit de voir comment Dragone aller le soigner

Dragone mit ses mains de chaque côté du blond sur ses côtes et ferma les yeux.

Drago entendit bientôt une douce mélodie, c'était Dragone qui chantait sa voix était calme et douce mais ses lèvres ne bougeait pas.

_« Par mon souffle de Dragon_

_Dans la nuit profonde_

_T'apaise et te régénère_

_Toi seul, cet être de pureté_

_Car à jamais je te suis dévoué_

_Hors du temps et de l'espace_

_J'aspire les ténèbres de ton âme_

_Eclairant de mon feu ardent_

_Ton être si puissant »_

Une lumière rouge s'échappa des mains de Dragone, Drago ne sentit bientôt plus la douleur qui l'assaillait et Harry regardait subjuger ses propres mains sous l'emprise de Dragone dont la magie venait de soigner son ennemi

- Ca va mieux ?

- Oui, merci, mais quelle est cette incantation je n'ai jamais entendu aucun médicomage utilisé cela ?

- C'est normal vu qu'elle ne peut être chanter que par moi, cette incantation est unique et pour un être unique. Dit Dragone en souriant

"ca y est arrête de faire mumuse avec mon corps"

- Que voulez-vous dire ?

Dragone fit descendre Drago de la table et ébouriffa ses cheveux en signe affectueux

"c'est pas un gosse ! arrête de le materner !"

Drago resta interdit devant ce geste qu'il ne comprenait pas et surtout qu'il trouvait déplacé.

- Tu le sauras plus tard

Harry eu une nouvelle fois sa vision perturbé jusqu'a ce qu'il reprenne possession de son corps. c'était une expérience troublante. Une fois le déjeuné de Drago terminé il gagnèrent le terrain de Quidditch qui fit l'émerveillement du blond face à ca grandeur. Il n'y avait pas eu que ca, la piscine, le jardin avait eu aussi son lot de compliment.

Ils se mirent ensuite en route pour Londres, ils auraient pu utiliser la poudre de cheminette, mais le risque était trop grand, Le ministère aurait pu aisément retracer la source et ainsi découvrir sa demeure. La voiture était donc plus sur. Sur la route Harry observait Drago, il avait l'air pensif.

- Quelque chose te tracasse Drago ?

Drago lui fit signe que oui

- Je me demandais comment Blaise et Pansy s'en sortaient

- Tes amis ? Qu'est ce qu'ils ont ?

- Nous avons tous les trois rejetés de servir Voldemort et ils ont certainement dut se faire jeter comme moi. même si j'espèe que se ne soit pas le cas ce dont je doute

- Tu devrais demander à l'ordre du phénix de les protéger tous les deux.

- Nous ne connaissons pas les membres.

- Je suis sur que tu en connais au moins un je dirais même trois

- Saint Potter. crachat-il de dédain

- Tu ne l'aimes pas ?

- Il….il ne pense qu'à sa célébrité et à se vanter, il…il m'énerve, on ne s'intéressent qu'à lui le grand griffondor, le protéger de Dumbledore, le fils d'un célèbre attrapeur de poudlard...et lui ne me voit pas, je….je ne suis que….que son ennemi ! moi aussi j'aurais eu tout ca si j'avais était à sa place !

-Je le connais depuis sa naissance et je peux te dire qu'il aurait préféré avoir des parents plutôt que la célébrité que tu jalouses tant...pourquoi crois-tu qu'il a disparut depuis un moment ? il ne tiens tout simplement pas à ce remarquer.

- je n'y crois pas il veut toujours faire son….intéressant.

- tu n'à pas l'air convaincu par se que tu dis, enfin bref…je peut t'assurer qu'il n'ai pas comme ça….si tu veux je contacte l'ordre pour qu'ils hébergent Blaise et Pansy ?

- Si vous voulez….et moi, je n'ai pas le droit d'être protégé ?

- Je suis membre de l'ordre du phénix et crois moi tu es plus en sécurité avec moi qu'avec n'importe quels autre membres

- Pourquoi ?

- Tu comprendras lorsque tu seras à Poudlard

Décidément ça fait beaucoup de chose que Drago comprendrais à Poudlard, il y avait beaucoup trop de mystèreà son gout

Ils entrèrent sur le chemin de traverse en passant par le chaudron baveur. Les quelques clients les dévisagèrent et commencèrent à murmurer sur leur passage. Dragone serra Drago contre lui en passant une main derrière son dos et l'incita a continuer. Drago sentit une bouffé de chaleur poindre le bout de son nez, le contact avec les gens, ce n'était pas son truc surtout depuis les derniers mois

- Qu'est ce que vous faites ?

- Reste prés de moi, cet endroit est dangereux et à mon avis Skeeter ne va pas tarder

- Ok

Ils marchèrent ainsi en direction de Gringotts, la banque des sorciers.

Drago se complaisait dans les bras sécurisant, et l'odeur qui se dégagait de Dragone était de plus en plus envoûtante, comme lorsqu'il était à proximité de Potter à l'école des sorcier. Le blond se demanda s'il avait changé, grandit, ses cheveux ténèbres auraient-ils poussés. S'il attaignait la taille de Dragone, il ferait fillette à coté de lui, il aurait bel air le serpentard ennemi de Potter. Il ne doutait pas un seul instant qu'il serait totalement son inverse comme toujours, plus petit que lui, androgyne, plus fin, blond, les cheveux long et discipliné. Pourrait-il un jour le voire autrement que comme un ennemi ? ressentirait-il un jour cette chaleur et cette envie de toujours être proche de lui qui a ce qu'il ne l'en déteste d'avantage pour ses insultes et ses coups tordu? que d'illusion qui semblait à Drago.

Une fois chez Gringottes, Harry ouvrit un compte au nom de Drago et y versa la modique somme d'un million de gallion, lui ayant hérité de la fortune colossale de ses parents ce n'était pas un malheureux millions qui ferait la différence.

Ils firent le tour des boutiques en passant par madame Guipure, Olivanders, Honey&Ducks, farce pour sorcier facétieux, en finissant par le magasin de quiddith, Harry lui acheta tout se dont il l'avais besoin, gardant l'argent de son compte pour autre chose. Drago trouva que se Dragone était particulièrement généreux, générosité qui lui rappeler que trop bien Harry Potter.

- vous êtes généreux

- Tu vois que tu ne me détestes pas. lanca sans s'en rendre compte Harry

- Pourquoi je vous détesterais ? arqua un sourcil celui-ci

- Tu vois Drago tout le monde à deux côté, l'un aimable et l'autre détestable, vois tu un côté à toujours le dessus sur l'autre, est que tu comprends ?

- je crois, vous êtes aimable et Potter détestable c'est cela ?

Harry se mit à rire, Drago se senti outré qu'il se moque de lui et le foudroyant du regard

- Tu te contredis

- Pourquoi ?

- Plus tard, tu le sauras

Drago abandonna encore quelque chose qu'il ne comprenait pas et le mot "plus tard" de Dragonne commencait à l'exaspéré profondément. Ils se dirigèrent vers la sortie, quand un photographe les mitrailla et Rita Skeeter les intercepta sortant sa plume à papotte et son calepin. Harry resserra sa prise sur Drago pour le protéger. Le blond ne lui arrivait qu'à l'épaule et reflète l'image a ce moment même d'une jeune fille à protéger par son preux chevalier

- Mais qu'avons-nous là ? Ce très chère Dragone. Dit elle en tournant autour d'eux

- Tiens la vipère la plus détestée. Répondit narquoisement Dragone

Rita fit une mine outrée qui fit rire Drago. Harry lui avait toujours refusé une interview ce qui énervait cette vieille chouette, qui en passant se faisait donc réprimander par son chef de ne pas avoir d'interview du meneur de Londres. mais Skeeter retrouva vite sa langue de vipère comme à son habitude

- Alors on promène son amant ? dit elle hautaine

Le regard de Drago se voilà, la tristesse s'emparait de lui, il avait était maltraiter depuis la fin de l'année scolaire, par son père et il attendait avec hantises les comerages de Poudlard. Mais Skeeter commencait déjà les dit comerage. Harry ne supporta pas qu'elle réussisse à déstabiliser Drago, ils avaient eu du mal à lui redonner un semblant de fierté qu'elle venait d'être balayer en quelque seconde. C'est alors qu'Harry cracha sa véhémence surprenant Skeeter et Drago

- Oui, et alors ? Jalouse ? Trop moche pour en avoir un ?

Drago leva les yeux vers lui, étonné de sa réponse au pic qu'elle lui avait lancé. Rita elle avait les sourcils froncés ne supportant pas que l'on porte atteinte à sa beauté.

- Vous le choyez, il vit à votre crochet, dépenser plus de 1000 galions d'affaires de rentrée pour une pauvre poupée désarticulé ?

Drago baissa encore plus la tête si c'était possible, il se sentait déshonorer, humilier, une larme coula sur sa joue et il fit de son mieux pour retenir les autres, il fallait être fort, car se ne serait pas la seul personne, néanmoins c'était dure. Seul Harry vit la larme perlé que déjà il l'essuyer

- Vous savez ce qu'on dit ? Quand on aime, on ne compte pas !

Drago releva la tête interloqué par cette réponse absurde elle aussi, puis quand Dragone lui sourit, il sentit cette honte qui l'accablée, s'envoler loin de lui, et un sentiment de joie, de fierté s'emparrer de son sorps. Flatter qu'il dise qu'il l'aime, même si c'était surement dit dans les circonstance de la conversation, et de déjouer les pièges de Skeeter Drago répliqua

- Au moins moi je suis choyé pas comme vous MADEMOISELLE Skeeter !

Ils partirent en laissant Skeeter scotché, durant le trajet du retour Drago posa finalement la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres

- Pourquoi avoir dit que j'étais votre amant ?

- Elle l'aurait écrit que je dise oui ou non, pourquoi tu voudrais l'être ? le regarda au travers de ses lunette de soleil Harry tout en affichant un sourire

- Certainement pas ! dit Drago le rouge aux joues, J'aime quelqu'un d'autre

- ooh, est qui est l'heureuse chanceuse ?

- un crétin vantard, un imbécile de griffon

Harry se sentit incapable de bouger, prit au dépourvut par la réponse du blond. Ca ne pouvait pas être ca, Drago ne pouvait pas exprimer les mêmes sentiments que lui à son égard. C'était une farce? un faux espoir pour se moquer de lui ensuite ?

- oh, c'est donc un homme. tenta de reprendre contenance Harry

- oui, et en plus de ca c'est un sang mélé, le déshonneur pour un serpentard...mais je m'en fiche, de toute façon, l'amour que je lui porte risque bien de mourir avec moi durant cette guerre contre voldemort

- tu n'as pas peur de l'appeler par son nom?

- c'est lui qui me la dit

- lui?

- ce stupide griffon, "a quoi bon avoir peur d'une ombre que la lumière peu chasser".

cette fois il en était sur, cette phrase c'est lui qui l'avait dit à Drago

Arrivé à la maison Drago fila dans sa chambre rangeait ses paquets sans plus un mots. Harry le regarda monter silencieux et soucieux de la tournure des évênnement à venir. Harry il partit discutait dans la cuisine avec la petite troupe et leur fit par de son inquiètude à propos de Drago mais aussi des deux autres serpentard. Même s'il ne les portait pas dans son coeur, ils avaient choisit de le soutenir, il était temps de devenir le héros que les sorcier veulent suivre. Un héros n'abandonne pas ceux qui croient en lui.

- Lunard tu vas aller à l'ordre, il faut récupérer Pansy et Blaise coute que coute, s'il sont prisonnier employait la manière forte

- la manière forte? s'étonna de ses propos Remus

- ce ne sont que des serpentards, des fils et filles de magemort depuis des générations, on va prendre le risque d'en sauver deux et de voir nos troupes mourir sous le coup de leur famille? indiqua Sirius

- Sirius à raison. admit Thonks, qui dit que ce n'est pas une ruse de Voldemort pour nous infiltrer?

- Je veux que tous les sorciers, sache que je me battrais pour eux et qu'il ne seront pas laissé derrière sous prétexte qu'ils sont serpentards, sang purs ou autres.

- Je m'en occupe. déclara Sirius, ravis de sa réponse

Ils mangèrent le succulent repas que Winky avait préparé une fois que Drago eut finit de ranger ses emplètes et allèrent se coucher

_Chambre d'Harry. 2h du matin_

Harry se réveilla en sursaut, quelqu'un venait de crier et le son c'était répercuté en éco dans toutes la maison mais qui avait bien pu crier comme ça ?

Il sorti sur le palier baguette en main. L'orage grondait au dehors, et les puissant éclairs de l'été déchiré le ciel obscure, illuminant l'intérieur de la maison comme en plein jour. Les assauts de lumière et le grondement du tonerre rendait la maison lugubre. Il vit Remus, Thonks et Sirius, sous leur forme de sorcier, en pyjama une bougie dans une main et leur baguette dans l'autre. Ils étaient au bout du couloir devant la porte fermée de Drago qui devait être apparemment l'auteur du hurlement.

- Harry. murmua Sirius, alors que le brun les rejoignait, penses-tu que quelqu'un a pu tout de même découvrir l'emplacement de la maison?

- impossible, vous avez entendu quelque chosea part le crit?

- il y a eu un bruit de verre brisé. répondit Remus, et Thonks et certaine d'entendre des supplique venant de l'intérieur de la chambre

- très bien j'y vais, restait à l'affus au cas ou. ouvrit la porte Harry

Le vent s'engoufra violement dans le couloir faisant claquer la porte derrière lui.

- Que se passe t-il ? appela Sirius

- c'est rien, le vent à du brisé la fenêtre et le vent c'est engoufré. retourné vous couché.

- très bien, appel nous si ca ne va pas. déclara siris de l'autre coté

Harry s'avanca vers les bout de verre étalés au sol, il les voyait briller grace au éclair qui illuminer la pièce par acout

- Reparo !

le verre se mit à léviter et regagner la fenêtre pour reformer les carreaux de celle-ci. une fois terminé il se tourna vers le lit et c'est la qu'il le vit, le prince des serpentard, terrorisé, en boule dans son lit entrain sanglotant. Il s'approcha et prit place sur le bord du lit, et lui caressa la joue. Drago ouvrit ses yeux d'un bleu nuit magnifique.

- Drago, tout va bien, calme toi, pourquoi as-tu crié, tu as eu peur de quelque chose ?

Drago se redressa et se jeta dans les bras de Dragone.

- J'ai…j'ai peur de l'orage.

Dragone le prit par les épaules et le fixa stupéfait

- Peur de l'orage ?

Drago baissa la tête, une nouvelle fois honteux

- ne vous moquez pas !

Dragone le resserra contre lui et passa ses doigts dans ses longs cheveux blonds

- il n'y a aucune raison de me moquer, chacun a ses faiblesses

- si seulement il n'y en avait qu'une. murmura Drago

- dommage que tu ne puisse pas aller dans le lit de ta maman. s'en amusa Harry

c'était ca, la solution, elle venait de lui apparaitre comme une évidence. il releva ses yeux larmoyants vers Dragone

- Je peux dormir avec vous ?

Harry fut pris au dépourvus. Drago voulait dormir avec lui...Un griffondor et un serpentard dans le même lit ? inconcevable...

- Blaise dort avec moi quand y a de l'orage mais il n'est pas là

- effectivement, tu n'as vraiment pas de chance ! Il va y avoir des orages toute la semaine à cause de la chaleur.

- c'est oui ?

- je vais pas te laissais pleurnicher toutes les nuits, tu m'empêcherais de dormir. se leva Harry

- je ne pleurniche pas !

- ah oui, et c'était quoi à l'instant ? sortit dans le couloir Harry

- votre imagination. le suivit drago

Un éclair déchira le ciel et Drago aggripa subitement le tee-shirt d'Harry dans le dos en poussant un cri effroi.

- a part ca tu ne pleurniche pas ? continua d'avancer Harry vers sa chambre

Drago ne dit plus rien mais ne lacha la pas pour autant le tee-shirt. Il se cachait derrière lui comme un bouclier infranchissable. Arrivait dans la chambre illuminé aussi par moment par l'orage, chacun s'installa de son coté du lit. Mais la peur et plus forte que la plus courageuse des volonté. Aussi dès que le tonerre retentissa Drago se colla immédiatement à Harry, se disant que la au moins, il ne lui arriverait rien.

Harry soupira, il n'aurait jamais cru que le blond est peur de l'orage, lui adorait le tonerre, comme quoi tous les opposait. tous deux finirent par s'endormir bercer dans une même chaleur.

Le lendemain lorsqu'ils se réveillèrent Drago se mit à rougir, il était enserrait par Dragone. Il était bien entre les draps doux et le corps chaud de son protecteur. Il s'aperçut ensuite qu'il portait même ses lunettes de soleil pour dormir.

- Vous ne les enlevait jamais?

- quoi? grogna Harry encore ensommeillé

- vos lunette de soleil.

- D'habitude si, mais là, tu es à la maison et pour ta sécurité mieux vaut que tu ne connaisses pas mon identité

- Vous n'êtes pas un échappé d'Azkaban quand même?

- non, même si tu ne me laisse pas terminer ma nuit je crois que je vais avoir à un allé simple pour celle-ci.

- désolé

- eh. grogna les yeux fermés Harry

- oui?

- si l'iddée de me les enlever te traversait l'esprit, te fatigue pas, je l'ai ensorcelé.

- très bien. murmura Drago qui rageait de ne pas pouvoir mettre cette idée, qui venait de lui traverser l'esprit, a exécution.

**A suivre…**

**Dans le chapitre 9 :**

**- Princess**

**Harry :** Drago a peur de l'orage !

**Drago :** c'est pas drôle Harry !

**Auteur :** le grand Drago Mlafoy terrifié par un éclair,pauvre de lui, c'est vraiment pitoyable !

**Drago :** c'était un secret t'avais pas le droit de le dire !

**Auteur :** désolé mais ça convenait parfaitement pour te mettre dans son lit ! et dit pas que ta pas aimez !

**Drago :** tu parle j'ai rien fait avec ! pour ce que sa ma avancé

**Auteur :** n'ont mais dit dont, tu dois rester vierge, sinon sa aura des conséquences grave ! j'aurais l'air de quoi, moi si ma fic se termine au 7ème chap ! Et tes pas une pute !

**Drago :** tant que je me fais pas violer

**Auteur :** qui me parle ?

**Drago :** c'est pas vrai ça aussi ta osé !

**Auteur :** réponse pas dans le chapitre 9 ! bonne soirée et Reviews !


	9. première dispute et deuxième nuit

**Refait le 21/05/11**

**Bonne lecture ! ^^**

**Chapitre 9 : Skeeter, Première dispute, deuxième nuit**

le matin de cette merveilleuse nuit, serrer comme un oreiller par la peur de Drago, Harry descendit en compagnie de celui-ci. il était heureux d'avoir si bien dormis, comme toutes les fois ou l'orage grondait, mais lorsqu'il arriva dans la cuisine, ce beaux sourire disparut.

- Skeeter a encore faite des siennes. lui tendis le journal Patmol.

Il prit possesion du morceau de papier tandis que Drago prenait place à table encore ensommeillé.

- lisez-le tout haut, ca m'évitera de le lire. dit Drago en Baillant alors qu'il tartinait de la confiture sur son pain

- mais bien sur votre altesse

Drago lui jeta un regard qui en disant ce qui amusa Harry qui commencait à lire

« _Voici une biographie de nos héros déstabilisé_

_Dragone :_

_Jeune homme ,à la carrure imposante, porté sur des tendances immorales. A Acheté Drago, mineur et fils de Lucius Malfoy. Dépense sans compter, fait des dons exorbitant à St Mangouste. Il aime la vitesse et n'hésite pas a s'affichait en compagnie de fréquentation peu recommandable en plein coeur de Londres. Un rebelle qui se prend pour un justicier mais qui s'avère instable comme Harry Potter._

_Potter :_

_Adolescent tourmenté et dépressif, à tendance suicidaire, ne pense qu'a se rendre intéressant, chétif, se croit mal aimé, aime la douleur, recherche le contact avec la mort, plongé dans son passé, il est arrogant et vantard. Il semblerait avoir disparut car ni Dumbledore, ni le peureux (Weasley) et miss je sait tout (Granger) ses amis ne savent où il se trouve et sont sans nouvelle de lui depuis fin juin._

_Caractéristiques : Dragone / __Potter_

_Age :__ inconnu (20 ans environ) /__16 ans_

_Sexe :__ masculin /__masculin_

_Taille :__ 1m90 /__1m75_

_Cheveux :__ noir et rouge /__noir_

_Style :__ cuir noir/ __aucun_

_Lunette :__ de soleil rouge /__ronde_

_Musculature :__ développés/ __inexistante_

_Tendance :__homosexuel (Drago Malfoy)/__hétérosexuel (Ginny Weasley)_

_Fonction :__ leader de tuning du secteur Londres/ __élève en 6__ème__ année à Poudlard_

_Objets possédés :__ Maison, Lotus Elise, Drago Malfoy /__éclair de feu, chouette blanche_

_Résidence : __inconnu /__inconnu_

_Suite à une interview hier Dragone nous à confirmé que Drago Malfoy était son amant et s'y accroché désespérément._

_Ne ratez pas le prochaine épisode :__ Potter mort ou vif ?_

_Rita Skeeter reporter_»

- Comme je le préssentait c'est se qu'elle a écrit. Dit–il en posant le journal pas étonné pour un sous

- Totalement à coté de la plaque la pauvre, mais concernant Potter même moi j'aurais mieux fait avec tout se que je sait sur lui, il ferait moins monsieur j'ai survécu ! affirma Drago

- ah oui est qu'est-ce que tu sais au juste ?

- Ce n'est qu'un vantard, il a toujours besoin de défendre la veuve est l'orphelin, pas étonnant que toute l'école le surnome Saint Potter.

- Tu ne le connaît pas

- Assez pour savoir qu'il m'énerve, juste par ce qu'il a survécu, tout le monde est au petit soin pour lui, il est devenu extraordinaire, ce n'est pourtant qu'un sorcier, un sang mélé qui a peur des même chose que les autres sorciers

- n'oublis pas que c'est grâce à lui si tu es en vie

- tiens donc, première nouvelle ! il ne me semble pas l'avoir vu depuis que mon père ma séquestré et ce n'est pas non plus lui qui est venu me chercher!

Remus, Thonks et Sirius regardaient les deux adolescent se créper le chignon pour des futilités

- si tu es en vie c'est par ce qu'il a rêvé de toi !

- ne me prenez pas pour un idiot ! Potter ne voit que ce que Voldemort fait ! c'est avec lui qu'il a un lien !

- n'empèche que c'est lui qui ma dit de venir te sauver !

- Super il pourra se vanter à l'école "eh Malfoy oubli pas que tu m'en dois une", je ne lui lécherais pas les basques sous prétexte qu'il m'aurait sauvé ! j'ai ma fierté !

- Il n'est pas comme ca !

- Je l'emmerde le survivant ! Hurla Drago

Harry se leva est claqua ses mains sur la table les faisant sursauter tous les quatre, trois d'entre eux firent les yeux rond devant la dispute. Si Harry ne se calmait pas rapidement il risquait : un de révéler son identité, deux de faire exploser la maison, trois roussir Drago. Ils attendirent le verdict anxieux et un brin d'amusement dans le regard.

- BORDEL QUAND VAS-TU OUVRIR LES YEUX SUR TES SENTIMENTS !

- POUR CA IL FAUDRAIT QU'IL Y EN AIT !

ils se fixèrent énervé puis partirent chacun de leur coté, et ne s'adressèrent plus la parole de la journée.

- Finalement Jocker, Harry n'a réalisé aucune des trois possibilités ! applaudissa Sirius.

- c'est mal partie cette histoire. soupira Thonks, je la sens pas

- ca ne nous concerne pas. fit Remus, mieux vaut rester à l'écart si on tient à notre vie.

Harry gagnait le terrain de quidditch à l'abris du regard de Drago, grace à un sort de camouflage, il libéra Dragone et Angel, afin que ceux-ci puissent ce dégourdir.

- ca ne va pas être possible ! déclara Harry en faisant les cent pas devant Dragone

- qu'est-ce qui ne vas pas être possible ? s'enquit Angel en s'allongeant dans l'herbe fraiche

- Drago ! je vais pas pouvoir le supporter indéfiniment ! je pensais qu'il m'aimait d'après ce qu'il me racontait mais j'ai l'impression qu'il me hait plus qu'il ne m'aime

- Ce n'est pas ca faute Harry

- parce que c'est de la mienne ? s'arrêta Harry en fixant Angel

- ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulut dire, simplement Drago subit des contraintes du à sont statut de gardien non affirmé

- quelles contraintes?

- Eh bien, vois Drago comme deux personnes, l'une t'aime, l'autre te hais, c'est un équilibre psychique qu'il s'est forgé. Son âme, fragile et tendre éprouve un grand amour pour toi, c'est elle qui protége, mais son coeur, fort et dure, bloque tout sentiments et hait tout ce qui peut l'être. c'est une autoprotection de son statut de gardien. Une fois que Drago sera révéler comme gardien, moi, son âme, je disparaitre pour ne faire plus qu'un avec lui. Mais l'autoprotection du coeur disparaitra également

- ce n'est pas bon?

- hélas non

- tu es entrain de me dire que Drago va devenir une enveloppe vide de sentiment ?

- non pas du tout, Drago va déborder de sentiment, c'est ce qui le mettras en dangé, il n'auras plus cette notion de protection, de survie, il va complètement changer, sa haine va disparaitre et ne plus laisser place qu'a son âme qui est son innocence d'ange gardien

- et tu es cette innocence?

- je ne suis qu'un fragment risible de Drago. Par exemple, les longues ailes que tu vois dans mon dos, elle sont généré par son esprit, une fois que celui-ci prendras pleinnement conscience, elle cesseront dêtre pour ne devenir que de minuscule ailes à l'image de son innocence. Fragile.

Le soir vint rapidement, les tensions entre les deux jeunes sorciers ne c'étaient pas affaiblit et semblait même s'être accru. L'orage qui éclatait, était plus violent que jamais. Harry était dans son lit éveillé, repensant à se que Angel lui avait dit plutôt dans la journée. Il avais beaucoup de mal à croire ces paroles et en même temps il ne reconnaissait déjà plus Drago par moment. La révélation du statut avait peut-être commencé d'elle-même comme lui pour Dragone.

Dans toutes ses pensées bercé par le tonerre il se souvint d'une chose, Drago avait-il réussi à s'endormir ? Il n'était pas venu dans la chambre pour dormir, ce n'était pas parce qu'il c'était disputé qu'il allait le mette à la porte. Les insultes sortant de la bouche du Blond était comme une douce musique auquel ses oreilles c'était habituées. Il ne lui en voulait pas, après tout, Drago avait toujours était bercé par la haine de sa famille et des griffondors.

Un grincement se fit entendre, et la porte s'ouvrit, laissant apparaître dans un éclair qui illumina la pièce, un Drago en pyjama short tenant son oreiller dans l'embrasure de la porte. Il feinta de dormir attendant de voir la réaction de Drago.

- Dragone ?

- ….

- Je suis désolé pour toute à l'heure, vous avez l'air d'être un de ses amis je ne voulais pas vous vexer.

Harry n'en cru pas ses oreilles Drago s'excusait. Impossible ! melrin l'avait envoyé dans un autre monde. Il lui répondit d'un ton plus froid qu'il ne l'aurait voulu faisant sursauter Drago.

- Je suis plus qu'un ami, alors oui je suis vexé que tu penses ça !

- Vous sortez avec lui ? Demanda timidement Drago

- Non pourquoi ? se releva choquait par ses propos Harry

- Vous disiez être plus qu'un ami alors…dit Drago triturant son oreiller, mal à l'aise qu'il le fixe subitement

- Nous nous connaissons depuis la naissance nous partagons le même attrait pour une personne, Harry l'appel le "Diable d'or" ou encore la "princess"... il est célibataire pour le moment si tu veux tout savoir.

Drago poussa sans s'en rendre compte un soupir de soulagement, il était célibataire, il avait encore une chance, il fallait juste qu'il prouve qu'il était mieux que cette princesse. Si ce n'est qu'il était le fils d'un mangemort, un serpentard, qu'il avait été élevé dans la haine pour sa famille, qu'il était son ennemi et par dessus tout un homme !

- Tu as l'air soulagé. s'étonna Harry

- C'est que…je crois que

- Tu crois que ?

- que je ressens des sentiments pour lui mais c'est étrange

- étrange?

- dès que je pense à lui, le vois ou que j'entends quelqu'un parler de lui un sentiment de peur s'empare de mon corps et l'instant d'après c'est comme si une voix me hurlait de le Hair.

- Tu l'aimes ? Dit Harry en observant Drago qui n'avait pas bouger depuis le début.

- Non !...enfin…oui, peut être…mais il ne voit en moi que son ennemi et moi qui est toujours était élevé dans la haine pour lui, je ne sais pas comment réagir, même s'il devenait par chance mon ami, s'il aime une fille c'est perdu d'avance.

- Un combat n'est jamais perdu d'avance, demande à Blaise et Pansy de t'aider et reste toi-même, il ne doit pas tomber amoureux d'une façade. Harry souleva les couettes à coté de lui. Aller vient au chaud !

Drago redressa la tête, Harry fut désemparé par ce sourire franc. il grimpa sur le lit et se glissa sous la couette. Comme la nuit précédent Drago ne tarda pas à venir se blottir contre son torse. Il eu même l'audace d'attraper lui même son bras pour l'entouré de façon à se sentir protégé.

- Merci, d'être la pour moi. quand je suis avec vous, j'ai l'impression d'être avec Potter, vous avez les même vibrations magique, c'est troublant

Harry resta silencieux quelques minutes. Il n'avait jamais fait véritablement attention mais tout son univers tourné principalement autour de Drago, il était son ennemi de maison, le prince sombre de l'école, son opposant au quidditch. Il avait su berner Londres tout entier mais Drago, lui, l'avait reconnu, il le sentait, il sentait cette similitude très proche avec Potter, qui n'était autre que lui évidemment. Etait-ce du à son statut de gardien en phase d'éveil? A son instinct ? A son Amour ? ou bien était-ce simplement parce qu'il le comprenait mieu que les autres?

- Je te protégerais toujours Drago, quoi que tu fasses, dises ou penses, tu mets trop précieux. murmura Harry Tout en caressant ses longs cheveux blonds doux et soyeux.

Drago s'endormit rapidement, rêvant d'un éventuel amour entre lui et Harry. Car la nuit, seul les rêves ont office. La nuit, c'est l'inconscient qui domine et non le coeur

- Ne me quitte jamais ma princess, la vie n'aurait plus aucun sens et serait triste d'ennuie. murmura Harry en s'endormant doucement

**A suivre…**

**Dans le chapitre 10 :**

**- « Harry tu as sentit près de la forêt un espion de Voldemort est là ils nous observent »**

**Harry :** Drago est amoureux de moi !

**Drago :** comment peut tu le savoir je ne l'est dit qu'a Dragone, blaise et Pansy !

**Harry :** ….

**Drago : **Blaise je vais le tuer il a cafter !

**Auteur :** et bien il est complètement aveugle !

**Drago :** qu'est ce que tu racontes toi ?

**Auteur :** je disais que tu ne t'es même pas rendu compte que Dragone était (Harry plaque sa main sur sa bouche) Hmmmmmm….

**Harry :** rien du tout !

**Drago :** vous êtes louche tous les deux ! Vous cachez quelque chose !

**Dumbledore :** un bonbon au citron, une choco grenouille une…

**Drago : (**envoie dumbledore sur la planète mars à l'aide d'un coup de pied au cul) qu'est ce qu'il fou la le vieu ? Dégage !

**Dumbledore : (**reviens grâce au extra-terrestre) une Review ?

**Drago :** encore la ! Attend que je te chope ! je vais te les faire bouffer par les trou de nez moi tes bonbon au citron !


	10. Tueur et loup garou débarque à Poudlard

**Chapitre 10 : Tueur et loups garou débarquent à Poudlard**

La semaine passa rapidement, et se fut le soir de partirent, Harry cacha ses bagages dans sa poche après les avoir rétrécient.

_**Dimanche 1**__**er**__** septembre 19h00 maison d'Harry Potter**_

Dragone trépignait d'impatience, cela faisait 20 minutes qu'il attendait Drago, ils devaient se dépêcher s'ils ne voulaient pas être en retard mais non monsieur l'aristo n'avait pas fini de se préparer, il cria une dernière fois.

**- Drago dépêche toi de monter en voiture, on va être en retard !**

Drago sortit en trombe de la maison est monta en voiture, finalement ça avait du bon il est encore plus beau que d'habitude, sans était même envoûtant.

**- Voila j'suis la !** Dit il tout sourire, mais par merlin quel sourire.** Je ne comprend pas pourquoi tu ne voulais pas que je prenne le Poudlard expresse comme Blaise et Pansy ? Et pourquoi eux trois ils viennent avec nous ? **Désignant les deux loups garous et le labrador

**- C'est trop dangereux et se qu'ils font là ne te regarde pas !** dit il en conduisant

Au bout d'une demi heure Drago s'endormit, relaxant les traits fins de son visage d'ange

Patmol prit la parole

**- As tu prévenu Dumbledore de notre arrivées ?**

**- Oui j'ai envoyé Hedwige avec une lettre hologramme disant que j'amenais Drago, Harry et vous trois**

**- Tu n'as pas dit que tu étais Potter ?**

**- Non j'ai envoyé la lettre en temps que Dragone**

Au bout d'une heure ils arrivèrent devant les portes de Poudlard, Dragone réveilla Drago

**- Drago on est arrivé.** Puis il fit lévitait les bagages de tous dans le hall puis entrèrent

**- Je crois que je n'ai plus envie d'y aller.** Soupira Drago

**- T'inquiète pas, comporte toi comme un Malfoy et tout ira bien**

**- La est le problème, j'ai changé et depuis le mois de juin j'ai de plus en plus de mal à me comporter comme tel, je rêve toutes les nuits de Potter, j'arrive plus à le haïr, j'ai l'impression de me sentir attiré à lui tout le temps, comme si je lui appartenais et le pire de tout je me sent faible, si on me sautait dessus j'ai l'impression que je serai incapable de riposter, je rougis pour un rien, je suis entrain de devenir affreusement un poufsouffle, c'est horrible !** Dit –il en s'accrochant à Dragone. **Et en plus je suis petit, le haut de ma tête n'arrive même pas à ton menton ! Potter va sûrement en profiter pour me rabaisser, t'imagine s'il fait la même taille que toi, Et avec mes cheveux long je ressemble à une fille, et j'ais bien vu le regard de tous les sorciers sur le chemin de traverse, ils arrêtaient pas de baver sur moi, je les…..hypnotisaient, c'est bizarre, alors avec une école remplit de jeunes sorciers au hormones en ébullition je ne donnes pas chère de ma peau !** Dit –il les larmes au yeux

**- Waouh, je t'avais jamais entendu parler autant, mais si sa peu te rassurer sache qu'il n'est pas comme ça, il ne se moquera pas de toi, et question faiblesse je peux te jurer qu'il te protégera de tout ces vautours, tu sais il t'aime bien !** dit souriant Dragone

Drago releva la tête

**- Comment le sais-tu ?**

**- C'est lui qui me la dit, à toi de le séduire et lui montrer que tu es le seul qui lui convienne**

**- Tu crois que j'ai une chance ?**

**- Drago tu t'es regardé !? Tu as plus qu'une chance je peux te le garantir, reste toi-même, et avec ton nouveau comportement je suis sur que tu vas le faire craquer, bien maintenant tu vas attendre à l'entrée avec Lunard, Patmol et Nymphora, moi c'est ici que je te laisse. **Séchant c'est larmes,

**- « Harry tu as senti près de la forêt un espion de Voldemort est là ils nous observent »**

Drago s'inquiétait Dragone semblait perdu dans ses pensés et ne bougeait plus

**- Dragone ? **

**- « Dragone, il sait que tu l'as repéré ? »**

**- Dragone ?**

**- « Non »**

**- Oh tu m'entends ?**

**- « Bien je les fait rentrer et on s'en occupe, il ne doit pas repartir vivant, prête pour un vol ? »**

**- « Plus que jamais ! J'ai besoin de me dégourdir les ailes ! »**

Drago agrippa Dragone est le secoua comme un prunier

**-Oooooooooooh tuuuuuu m'ennnnnnntennnnnnd ?**

Dragone repris ses esprits et relâcha la prise de Drago

**- Oui sa va, maintenant entrer, Harry va vous rejoindre, j'ai quelque chose à réglé moi**

Patmol vit l'auréole rouge autour des iris d'Harry se qui signifiait que Harry s'apprêtait à combattre, et de part le sourire d'Harry, il allait s'amuser, mais son ton disait aussi que cela allait être dangereux. Il lui fit signe qu'il avait compris, et entrèrent à 20h00 pile, les portes de la grande salle s'ouvrirent laissant passer deux loups garous, un labrador et Drago, puis se refermèrent derrière eux.

_**Dimanche 1**__**er**__** septembre grande salle de Poudlard 19h00**_

Après le voyage dans le Poudlard express, les élèves s'installèrent à leur table respective à leur maison, Seul une table exceptait à la règle…celle des gryffondor où était assis deux (Blaise Zabini et Pansy Parkinson) puis bientôt un troisième (Drago Malfoy) serpentard, une serdaigle (Cho Chang), une poufsouffle (Luna Lovegood).

Ron et Hermione cherchèrent Harry des yeux espérant le voir au château mais ne le trouvèrent pas ainsi que Drago qui était cherché par Blaise et Pansy. Nos deux serpentard ayant fait amis amis avec tous les Weasley lors de leur séjour à square grimaud s'installèrent à la table des gryffondor, Blaise et Pansy côte à côte le dos à la table des serpentard qui soit disant passant les regarder de travers, face à Ron et Hermione suivit de Dean Cho, Seamus, Ginny, Neville, Luna, en direction des portes.

Ron et Blaise situé en bout de table gardèrent une place pour Drago et Harry près des places vide pour les premières années.

La répartition dans les différentes maisons des premières étant fini il était 19h25, vint l'habituel discours du directeur.

**- Je souhaite la bienvenue à nos nouveaux élèves, je suis surpris aussi d'une part, que les nouveaux élèves soit si nombreux mais aussi parce que aucun élèves des autres années n'a quitté l'école, il faut que vous sachiez que c'est certainement le seul endroit où vous serrez en sécurité….**

Ron se pencha pour parlez à ses amis.

**- Non met il est sénile le vieux là ! Qui quitterai l'école alors que le sauveur et le plus puissant mage capable de faire face à Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom sont ici.**

Il se prit une baffe derrière la tête par Hermione, qui n'avait su se retenir en entendant Ron appelait Albus Dumbledore de sénile, se qui provoqua des éclats de rire à la table des griffons et un Ron boudeur.

**- ….aussi monsieur Rusard notre concierge m'a chargé de vous rappelez que la forêt interdite comme son nom l'indique est interdite à tous les élèves, à moins que vous ne souhaitiez mourir dans d'atroce souffrance. Bien cette année en vue de la guerre qui se rapproche de plus en plus, j'ai engagé des professeurs des plus compétent, ne vous fiez pas à leur passé, mais aussi un auror sera chargé de la surveillance de l'école en plus des autres professeurs mais il semblerait… **(Dit-il en se retournant)** qu'il ne soit pas encore arrivé. Les cours d'histoire de la magie ne seront pas accessible ainsi que les cour de vol, les professeur Binns ayant rejoint finalement le pays du ciel est Mme Bibine étant partit à la retraite vous attendrez que l'ont vous trouve des remplacants. Donc voyons il est 19h30…. **

**- Hou Hou Hou Hou**

Tous levèrent la tête, une chouette blanche fit son apparition, elle tournait en rond au dessus d'eux cherchant la personne

Hermione se leva d'un bond et cria d'une voix aiguë faisant sursauter tout le monde

**- C'est Hedwige la chouette d'Harry !**

La réaction de Mc Gonagall fut tout autre

**- Albus pourvut qu'il ne lui soit rien arrivé !**

La chouette tourna est fini par déposer sa lettre sur l'estrade au pied de Dumbledore puis se dirigea pour boire dans le verre qui serait celui d'Harry.

La lettre s'ouvrit laissant sortir un hologramme grandeur nature

**- Bonjour professeur Dumbledore, je m'appelle Dragone et je servirai de chauffeur aux nouveaux professeurs, ainsi qu'à Drago et Harry nous serons là pour 20h00 précise, au revoir.**

Les chuchotages commencèrent sur la chance qu'il avait de se faire accompagné par Dragone malgré le fait que Dumbledore continuait son discours, aussi 20h00 vint rapidement.

**20h00.** Les portes s'ouvrirent provoquant l'attention de tous les élèves qui se retournèrent, elles laissèrent entrer Drago Malfoy suivit de deux loups garous et un chien, qui se dirigeaient vers l'estrade.

**- Ah bienvenue, nous n'attendions plus que vous !** dit Dumbledore

Une serpentarde se leva

**- Mais que voyons nous là ? Ne serai ce pas l'objet de sexe de se chère Dragone.**

Lunard posa sa patte sur Drago et celui garda son sang froid, il se retourna, aperçu Blaise et Pansy avec la belette et le castor, puis les deux places vides. Certainement pour moi et Potter. Un petit sourire pour les rassurer, voilà Blaise sourit, il sait maintenant que je vais bien, maintenant il ne reste plus qu'a remballer Millicent Bulstrode du mieux que je peux, un, deux, trois !

**- La ferme Bulstrode ! Va t'occuper de tes furoncles et t'acheter un cerveau avant de sortir des âneries plus grosses que toi ! **Vu ça tête je l'ai pas encore claquer.

Deuxième round

**- Qu'est ce qu'il a l'objet de passe on t'a pas baisé ce matin ?** Cracha Millicent fière d'elle

Attendez que je la chope celle la, je vais lui faire la peau, enfin façon de parlez faudra que je demande de l'aide à Blaise et Pansy, vite on lui clou le bec rapidement et c'est bon.

**- Au moins moi j'inspire le désir, et ma vie sexuel ne regarde que moi, mais c'est sur qu'elle est plus active que la tienne qui est inexistante ! **Di-je fière et hautain

Millicent avait le bec cloué comme prévu mais n'est ce pas malheureux de reclaquer sa propre maison ?

C'est quoi tout se bruit ? Qu'est ce qu'ils ont ses griffons à se lever et à applaudir ? Ah c'est moi qu'il applaudissent ba sa fait plaisir, rien qu'a voir la tête de mon cher parrain et professeur de potion alias Snape ba il est pas prêt de s'en remettre pareille pour Mc go, leur mâchoire touche parterre c'est à mourir de rire mais je suis un Malfoy alors self contrôle. Allez on rejoint Blaise. On s'assied. Voilà.

**- Bien après cette altercation il est temps pour vos professeurs de se présenter**

Lunard et Nymphora s'écartèrent sur la Droite, Dumbledore à gauche, laissant un chien noir au centre regarder les élèves, puis il se transforma en un sorcier brun de 30 ans grand, beau et une robe de sorcier dans les tons bleus nuit des plus coûteuse.

Premier choc !

**- Bonjour je m'appelle Sirius Black, ancien prisonnier d'Azkaban, Parrain de Harry Potter, amis des zozos qui sont entrain de me faire signe** (en désignant Drago jusqu'à Ginny), **je suis un anigmagus, un labrador noir, je serai votre professeur de défense contre les forces du mal, je vous éclairerais sur tous les sortilèges de magie noir qui existent et croyait moi vous n'allez pas chômer.**

Deuxième choc !

Un loup-garou argent s'avança et se transforma en un sorcier châtain clair de 30 ans vêtu d'une robe de sorcier violet.

**- Remus lupin, loup-garou alpha, je serai aussi votre professeur de défense contre les forces du mal aussi, je vous enseignerais tous les sorts pour combattre les forces du mal, amis aussi des zozos qui lèvent encore la main, mais vous me connaissait tous pour la plupart.**

Troisième choc !

Un loup-garou rose s'avança, après transformation, elle laissa place à une ravissante sorcière de 28 ans aux cheveux roses vêtus d'une robe fuchsia.

**- Thonks Nymphadora, loup-garou alpha, auror d'élite, agent de sécurité cette année, cousine Sirius Black, tante de Drago Malfoy et amis des zozos qui ne semble pas fatiguer de lever la main**.

Se qui fit rire l'ensemble de la salle, ces profs promettaient bien des surprises cette année

**- Thonks tu veillais sur moi depuis que je suis arrivé chez Dragone ? **

**- Oui Drago mais il n'y avait pas que moi, il y avait Sirius, Remus, Dragone et Harry**

**- Potter, je ne l'ai pas vu**

**- ****Pourtant il était là**

**- Eh bien qu'elle escorte rien que pour toi !** Dit Blaise en attrapant Drago par les épaules

**- Oh parce que le quartier générale de l'ordre du phénix pour vous protégez se n'était pas assez pour toi et Pansy tu trouves ?**

**- Laisse tomber mione.**

**- Ce que je veux dire c'est que Drago avait pour lui, le célèbre Dragone d'une beauté époustouflante mais aussi Harry le sauveur du monde sorcier, n'est ce pas Drago ?**

Drago lui il avait eu la chance de dormir sur le torse dénudé de Dragone, il l'avait porté, pris dans ces bras, rassuré, soigné, rien quand y repensant Drago rougit, tout le temps où il était avec Dragone il avait l'impression d'être avec Harry.

Hermione tiqua, depuis quand Drago rougissait, où était passer le bout de glace et le plus méprisant de l'école, il faut que je le découvre !

Blaise vit une pointe jalousie chez Ron quand il avait parlé de la beauté de Dragone.

Pansy prit les devant, c'en était navrant sa faisait plus d'un mois qu'ils se tournaient autour, pas que moi ça avance avec ma Hermione d'amour, mais Ron allait bientôt piqué une crise car il croirait que Blaise ne le voyait pas lui et après Blaise dirait qu'il est jaloux quand il parle de la beauté des autres, auquel Ron répondrait que c'est totalement faux etc.…etc.…il fallait les arrêter est vite !

**- Mais vous avez fini de vous disputer les amoureux !**

Blaise et Ron se retournèrent vers Pansy, Blaise parce que sa meilleure amie venait de révéler son secret et Ron outré par le faite qu'il soit soi-disant amoureux de Blaise

**- C'est même pas vrai !**

Hermione se leva et claqua ses mains sur la table faisant sursauter toute la salle qui les écouter depuis le début, faut dire qu'il n'était pas discret.

**- C'est pas bientôt fini ces gamineries !**

Le résultat fut convaincant provoquant la peur chez tout le monde, Blaise se pencha vers Ron et lui murmura.

**-**** C'est une véritable marâtre !**

Auquel Ron répondit en chuchotant

**- Je te le fait pas dire, mais ça c'est rien ! Elle peut être cent fois pire, avec Harry…aie !**

Il n'eu pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'il se prit une claque sur l'arrière du crâne le faisant taire

**- Mais mione ! **dit il en se frottant l'arrière du crâne

**- Ronald Weasley je te signal que je suis à coté de toi ! Alors j'entends tout !**

A vrai dire toute la grande salle entendait tout, vu le silence funeste qu'il y avait

**- Houlà quand elle m'appelle par mon nom complet c'est mauvais signe !**

La grande salle explosa de rire et Hermione se rassit exaspérer.

**20h15.** Dumbledore regarda le trio puis tilta

**- Où est Harry ?**

Une explosion venant du parc provoquant le tremblement du château et le silence de la salle

**- Et bien …**fit Sirius

**A suivre ….**

**Dans le chapitre 11 :**

**- **_**Sectus Sempra !**_

**Ron :** Hermione ma encore frappé !

**Hermione :** tu la cherché !

**Ron :** Blaise aide moi ! (Accourt vers Blaise est se jette dans ses Bras)

**Blaise :** viens je connais un jeu qui vas te remonter le morale ! (Emmène Ron vers l'étage)

**Hermione : (**attrape Ron par le Bras est l'éloigne de l'escalier) dit dont vous croyez aller ou la ?

**Blaise :** rend le moi ! (Tire sur l'autre bras de Ron)

**Pansy :** (s'approcha derrière Hermione) j'adore ton coté marâtre

**Hermione :** QUOI ?

**Auteur :**c'est pas bientôt fini ce boucan ! J'entend même plus le son de mon clavier quand je tape ! Et il n'y aura pas de partie de jambes en l'air maintenant ! Ma décision est sans appel !...Bon j'en était ou ?

**Mac Gonagall :** En tant que professeur de métamorphose et directrice adjoint de Poudlard je vous ordonne de mettre une Review ! ….hein ? Comment ça je ne peut pas vous forcer ? VOUS VOULER QUE JE VOUS TRANSFORME EN CRAPPAUD !!


	11. Première Bataille

**Chapitre11 : Première Bataille**

_**Parc de Poudlard 20h00**_

Harry avançait à pas de loup vers la créature, lorsqu'il la vit il se figea.

**- Mais qu'est ce que sait que ça ?**

**- « C'est un ombre Harry, se sont des sorciers de l'enfer, pour se déplacer il crée des Baral volant en fumée ce sont des sortes de raie menta volante mais ne t'y fit pas elles sont redoutables, chaque coup que tu recevras d'elles sont réelles, mais toi tu ne pourras pas la touchée, la seul façon de t'en sortir est un combat aérien, tu ne peux pas te débarrasser du Baral, il vivra temps que l'ombre le sera. »**

**- Et comment ont tue cette ombre ?**

**- « La seule façon de les tuer est de leur transpercer le cœur avec une épée, tu comprends pourquoi ils sont redoutables, mais fait attention, il n'utilise pas de baguette, il jette leurs sorts avec leurs mains. HARRY PLONGE !!! »**

**20h15.** Harry plongea par terre esquivant une boule de feu qui fit trembler le sol et forma un cratère

**- Il nous a repéré, vite Dragone !**

Harry fit apparaître Dragone et grimpa sur son dos armée de sa baguette, aussitôt sa robe de sorcier se changea en un pantalon de cuir noir et un tee-shirt noir, au dessus du tee-shirt il portait un boléro rouge, et au dessus du pantalon une sorte de jupe longue rouge laissant voir ses jambes devant et rattaché à sa ceinture, il s'envola, il esquiva une autre boule de feu de très peu.

**- Ca aurait était plus facile si Drago était la ! Il nous aurait fait un mega bouclier vu sa puissance !**

Ils piquèrent du nez, esquivant un éclair noir, puis remontèrent

**- Je sais mais Drago ne sait pas encore éveillé et du coup se serait le mettre plus en danger qu'autre chose, il n'a pas conscience et ne sait pas se servir de ses pouvoirs ! A DROITE !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

Il l'esquivèrent mais l'ombre apparue devant eux et leurs lança un sort de glace, Harry et Dragone ne pouvant esquiver attendirent le choc, mais rien il rouvrit les yeux qu'il avait fermé. La devant eux faisant un maigre bouclier mais assez efficace pour l'avoir stopper

**- Alors on m'avait oublier, Harry je t'avais pourtant dit que quand Drago n'était pas la c'était moi qui prenait le relais !** Puis il s'accrocha à Harry dans son dos

**- ANGEL ! Heureusement que tu étais là !**

**- Harry il faut s'en débarrasser vite matérialise une épée puissante pour le tuer !**

**- Une épée puissante mais j'en ai pas ! À moins que….mais oui ! L'épée de Godric Gryffondor !**

L'épée dans son fourreau se matérialisa à sa ceinture à gauche

**- Merci Godric, gryffondor un jour, gryffondor toujours !**

**- Et maintenant tu as un plan j'espère ?**

**- Les Gryffondors tous les mêmes ! On fonce et on réfléchi après, si seulement Drago était la, il aurait déjà trouver quelque chose, rien ne vaut la ruse des serpentard !** Soupira Angel

**- Oui ba il est pas là alors laissez moi réfléchir ! **

Harry réfléchi, pendant ce temps la Dragone esquivait les sorts de l'ombre, elle cracha des flammes pour aveugler le Baral, Harry riposta avec un

**- **_**Sectus Sempra !**_Qui fit perdre un bras à l'ombre.

**- Ce n'est pas comme ça que tu vas me tuer !** Ria l'ombre dont le bras se reformer

**- Et merde !** Lança Harry

Dragone monta en flèche puis descendit en piquer tournoyant sur elle-même tout en crachant ses flammes à une porté incroyable sur l'ombre, laissant un moment de répit à Harry

**- Ca y est ! Quand je serait au dessus de lui Angel tu rentre en moi Dragone pareille, on ne doit plus vous voir, je me retrouverais dans les airs, je tomberai en piqué sur lui et le tuerai, sont Baral disparaîtra et il tombera aux sol, la toi tu apparais et me récupère.**

**- Ca marche !**

**20h25.** Ils exécutèrent le plan d'Harry, l'ombre ne bougeait pas les cherchant du regard, Harry sauta, Dragone et Angel disparurent, il atterrit devant l'ombre sur le Baral

**- C'est moi que tu cherches ?** Et il lui enfonça l'épée dans le cœur et sauta

**- Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaarrrrrrrrrrrggggggggggghhhhhhhhhhh !!!!!!!!!!!**

La Baral disparu, l'ombre tomba au sol avec l'épée planter dans le cœur, Harry se fit rattraper par Dragone qui le déposa près de l'ombre.

**- Harry maintenant tranche lui la tête avec l'épée !**

**- Mais pourquoi ? Il mort non ?**

**- Oui mais il va disparaître en fumée, si tu lui coupe pas la tête avant tout les informations que son cerveau a emmagasiné iront directement à Voldemort**

Harry enleva l'épée du cœur de l'ombre

**- SCHLAK !**

Et lui trancha la tête, le corps de l'ombre disparu laissant la tête derrière lui. Harry regarda l'épée couverte de sang noir

**- Bon, je retourne au château tel que je connais Mc Gonagall elle doit être folle d'inquiétude et vu le boucan qu'on a fait il est temps d'aller les rassurés comme quoi je suis vivant et même pas une égratignure, je vais donner la tête à Rogue, je suis sur qu'il sera heureux de la disséquer.**

**20h30.** Dragone vola jusqu'à l'entrée du château et déposa Harry avant de disparaître ainsi que Angel, Harry monta l'escalier de marbre jusqu'aux portes de la grande salle, l'épée de Godric couverte de sang noir dans la main droite et la tête de l'ombre dans la gauche, il portait toujours son costume ne semblant pas vouloir disparaître tout de suite. Puis il entra

_**Poudlard 20h15 grande salle**_

**- Ou est il Sirius ?** Ordonna Mc Gonagall

**- J e ne peux pas vous le dire**. Fit Sirius avec un sourire d'excuse en se grattant l'arrière du crâne

Mc Gonagall se leva, contourna la table des professeurs et vint se placer devant Sirius pointant sa baguette sur sa gorge. Les élèves la regardèrent avec des yeux rond tel des soucoupes, il faut pas énervé la vieille qui sait se qu'elle pourrait nous faire en cours.

**- OU EST IL ?!!**

**- Euh Minerva…**dit Sirius un peu intimider

Mais il fut coupé par une autre voix venant de l'extérieur

**- Ca aurait était plus facile si Drago était la ! Il nous aurait fait un mega bouclier vu sa puissance !**

Tous se tournèrent vers Drago

**- Qu'est ce que sa veut dire Mr Malfoy ? Et qui a parlé ?**

**- Je sais mais Drago ne sait pas encore éveillé et du coup se serait le mettre plus en danger qu'autre chose, il n'a pas conscience et ne sait pas se servir de ses pouvoirs ! A DROITE !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

Une autre explosion retentit à l'extérieur

**- Je sais pas mais la je crois que c'est Potter qui a parler. **Fit Malfoy

Sirius amorça un pas sur la droite pour échapper à son tortionnaire

**- Très bonne déduction Drago vois-tu…**

Minerva appuya plus avec sa baguette sur le coup de Sirius l'immobilisant.

**- Ne croit pas que j'en ai fini avec toi !**

Dumbledore lui était amusé, il venait de comprendre que d'après Harry, Drago était son gardien qui lui-même n'en avait aucune idée.

Silence radio, plus aucun bruit dans la salle.

**- Alors on m'avait oublier, Harry je t'avais pourtant dit que quand Drago n'était pas la c'était moi qui prenait le relais !**

Nouveau silence les élèves écoutaient les voix venant de l'extérieur coupées par les répliques de Drago, Minerva et Sirius…

**- Mais combien sont ils dehors ? **demanda Minerva

**- Euh….je dirais trois !** Sourit Sirius car avec Thonks et Remus eux savaient tout à propos d'Harry

**- ANGEL ! Heureusement que tu étais là !**

**- Qui c'est Angel ?** dit Minerva en direction de Drago

Drago haussa les épaules.

**- Harry il faut s'en débarrasser vite matérialise une épée puissante pour le tuer !**

**- Une épée puissante mais j'en ai pas ! À moins que….mais oui ! L'épée de Godric Gryffondor !**

Silence

**- Merci Godric, gryffondor un jour, gryffondor toujours !**

Dumbledore lança une tirade dont les élèves ne comprirent pas ce que cela changerait à leur vie

**- Seul un véritable Gryffondor peut amener à lui, l'épée du fondateur de la maison Gryffondor !**

**- Et maintenant tu as un plan j'espère ?**

**- Les Gryffondors tous les mêmes ! On fonce et on réfléchi après, si seulement Drago était la, il aurait déjà trouver quelque chose, rien ne vaut la ruse des serpentard !**

**- Oui mais rien ne vaut la ruse des Serpentard ! **dit Rogue montrant comme toujours à quel point il détestait les rouges et or

Tous regardèrent Drago encore, le pauvre ne comprenait pas plus que les autres et leur répondit avec un nouveau haussement d'épaule

**- Oui ba il est pas là alors laissez moi réfléchir !**

**- Je sors voir se qu'il se passe dehors Albus !**

Sirius l'attrapa par la main la stoppant

**- Harry ma demandé pour votre sécurité, que personne ne sorte, alors PERSONNE NE SORTIRA C'EST CLAIR !!! **Hurla Sirius montrant à quel point lui aussi pouvait savoir se faire respecter

Minerva avait le bec cloué, comment osait-il lui parler comme ça

**- Je n'ai pas peur Sirius !** Fit Minerva

**- **_**Sectus Sempra !**_

Minerva se figea

**- Ce n'est pas comme ça que tu vas me tuer !**

**- Euh finalement.** Dit Remus. **Je crois qu'ils sont quatre Sirius !**

**- Et merde !**

**- Apparemment le sort d'Harry n'a pas marché**. Dit Blaise

**20h25.** Silence plus aucun bruit ne parvenait de dehors, Drago priait Salazar qu'il épargne la vie d'Harry

**- C'est moi que tu cherches ?**

**- Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaarrrrrrrrrrrggggggggggghhhhhhhhhhh !!!!!!!!!!!**

**- A ba je crois qu'il la eu là ! **dit Pansy souriante, Drago remercia Salazar d'avoir exaucer ses prières

Minerva tenta de partir

**- C'est pas encore fini !** Fit Sirius

**- Harry maintenant tranche lui la tête avec l'épée !**

**- Mais pourquoi ? Il mort non ?**

**- Oui mais il va disparaître en fumée, si tu lui coupe pas la tête avant toutes les informations que son cerveau a emmagasiné iront directement à Voldemort**

La salle tressaillit au nom du mage noir

**- Shlak !**

Un poufsouffle vomit à l'entente du bruit de la tête tranché.

**- Bon, je retourne au château tel que je connais Mc Gonagall elle doit être folle d'inquiétude et vu le boucan qu'on a fait il est temps d'aller les rassurés comme quoi je suis vivant et même pas une égratignure, je vais donner la tête à Rogue, je suis sur qu'il sera heureux de la disséquer.**

Minerva devint toute rouge c'est vrai qu'elle était inquiète, Rogue lui fulminait de rage face à ce que Potter venait de dire il allait passer pour un savant fou !

**A suivre….**

**Dans le chapitre 12 :**

**- Racontez nous vos aventure !**

**Drago :** (relie le script) non m'est tu me fait passer pour quoi la ?

**Auteur :** un être fragile en manquent d'amour qui se fait secourir par son preux chevalier

**Drago :** c'est moi le preux chevalier normalement ?

**Harry :** les histoires ou sait toujours toi qui mène le jeu sait ralbol, chacun sont tour !

**Drago :** ta rien a foutre la ! C'est une discussion privée ! Dégage !

**Harry :** ouin tes méchant !

**Dargo ;** est sa se dit mon chevalier ? Hein ? Bon review !

**Auteur :** bisous a tous !


	12. Souvenirs

**Chapitre12 : Souvenirs**

_**20h30. Les portes de la grande salle s'ouvrent**_

les élèves retenirent leur souffles, Mc Gonagall priait intérieurement que Harry n'est rien, Rogue espérait lui qu'il soit en piteuse état, Dumbledore était amusé de la situation.

Ils virent Harry tête baissée ses cheveux tombant sur son visage parsemés de mèche rouges, il avait grandi d'au moins 20 centimètres d'après Hermione et devait mesurait 1m90. Drago désespéra, Harry avait grandi certes il était très beau et était fort et musclé mais le fait qu'il commençait à avoir peur qu'il ne le rabaisse. Non il ne devait pas penser comme ça ! Dragone lui avait certifié que Harry ne le ferait pas et que dans le fond le gryffondor l'aimait bien.

Harry avança tête baissée vers l'estrade, les élèves se retournant sur son passage certain pour admirer le superbe apollon qu'il était devenu, mais aussi par son étrange costume, d'autre intensifier leur regard sur se qu'arborait Harry dans la main droite. Une épée couverte de sang noir. Mais aussi l'espèce de tête qu'il tenait par les cheveux avait dans la gauche.

Harry traverser la salle entre la table de gryffondor et celle des serdaigle. Arrivé à mi chemin il redressa la tête faisant volés ses cheveux en broussailles vers l'arrière, il arborait un magnifique sourire.

Mac Gonagall souffla de soulagement. Harry le vit et il avait bien raison.

**- Alors inquiète professeur Mac Gonagall ? **Dit il souriant, reprenant sa marche

**- C'est tout à fait concevable Potter ! Mais que diable faisiez vous ?**

**- Merci Sirius de les avoir empêchait de sortir sinon je n'aurai pas donner chère de leur peau. **Dit il en arrivant près de Minerva et Sirius.

La directrice de gryffondor se sentit outrée que Harry ne lui répond pas

**Il me semble vous avoir posez une question Mr Potter !**

**- La réponse est simple professeur Mac Gonagall, je me battais**

Toutes la salle fit silence, il allait enfin savoir se qu'il avait entendu de l'intérieur.

**- C'était quoi cette fois Harry ? Un mangemort, un vampire ou un détraqueur ?** Questionna Sirius

Avec tous les combats que Harry avait mené cette été, dieu sait se qu'il avait encore du affronter !

Harry déposa la tête de l'ombre sur la table devant Rogue et fit apparaître un petit flacon recueillant le sang sur l'épée est le lui donna également, puis il retourna prés de Sirius, debout il croisa les bras, et réfléchi, puis soupira.

**- Bon je vais vous expliquer, Dragone est une créature magique extrêmement ancienne, Angel une âme qui me protège, Dragone avait repéré un espion de Voldemort, nous sommes allés l'affronter. C'était une ombre, une créature des enfers que Dragone n'avait pas vu sur Terre depuis des milliers d'années m'a telle dit, l'ombre contrôle la magie noire avec ses mains et la seule façon de le tuer était de lui planter une épée dans le cœur. C'est pour cela que j'ai invoqué l'épée du fondateur de Gryffondor. Le temps de trouver un plan pour l'approcher, nous esquivions ses coups, puis il nous lança une boule de glace par surprise, le problème c'est que nous ne pouvions pas l'éviter, c'est à se moment que Angel est apparue pour nous protéger. Si Dragone a fait allusion à Malfoy…**Le concernait releva la tête et l'écouta…**C'est parce qu'elle sait que Malfoy est mon ennemi et qu'il est puissant de se faite.** Drago baissa la tête triste ainsi c'est se que Harry penser de lui ? Il n'avait définitivement aucune chance. **Je ne vous dirai pas qui sont Dragone et Angel, Ni pour se qui concerne Malfoy pour votre sécurité**

Un instant de flottement suivit le discours de Harry, Albus enchaîna

**- Bien Harry si tu veux bien rejoindre ta place.**

Ce que fit Harry

**- Bien avez vous des questions à poser à vos nouveaux professeurs ?**

**- Moi ! **dit un Gryffondor. **Comment se fait-il que vous en connaissiez autant sur la magie noire Professeur Black ?**

**- Si vous voulez savoir comment j'en sais autant sur ce sujet, c'est simple ma famille à toujours était à serpentard, toujours à pratiquer la magie noire, sauf moi le traître comme aimait m'appeler ma mère, j'ai été à gryffondor, j'ai choisi de combattre les forces du mal, pour cela sachez que vos amis seront la choses la plus importante qui soit. N'est ce pas Moony ?** Dit-il en passant son bras autour de ses épaules

**- Absolument Pat, l'amitié sera la chose la plus précieuse à vos yeux, en temps de guerre ne vous laissez pas diviser, pour ma part quand je suis arrivé à Poudlard, Sirius Black et James Potter son devenu mes amis, ils sont devenus des animagus pour rester avec moi lors de mes transformations en loup-garou, à chaque pleine lune il me soutenait, tout en ne craignant rien.**

**- A ce bon vieux James, je ne sais pas se que je serai devenu s'il n'avait pas était là !**

**- Que vous ait-il arrivé professeur ? **demanda un gryffondor

**- Et bien quand j'ai dit à ma mère que je détestais ce que ma famille faisait, elle m'a mis à la porte et James lui m'a accueillis chez lui, tes grands parents étaient vraiment charitable Harry, et James arrivait toujours à nous sortir des emmerdes que l'ont avaient !**

**- Je dirais plutôt que la plupart c'est lui qui nous les causait. Tu te souviens de ce qu'il avait fait à Lucius à l'époque ?**

Sirius fut pris d'un fou rire

Dean ne teint plus en place

**- Racontez nous vos aventures !**

Sirius se tourna vers Dumbledore tout en riant, qui approuva.

**- Et bien James avait transformé les cheveux de Lucius en rose bonbon, à la fin du cours de métamorphose.** Dit Remus

Sirius se raccrocha à Remus car il fut pris d'un fou rire, la salle aussi, Drago se fichait qu'il se moque de son père car il ne le considérait plus comme telle et se moquait bien de se qu'il pourrait lui arriver.

**- Le sort ne pouvait pas partir avant une semaine !...ahaha…du coup James l'avait surnommé Barbie !...pff…ahaha…Et Mac Go nous avait poursuivit dans tout le château…ahaha, et…pfff…quand on a cru l'avoir semé...ahaha… elle nous ai**

**tombé dessus, la trouille qu'on avait eu ! pfff….ahaha !**

**- Et elle nous avait mis trois heures de retenue…ahaha!** Ria Remus

**- Vous l'aviez mérité !** S'offusqua Minerva

**- Mais le pire c'est qu'on les a jamais faite…pff…ahahah….à la place on a été se balader ! Monny tu te rappelles de ce qu'il s'est passé avec Lily ? Ahahah**

**- Comment l'oublier !**

**- Que s'est-il passé avec ma mère ?**demanda Harry

**- James est tombé amoureux de ta mère en septième année, et on entendait parler que d'elle du matin au soir ! **dit Remus

**- Où est le problème ?**dit Ron

**- Le problème Ron c'est qu'elle avait le caractère d'Hermione mais en cent fois pire…pff…ahahah….du coup il en a bavé. Mais sa ne l'a pas découragé pour autant…après il…pfffff….un jour il lui a demandé de sortir avec lui, il l'avait écris de loin avec sa baguette ….ahahah….sur le tableau en plein cours de métamorphose….pfffff…ahahah**

**- Pour te dire que Mac Go bien elle était pas contente, elle l'a privé du dernier match de quidditch ! Mais James était content parce que Lily avait accepté mais aussi parce qu'il s'était arrangé pour que gryffondor rencontre serpentard en final, du coup comme Mac go ne voulez pas que sa maison soit privée de son attrapeur et qu'elle ne voulait pas perdre la coupe pour la dernière année que James était la, et bien il a joué quand même ! Et on a gagné se qui a donné la coupe où il y a le nom de James dans la salle des trophées.**

**- Et la fois ou on a enfermé Rusard dans son Bureau et qu'on as fait exploser une bulbogum, il était ressortit tout rose, on aurait dit un chewing-gum vivant….pff et quand on a envoyé Peeves dans le dortoir des serpentard…ahahah a trois heures du mat ! …ahahah on les a entendu hurler de trouille dans tout le château !**

**- Je crois que tu as oublié la fois ou tu as déclenché un orage dans le dortoir des Poufsouffle, l'inondant pendant deux jours ! Et quand tu as lâchez Chaton dans les dortoirs des serdaigles !**

**- Ahahahahahaha, j'l'avais oublié celle la, ils avaient déguerpis a la vitesse de l'éclair !**

**- Qui aurait peur d'un chaton ?**demanda Pansy

**- Et bien en l'occurrence chaton pesait 200 kilos et c'est un tigre blanc du bengale ! Mais il ai tellement gentil que je l'ai appelé chaton ! **dit Sirius

**A suivre….**

**Dans le chapitre 13 : **

**- C'est pas vrai encore des Potter sur les bras !** Ronchonne Rogue

**Harry :** je suis un héros ! Drago j'arrive pour te sauver ! (Accourt vers lui et saute sur lui)

**Drago :** (se recule, Harry s'écrabouille a terre) je ne suis pas en danger

**Harry :** bou….tes vilain (dit il par terre)

**Auteur :** il faut te venger Harry ! Les gryffondor en forces !

**Drago : **vu tes pensées perverse et tes plan foireux je dirais plutôt serpentard !

**Auteur :** non ! Comme Harry je préfère être un gryffondor !

**Drago :** rêve toujours !

**Auteur :** bou (cour dans les bras de Sirius et pleure) il est vilain !

**Sirius : **Harry teint lui les cheveux en rose comme à son père, ça lui ferait perdre cette air goguenard

**Drago :** (tressaillit)

**Harry :** (Harry s'approche de manière prédateur) pourquoi pas, je suis sur que le rose te rendra diablement sexy

**Drago :** (cour pour s'enfuir) fou moi la paix espèce d'obséder sexuel !

**Harry :** (Rattrape Drago et commencent à le déshabillé tout en l'embrassant) si tu le désire je veut bien le devenir !

**Drago :** aah…non pas la…Harry…mmm…non…aah !

**Auteur : (**baisse le rideau) je croit que sa dérape la, les enfants de moins de 16 ans sont prier d'aller se couchez ! y a plus rien a voir ! bon review pour faire plaisir et…(Sirius passe devant elle) ou tu va Sirius ?

**Sirius :** chercher mon amant !

**Auteur : **pas question tes leçons sexuel avec ton amant sont pour plu tard

**Sirius : **Quand ? je suis frustré moi avec ses deux la

**Auteur :** très bientôt (une lumière perverse s'allumant dans ses yeux) et croit moi tu ne va pas être déçu du voyage !

**Sirius :** (chope l'auteur et l'enchaîne à l'ordi) interdiction de quitter ton ordi, de boire, manger, dormir avant que tu n'est recopier ce chapitre !

**Auteur :**et si j'ai envie de faire pipi ?

**Sirius :** tien voila une bouteille

**Auteur :** que la vie est injuste, bonne soirée

**Sirius :** écris ! au lieu de parlez !


	13. Mr et Mme Potter à Poudlard

**Chapitre 13 : Mr et Mme Potter à Poudlard ?**

**- On en a fait voir des vertes et des pas mures, Poudlard se souviendra toujours de nous ! **dit Remus

**- Comment ne pas se souvenir de trois perturbateurs, qui on enfreint une bonne centaine de fois tout les articles du règlement au cour de leur scolarité ! **s'écria Mac go

**- Oui mais vous nous adoriez n'est ce pas Minerva ? **Sourit Sirius

**- On ne peut pas le nier ! **dit elle en repensant à ses bon souvenir.** Mais vous savez, Potter, Granger, Weasley sont entrain de vous faire concurrence, à vous les Maraudeurs !**

**- C'est vous les célèbres Maraudeur de Poudlard ? **dit un Poufsouffle

**- C'est bien nous ! **dit Remus avec un sourire

**- Mais sans James et Lily se n'est plus pareil **dit Siriustristement

**- Si se n'est que ça, je peux l'arranger !**dit Harry en mangeant son dessert

Tous le fixèrent, depuis quand ranime-t-on les morts ?

**- Qu'est ce que tu veux dire Harry ? **Questionna avide Sirius

**- Je peux leur rendre la vie !**

**- Harry on ne peut pas ranimer les mort !**dit Hermione

**- C'est vrai**dit Blaise**sinon tout le monde le ferait !**

**- Tous non ! Mais mes parents oui, cet été quand j'ai été à mon coffre à gringotts, un gobelin m'a remis une enveloppe avec une lettre à mes seize ans, lettre qui était de ma mère disant, qu'elle et mon père avait réussit une incantation de mon arrière, arrière, arrière, arrière, arrière, arrière, grand-père Godric Angel James Dragone Potter, qui visait à enfermer son âme dans une sphère, les deux petites sphères de la taille d'une bille était celles que j'avais autour du cou depuis tout petit, dedans elle disait aussi que je devais avoir éveiller la créature ancestrale de la famille Potter à mes seize ans, et que je devais les ramener à la vie seulement une fois que je serais à Poudlard en faisant apparaître une copie de leur corps et y faire rentrer la sphère dedans.**

**- Et bien vas-y **dit Sirius

Harry se leva est se dirigea vers l'estrade, il ferma les yeux et prononça leur nom

**- Lily Potter et James Potter**

Les parents d'Harry apparurent sur l'estrade debout mais ne bougeait pas, Harry détacha son collier et enleva les deux sphères puis s'approcha de sa mère et positionna l'orbe gravé de L.P devant sa mère, J.P pour son père. Les orbes pénétrèrent à travers leurs poitrines, silence mortuaire dans la grande salle attendant quelque chose

Sirius s'approcha et tapa sur la tête de James, rien il ne bougeait pas

Harry vit son père sourire, d'un seul coup James sauta sur Sirius le plaquant au sol

**- Tu veux te battre comme dans le bon vieux temps Pat ?**

Sirius serra James contre lui, lui murmurant qu'il lui avait manqué

Ils se relevèrent Lily et James allèrent embrasser Harry, tout le monde applaudissent, puis James se tourna vers Dumbledore

**- Je prend le poste de prof de quidditch et Lily d'histoire**

**- Je n'en attendais pas moins de vous Mr et Mme Potter !** dit Albus en souriant

**- C'est pas vrai encore des Potter sur les bras !** Ronchonne Rogue

James tilta à la voix

**- Heureux de te revoir Servimmmmmmm**

Sirius avait plaqué la main sur la bouche de James, Rogue se demandait pourquoi Sirius l'avait empêché de l'insulter mais le remercia intérieurement, Remus et Lily le regardèrent sévèrement.

Sirius chuchota pour que seul James entende

**- Ne l'appelle plus comme ça James !**

Auquel il répondit en chuchotant lui aussi

**- Tu es toujours amoureux de lui Pat ? Je vois vraiment pas se que tu lui trouve !**

**- On ne change pas les bonnes vieilles habitudes, on les entretient ! Aussi après avoir passé douze ans à la prison d'Azkaban, j'aimerai tenter ma chance sans que tu le provoques et qu'il ne me hait encore plus !**

**- Dis donc vous deux ! Pas de messe basse sans curé ! Quand vous aurez fini vos chuchotage on pourra aller tous se coucher ! **dit Lily passablement énervé que son mari avait failli critiquer Severus devant toute l'école.

**- Je confirme ta mère est la réplique de Hermione ! **dit Blaise

Hermione fit la moue et Lily se retourna

**- Vous n'avez pas idée Mr Blaise Zabini**

**- Comment connaissez vous mon nom ? **Interrogea Blaise

**- Grâce au deux sphères que Harry portait autour du cou depuis son enfance, je connais tous vos noms ! James et moi avons assister à toutes sa vie depuis ces un an, nous l'avons vu grandir et souffrir mais aussi être heureux ! **Lily sourit à Ron et Hermione

**- C'est bon on y va Lily jolie !** dit James attrapant sa femme par la taille par derrière se qui l'a fit rougir

**- Par les dieux tu ne sauras dont jamais te tenir en publique ?**

**- Et bien vois tu je n'ai pas pu résister ! À la vue de ton corps de déesse dont j'ai été privée pendant seize ans, et je compte bien me rattraper cette nuit !** Puis il l'embrassa

**- Toujours en chaleur tes parents Harry !** dit Ron

Harry ne fit pas attention à ce que Ron disait, Trop occupé à observer Malfoy en face de lui qui regarder ses parents. C'est bizarre il ne m'a pas regardé de la soirée, il évitait mon regard et n'a même pas essayé de parler, pourtant il est amoureux de moi, il me l'a dit quand j'étais en Dragone.

Tous montèrent se coucher après une soirée riche en émotion il était environ deux heures du matin.

**A suivre…**

**Dans le chapitre 14 :**

Rogue rougit jusqu'au oreille et gémis

**Auteur : **Désolé ce chapitre est très court mais je me suis bien avancé sur l'autre dimanche pour la suite, je suis à la fin du 17 et comme je voulais absolument coupé a cette endroit pour raisons perverse du chapitre 14, je ne pouvais décemment pas mettre les parents d'Harry avec Sirius entrain de….je m'égare là !

**Harry : **papa et maman sont revenu !

**Drago : **ta gueule moi j'ai plus les miens !

**Auteur : **quel vulgarité

**James : **Mon amour….

**Lily : **ah non James pas maintenant !

**Severus : **pitoyable, lamentable, déchet de l'humanité…

**James : **tiens servilus ! Comment ça va mon pote, ça y tes plus vierge ?

**Severus : **QUOI ?!

**James : **j'en déduis que tu les toujours !

**Severus : **je ne te permet pas de…èé !

**Sirius : **fou lui la paix James ! (Prend le bras de severus) viens sev ta l'air fiévreux tu pourra t'allonger dans ma chambre

**Severus : **tu crois ? ça me fera du bien ! (Suis Sirius à l'étage)

**James : **(mort de rire) ça c'est sur sev dès que tu auras écarter les cuisses tu va te sentir extrêmement bien !

**Lily : **James ça suffit ont s'en va !

**Auteur : ** (cour après eux à l'étage) revenez vous devez pas le faire tant que je ne l'ai pas écris (ouvre la porte) O.O !

**Chambre : **oh oui !...plus…loin…Sirius…ah…AaaaaaaH…

**Sirius : **vicieuse ! (Claque la porte au nez)

**Auteur : **trop tard !**-.-** ! Bon ba review


	14. Chambres particulière

**Chapitre 14 : Chambres particulières**

__

_**Tour gryffondor 2h30 du matin**_

Le professeur Mac Gonagall entra dans la salle commune interceptant nos Héros

**- Potter ! Attendez moi !**

Harry se retourna il était entrain de monter les escaliers avec Ron et Hermione, Dean, Seamus et Neville

**- Professeur ?**

Elle les rejoignit dans l'escalier passant devant eux

**- Venez avec moi !**

Ils gravirent le sommet de la tour des dortoirs, et arrivèrent devant une petite porte, qui selon Hermione n'existait pas avant ! Ils entrèrent dans la chambre

**- Bien se sera votre chambre à vous, Granger, Weasley, Finigan, Longdubat et Thomas**

**- Professeur il y a encore trois lits ?** demanda une Hermione curieuse

**- C'est exacte, c'est lits seront pour Malfoy, Zabini et Parkinson, nous devrons certainement les loger ici, en vue des problèmes qu'ils vont sûrement rencontrer dut au rejet de Voldemort mais aussi dut au perturbation de la magie de Drago dont m'a avertit Mme Malfoy. Bonne nuit**

Elle partit précipitamment sans attendre que les élèves lui répondent

_**Pendant ce temps dans les cachots**_

Sirius courait comme un fou pour rattraper Rogue

**- SEVERUS ! TU POURRAIS M'ATTENDRE !**

Severus ne se retourna même pas, Sirius fini par le rattraper sous le regard interrogateur des élèves serpentard

- **Severus tu pourrais m'attendre !**

**- Qu'est ce que tu veux Black ?** dit-il en marchant

**- Si tu ne m'appelle pas Sirius alors moi je vais faire comme James et t'appellerais par ton surnom ! **Sourit Sirius

Severus s'arrêta net la peur dans ses yeux se qui n'échappa pas à Sirius

**- Alors ?**

**- Qu'est ce que tu veux Sirius ?**

**- Simple, Dumbledore m'a dit de dormir dans le dortoir des serpentard, et j'ai besoin que quelqu'un me donne le mot de passe et m'indique leur chambre !**

**- QUOI !** Hurla Sev

**- ….** Les élèves sursautèrent

**- Je ne tolérerai pas qu'un lion entre dans ma maison !**

Sirius chopa Rogue et le plaqua contre le mur en se collant à lui pour l'empêcher de bouger

**- Ecoute moi bien Sev. Si tu ne veux pas que je dorme chez les serpentard….**

Sirius approcha ses lèvres de son oreille droite et murmura d'un souffle chaud qui le fit frissonner

**- ….Je pourrais dormir dans ta chambre…je suis sur que tu serais d'une très agréable compagnie.** Puis il lui lécha le lobe de l'oreille

Rogue rougit jusqu'aux oreilles et gémit

**- mm….je….**

**- Tu….Sev ?**

Rogue reprit ses esprits dans un éclair de lucidité, voyant le regard perplexe des quelques élèves de serpentard qui étaient présents

**- Mr Malfoy montrais au professeur Black la maison des serpentard**

**- Bien Monsieur !**

Sirius lâcha Sev qui partit

Pourquoi faut il toujours que se cabot se comporte comme ça, purée sa langue était si…si. Il baissa la tête regardant le sol tout en partant essayant de cacher au mieux ses rougeurs. Tien j'ai une érection…hein ? Minute retour en arrière ! Merde je n'en ai jamais eu. Argh ! Je suis trop serré. Merde comme on calme sa ?

**- Bonne nuit Sev !**

Sev retourna sortant de ses pensées, Sirius remarqua son érection et lui sourit, Rogue rougit le cabot l'avait grillé. Il partit en courant

**- PREND UNE DOUCHE FROIDE SEV ! **Lui cria Sirius en souriant

**- Professeur ?**

**- A Drago, je vais dormir avec toi, Blaise et Pansy**

**- Ok**

Comme Harry, ils avaient une chambre mais seulement pour quatre

Plusieurs jours passèrent où Drago ignorait royalement Harry, même quand il mangeait à table. Harry s'inquiétait, Drago l'aimait c'est sur il lui avait dit mais en plus qu'il ne lui parlait plus Drago ne cessait de l'appeler dans ses rêves et Harry avait toujours son cœur qui se serrait comme s'il ressentait la tristesse et la peur de Drago.

_**Lundi 15 septembre chambre des serpentard 23h55**_

Cette nuit, il y avait de l'orage.

Cela faisait deux heures que l'orage grondait et Drago n'arrêtait pas de trembler depuis seulement cinq minutes. Pourquoi ? Tout simplement parce qu'il discutait avec Blaise, Pansy et Sirius depuis le début de l'orage jusqu'à ce que se maudit professeur, j'ais nommé Sirius Black avait décidé qu'il était grand temps qu'ils aillent se coucher !

Du coup tous le trois purent admirer un Drago se balançant d'avant en arrière reflétant sa peur de l'orage.

Je voudrais tellement que tu sois là, je voudrais te voir, que tu me serres contre toi, ton odeur, ta chaleur, ta voix, se sentiment de protection. Même si tu ne me considères que comme ton ennemi, Harry aide moi je t'en supplie, je veux te voir !

Drago ferma les yeux…s'entourant d'une douce lumière bleuté.

Je veux te voir…Harry même si tu me hais pour tout se que j'ai pu te faire subir à toi et tes amis…JE VEUX TE VOIR !!

Ca tourne qu'est ce qu'il m'arrive ? Par Salazar mais je suis chez les gryffondor, voyons où est Harry ? Ah je crois que c'est lui qui vient de crier, je lui ai fait peur, tiens y a toute sa bande avec lui, étrange Granger est là, et en chemise de nuit ! qu'est ce que mademoiselle-je-respecte-le-règlement-de-Poudlard-même-si-le-Lord-Noir-nous-attaque fait dans le dortoir des garçons ? Tiens sa devient flou, non je ne le vois plus !

Les trois autres regardèrent Drago qui ne disait rien, perdu dans ses pensées, entouré d'une lumière bleu autour de lui telle des flammes dansante au grés du vent.

Drago rouvrit les yeux, mais malheureusement pour lui il était revenu à son dortoir.

Il réitéra l'expérience.

_**Chambre des gryffondor 0h00**_

En cette nuit d'orage, notre joyeuse troupe de gryffondor arrivèrent dans leur chambre, Dean avait fêté son anniversaire, mais Harry n'était pas tellement d'humeur joyeuse, de part le faite que Drago ne lui parlait pas depuis la rentrée, mais aussi parce qu'il se demandait si Drago n'avait pas trop peur avec cet orage. Mais après tout Blaise devait sûrement dormir avec lui comme il le lui avait dit.

**- Oh je suis crevé !** Souffla Ron en s'asseyant sur son lit

**- Tu es tout le temps fatigué Ron ! -.- !**

**- Mais Mione ! è.é !...**Il s'interrompit en observant Harry**….Harry qu'est ce que tu fait ? o.O ?**

**- Je vais prendre une douche, Dean m'a vomi dessus ! **dit-il après avoir posé le dit Dean sur son lit respectif pour se diriger vers sa serviette

**- Eurk !!**

**- On a pas besoin de tes commentaires Ron !** S'offusqua Hermione

Harry se retourna pour prendre sa serviette

**- Aaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh !**

Dean se redressa, Neville, Seamus, Ron et Hermione sortirent leur baguette réflexe de l'entraînement de cinquième année.

- **Harry qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?** demanda Seamus jetant un œil partout sur un quelconque ennemi

**- Vous voyez se que je vois ?** dit-il

**- C'est ….** Dit Neville en pointant du doigt

**- C'est la fouine !** Cracha Ron

Pssscccchhhtttt

**- Il est où ? Il a disparut ?** Demanda Hermione

**- Un fan…fan….un fantôme ?** dit Neville en s'évanouissant

**- Bon je vais dans la douche.** Dis-il septique

Laissant au bon soin de Seamus de secouer Neville pour qu'il se réveille

- **Pauvre Neville il faut l'entraîner au émotion forte !** dit Seamus

**- Pourtant il y a plein de fantôme dans le château ? Ce n'est pas le premier qu'il croise ?** Dit Hermione

Harry lui entra dans la salle de bain se dévêtit et fila sous la douche

_**Chambre des serpentard 0h05**_

Blaise, Pansy et Sirius se trouvaient autour du lit de Drago est le regarder

- **Mais qu'est ce qu'il a ?** demanda Sirius

**- Il a peur de l'orage.** Dit Blaise

**- Mais vous faite comment pour le calmer d'habitude ?**

Drago se balançait toujours d'avant en arrière ne cessant de répéter sur son lit tel une litanie.

**- Harry, Harry, Harry, Harry, Harry, Harry……**

**- D'habitude je dors avec lui, mais là il a fait une sorte de bouclier de protection et on ne peut pas le toucher.** Dit Blaise

**- Il a arrêté de bouger !** S'exclama Pansy

_**Salle de bain gryffondor 0h05**_

Harry venait de se shampouiner ses cheveux quand il entendit la voix paniquée d'Hermione

**- Harry vient vite ! **

Harry éteint l'eau, attrapa sa serviette l'enroula autour de sa taille et sortit de la salle de bain plein de mousse, dégoulinant d'eau sur le plancher.

**- Hermione qu'est ce qu'il y a ?**

**- C'est Drago il est revenu en projection astrale comme tout à l'heure !**

Harry se décala sur la gauche et vit Drago au même endroit que tout à l'heure, Drago lui tendit le bras et prononça « Harry »

Harry tendit son bras à son tour et toucha la main de Drago. Une lumière verte et argent commença à l'entourer, le bas de son corps disparaissant dans la lumière.

**- Harry qu'est ce qu'il se passe à la fin ?** dit Hermione inquiète

**- C'est Drago il m'appele**

**- Mais Harry comment peut tu savoir que c'est lui et pas tu sais qui !** Lui demanda Ron

**- Je le sais ! J'y vais et ne prévenait personne !** Dit-je avant de disparaître complètement

_**Chambre des serpentard Oh1O**_

**- Il recommencé à bouger !** dit Blaise

Sirius se leva de son lit et un bouclier bleu apparu aussitôt comme une sphère autour de Drago

**- Drago calme-toi !** Ordonna le professeur

Mais rien à faire, Drago ne cessait ses balancements

**- Drago ?** demanda Pansy

Puis il s'arrêta et regarda droit devant lui, tous regardèrent alors cherchant à savoir se qu'il avait pu voir.

**- Tu as vu quelque chose ?** Finit par demander Sirius car eux ne voyait rien

Drago leva le bras et pointa le mur en face de son lit en disant « Harry »

**- Quoi Harry ? Il n'est pas là ?** Affirma Sirius

Drago sourit et lui répondit que si, puis au même moment une boule de lumière d'argent vert apparue et un être se matérialisa.

La lumière aveuglante évanoui, ils eurent tous les yeux rond dont Drago lui atteignit un jolie teint vermeille, devant un Potter mouillé, musclé, de la mousse de ci et de la dégoulinant d'eau, la peau bronzé et par Merlin habillé en tout est pour tout d'une minuscule serviette, un apollon ! Drago suivi une de ses gouttes tombant de ses cheveux ébène, arriver sur l'un de ses pectoraux épargnant son téton durci par le froid, continuant la ligne des abdominaux formé par les entraînements de quidditch pour finir sur la fine ligne de poil noir et disparut derrière sous la serviette.

**- Drago c'est toi qui m'a appelé ? Y avait ta projection astrale dans ma chambre !**

Drago lui fit signe que oui, ayant perdu le sens de la parole à la vue du brun

**- Et que me vaut l'honneur d'être quasi à poil devant vous ?**

**- C'est Drago il a peur de l'orage.** Me dit Blaise

**- Et alors je croyais que tu dormais avec lui ?** Répondit Harry

Drago se sentit mal il avait l'impression que Harry se fichait de lui et ne le dérange plus qu'autre chose.

**- Il a essayait mais Drago n'a pas l'air de vouloir nous laissez nous approcher.** Dit Sirius en touchant le bouclier

Harry s'approcha et s'assit à coté de lui sur le lit posant sa main sur l'épaule du blond

Les autres furent sidérés, alors lui, son pire ennemi, sa Némésis pouvait l'approcher mais pas ses amis ?

**- Drago je vais dans ta salle de bain finir de prendre ma douche et j'arrive, tu peux me prêter un caleçon**

Drago hocha la tête et un tiroir s'ouvrit, Harry se servit et partit ? Drago en profita pour mater longuement les fesses parfaite que pouvait laisser devinait la serviette.

Il revint cinq minutes plus tard habillé en tout et pour tout d'un boxer vert foncé légèrement trop petit, dont Drago devait se l'avouer le mouler superbement bien, Harry le rejoingnit sous sa couette, tourné sur le coté gauche vers Drago, celui-ci était actuellement plus rouge qu'une tomate.

Sirius était amusé et se dit qu'il ferait bien la même chose mais avec Severus, car il y aurait plus de …piquant. Blaise et Pansy était perdu Harry était censé détester Drago alors pourquoi était-il au petit soin pour lui ? Ils finirent par se coucher tous les trois laissant le blond et le brun se regarder silencieusement dans le noir.

Harry se rapprocha de Drago et le colla contre son torse, le blond posa sa joue contre le torse dénudé et chaud d'Harry tout en caressant du bout des doigts les abdos du brun qui se contracter sous la main baladeuse, Harry lui posa son menton sur le haut du crâne du blond se faisant violence de ne pas gémir.

**- Harry ?**

**- Mmm ?**

**- Pardon….tu ne m'en veus pas de t'avoir déranger ?**

**- C'est déjà oublier dort Drago, demain tu ne t'en souviendras plus**

**- Pourquoi tu dis ça ? **

**- Pour rien dort.**

Harry resserra sa prise sur le blond et embrassa son front dont il soupira d'aise

Ils rejoignirent les bras de Morphée pour un blond rassuré et en sécurité et un brun dans une chaleur plus intense que celle qu'il avait ressentit lorsqu'il était chez lui.

**A suivre…**

**Dans le chapitre 15 :**

**- Potter qu'est ce que c'est que cette tenue ?**

**Drago :** fait chier !

**Auteur :** de quoi tu te plaint encore ? Tes avec Harry

**Drago :** oui je fais rien la non plus ! Même Sev a eu une réaction lui !

**James :** la vache il en avait jamais eu ! (Mort de rire)

**Sev :** la ferme Potter ! C'est déjà assez humiliant que des milliers de gens l'ont lu pour que tu en rajoutes !

**Sirius : **ne t'inquiète pas mon lapin de je vais tout t'apprendre (commence à l'embrasser

**Harry :** (assomme son parrain) c'est pas le moment ! dit dons l'auteur quand est ce que je passe à l'action moi ?

**Auteur :** fufu….bientôt….

**Blaise :** et moi ?

**Ron : à** l'obsédé sexuel est de retour ! Sauve qui peut ! (Part à toute jambe)

**Auteur :** pour l'instant tu lui fait peur !

**Blaise :** pourtant j'ai une belle gueule ?

**Auteur :** c'est pas à cause de ça ! Il se croit hétéro et toi tu le reluque, lui fait des sourire pervers…Tu lui fout la trouille !

**Blaise :** en gros c'est pas gagner ?

**Auteur :** mieux partit que Drago et Harry ! Bon review !


	15. Les ennuies commencent

**Je tiens à dire merci à ma ****bêta**** qui va corriger toutes mes fautes à partir de maintenant (y compris les chap précédents) ALORS MERCI NANOU01**

**Note de l'auteur :** a tous ceux qui lisent ma fic et ne laisse pas de review ! Et qui ne savent pas se que sait !

**Pour ceux qui n'en laissent pas** ! Ça ne tue pas d'écrire quelques mots ! Au passage

**Pour ce qui ne savent pas ce que sait :** Une review c'est un commentaire que vous me laisser, et qui fait plaisir ou pas, il peut contenir les questions que vous vous poser (et j'y répondrez) mais aussi si vous avez une idée que je pourrais rajouter…

**Pour en laissez c'est simple :** en bas de l'histoire à gauche, cliquer sur submit review, écrivez et cliquer sur envoyer, laisser votre nom ou pseudo que je sache à qui répondre

****

**Chapitre 15 : Les ennuies commencent**

_**Lendemain Poudlard 7h00**_

Tous les élèves étaient dans le couloir menant à la grande salle pour le petit déjeuner, rien n'aurais pu perturber cette journée ensoleillé si l'on n'entendait pas Rogue hurler au bout du couloir en courant, et si le célèbre sauveur de l'humanité ne se balader pas en caleçon dans ce fameux couloir.

Les élèves s'écartèrent pour les laisser passer tout en bavant sur Harry qui n'était vêtu que du dit caleçon et d'une robe de serpentard.

Filles et garçons gloussèrent, certain rougirent d'autre prirent des photos, ou encore s'imaginait avec lui dans une étreinte torride, un instant de flottement une pure merveille sous les yeux, jusqu'à ce que Rogue fit son apparition sous leur yeux, provoquant une mine de dégoût des élèves qui regretter déjà que le brun ne se soit pas arrêté pour leur parler.

Les élèves écoutèrent Rogue qui s'époumonait derrière lui, cherchant à savoir se qui leur avait valu se magnifique, sublimissime moment et si il pourrait le réitérais.

Harry arriva au escalier, alors qu'il s'apprêter à monter pour rejoindre sa tour, les portes de la grande s'ouvrirent laissant sortir sa directrice de maison et ses parents suivi par d'autres professeurs et élèves.

Harry arriva au niveau de sa directrice

**- Potter qu'est ce que c'est que cette tenue ?**

**- Eh bien…. **Commença Harry

**- Potter revenait ici je n'en ai pas fini avec vous !** Hurla Rogue tout en se frayant un chemin dans le groupe d'élèves rassembler autour d'Harry suivi de Pansy, Blaise, Drago et Sirius

**- Qu'est donc l'objet de tout se remue ménage Severus ?** Questionna Mac Go

**- Alors que je ****venais ****vérifier si tout se passer bien, j'ai surpris Potter dans la chambre de ces quatre là ce matin !** Fit Rogue du doigt

Sirius se glissa derrière Rogue et lui murmura

**- Tu es sur que se n'est pas moi que tu venais voir, en rapport avec ton petit problème d'hier ?**

James et Lily sourirent à la vue de leur ami qui devait bien s'amuser à faire rougir Rogue, ils étaient au courant du penchant de Sirius mais n'avais jamais pu l'aider n'étant pas eux même homosexuel. Mais maintenant qu'il était de nouveau parmi les vivants ils feraient tous pour que Sirius puissent être avec Severus.

Il devait se l'avouer il était venu voir le cabot, en raison de se qui lui était arrivé hier, mais quand il avait aperçu Potter dans le lit de son filleul, il avait vu rouge, étant au courant de sa particularité, Drago ne devait pas couché avec n'importe qui ! (Pourquoi ? vous le saurait plus tard !)

**- aucun directeur de maison ne contrôle les chambres, quel était la véritable raison de ta venu dans la leur ?** demanda Lily narquoisement

**- Je vérifie toujours les chambres Lily, tu peux demander à mes élèves ! **Ceci acquiescèrent **Mais revenons en au véritable problème de ce matin !** Dit Rogue en colère

**- Potter expliquez-vous !** Ordonna sa directrice

**- Eh bien hier soir j'étais sous la douche quand je me suis retrouver à poil devant ces quatre là, du coup j'ai dormit là-bas.**

Harry pus nettement entendre des élèves murmuraient des « la chance », « tu crois qu'elle est grosse », « pourquoi c'est toujours les mêmes qui en profite ! »

**- Bien Potter allez vous changer ! **dit-elle

Harry prit la direction des escaliers mais fit volte face à l'entente de la voix de Rogue

**- Je suis sur que c'est un coup de Black Minerva !**

Sirius se sentit blesser, mais après tout il ne pouvait pas effacer sept ans de haine scolaire d'un coup de baguette. Cela aurait était trop beau et beaucoup moins drôle.

Lily et James regardèrent leur ami, le pauvre il n'était pas tomber amoureux de la personne la plus facile à conquérir, mais ils voyaient bien dans les prunelles bleu de Sirius que sa ne rajouter que plus de piments !

**- Sirius n'a rien à voir là-dedans !** S'offusqua Harry

**- Alors qui est-ce ?** Questionna Mac Go

Harry tourna la tête vers Malfoy celui-ci le regardait avec répugnance, il avait encore tout oublié, fichu protection de gardien !

**- Personne professeur !** dit-il en se retournant

**- Mais Harry tu sais très bien que c'est…**Fut couper Blaise par un blond visiblement hors de lui

**- C'est ça dégage le balafré, mon caleçon et ma robe s'appelle reviens !**

Harry monta les premières marche de la tristesse dans le regard, de la déception, qu'espérer t-il au fond, que Malfoy lui saute dans les bras en lui disant « je t'aime ! » Non ça ne serait pas drôle, il aimait le coté danger et aventure. Alors obtenir ce sentiment tant convoiter rapidement ne serait en aucun cas jouissif !

**- Potter deux heures de retenue ce soir !** Tonna Rogue cyniquement

Mon pauvre chéri pensa Lily, tu as le don de t'attirer les ennuis comme ton père, tu es liés à un amour des plus compliqué et pour finir en apothéose Severus déverse tous la haine qu'il voue à ton père depuis sa scolarité sur toi.

**- Très bien professeur.**

Harry ne ronchonna pas et ses amis ainsi que Mac Go en furent surpris

**- Mais Harry c'est injuste ce n'est pas de ta faute !** Cria Blaise essayant de faire réagir le brun

**- ****Ça**** n'a aucune importance.** Dit-il en montant

Mais Hermione n'était pas d'accord, Rogue en profitait lâchement et sans raison du moins c'est ce qu'elle croyait

**- Harry je ne suis pas d'accord s****'****il n'était pas apparu, tu n'en serais pas la !** Siffla Hermione

Mac go et compagnie était pommé, mais de quoi diable parlait-ils tous ?

**- Ouais c'est la fouine qui était dans notre chambre hier et qui t****'****a emmené dans une boule de lumière !** Cria Ron

Tous fixèrent Drago alors que Harry s'était arrêté net à la bourde de son ami.

Rogue fut choqué de la révélation, ainsi ce fut Drago qui l'avait amené dans leur chambre, et la boule de lumière ça veut dire que…le sorcier dont Drago est lié à la naissance n'est autre que Potter…ce qui veut dire qu'avec la protection du statut de gardien Drago aura pour effet de…il fut coupé dans c'est pensées par le cri de son filleul

**- QUOI ?! Je n'ai jamais appelé Potter !**

**- Mais Dray, hier ta dit « Harry » et il est apparu dans la chambre.**

**- Ne ****d****i****s**** pas n'importe quoi Pans ! Pourquoi je l'aurais appelé hein tu peux me le dire ?**

**- Eh bien, parce que…**Commença t-elle

Mais elle se résigna sachant qu'elle ne pouvait pas décemment dire devant tous le monde que son ami avait le béguin pour le sauveur, qu'il était donc gay, mais qu'en plus ils apprennent que le blond avait une peur bleu de l'orage, la c'est sur elle serait morte d'un regard assassin de son meilleur ami. Alors elle préféra se taire. Mais c'est Harry qui répondit à la question muette du pourquoi du comment que tous se posaient.

**- Blaise, Pansy, Ron, Hermione, Neville, Seamus, Dean sa suffit ! Ça ne sert à r****ie****n, moi ça me va, de toute façon…**Dit-il en regardant Drago**….il a encore tout oublié…**

Rogue tiqua…minute papillon comment Potter est-il au courant de la protection des gardiens concernant leur perte de mémoire et qui faisait ressortir la haine de la personne pour un cour laps de temps ?

Ils se fixèrent un moment puis Harry disparut en haut des escaliers, à ce moment là Drago sentit son cœur se serrer, mais pourquoi ? De toute façon il me déteste qu'est ce que ça peut lui faire si j'ai oublié se qui c'est passer hier ? C'est vrai quoi ? Je ne vais pas crier sur les toits que j'aime le sauveur ! Et puis de toute façon il aime ça soit disant princesse, je me demande se qu'il a bien pu se passer hier ?

Tous les élèves furent conviés par le directeur à rejoindre la grande salle en vue du commencement imminent des cours.

**A suivre….**

**Dans le chapitre 16 : (qui sera assez court)**

**- J'en ais assez ! Ça ne peut plus durer !** S'indigna Harry

**Harry :** ouin Drago ma encore oublié !

**Drago :** qui voudrait se Souvenir de toi ?

**Sirius :** Sev venez pour me voir moi !

**Sev :** c'est même pas vrai !

**Auteur :** -- …

**James :** mouaahaha, il venait voir son petit toutou pour qu'il lui fassent une gâterie !

**Lily :** James arrête de te moquez de lui se n'est pas de sa faute s'il ne sait pas se que c'est…pff…hihihi

**Auteur : ...**

**Sev :** (fait la tronche) je n'ai pas besoin de ta pitié Evans !

**Lily :** (arrête de rire, attrape severus par le col) MON NOM C'EST POTTER !

**Severus :** (pétrifier par la peur)…

**James :** mouahahah la tronche qu'il tire (se roule par terre)

**Auteur :** Ne t'inquiète pas tu vas bientôt tout apprendre Sev (réconforte Severus au bord des larmes)

**Severus :** c'est vrai ?

**Auteur :** je peux te dire que tu vas avoir un excellent professeur !

**Severus : **(tout content) je vais avoir des cours particulier ?!

**Sirius :** Dis dont l'auteur, pas question qu'un pervers touche mon sevou d'amour ! Tu piges ! èé ! (menace de sa baguette)

**Auteur :** tu t'insulte tout seul !

**Sirius :** attend voir toi !

**Drago et Harry :** le programme de cette mini série devenant violent…BOUM A LA NICHE LE CABOT AHAHA…nous interrompons ce programme…TU SAIS CE QU'IL TE DIT LE CABOT… laisser une review…AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH ARRËTE SIRIUS JE DECONNAIS AAAAAAHHHH…mais nous ne vous garantissons pas que l'auteur survive ! C'EST MALIN BLACK ON FAIT COMMENT SI ELLE CLAQUE MAINTENANT…by …MAIS SEV…à…MERDE BLACK…tous


	16. Ignorances maladive

Voilà pour vous ( je trouve qu'il est émouvant), le chap 17 (plein de rebondissement) ne paraîtra pas avant la semaine prochaine voir plus car il est très long, et j'ai des examens qui approche donc pas le temps non plus de faire le chap 18.

**Chapitre 16 : Ignorances maladive**

_**Vendredi 19 septembre salle commune de gryffondor 21h00**_

Cela faisait maintenant presque une semaine de plus que Drago l'évitait, il était donc entrain de débattre sur le sujet en compagnie de leur bande gryffondorienne mais aussi de Blaise et Pansy dont ils s'étaient tous lié d'amitié, mais pour Ron et Hermione se fut des regards d'un peu plus que de la limite de l'amitié que leurs lançaient Blaise et Pansy, enfin ! Depuis le temps que Blaise et Pansy les aiment ils ne se sont toujours rendu compte de rien, mais revenons en à mon problème, pensa Harry

**- J'en ai assez ! Ça ne peut plus durer !** S'indigna Harry

**- Mais que veux tu qu'ont fasse Harry ?** Demanda Hermione dans son fauteuil

**- J'en sais rien ! C'est toi qui sais tout d'habitude !**

**- Je ne suis pas une encyclopédie !** S'offusqua t-elle en refermant son livre

**- Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu te plains vous êtes ennemi c'est normal alors pourquoi tu te souci tant de la fouine ?** demanda Ron en continuant sa partie d'échec avec Blaise

**- Normal ? MAIS TU NE TE RENDS PAS COMPTE RON IL NE M'INSULTE MÊME PAS ! IL NE VIENT PAS NOUS EMBETER, ET QUAND JE ME DIRIGE VERS LUI ! IL M'EVITE, N'OSE PAS ME REGARDER, IL RESTE à L'ECART à TABLE, ET ALORS QUE BLAISE ET PANSY NOUS REJOIGNE DANS LA TOUR GRYFFONDOR POUR DISCUTER, LUI PREFERE RESTER SEUL DANS SA CHAMBRE, JE CONTINUE DE PENSER QUE SE N'EST PAS NORMAL VOIS –TU !**

**- Calme toi Harry se n'est pas la peine de hurler !** S'indigna Neville qui se bouchait les oreilles

**- En tous cas… **dit Seamus en battant à plate couture Dean à la bataille explosive**… avec Dean ont là suivi toute la semaine mais ont à rien découvert, désolé**

Harry fit les cent pas devant la cheminée puis se figea

**- BLAISE, PANSY ! **les concerné sursautèrent, **vous n'avez pas une idée ?**

**- Désolé Harry mais en se moment Drago ne nous dit rien, on a l'impression qu'il nous écoute sans nous écouter vraiment ! lui répondit –elle en fermant son livre « amour au féminin »**

-** Zut, je pensais qu'à vous ils vous l'auraient dit !**

**- Harry tu en as parlé à tes parents, Remus, Thonks, Sirius…Rogue ?** Questionna Hermione

**- Rogue ? Mais tu veux que je sois en retenue jusqu'à la fin de ma scolarité !**

**- Et pour les autres personnes ? **demanda Neville continuant son devoir de botanique

**- Non je n'ai pas essayé avec mes parents, bon j'en parlerai a m'man et p'pa demain**

Ils se dirent Bonne nuit, Blaise et Pansy rentrèrent dans les cachots tendit que les autres dans leur dortoir à l'étage.

_**Samedi 20 10h3O terrain de quidditch**_

**- Désolé fiston…**dit-iltout en rangeant les balais de l'école est le souaffle dans la réserve**… tu devrais aller voir ta mère elle saura mieux te l'expliquer, moi je vais me mélanger les pinceaux.**

_**11H00 3**__**ème**__** étage salle d'histoire de la magie**_

**- M'man tes là ?**

**- Oui ! Entre chaton**

Harry entra est s'assit sur le bureau de sa mère ou elle était à tabler à corriger des copies, elle porté une magnifique robe de sorcier verte émeraude

**- M'man, j'ai un problème Drago n'arrête pas de m'éviter ! Tu ne saurais pas pourquoi ?**

**- Mmm….ne t'inquiète pas ça à un rapport avec le faite que se soit ton gardien **

**- Tu crois ? Tu sait c'est étrange c'est comme ci je ressentais sa tristesse, sa douleur, son angoisse, c'est bizarre ?**

-** Eh bien vous êtes sacrément proche si tu arrives à ressentir cela ! Mais ne tant fait pas**

**- Mais qu'est ce qu'il a ?**

**- Eh bien chaton tu es amoureux !**

**- M'man pas moi ! Lui ! **Dit Harry en rougissant

**- Oh ça ! **Feinta Lily d'étonnement

Ravi d'avoir découvert que son fils avait le béguin pour le fils de sa meilleure amie Narcissa Malfoy (les détails sur cette relation plus tard), elle avait peur que Harry ne le rejette tout simplement parce que c'était son ennemi, que Malfoy père faisait partit des mangemorts…il faudrait qu'elle pense à raconter cela à Drago lorsqu'il lui poserait la question sur sa mère se qui ne saurait tardé.

**- Tu as la mémoire courte ! **Ria Harry

**- Ont ne se moque pas de sa mère jeune homme ! bon c'est très simple il sent qu'un évènement important pour lui va se produire alors il s'isole, c'est son pouvoir qu'il le protège ! Il va bientôt te reparler Harry fais moi confiance ! **

**- Comment le sait tu ? **Un sourcil interrogateur levé

**- C'est Sibylle Trelawney qui me la dit ce matin !** répondit elle en souriant

**- Tes pas sérieuse là m'man ?**

**- Bien sur que si !**

Harry sauta du bureau et regarda sa mère

**- Et quand va-t-il me faire l'honneur d'entendre sa douce voix ?**

**- aucune idée elle ne le savait pas ! **Menti t-elle

**- Tu parles d'une prof de Divination ! Bon ben j'ai plus qu'a attendre**

Il embrassa sa mère sur le front tous en l'étreignant

**- Je suis tellement content que tu sois avec moi maintenant**

**- Moi aussi mon trésor ! Je t'aime tellement si tu savais ! **En l'étreignant à son tour

**- Je t'aime moi aussi !**

**- Dit donc toi !**

Harry se détacha de sa mère puis ils se tournèrent vers la voix qui n'était autre que son père dans l'embrasure de la porte

**- Si ta l'intention de me piquer ma nana, sache que je suis prêt à la défendre !** Ria t-il tout en attrapant son fils avec qui il se bâti gentiment

Harry esquiva un coup pas sérieux du tout de son père et le serra contre lui, James fut étonné et ne pensait pas que son fils à 16 ans aurait encore envie d'un câlin, mais il en était heureux alors il le serra plus encore contre lui. Lily elle était attendris par la scène. Ça joue les dures mais se sont de grand sensible

**- Ca aussi ça ma toujours manquer !** Dit Harry tout en versant quelques larmes contre l'épaule de son père

**- Moi aussi Harry, moi aussi mais on va rattraper le temps perdu, allez sèche tes larmes et va retrouver ton fiancé**

Harry se détacha de son père et fit la moue

**- C'est pas vrai d'abord c'est pas mon fiancé et puis il veut pas me voir pour l'instant !**

**- Si seulement tu savais ! **Souligna James

**- James ne l'embête pas avec ça maintenant !** dit sa mère coupant nette à la discussion

James se dirigea vers sa femme et l'embrassa passionnément, d'un baiser fiévreux et remplit de passion, Harry les vît et se plaqua les mains sur les yeux.

**- Argh ! M'man, p'pa vous avez une chambre pour faire ça !** Puis il partit tout en se cognant deux ou trois fois avant de trouver la porte sous les rires amusés de ses parents.

_**13h00 salle de défense contre les forces du mal**_

Sirius était avachis sur son bureau ruminant des idées noir en compagnie de Lily, James et Remus.

**- J'en ai assez, Sev m'ignore totalement ! Depuis la rentrée !**

**- Toi aussi ?** demanda Lily

**- Quoi moi aussi ?**

**- Eh bien Harry est venue me voir tout à l'heure parce que Drago l'ignorait.** Dit-elle

**- Ah ça ! Il nous la demandait aussi à Remus et moi mais je n'étais pas d'une grande aide. **Sirius soupira.** Je suis un parrain indigne !**

**- Ca c'est sur !** Ria James aux éclats

**- James !** Le sermonna Lily

**- Ce que je veux dire c'est que si Sirius n'arrive pas à s'en sortir avec son SER-VI-LUS ? Il ne risque pas d'aider son filleul !** Railla t-il

Sirius lui envoya un regard bien noir

-** Je t'ais déjà dit de ne plus l'appeler comme ça James, son nom c'est SE-VE-RUS !** Tonna Sirius

**- Oui maman !**

**- Tu es désespérant !**

- **C'est pour ça que je suis ton meilleur ami !**

**- Pour en revenir au sujet de départ, comment ça avance avec Severus ?** demanda Lupin

**- Rien, nada, néant, que dalle, des clous, le désert de Sibérie quoi !** Lança Sirius

**- Ahahah…mon pauvre Patmol tu n'as pas choisi le plus facile ahahah ! **Ne put s'empêcher de rire James

-** James Godric Natanaël Potter ! Si c'est pour passer ton temps à rire tu peux partir ! **Tonna sa femme

**- D'accord je me calme Lily jolie**

**- Bien, as-tu demandé à dormir dans les appartements de Sev à Dumbledore vu que tu n'en as pas ?** Demanda Lily

**- Oui mais il a dit que pour l'instant je devais surveiller Drago, Blaise et Pansy ! Et il a rajouter que dès que ce problème serait régler il se ferait une joie de m'envoyer dans son lit, vous vous rendez compte même ça il le sait !**

**- Bien ne t'inquiète pas ils vont très bientôt allez habitaient dans la tour gryffondor**

**- Comment le sait-tu ?**

**- C'est minerva qui m'en as parlé, donc tu vas bientôt toi aussi déménager mais dans les appartements de Sev !** Clama la rousse

**- Trop cool, il me suffit d'attendre et d'agir le moment venu, merci les amis qu'est ce que je ne ferais pas sans vous !**

**- Rien justement !** Sourit James

**- Toi !** dit Sirius en se levant**. Je vais prendre de ce pas ma revanche ! **Ils commencèrent à se battre gentiment.

_**Chambre des serpentard 2Oh00**_

Drago était allongé sur son lit seul, Blaise et Pansy était chez les gryffons.

C'est plus possible j'ai passé mon temps à esquiver Harry les deux dernières semaines, j'ai bien vu qu'il avait trouvé sa louche et qu'il a demandé à plein de monde s'il savait ce qui se passait avec moi.

Je n'en peux plus chaque fois que je le vois je me sens attiré de plus en plus comme un aimant, mon corps s'échauffe et ma magie bout en moi si je suis trop près de lui, alors je n'ai d'autre choix que de le fuir.

N'est ce pas malheureux que de devoir fuir celui que l'on aime ?

J'espère que la semaine qui arrive ne va pas être trop dure, la semaine dernière Nathan Fara un serpentard châtain de sixième année d'environ un mètre quatre-vingt, n'a pas arrêté de me coller du faite que je m'étais mis à l'écart.

Je sait qu'il a le béguin pour moi, mais surtout tout ce qu'il désire c'est me baiser, ce que je lui ais toujours refusé, j'espère qu'il ne tentera rien d'inconsidéré, je n'aurais pas la force de le repousser, il fait presque la même taille qu'Harry, alors du haut de mon mètre soixante-quinze je ne peux pas rivaliser. Espérons que quelqu'un parmi mais amis n'aura pas oublier que j'existe est vienne m'aider.

**A suivre…..**

**

* * *

**

**Dans le prochain chapitre :**

**- Tu n'es pas en position de discuter ma beauté, il y a longtemps que je rêve de ton magnifique corps.** Dit-il en caressant son torse à travers la chemise. **Quand je pense que Dragone t'avais pour lui tout seul !**

**

* * *

**

**Harry : dis dont l'auteur c'est quoi ce risque ! C'est moi qui doit caresser Drago et pas lui !**

**Drago je vais vraiment me faire violer se coup ci ! ouin !!!!**

**Harry : ta intérêt a changer tout ça sinon je te crame avec Dragone !**

**Auteur : fufu …les menace n'ont aucun effet bénéfique sur moi, je dirais même que si tu continu, ça deviendra encore pire**

**Harry : qu'est ce que tu veut dire ?**

**Auteur : si tu continu tes menaces tu fera pas l'amour à Drago avant le chapitre 60 !**

**Harry : tu peut pas faire ça !**

**Auteur : est pourquoi pas, j'ai écris que jusqu'au 18 alors je peut le faire si je veut !!**

**Harry : n'en pitié, fabuleuse auteuse, je t'aime tellement, tu ne vas pas faire ça ? TT !**

**Auteur : (fou dehors Drago et Harry et ferme la porte à clé et va sur son ordi) rassurer vous je voulez juste faire peur à Harry. C'est aucunement mon intention, de faire 60 chap., heureusement ! Qu'en penser vous ? Les couples vous plaise t-il tous ? Vous voulez mettre votre grain de sel ? Dite le moi biz à tous, et désolé pour le retard**


	17. Familiers et gardiens

**Petit éclairessissement sur ma fic que ma fait remarquer ma bêta que j'adore, merci à toi**

**Comment et depuis quand thonks et elle devenu un loup-garou ?**

Elle est tombée amoureuse de Remus pendant la bataille du ministère, pendant les vacances séparant la 5ème et 6ème année d'Harry, elle à développé sont anigmagus en loup garou pour qu'elle puisse toujours être avec lui quand il serait dangereux les soirs de pleine lune.

**Comment les loup garou peuvent il se transformer à volonté ?**

Dans ma fic leur anigmagus est un loup garou à tous les deux donc ils peuvent le faire à volonté parce qu'il en sont des vrais, cela n'empêche pas Remus d'être dangereux les soir de pleine lune, mais inoffensif quand il est en anigmagus.

**Comment font-il pour parler sous leur formes d'anigmagus ?**

Le monde d'Harry Potter est un monde magique tout le monde la compris. Alors pourquoi les anigmagus ne pourrait il pas parler sous leur forme animale comme les sorcier ?

**La survie de Sirius face au voile ?**

Après la bataille au ministère, Severus avec l'accord du magenmagot est du ministère de la magie a put accéder au département des mystères (mais surtout sous la menace de perdre son poste de maître des potions et directeur des serpentard de Dumbledore) (Sev je préfère encore supporter le cabot, que de ne plus pouvoir ennuyer ses sale gryffi !) il à donc effectué avec joie un sort extrêmement compliqué pour ramener le très cher parrain (Severus : sale cabot) de Harry (Sev : de monsieur j'aime la célébrité et je me croit au dessus de tout le monde).

**Qu'est ce qu'un loup garou alpha ?**

C'est un loup garou capable de changer son problème de loup garou à son avantage, c'est-à-dire le transformer en anigmagus, tout en pouvant utiliser ses pouvoirs de sorcier avec la puissance et la résistance d'un loup garou.

**Pourquoi ne sont il pas dangereux sous leur formes et pour la pleine lune ?**

Il ne sont pas dangereux car ses leur loup garou d'anigmagus, il n'ont pas leur instinct destructeur, mais lorsque viennent les pleine lunes, ils sont encore plus redoutable car le faite de laisser place à leur corps animale tout en l'empêchant de tuer, rend encore plus violent celui lorsqu'il se transforme de façon incontrôlable avec la pleine lune, (ceci fera l'objet d'un chapitre, je pourrais rappeler tout ça dedans si vous voulez).

**L'innocence de Sirius ?**

La est le problème il n'ai pas innocenter par le ministère, même si le magenmagot a bien compris qu'il n'était en aucun cas responsable du meurtre des parents de son filleul surtout que depuis que Dumbledore leur à annoncé que les parent de Harry était vivant, l'accusation n'avait plus lieu d'être, mais le ministère lui est borné !.

**Est-ce qu'on va revoir les dursley ?**

Non, comme je l'ai dit dans le chap. 1 : Harry ne retournera plus jamais chez les Dursley, donc il n'existe plus dans ma fic !

**Est-ce que Harry est un anigmagus ?**

Mystère. Lui ne le sait pas en tout cas. Tout ce qu'il sait, c'est qu'il peut utiliser les pouvoirs de Dragonne mais il n'a encore jamais essayé de se transformer. (ceci aussi fera l'objet d'un chapitre, je croit même que sait dans le 19 ou 20 ? Je ne sais plus)

**Réponse au review :**

**Menelwa :**si tu savais ! J'ai même pas le temps d'écrire et de commencer le chapitre 19, mais je fais se que je peut. Merci, du courage il va m'en falloir, surtout que je suis en pleine période d'exam de licence, faut pas que je me plante !

**Potterstoriz :** je sait qu'on ne voit pas beaucoup harry avec ses parents mais comme tu la dis c'est un drary à la base, mais c'est maintenant que va s'approffondir toutes les relations, enfin au chap 19 surtout. Merci

**Aromdu :** allo docteur quarter ? oui, non c'était pour vous dire que l'on as plus besoin de vous, comme je le disait à Potterstoriz, tout les couples se mettes en place, avec actions au chap 19 !! il va falloir prévoir une salle de réanimation, tellement se sera pervers à souhait

**Angelus loveless malfoy potter : **au 19 !! action, débauche, romantisme, coup de gueule….

**Chapitre 17 : Familiers et Gardiens**

_**Lundi 22 septembre salle de Potion 10h00**_

Drago m'évite encore aujourd'hui, mais qui c'est celui-là ?

Harry se pencha en avant et appela Blaise devant lui

**- Blaise c'est qui le gars qui depuis deux semaines se colle à Drago comme s'il lui appartenait, regarde là il…mais il est entrain de lui caresser la cuisse !**

**- QUOI ?** Hurla Blaise attirant tous les regards sur lui

**- Mr Zabini je vous prierai de lever votre main si vous n'avez pas compris se que je viens d'expliquer**

**- Désolé professeur Rogue**

**- A l'avenir tachez de vous tenir !** Puis Rogue repris son cours

**- Alors c'est qui ? **Chuchota Harry

**- Eh merde c'est Nathan Fara, il est obsédé par Drago, il veut le dépuceler, il lui tourne autour depuis l'année dernière, quel con ! Je n'ai même pas vu que Drago était en difficulté, je l'avais totalement oublié celui-là ! Drago n'arrive pas à repousser Fara, il n'a pas la même carrure, du coup l'année dernière je ne quittais pas Drago d'une semelle, depuis qu'il l'avait embrassé de force et la il recommence son cirque !**

Harry était outré comment se petit merdeux osait-il touché son amour ! Blaise vit de la pure haine passer dans les yeux d'Harry et se jura de lui demander s'il était amoureux de Drago

**- Ne t'inquiète pas Blaise je me charge de lui. **Murmura Harry sombrement un sourire malveillant sur le visage

**- Moi je surveillerai Drago alors**

Il mirent un plan au point pendant le cours, à la sortie Blaise irait retrouver son ami en ne le quittant pas d'une semelle tendit qu'Harry prendrait Fara à part

Le cours se termina, ils sortirent, Blaise se précipita sur Drago, tendit qu'Harry attrapait Fara part le col de sa chemise, l'empêchant de se rapprocher de Drago

Drago regarda Harry interloqué, les élèves de la classe observèrent la scène, qu'est ce qui prenait au survivant ?

**- Qu'est ce que tu me veux Potter ?**

**- Je t'interdis de t'approcher, de le toucher, de penser à lui ni même de lui adresser ne serait-ce qu'un regard, tu m'as bien compris ?**

Drago devisagea Harry hébahi, était-il possible qu'il soit jaloux que Fara le colle ? Intéressant, alors Dragone n'avait pas menti, Harry m'aime bien, j'ai l'impression que mon cœur se réchauffe

Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? C'est comme si mon corps brûlait de l'intérieur c'est tellement fort, c'est ce que Drago ressent en se moment, ça lui fait tellement plaisir ce que j'ai dit à Fara ? Remarque il sourit comme un bien heureux, mais Drago tu veux me tuer ou quoi ?

-** Je fais ce que je veux, tu n'as pas d'ordre à me donner ! Et puis d'abord Drago ne t'appartient pas !**

La joie de Drago diminue, je le sens, il doit se demander se que je vais pouvoir répondre à l'autre

**- Je le protégerais toujours de tes vils pensées et de tous ceux qui voudront lui faire du mal !**

Merci Harry, merci de faire ça pour moi, peut–être m'aime tu ? Qui c'est ? En tout cas, je veux le croire.

Bon on ne peut pas dire que se soit extraordinaire ce que je lui ai répondu mais je pouvais pas dire qu'il m'appartenait ! En temps que gardien évidemment (**nda :** mais bien sur on y croit tous !) Bon d'après se que je ressens Drago à l'air content.

La porte de la salle de classe s'ouvrit avec force laissant apparaître un Rogue fou de rage

**- Que signifie se cirque devant ma classe, Potter lâchez Fara immédiatement ! **Lança Rogue.** Deux heures de ….**fut coupé Rogue

**- SEVERUS ! **Hurla Sirius joyeusement en courant vers lui

**- Eh merde ! …Vous vous en tirez pour se coup si Potter ! Mais je vous ai à l'oeil ! **dit Rogue en courant au bout du couloir

Sirius les rejoints

**- Harry tu n'as pas vu Severus ? …Euh si tu refais le portrait de cette élève arrange toi pour que personne ne te voit et que je sois parti !**

**- Non il est parti, mais concernant cet abruti...** Dit –il en le lâchant**… je risquerai de me salir**

**- Eh merde il m'a encore échappé alors !**

**- Persévère parrain tu finiras par l'avoir**

**- Bon, j'y vais ton père m'attend, à plus ! **Et il parti en courant

Tout le monde se dispersa, Harry parti avec ses amis et Blaise et Drago d'un autre

_**Mardi 23 Septembre parc de Poudlard, cour de soin aux créatures magique 8h00**_

Harry et toute la troupe des gryffondor de sixième année se dirigeaient vers la plaine ou Hagrid les attendez avec le reste des serpentard ainsi que Dumbledore

**- Bien le professeur Dumbledore est avec nous aujourd'hui au cas ou il y aurait un problème, vu que nous allons étudiez les familiers.** Dit Hagrid

Les élèves s'agitaient, montrant leur joie d'enfin pouvoir découvrir leur créature magique

**- Du calme, du calme, j'ai là une potion que le professeur Rogue nous a préparé et…**

**- Génial on n'a qu'à espérer se retrouver à l'infirmerie avec juste deux têtes ! **Ironisa Ron

Ron jeta un coup d'œil au serpentard, Blaise le surpris et il rougit

**- Ron tu es pathétique !**

**- Mais Hermione, il a raison !** Renchérirent Dean, Neville, et Seamus

Pansy elle regardait la jeune femme inculquer quelconque manière a ses hommes des cavernes. Un rire la prit qu'elle étouffa tant bien que mal. Drago regarda la sang de bourbe, c'est pas vrai voilà que Pans avait le béguin pour le castor, il ne manquerait plus que Blaise sorte avec la belette, argh !

Par Salazar ! C'est pas vrai qu'est ce que sait que se sourire pervers vers la belette numéro six.

Son regard dévia sur son amour qui était étrangement calme, A quoi pouvait il bien penser ? Le sauveur sentant le regard de Drago sur lui tourna la tête et le fixa, Drago détourna le regard immédiatement. Harry en fut attristé, Drago l'évitait toujours

**- C'EST PAS BIENTÔT FINI C'EST JEREMIADE !** Hurla Hagrid dont les paroles se répercutèrent en écho

Les élèves se figèrent ce qui amusa Dumby

**- Bien un par un vous allez venir et boire votre fiole se qui fera apparaître votre familier…allez dépêcher vous !**

Après une dizaine de personnes, se fut autour de Pansy et Hermione, Pansy eut une salamandre des glaces d'environ trente centimètre de haut sur soixante centimètre de large et Hermione une de feu, Blaise eu une panthère et Ron un singe. Tous les familiers étaient des bébés et les élèves devraient les éduquer

Dumbledore était de plus en plus impatient sur son rondin de bois, il ne restait que Drago et Harry.

Le dit Harry qui était en pleine conversation avec Dragone dans sa tête depuis le début.

**- « Tu peux réduire ta taille ? »**

- **« Oui, pourquoi ? »**

**-« Je ne tient pas s'il y a encore des espions dans l'école que Voldemort découvre mon pouvoir de posséder un familier aussi puissante que toi, comme ça en bébé dragon tu pourras protéger Drago et personne ne se méfiera de toi ! »**

**- « D'accord »**

Harry s'avança et bu la fiole que Hagrid lui avait donner, apparue alors sous des airs émerveillé et surtout celui d'Hagrid, un magnifique bébé dragon d'un rouge rubis au yeux émeraude de soixante centimètre de haut et de large.

Hagrid fut quand même navré pour Harry car selon lui son dragon atteindrait sa taille adulte vers ses cent ans, autant dire que Harry risquerait de ne plus être la. Le pauvre si seulement il savait que Dragone à des millénaires derrière elle, qu'elle mesurait en réalité six mètre de haut, quinze de long et vingt de large, il n'en reviendrait pas.

Puis vint le tour de Drago qui espéra ne pas faire misérable à côté de son Harry d'amour. Mais il faut croire que Salazar avait fait la sourde oreille ce jour là. Rien n'était apparu.

Devant l'incompréhension de toute le classe sauf d'Harry, Dumbledore se leva et s'approcha de Drago

**- Je me doutais bien que cela aller arrivé**

**- Pourquoi je n'en ai pas professeur ?**

**- C'est parce que vous êtes mi-homme mi créature magique Drago, nous saurons quel genre vous êtes cet après midi**

Harry repéra Nathan dont un sourire ce dessiner sur son visage, c'était mauvais signe, il demanda à Blaise de partir avec les autres pour voir si Fara allait tenter quelque chose contre Drago, Blaise lui fit totalement confiance et tous partirent, Harry repéra Fara qui c'était caché à la lisière du bois, il décida donc d'en faire de même mais derrière l'arbre près du lac. Ainsi il verrait Drago arriver et Nathan si celui-ci tentait quelque chose.

Drago soupira il était le dernier les autres ne l'avait pas attendu, au moins pensa t-il Nathan n'ont plus.

Il remonta le long de la lisière du bois pour rejoindre le sentier du château, lorsqu'il l'entendit, cette voix qui hanta ces rêves depuis sa cinquième année.

**- **_**Expéliarmus !**_

Il n'eu pas le temps de réagir que sa baguette vola plus loin et il se retrouva plaqué au sol avec force sur l'herbe, un poids s'asseyant sur ses jambes

**- Mais qu'avons-nous là ?** Dit Nathan tout en caressant la joue du blond

**- Dégage sale vers de terre !** Cracha Malfoy

Nathan énervé saisi c'est main les bloqua au dessus de sa tête, et d'une autre pris son menton entre ses doigts.

Harry observait la scène si jamais Nathan forcé le blond, il interviendrait, mais pour le moment il voulait voir si Malfoy était capable de s'en sortir seul, il fallait qu'il juge la force du blond pour mieux pouvoir le protéger.

**- Tu n'es pas en position de discuter ma beauté, il y a longtemps que je rêve de ton magnifique corps.** Dit-il en caressant son torse à travers la chemise. **Quand je pense que Dragone t'avait pour lui tout seul !**

**- …**

**- De plus tu n'a pas de familier et tu es une demi créature magique se qui signifie que si je couche avec toi, tu me seras lié et tu devras m'obéir, cette fois Drago, Zabini n'est pas la, personne n'est la pour te protéger.** Dit-il déboutonnant la chemise de Drago, laissant voir un torse ivoire, finement musclé et des tétons durcis par le froid soudain.

Drago se débattait, non il ne voulait pas, pas avec lui, il ne voulait pas perdre sa virginité avec lui, il sentait que c'était important, que se n'était pas avec lui qu'il devait la perdre, Harry à quelques mètres de là observer comment Malfoy s'en sortait, il avait sentit la peur de Drago l'envahir au moment où Fara avait commencé à défaire la chemise du blond.

Drago fit la seule chose qu'il pouvait faire malgré ce que cela lui coûtait

**- AU SECOUUUUUUUUUUUUURRRRRRRS !!!!!!!!**

Nathan se redressa surpris, jamais il n'aurait cru que le grand Drago Malfoy s'abaisserait à appeler au secours. Harry couru vers Drago, il fit apparaître bébé Dragone qui fondit sur Nathan le griffant au visage, puis elle se posa sur Drago montrant qu'elle montait la garde. Défense de toucher Dragone hargneuse !

Dragone remplissez son rôle elle avait toujours était le protecteur des metherlance jusqu'à ce qu'un traite les séparait de son oracle en tuant son préjà, séparant la lignée des metherlance et créant celle des Potter, heureusement l'oracle s'en était sortis et avais repris le contrôle de la situation, confiant l'enfant au temple la déesse Freya afin de le protéger de l'être infâme qui avait tué le père, lequel elle avait tué plus tard. Alors maintenant qu'elle était à nouveau la gardienne des metherlance grâce à Harry, jamais elle ne laisserait plus personne les séparés !

Drago toujours à terre dans l'herbe regarda Harry soulevé Nathan de lui. Harry le souleva jusqu'à la hauteur de ses yeux, son visage refléter de la pure haine

**- Qui te dit que personne n'ai là pour le protéger ?** Puis il le balança deux mètres plus loin d'un direct du droit bien placé

Il aida ensuite Drago à se relever après que Dragone ne se mette à voler afin de se pauser sur l'épaule du serpent. Drago le regardait figer, Harry était entrain de le rhabiller, couvrant son torse imberbe à la peau satiné d'ivoire.

**- Tu n'as rien ça va ? **

Harry sentit une tristesse infinie se propager dans son corps, quand Drago se jeta dans ses bras en pleurant, Harry referma ses bras sur lui

**- Si tu savais…snif… j'ai tellement prié…pour que…pour que tu viennes me sauver Harry !…snif…j'ai eu si peur ! snif…**

**- Je suis la maintenant c'est fini sèche tes larmes nos amis arrivent**

Drago sécha ses larmes et rougit tout en s'écartant à regret de Harry. Toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin. Quelques minutes plus tard, Blaise, Pansy, Dean, Seamus, Ron, Hermione, Neville et Dumbledore étaient accourus au cri.

**- Merci encore**

**- Après tout c'est normal, en attendant le cours de cette aprème, Dragone restera avec toi**

Les autres venaient maintenant de les rejoindre

**- Harry, Drago vous n'avez rien ?** S'enquirent Hermione et Blaise

**- Non heureusement qu'Harry est arrivé à temps, sinon j'étais cuit**

Ron s'étonna

**- Depuis quand t'appelle ton pire ennemi par son prénom la fouine ?**

Drago approcha un jolie teint vermeille, au quel Harry trouva qu'il était adorable, il se retourna devant son embarras, Drago repris contenance, faisant apparaître son masque froid et distant

**- Je fais ce que je veux la belette et toi Potter ne croit pas parce que tu m'as sauvé que ça va changé quelque chose entre nous** Malfoy retrouvant son air méprisant

Ainsi Malfoy faisait comme si rien ne s'était passé, soite je ferais pareil, amour

**- Je n'en attendais pas moins de toi Malfoy** Répondit Harry avec un air de je m'en foutisme

Drago était triste, finalement il se fichait de se qu'il pouvait lui arriver, il l'avait sauver par se que un gryffondor ne peut s'empêcher de le faire. Pourquoi avoir était si gentil ? Pourquoi avoir laisser son dragon ? Certainement pour se vanter d'être obliger de sauver et protéger le prétentieux, snobinard Malfoy, parce que je suis aussi faible que Longdubat. Il laissa de côté ses pensées par l'arrivée de Dumbledore

**- Bien devant la difficulté de Mr Malfoy et constatant qu'il s'est déjà fait attaquer, à partir de ce soir vous trois iraient dormir chez les gryffondor ! Quand à vous Fara je vais prévenir le professeur Rogue de votre comportement, je suis sur qu'il se fera un plaisir de vous faire payer d'avoir touché à son filleul !** Déclara Dumbledore

La mine de Fara s'assombrit, mais de toute façon pensa t'il, le jeu en vaut la chandelle

Du côté de notre groupe favori ! Blaise souriait de façon perverse, Ron rougissait au regard de Blaise, Hermione se mordit la lèvre inférieure pensant déjà au bordel qu'ils allaient faire, Pansy se lécha les lèvres, Harry…Harry me sourit et moi bien je rougit encore, si mon père me voyait il me dirait que je suis la honte de la famille !

L'incident terminé, ils se dépêchèrent de regagner le château pour cause de ciel orageux. Il saluèrent Thonks à l'entrée du château, mais celle-ci ne répondit pas, trop occupée à embrassé son fauve argenté, j'ai nommé Remus Lupin. Ils rejoignirent le cours de Flitwick de onze heures à midi.

Le cours passa à une vitesse incroyable, ils se dirigèrent vers la table de gryffondor pour un repas bien mérité.

Chacun se mettant face à celui qu'il aimait secrètement sauf Harry qui s'éloigna de Drago au grand désespoir de celui-ci.

Au bout de dix minutes à peine ont entendait plus que Drago dans la salle, celui-ci se disputait pour la troisième fois depuis ce matin avec Dragone. Cette fois c'est parce qu'elle refusait de descendre de ses genoux. Mais n'est pas encore né celui qui tiendra tête à un dragon qui plus est l'ancestral des Potter que l'on sait têtu comme des mules eux aussi! Du coup Dragone ne cessait de répéter qu'elle ne bougerait pas de là tant qu'Harry ne lui en donnerait pas l'ordre !

Drago jeta un regarda suppliant à Harry, qui ne le remarqua même pas trop occupé à fixer quelque chose, Drago finit par pousser un profond soupir, provoquant l'éclat de rire de tous ses amis qui suivait eux la dispute depuis le début.

Dragone 1- Drago 0 combat perdu d'avance

Finalement Drago se résout à donner de la viande crue à la dragonne.

**- Harry…Harry….HARRY !** Hurla Ron

Harry sortit de sa surveillance de Nathan qui préparait sûrement un mauvais coup

**- Qu'est ce qu'y a ?**

**- Tu m'écoutes ?**

**- Désolé, non, tu disais ?**

**- On se demandaient pourquoi ton parrain était dans la lune depuis tout à l'heure, il a l'air d'un gosse à qui on a promit quelque chose.** Demanda Ron

**- Je ne sais pas !** Lui répondit Harry

Le déjeuner terminait ils se rendirent en DFCM. La Sirius et Remus divisèrent la classe en deux groupes, notre joyeuse bande se retrouva avec Remus et nos serpentard avec Sirius.

Encore une fois Dumbledore arriva, de la malice dans les yeux, concernant notre blond national, dont il n'avait aucun doute sur sa nature.

Remus expliqué au groupe ce qu'ils allaient faire aujourd'hui, Dumbledore c'était assis au fond de la salle. Pendant que Sirius préparait avec machination se qu'ils aller faire endurer au serpentard et surtout à SE serpentard ! Pour lui faire payer l'acte ignoble qu'il avait commis sur le serpy d'amour de son filleul !

Harry en profita pour le rejoindre et lui parler discrètement sans être entendu des autres !

**- Pourquoi tu es si heureux depuis ce matin ?**

-** Parce que je n'ai plus à surveiller Blaise, Pansy et Drago ! Déclara** t-il avec un sourire de trois kilomètres

**- Tu ne les aimes pas ?** Lui demanda Harry en fronçant un sourcil interrogateur

**- Non ce n'est pas ça, mais si je ne dois plus les surveiller, il n'y a plus aucune raison que je dorme chez les serpentard** Lui répondit-il comme si cela coulait de source

Harry ne comprenait pas ou voulez en venir Sirius

**- Alors c'est ça qui te rend heureux ?** Dit-il déçu

**- Non**

Harry sentait la moutarde lui venir au nez et Sirius ne faisait rien pour arranger les choses

**- BORDEL TU VAS ARRETER DE TOURNER AUTOUR DU POT SIRIUS !!!!**

Le silence se fit, tous les fixèrent. Ecoutant se qu'il pouvait se dire, Dumbledore lui partit dans un fou rire jusqu'à se que Remus est repris le cours et les discussions. Sirius se pencha à l'oreille d'Harry afin de lui murmurer

**- Dumbledore m'a annoncé que j'allais dormir dans les appartements de mon Sevou d'amour !** Soupira t-il de contentement

**- Oh je vois… **dit Harry un brun perverse sur le visage**…** **Tu vas avoir du travail, tu le sais ?**

**- Oui il va falloir apprivoiser cette couleuvre si je ne veux pas mourir empoisonner**

Après leur discussion qui ne dura que quelque minutes, le cours commença

**- Bien je vais vous montrer ce que les différents sortilèges de magie noire peuvent faire, le cour sera pratique, bien entendu seul moi lancerai ces sorts, il vous est interdit de les utiliser ! Alors…**

Sirius prit la liste des élèves et pointa sa baguette du doigt, qui comme par hasard indiquer le nom de Fara

**- ….Nathan Fara sera notre cobaye aujourd'hui ! **Déclara t-il souriant

**- Quoi ! Il en est hors de question ! Vous n'avez pas le droit d'utiliser la magie sur les élèves !**

**- COMME VOUS VOUS N'AVEZ PAS LE DROIT DE L'UTILISER SUR VOS CAMARADES !**

Sirius fit un mouvement de baguette est Nathan se mit à flotter au centre de la salle, auquel les autres élèves était assis le long des murs sur des coussins.

**- Alors le premier sortilège est l'imperium !**_** Impero !**_

Nathan se figea attendant les ordres de Sirius, la peur dans les yeux

**- Voyons…**dit (il en sortant une petite feuille de note sur laquelle il avait demander le matin à Drago se qu'il ferait pour se venger de Fara)**….ah j'ai trouvé…enlever votre pantalon**

Nathan s'exécuta honteux sous les rires de la classe puis Sirius lui tendit un vers de terre vivant

**- Mangez ça !**

Nathan l'avala sans broncher, de tout façon il ne pouvait pas sans empêcher, les autres furent dégoûté

**- Ah c'est dégoûtant ! **dit la classe

**- Remettait votre pantalon, maintenant le Doloris, **_**Endoloris !**_

Nathan commença à se tordre de douleur recroquevillée par terre

**- Comme vous pouvez le constater se sortilège sert à infliger de la douleur au sorcier, bien entendu je l'ai réduit car Mr Fara aurait déjà des séquelles, **_**Finito ! **_**Nous allons maintenant révéler vos gardiens**

Il énuméra un à un les noms les élèves se dirigeaient soit vers lui soit vers Remus, avec un sortilège de révélation

Neville se retrouva avec une fée, Seamus eu une Dryade, Dean un feu follet, Ron ainsi que Pansy était chacun le demi gardien de Blaise et Hermione.

Vins le tour d'Harry. Le sortilège eu pour effet de téléporter Drago accroché à son coup, deux minis ailes dans le dos, un mini haut et une jupe fendus (voir description d'Angel chapitre 1).

Drago rougit de sa position, il ne touchait même pas à terre.

Le reste de la classe resta subjugué par la transformation, car Drago possédait des AILES ! Mais aussi par la beauté et l'innocence qu'il refléter maintenant.

Harry remarqua le sourire pervers de Nathan, celui-ci venait d'apercevoir le tatouage en forme de Dragon rouge dans le creux des reins de Drago. Harry prit le blond le posa à terre en le plaçant devant lui, cachant ainsi le tatouage sous le regard haineux de Nathan. Il l'encercla dans ses bras, montrant qu'il lui appartenait ce qui fit rougir Drago au plus haut point.

Dumbledore se leva

**- Bien il est temps de tous vous expliquez**

Il se positionna prés de Sirius est Remus, il regarda Drago par-dessus ses lunettes en demi-lune un sourire plein de malice à la classe

**- Drago je peux maintenant te dire que tu fais partie de la lignée des Metherlance et ton statut est celui de gardien ultime ! **dit-il souriant

Blanc de la part de la classe, un hippogriffe passe, puis deux

**- De quoi ?! **S'étouffa Ron

Dumbledore ne s'en inquiéta aucunement et continua son explication

**- En temps que gardien ultime Metherlance, Drago n'as pas de familier, vu que son préjà ou compagnon « Harry » le protège à part entière, lors des combats Drago noye toutes sa magie en lui, il crée et renforce des armes magique, il crée aussi des boucliers d'une puissance folle et guérit des blessures incurables. Il peut invoquer Harry comme fusionner dans son corps, il a la capacité de se transformer comme il l'est actuellement. Plus leur lien est puissant, plus ses pouvoirs sont puissants.**

**- Ca explique l'autre nuit. **Dit Blaise repensant au bouclier qui l'avait empêché d'approcher

Drago sentit son corps se réchauffer à ce souvenir, aux bras d'Harry, à son corps. Harry le sentit et lui caressa la main d'un geste tendre pour lui montrer qu'il ne le laisserait pas.

**- En aucun cas, il ne peut attaquer. Son compagnon est la chose la plus précieuse à ses yeux**

**- Et ils sont très beaux aussi !** remarqua Pansy

Les autres détachèrent leur regard pour la fixer, Hermione détourna la tête pas jalouse du tout accompagner d'un « pff » tandis qu'Harry jetaient des regards noir à quiconque voudrait lui faire du mal, Drago se sentit encore plus léger, même s'il ne comprenait pas son comportement trop occupé avec ses sensations nouvelles. Comme ont dit l'amour rend aveugle.

**- Bâ quoi, c'est vrai il est canon !** Sourit Pansy faisant rougir l'intéresser

**- Effectivement Miss Parkinson, les gardiens Metherlance possèdent les qualités de la déesse Freya, qui sont la beauté à l'état pur, le charme, l'innocence, la luxure, le désir, l'attirance, l'amour et la fécondité.**

**- Drago peut tomber enceinte ?** S'exclama Dean estomaqué

**- Exactement Mr Thomas, ils obtiennent la marque Freya qui ressemble à une petite licorne ailée qui apparaît lors de leur premier rapport sexuel sur le haut de l'intérieur de la cuisse gauche. Leur pouvoir et beauté y sont encore plus accru qu'ils ne le sont déjà et montre ainsi leur totale appartenance à celui avec il l'ont fait, c'est une des façons de les séparer de leur préjà pour devenir le gardien d'un autre à condition qu'il soit toujours vierge.**

**- Professeur, pourquoi dites vous que le préjà ou compagnon est la chose la plus précieuse pour eux ?**

**- Voyez vous Miss Granger. Les Metherlance sont liés avant même la naissance à leur préjà, mais il existe une autre façon de les séparer, si celui meurt, ils peuvent devenir le gardien de n'importe qui. Il faut savoir aussi que les gardiens Metherlance ne sont pas soit bon ou soit mauvais, il le sont en fonction de leur préjà ainsi Mme Malfoy à finit avec des ailes noir parce qu'elle était lié au mal Lucius Malfoy**.

**- Mais si sa mère est un gardien, vaincre son père sera quasi impossible ? **Demanda Neville

**- Non Mme Malfoy et un simple gardien depuis qu'elle a donné naissance à Drago qui lui est devenu le gardien Metherlance**

**- Je comprends maintenant**

Tous regardèrent interloquer Drago

**- Qu'est ce que tu as compris Drago ?** Questionna Harry en continuant de caresser son bras

**- Je…je comprend pourquoi mon père voulait absolument que je rejoigne le seigneur des ténèbres, avec moi il…il aurait était encore plus puissant voir intouchable.**

Drago baissa les yeux par la faute qu'il avait faillit commettre. Harry lui releva le menton

**- Mais ce n'est pas arrivé !** dit joyeusement Harry

**- Et la différence avec les semi gardiens ?** demanda Blaise

**- Les semi gardiens comme vous ne font que protéger leur sorcier et déverser leur magie qu'il possèdent en eux, ils sont liés par les sentiments qu'il éprouve, bien sur se je crois que le cours et terminer professeur Black ?**

**- Tout à fait. Vous réviserez les sortilèges impardonnables et leur contre sort, vous réaliserez deux rouleaux de parchemin sur les différents gardiens dont vous avez pu voir aujourd'hui ainsi que leur propriété.**

**A suivre….**

**Dans le prochain chapitre : (long aussi)**

**- Viens dormir avec moi !** Dit-il en soulevant ses couettes en souriant

Auteur : si vous pouviez répondre à ses petites questions, pour que je puisse faire un chapitre en mesure de votre si longue attente !

- Pour ou contre les lemons ?

- Les lemons dans des lieux plus ou moins étrange : bureau de Rusard, rogue, salle de métamorphose, potion… ou tout simplement un lit ?

- Un Harry bestial ou romantique ?

- Drago coquin et faible, ou un peu plus pervers et entreprenant ?

- Ron résistant, ou complètement conquis ?

- Severus complètement inexpérimenté et Sirius bête du sexe ?

- Quel couples voulez vous des lemons assez explicite ?

- Lesquels voulez vous qu'il soit survolé ?

- Avez-vous quel que chose a rajouter ou cela vous plait telle quel ?

- Voulez vous que je face comme je l'entends sans me soucier de vos attentes ?

- Tout ce que vous voulez dire est que je n'ai pas mentionné.

- Merci encore de suivre mon histoire, peut être en ai-je une autre écrite à un peu plus de la moitié pour vous si vous êtes sage ? Qu'en dite vous ?

(Perso je la trouves moins ficeler mais disons que les relations sont plutôt très rapide entre Drary : pour l'instant elle se nomme écoles de magie ancestrale, mais je vais modifier des chap. car elle va être longue sinon et je la veut plut courte, reste à savoir si ma bêta aura le temps de corriger tout ça en plus de mes précédent chape de mon ange !)

Bye Bye


	18. Orages dans l'air

Chapitre 18 : Orages dans l'air

_**Grande salle de Poudlard 19h00**_

Le cours terminé, les habits de Drago disparurent (**nda **: je vous voit venir, bande de pervers, non il est pas à poil !ndb: dommage) pour laisser place à son uniforme des Serpentard ils rejoignirent la grande salle pour le dîner, une fois les portes ouvertes, ils constatèrent à leur plus grand désarroi qu'elle était pleine à craquer. Rejoignant leur table, ils se firent dévisager comme la peste et d'après les chuchotements et les regards indiscrets que l'on portait au brun à mèches rouges et au blond, Hermione était certaine que l'histoire du cours de DFCM avait déjà fait le tour de l'école magique.

Le dîner venait de commencer depuis environ une demi heure, les regards et les bruits ne cessaient pas, Drago assis à coté de moi n'osait même plus lever la tête trouvant son assiette comme la plus grande merveille du monde, il faisait concurrence à une tomate trop mûre avec de la peur dans ses yeux devenus métal. Le pauvre il faut dire que depuis tout à l'heure nous ne faisons qu'entendre : « **vous croyez que c'est vrai cette histoire ?** », « **alors il est vierge ?** », « **t'as raison il n'y a rien de mieux que la baise avec un vierge !** », « **si un mangemort le tue Drago ira avec un autre ?** », « **le pauvre il a pas de chance de s'être coltiné Potter ! **», « **je dirais plutôt que c'est Potter qui n'a pas de chance d'être avec Malfoy !** », « **vous croyez qu'il là déjà sauté ?** », « **dis pas n'importe quoi, Harry nous aime nous les filles, pas ce vierge de mec !** », « **il faut qu'on se débarrasse de Malfoy ou on va perdre nos chances de devenir la future Mme Potter !** »**….**

Cette fois c'en était assez de quel droit s'autoproclamaient-t-elles ma future femme ! Comment ose t-elles dirent du mal de mon aimé ! Et puis d'abord j'aime les mecs bandes de cruches. Voilà que p'pa et m'man me regardèrent avec un air sévère, un air qui veux sûrement dire « **qu'est que tu attends ? Comporte toi en homme ! Comment peux tu les laissais insulter Drago ! Réagit que diable tu es notre fils, impatient, fonceur, protecteur, impétueux, bagarreur et fière, fait quelque chose bon sang !** »

Non il ne voulait pas créer d'esclandre, il devait se calmer ! Mais cet afflux de magie en moi est tellement enivrant, calme toi, tout va bien se passer, reste calme, tu finis de manger et tu embarques Drago à la tour gryffondor sans accrochage et… qu'est ce que ce crétin de serdaigle fait à côté de Drago ?

**- Quand Potter t'aura sauté fait moi signe, je suis sur que tu es un super coup et j'ai bien envie d'une partie de jambes en l'air avec un Malfoy effarouché et faible et fils de mangemort qui plus est ! Tu seras sage et tu m'obéiras au doigt et à l'œil !** Dit-il en tirant sur les longs cheveux de Drago pour le forcer à le regarder, laissant échapper de la bouche de celui-ci un gémissement de douleur accompagner de quelques larmes.

Trop c'est trop je vais lui CASSER LA GUEULE !!! Pensa Harry

Ils se leva, le visage baissé, sa magie rouge tourbillonnant autour de lui, son uniforme c'était transformé en celui qu'il possédait le jour de la rentrée quand il était entré dans la grande salle, Dragone version miniature qui était devant lui sur la table se redressa

**- Il va y avoir de l'action !** Dit-elle se léchant les babines dont le sang de la viande cru coulait de sa bouche

**- Harry ne ferait rien d'inconsidérer ! **S'épouvanta Hermione

Harry attrapa le serdaigle par le col et le souleva d'au moins quinze bon centimètres avec une seule main, puis il releva la tête, faisant voler ses cheveux noir jais et ses mèches rouges en arrière, le serdaigle et notre petite troupe purent voir les yeux vert émeraudes d'Harry devenir rouges sang et cette aura meurtrière qui l'entourait, ne présager rien de bon.

**- DRAGO N'EST PAS UN BOUT DE VIANDE !!** Hurla t-il faisant exploser toutes les verreries de la pièce, fenêtres, verres et plats confondus par sa colère

**- …… **Le serdaigle se retrouva figer par la peur, et toute la salle put admirer et être terrifier par un sauveur en colère

**- JE T'INTERDIS DE POSER TES SALES PATTES SUR LUI CONNARD !!** Puis avec la puissance de sa magie il l'envoya à travers toute la grande salle s'écraser sur le mur derrière la table des professeurs, puis tombant au sol sans qu'aucun professeur ne soit intervenu pour amortir sa chute, l'assomant.

**- LE PROCHAIN QUI TOUCHE À DRAGO JE LE TUE !!**

Il attrapa Drago par le bras et sortient de la salle, laissant derrière eux, des parents et un parrain fières de lui, une Hermione indigné, des jaloux, un snape rageur car apparemment Potter se croyait tous permis, Un Dumby amusé, une Mac Go exaspéré, et un serpentard du nom de Fara qui trouvait que le jeu devenait de plus en plus piquant et pas décourager pour autant il préparait son prochain coup, mais cela personne ne le vit.

Une fois les portes de la salle refermer Harry courut comme si sa vie en dépendait, tirant Drago derrière lui à bout de souffle devant le portrait de la grosse dame.

**- Le mot de passe ?** Clama t-elle

**- Dragonsword**

Le tableau pivota les laissant pénétrer dans l'antre des gryffons, la salle commune était déserte, résultant du repas dans la grande salle, il attira Drago sur le divan et le fit asseoir pour l'aider à reprendre sa respiration, puis il s'accroupit devant lui dos à la cheminée flamboyante de braise vive.

**- Drago ça va ?**

**- Oui…c'est juste…que tu…cours…super….vite…**

Harry se releva et le repris par la main, l'aidant à se relever

**- Désolé j'étais en colère. Viens je t'emmène dans ma chambre c'est plus confortable**

A ses mots Drago se déconnecta de la réalité, il allait dormir dans la chambre de son amour !

Ils gravirent les marches jusqu'à une petite porte. Harry l'ouvrit et entra dans la pièce suivi du blond.

La pièce était ronde, à gauche cinq lits et armoires : le premier était celui de Neville le suivant Hermione, une fenêtre, un lit vide vert, une fenêtre, celui du brun et un vert, à droite quatre lits et armoires : le premier était celui de Dean suivit de Seamus, un vert et Ron. Au centre de la pièce une immense table ronde avec neuf chaises au total pour le travail ayant chacun un espace délimité. En face de l'entrée, entre un lit vert et celui de Ron, se tenait une porte. Le brun l'y emmena, il y avait une grande baignoire genre jacuzzi ou l'on pouvait largement tenir à deux dedans sur la droite. Deux lavabos et une fenêtre à gauche et trois cabines de douches opaques bleus foncés en face de la porte avec les toilettes.

Ils retournèrent dans la chambre et Harry lui désigna son lit sur lequel était posé sa malle par les elfes de maisons. La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit laissant apparaître le reste de la troupe inquiète, mais rassuré de voir qu'ils allaient bien. Pansy se jeta sur le lit entre Hermione et Harry, Blaise entre Ron et Seamus.

Ils s'installèrent sur le lits respectifs, après que Hermione et Pansy est fait un petit tour dans la salle de bain pour se changer ou elle se reluquèrent discrètement toutes les deux enfilant leur chemise de nuit. Pendant ce temps-là, Blaise matait son Ronny d'amour, dont il ne restait plus que le caleçon, filer sous les couettes suivit de lui-même, Dean, Neville, Seamus ainsi que Pansy et Hermione qui était revenu, libérant la place au Brun et au blond.

Ils se mirent à discuter de tout et de rien attendant le retour des deux zozos. Une fois dans la salle de bain, Harry se dénuda complètement laissant Drago apprécier les courbes de son corps basané. Auquel il surprit un festival de tomate trop mûre de la part de son blond qui était en train d'admirer sa silhouette sans voir qu'il l'avait repéré. Quand l'orage gronda faisant sursauter le blond.

**- Drago ça va ?** S'enquit t-il en prenant le Blond par les épaules

Décidément l'orage lui faisait toujours aussi peur, mais le corps de Potter nu était beaucoup trop près pour sa santé mentale, et cette chaleur qui s'insinuait dans son bas ventre comme des milliers de papillons, il rougit violemment puis se retourna brusquement sentant l'érection poindre le bout de son nez.

**- Oui, ça va… mais toi tu…tu… vas attraper froid !**

**- Tu es sur, tu es tous rouge ? **Sourit t-il

**- Oui, va prendre ta douche**

Harry sourit face à la gène du blond mais aussi face à la réaction que devait avoir celui-ci entre les jambes, puis il rentra dans une cabine de douche, profitant de l'eau chaude qui coulait sur sa peau pendant que Drago se calmait (**nda : **non il à rien fait pour ! pervers) et se changeait en pyjama.

Il aurait très bien pu se changer avec les autres garçons, mais il ne voulait pas attirer leur attention sur l'attraction que provoqué son corps sur les autres, il finit par sortir se mettant sous ses couettes, Blaise le regarda d'un air de dire : « ça va aller tu veux que je dorme avec toi ? » auquel il lui fit signe que non de la tête, puis il s'allongea dans son lit tourner vers celui de Ron qui discutait avec les autres.

Harry fini par sortir de la salle de bain vêtu en tout et pour tout d'un simple boxer noir, laissant voir aux yeux de tous son corps de dieux grec formé par les rudes entraînements de quidditch et parsemé encore de goutte d'eau coulant de ses quelques mèches encore mouillées. Il provoqua le silence dans la pièce jusqu'à se qu'il se couche dans son lit fixant le dos de Drago qui tremblé dans le sien

**- Vous savez quoi? George m'a dit qu'ils travaillaient sur une nouvelle farce !** Dit Ron

**- J'ai hâte de l'essayer sur Bullstrode !** dit Seamus

**- Et pourquoi pas sur….mmh…. **Réfléchissant Dean en regardant le plafond

**- Drago ?** Dit Harry

**- Drago ? Non pas Drago Harry !** Dit Hermione

**- Je ne parle de ça ! **dit Harry en s'appuyant sur son coude, **Drago ?**

Drago se retourna et fixa Harry le rose aux joues

**- Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?** demanda t-il le fixant de ses yeux argents

**- Viens dormir avec moi !** Dit-il en soulevant ses couettes en souriant

Drago ne se fit pas prier trop heureux que se soit Harry qui le lui ai proposé et vint se blottir contre Harry entremêlant ses jambes aux siennes content de voir que Harry le laisser faire. Il sentit le frisson, qui avait traversé le corps du brun, lorsqu'il avait touché sa peau chaude contrastant avec la sienne froide ; puis le brun rabattit la couettes sur eux formant un cocon de chaleur.

Blaise et Pansy sourirent heureux que le blond soit dans les bras de celui qu'il aime

Les autres semblaient avoir perdu le sens de la parole, se fut Hermione qui réagissa

**- Harry en tant que préfète en chef de gryffondor je ne peux pas cautionner ça !** s'exclama t-elle

**- Hermione si tu veux tout savoir, Drago a peur de l'orage, il a besoin de dormir avec quelqu'un quand c'est le cas.** Lui répondit-il en ne cessant pas de regarder le visage paisible de Drago

**- C'est vrai Pansy ?** La questionna t-elle

**- Oui, quand on était à serpentard, c'est Blaise qui dormait avec lui, jusqu'à ce qu'il n'y ai plus que Harry qui puissent passer son bouclier et on a compris pourquoi aujourd'hui !** Affirma t-elle

**- Dans ce cas**. **Extinction des feux !** Dit-elle sans appel en éteignant les lampes

Harry serra Drago contre son torse et lui caressa le dos d'un geste tendre et rassurant auquel le blond succomba dans un sommeil paisible.

_**Pendant ce temps **__**dans**__** les appartements de Severus Rogue**_

**- Bon que se soit clair, Black, interdiction de pénétrer dans ma chambre, je ne suis pas ta boniche alors le bordel que tu mettras je te serai gré de le ranger, je souhaiterai carrément que tu n'en fasses pas et tu dormiras sur le canapé**. Puis il partit

**- c'est très clair SER-VI-LO !** Prononça Sirius détachant chaque syllabe

Rogue fit volte face, c'était le surnom débile que Potter senior lui avait donné, alors l'entendre de la bouche de celui qu'il pensait aimer faisait mal, très mal. Mais il n'en laissa rien transparaître.

**- NE M'APPELLE PAS COMME CA !! **Hurla Rogue

**- NE M'APPELLE PAS BLACK !!** Hurla Sirius

Il passèrent la majeure partit de la soirée à se disputer, la chambre, la salle de bain et le canapé. Car étant le lit de Sirius maintenant, celui-ci refusait que Severus si installe.

Sirius fit tout pour enrager Rogue, déranger les précieuses affaire du maître de potion, ce qui fonctionna extrêmement bien, bien entendu tout cela faisait partit d'un plan visant à l'attirer vers lui. Severus fini par se diriger vers sa chambre si enfermant exaspérer et Sirius, s'endormit sur le canapé confortable du serpent.

L'un trouvait qu'il était trop proche pour sa santé mentale et l'autre pas assez à son goût, mais aucun des deux ne tenta quoi que se soit.

_**Mercredi matin cour de potion**_

Les élèves se mirent deux par deux, Blaise et Ron malgré les réticences de celui-ci, Mione et Pansy, Drago et Harry, Dean, Neville et Seamus formant le seul groupe de trois. Ils s'étaient placés dans la salle de façon à s'éloigner des autres serpentard.

Rogue arriva en trombe claquant la porte du cachots à Sirius derrière lui. Il se posta à son bureau.

**- Alors Parkinson, Zabini, Malfoy comment c'est déroulé votre première nuit chez c'est incapable de gryffons ?**

**- A merveille professeur !** Lui répondit Drago en repensant au bras de Harry

Rogue soupira

**- Honnêtement je ne sais pas comment vous faites, moi avec Black qui squatte mes appartements se fut un véritable calvaire !** Dit-il en soupirant de fatigue

**- Vous avez l'air épuisé professeur Rogue ?** S'enquit Pansy

**- Il m'a empêché de dormir la majeure partie de la nuit avec ses bêtises, il mettait le bordel partout dans mes affaires, une vraie pile électrique !**

La porte du cachot s'ouvrit en grand laissant apparaître un Sirius Black rayonnant

**- Moi aussi j'ai adoré faire l'amour avec toi Sev !** Lança t-il aussi sérieux qu'il put vue que cela était un mensonge

La classe pouffa, Rogue devint aussi rouge que la couleur que gryffondor arborait. Rogue vira au rouge colère

**- ARRETE DE DIRE N'IMPORTE QUOI ESPECE D'IDIOT !!** Hurla Rogue en fermant la porte d'un coup de baguette

Sirius rouvrit la porte

**- Moi aussi je t'aime mon Sevou d'amour ! **dit-il en tendant las bras

Rogue saisissa une fiole sur son bureau

**- Dégage crétin !** dit-il en lançant la fiole

Sirius ferma la porte juste à temps, la fiole s'écrasa sur la porte faisant fondre celle-ci de moitié laissant apparaître un trous béant dans la porte, ou l'ont pouvait voir Sirius rire et finirent par s'en aller heureux que même dans un excès de colère Severus ne les pas appelait Black.

**- Sa vous fait rire Mr Mackhalan, cinquante points en moins, deux heures de retenues !** Dit Severus énervé calmant aussitôt Mackhalan

Décidément Sirius agirait positivement sur Rogue, s'il se mettait à enlever autant de points à sa propre maison, les cours de potion vont devenir intéressant pensa Harry.

Le cours terminé, Rogue appela Drago seul, le professeur de potion attendit que le dernier est fermé la porte.

**- J'ais appris que tu t'étais fait attaquer par Fara ?**

**- Oui.** Lui répondit Drago en baissant les yeux honteux d'être aussi faible

**- Bien on va te venger ! Personne ne touche à mon filleul !**

Drago rougit jusqu'aux oreilles

**- Depuis quand tu rougis pour rien toi ? Et enlève moi cette air innocent de ton visage !**

- **Je ne peux pas ! Et je ne vois pas de quoi tu veux parler !** Rougit-il de plus belle

**- Où est passer mon filleul de glace ? Mais arrête de rougir comme ça et ne te comporte pas comme une vierge effarouchée avec moi !** S'énerva t-il

Drago le regarda les larmes aux yeux

**- Quoi ? Mais non ne pleure pas ! Qu'est ce que j'ai encore dit ?**

**- Je suis vierge parrain ! Tu as oublié ta discussion avec maman ? Elle t'avait dit comment je deviendrai une fois que j'aurai trouvé mon compagnon ou préjà, appelle ça comme tu veux !**

Rogue se souvint et soupira de mécontentement, Drago était complètement dépendant, sur le point protection mais aussi attaque et maîtrise de soi même, il était vulnérable et Potter avait intérêt à le protéger !

**- Désespérant**, Lança Rogue, **espéreront que cette incapable saura te protéger, tu n'as pas eu de chance**

Dragon se redressa du fauteuil où il s'était assis, son regard était devenu orageux. Harry qui attendait dans le couloir, senti l'aura meurtrière du blond et se dit que Rogue devait passer un sale quart d'heure. Ce qui était dommage c'est qu'il n'entendait rien de la dispute, Rogue avait certainement lancer un sort de silence sur la pièce.

**- JE L'AIME ! Et c'est toi qui es désespérant !**

Rogue fronça les sourcils

**- On peut savoir de quoi tu parles ? **

**- De quoi je parle ? Mais de toi et Sirius, il t'aime à en crever et toi, tu le fuis ! Pourquoi ? Parce que tu n'as jamais eu de relations sexuelles que tous le vocabulaire qui y est rattaché t'es inconnus ? Et alors ce n'est pas parce que tu ne sais pas ce qu'est une fellation ou autre chose, que tu dois le fuir comme un lâche !**

**- Drago**

**- Non je n'ai pas fini, s'il t'aime il s'en foutra, de toute façon je suis sur qu'il s'en doute et non je ne t'apprendrais rien même si tu es une personne qui compte pour moi !**

**- Mais**

**- Tu lui demandes ! Il en sera ravis et toi au comble de l'extase ! (nda : ça sait pas peut dire !ndb: il me tarde de voir ça), au faite pour cette histoire de vengeance….**

Rogue releva les yeux vers lui

**- …Sirius** **m'a vengé devant toute la classe, si tu veux des détails tu lui demanderas ! Au revoir Parrain !**

Drago sortit en claquant la porte du cachot énervé. Il ne vit pas la personne qui attendait devant la porte, et lui rentra dedans, provoquant leur chute à tous les deux, Drago sur l'inconnu.

**- Et bien mon ange tu sembles énervé ?**

Lorsqu'il reconnu cette voix entre mille il releva la tête et rougit

**- Tu es très mignon quand tu rougis, mais pourrait-on savoir pourquoi ?**

**- Je…je…suis assis sur…sur ton …sexe…**murmurant le dernier mots

Harry rigola devant les paroles du blond, et en plus de ça il était gêné se qui le rendait encore plus adorable

Harry se saisi d'une main de Drago et l'amena sur sa braguette

**- Tu veux le toucher ?** Demanda t-il un sourire prédateur sur les lèvres

Drago retira sa main et tomba en arrière sur les fesses

**- Non !**

Harry fit semblant d'être surpris

**- Comment ça non ? On joue les vierges effarouchés ? J'aime bien**

Harry se rapprocha de lui à quatres pattes et se positionna au dessus de lui, Drago atteignit un pourpre prune

**- Pas ici ! **Dit-il en détournant le regard

**- Oh alors ça veut dire que si l'on va autre part, tu voudrais bien ? Tu es un petit coquin !** Dit-il amuser se relevant et se collant à lui prédateur, la tête de Drago arrivant pile sous son menton

Harry regarda son ange, il était devenu extrêmement sexy, et il avait du se faire violence pour ne pas gémir de plaisir et risquer de réveiller l'ensemble de la chambre tellement le blond avait comprimé sa virilité avec sa jambe la nuit dernière dans son sommeil, n'ayant pas penser à jeter un sort d'insonorisation sur les rideaux du lit à baldaquin.

**- Quoi ? Mais….mais… je…. sais pas…j'ai jamais fait… je dois être nul, et …toi…tu trouveras ça nul… alors… tu voudras pas de moi et tu iras voir ailleurs ? **Dit-il en versant quelques larmes en le regardant

Il avait peur, peur qu'Harry le rejette, peur qu'il ne veuille pas de lui totalement juste parce qu'il n'avait pas d'expérience, peur d'être délaisser par celui qu'il aimait. Qu'espérer t-il au fond ? Harry avait eu la réputation d'être une véritable bête du sexe d'après les quelques personnes avec lesquels il avait couché, alors lui et son manque total d'expérience, ne risquait pas de faire le poids. Qu'espérer t-il ? Qu'Harry s'intéresse à lui alors qu'il n'était qu'une petite vierge effarouchée, innocente et faible

**- Je n'ai pas d'engagement avec toi, si je veux aller voir ailleurs j'irais**

J'ai été dure avec lui, je ressens toute sa tristesse et se déception mais il le fallait, je ne veux pas qu'il croie que mon amour lui est acquis, même si c'est le cas, sous prétexte que je suis son compagnon. Il doit prendre de l'assurance, me rendre totalement accros à lui, qu'il me drague, qu'il ressent ce que cela fait de désirer quelque chose ardemment, pour lui où tout lui a été donné. Même si je lui suis déjà fidèle, je ne veux pas que cela commence sous l'obligation que je couche avec lui pour le protéger. Je veux l'avoir décidé pas comme toutes ces choses qui m'arrivent sans que je le demande.

**-…**

**- Détend toi Drago rien ne presse, allez vient c'est l'heure de déjeuner ! **Dit-il en lui prenant la main pour l'entraîner à sa suite

**A suivre….**

**Dans le prochain chapitre :**

Yen as pas ! tout simplement parce qu'il n'est pas encore écrit ! Mais rassurez vous comme je suis en vacances vendredi je vé mi mettre a fond et je pense le publier pour le milieu de la semaine.

**Auteur :** j'aime se chapitre il est……..plein de rebondissement !

**Drago :** je dirai plutôt très mal partit pour moi est Harry dans la chapitre 19 !

**Auteur :** je ne vois pas pourquoi tu dit ça ! il est très bien ! Et puis je fais se que je veut ! na ! C'est pas ma faute si ta pas voulu lui toucher le zigouigoui a ton ryry d'amour !

**Severus :** ça ont avait remarquer. Je crois que question sadisme j'ai trouvé pire que moi !

**Auteur :** ta encore rien vu, d'ailleurs merci d'avoir répondu au question ! je vais bien sur en tenir compte. Si vous vous inquiétez pour se qui va se passer pour la suite surtout la fin comment elle se termine de se chap. 18, je peut vous dire qu'il y aura un gros retournement de situation, et plein de rebondissement.

**Rita skitter :** Quels couples apparaîtront en lemon les premier ?

**Auteur :** Je ne vous le dirais pas !

Harry bidouille sa magie

**« Marins de l'UNSC** UN INTRUS DANS LA BASE !!!(sortent bazooka, couteau, sabre, guillotine, laser, fil d'acier, grenade, trousse de dissection (petit délire à moi j'ai disséquer un calamar cette semaine) magnum, sniper…)

**Spartan master chief : **parez à tirer !

**Arbiter :** En joue !...

**Auteur :** STOP ! Je vé vous le dire !!!

**Major :** ACCOUCHE !!

**Auteur :** pi d'abord qu'est ce que je fout la ? sortez moi de mon jeu d'xbox 360 ! que vais-je devenir si les héros de mon jeu préféré HALO 3 n'y sont plus et qu'ils passent leurs temps sur ma fic, je ne pourrait plus tuer et personne !

**Arbiter :** Miss Drary ne détourne pas la conversation ! et puis d'abord ta fini le jeu en légendaire deux jour après sa sortie ! de quoi tu te plein et dit nous qui sont les coulpes !!!

**Auteur :** dac ! alors en premier il y a mmppffffhh (se fait enlever)

**Le parasite :** personne ne le saura à part moi ahahaha

**Major **: merde je croyais qu'on l'avait buter en allant chercher cortana !

**Cortana **: négatif major il faut le rattraper aaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhh **»**

**Drago :** merde Harry regarde se que ta fait ta envoyer l'auteur sur halo 3 dans le jeu vidéo et tu ma buter moi et cortana, je suis ton allier !!!

**Harry :** bordel c'est pas moi qui t tuer !! c'est le prophète vérité !!

**Sirius :** les enfants quand vous aurez fini de jouer, vous serez gentil de faire sortir l'auteur de la sinon la fic et pas terminer !

By by

SADIQUE JUSQU'AU BOUT SINON SE SERAIT PAS DROLE !!!


	19. Des secrets bien gardés

Chapitre 19 : Des Secrets bien Gardés

_**Lundi 20 Octobre 21h00 Salle sur Demande**_

Deux semaines passèrent, Harry et Drago en étaient toujours au même point. Ils ne se parler même plus. Chacun boudait dans son coin, Harry semblait préoccuper par on ne sait quoi, Drago lui s'en voulait d'être si inexpérimenté.

Comme tous les jours depuis deux semaines, leurs amis les regardaient se lever, s'habiller, aller en cours, manger et se coucher, tout ça sans qu'ils ne s'adressent ni le moindre mot ou ni un regard, ils s'ignoraient. Et sa en devenait navrant.

En fin de journée, nos deux serpentard, enlevèrent avec brio le troisième, puis s'enfermèrent dans la salle sur demande sans se faire voir.

**- Qu'est ce que c'est que se bordel ?**

**- Calme toi Drago c'est nous, moi et Pansy.**

**- Qu'est ce que vous manigancez encore ?** Demanda le blond sceptique en croisant les bras

**- Assied toi Dray.** L'invita Pansy en lui désignant le large fauteuil vert émeraude près de la cheminée

Une fois assis, Blaise entama la conversation.

**- Pansy et moi avons décidé de passer à l'action et nous allons t'aider toi aussi à faire tomber Harry !**

Drago les regarda, comme s'ils étaient tout les deux sortit d'un asile

**- Je ne veux surtout pas gâcher votre enthousiasme mais vous oubliez qu'Harry ne m'adresse même plus la parole. **Dit-il avec un pincement au cœur tout en serrant son pantalon sur ses genoux avec ses mains

**- Ne t'en fait pas Drago c'est pour ça que nous faisons cette petite réunion !**

**- Quel est ton plan Blaise ? **

**- Tu vas draguer Harry !**

Drago se releva d'un coup de son fauteuil et commença à partir en direction de la porte

**- Vous êtes complètement malade ! Comment voulez que moi le pauvre petit fils de mangemort et une quelconque chance de faire tomber Harry amoureux de lui?**

Blaise et Pansy attrapèrent Drago chacun par un bras et le refirent asseoir dans son fauteuil

**- Drago tu es irrésistible, comment veux tu qu'Harry ne soit pas amoureux de toi ? Tu inspire la sensualité, le désir, le charme…. **Serrant les mains contre son cœur et des étoiles dans les yeux

**- C'est bon j'ai compris c'est pas la peine d'énumérer toutes mes qualités de Freya. On commence par quoi ?**

**- J'avais pensé à une approche soft, genre tu lui dis bonjour, tu lui fais un superbe sourire**

**- D'ac Pansy, et quand est ce que je dois commencer ? **

- **Demain, je dirais, pendant l'heure d'étude c'est la que tu commenceras**

**- Hein mais….mais…. pourquoi demain ? Pourquoi pas dans une semaine ?**

**- Drago ! Tu y vas demain matin !** Tonna Blaise

Après cette charmante discussion qui fut assez courte, nos serpentards retournèrent dans la tour gryffondor, puis une fois entrer se stoppèrent face à la scène qui se dérouler à l'intérieur.

_**21H00 Salle commune de Gryffondor**_

Ron disputer une partit d'échec version sorcier contre Seamus, qui avait beaucoup de mal à rester dans la course connaissant la dextérité de Ron pour se jeu. Neville et Dean discuter du prochain cour de potion, la question du jour était : est ce que Sirius allait venir les sauver en plein milieu du cour de potion pour chanter des louanges à Rogue demain ?

Harry était assis par terre sur le tapis devant la cheminé appuyer contre le divan, il regarder avec insistance les flammes devant lui, Hermione leva le nez de son livre. Elle, était assise à coter de lui sur le fauteuil en velours à sa droite. Elle l'observa, le brun ne parler quasiment plus, elle regarda la cheminé, la petite dragonne du brun était couché dans les braises et sembler somnoler comme une bien heureuse à coter de sa salamandre « Flammèche » comme elle l'avait appeler qui elle était à coter des flammes. Puis elle tourna son regard noisette vers lui, les flammes tournoyant dans ses yeux d'une lueur démoniaque, quasi irréelle.

Le brun se rapprocha de la cheminer et tendit la main droite vers les flammes dansantes, Hermione cria précipitamment, attirant l'attention du reste de la bande sur lui, Seamus en profita pour arranger le jeu à son avantage. Mais Harry après un court moment d'hésitation, enfonça son bras dans les flammes et caressa la tête de la vénérable dragonne, celle-ci ouvrit ces yeux de jade, le bras droit d'Harry s'entourait progressivement des flammes. Dragone ne prononça que trois mots, trois mots qui résonnèrent dans la pièce emplit par le silence depuis la remarque d'Hermione, trois qui changerait ça vie. En mal ou en bien, t-elle était la question que se posait Harry.

**- Es-tu prêt ? **

Ils s'observèrent, Flammèche les observa chacun à leur tour, puis regarda son maître interrogatrice, qui Hermione lui répondit en haussant les épaules. Les flammes c'était arrêté à l'épaule d'Harry comme si elles attendait le signale de la dragonne. Mais comme à chaque fois ou elle lui avait posé la question, lorsqu'ils étaient seuls, Harry répondait toujours la même chose.

**- Non**

Un seul mot, ce seul mot, et les flammes se retirèrent de son bras retrouvant leur origine sur les bûches. Puis il se rassit contre le divan. Hermione se précipita vers lui pour observer son bras, c'est à ce moment la que Drago entra entourait de Pansy et Blaise

**- Harry ! Mais tu es fou, c'est dangereux le feu, tu aurais pu brûler vif !**

Il se leva et se dirigea vers l'escalier du dortoir, et s'arrêta de dos à ses amis

**- Ce n'est pas ça qui est dangereux**

le silence revint avant d'être interrompu par Hermione inquiète pour lui

**- Mais qu'est ce qui est dangereux Harry ?**

Harry se retourna, fixant son regard dans ceux de métal, puis regarda la paume de sa main droite et serra le poing, il releva la tête et fixa Hermione.

**- Moi**

**- …….**

**- « Et sa ne serait tarder »** pensa la dragonne

Il se retourna, monta dans la chambre, laissant ses amis inquiet et perdu.

**- Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ici ?** Intervint Blaise

Hermione leur raconta le petit épisode des flammes.

**- Je ne sait pas se qu'il a !** Fini par avouer la jeune femme

**- Pourquoi ne pas demander à Dragone ?** Proposa Drago

**- Mais oui pourquoi ni ai-je pas penser plutôt !**

Elle s'agenouilla devant le feu ardent, et demanda de bute en blanc

**- Pourquoi Harry dit-il qu'il est dangereux ?**

Dragone n'esquissa pas le moindre mouvement, et c'est toujours les yeux fermés qu'elle lui répondit

**- Et ce que moi je te demande pourquoi ta salamandre crache du feu ?**

**- Tout simplement par ce que c'est une salamandre de feu ! **Lui répondit –elle comme si cela tombait sous le sens

**- Est pourquoi et t-elle de feu ?**

**- Rorrr ça va j'ai compris, tu ne dira rien, caractère de chien ! **En se relevant

**- Non de Dragon !**

**- ROOORRR**

Il s'en allèrent se coucher, arrivais dans la chambres les rideaux du lit d'Harry était tiré, ils se couchèrent en silence, s'en déranger le brun par les questions qui leur brûler les lèvres.

_**Le lendemain**_

Harry descendit le premier pour petit déjeuner, arriver dans la grande salle seul les professeurs étaient présent.

Sa mère se dirigea automatiquement vers lui et l'embrassa sur le front

**- Bonjour mon dragon**

Harry lui renvoya son sourire, sa mère avait un sourire qui avait le don de faire disparaître tous les soucis

**- Jour m'man**

**- Harry j'aimerais que tu viennes nous voir ton père et moi dans ma classe avec Drago, nous avons quelque chose d'important à vous révéler.**

**- D'accord**

_**7h45 Salle d'étude**_

Il se leva et franchit la porte sans même accorder ne serait ce qu'un regard à ses amis qui était de l'autre côté. Il se dirigea vers la salle d'étude ou le professeur Rogue ne tarda pas à le rejoindre. Celui-ci fut surpris de voir Potter là. Le dit Potter allant à sa rencontre devant son bureau pour lui expliquer qu'il devait partir avec Drago voir ses parents. Celui-ci refusa catégoriquement.

**- Mais Pourquoi ? **S'insurgea Harry

**- Qu'est ce qui me prouve que vous dite la vérité Potter ?**

Une voix sortie de nulle part, intervint dans la discussion

**- Et pourquoi ne lui ferais-tu pas confiance pour une fois ? **Murmura la voix

Rogue soupira et se pinça l'arrête du nez, en baissant la tête, blasé, décidément elle avait toujours le don de s'incruster là ou il ne le voulait pas.

**- Ce n'est pas le moment Bastet !** (sa se prononce Bastet comme si vous disiez tête ) lança Rogue

**- Qui est Bastet ?** Interrogea Harry

Une chatte noire apparue alors sur le bureau de Rogue derrière lequel il était assis. Elle portait un collier de pierre précieuse et d'or, mettant en valeurs la couleur de son pelage félin et de ses yeux jaune perçants.

**- Je suis, Bastet, Harry ! **Prononça la chatte

Harry regarda la chatte en trois fois, ces yeux allant de Bastet à Rogue, serait-il possible quel soit le….

**- Est-ce que tu es le…le…de Rogue ?** Cherchant ses mots abasourdi par la nouvelle

Rogue re-soupira, le sort s'acharner contre lui et la chatte en prenait un malin plaisir

**- Est-ce que je suis le quoi de Rogue ?** Demanda t-elle amusée

**- De rien !** Coupa Rogue

**- Ton amour en vers moi ne cessera jamais de m'étonner Severus !**

**- mmffh !**

Harry observer les échanges entre eux deux, il semblait proche tout en étant éloigné de part leur comportement.

**- Qu'est ce que vous êtes au juste ?**

Rogue releva la tête

**- Au cas ou votre vue aurait encore baissé, c'est un chat Potter !**

**- Non, je veux dire qu'est… ?** Mais il fut coupé par une troisième personne entrant dans la pièce

**- Bastet est la familière de Rogue, Harry.** Lui révéla son parrain

Rogue s'affala sur son bureau. Il ne manquait plus que lui !

**- Sa familière ? **Demanda sceptique Harry

Sirius les rejoignit près du bureau

**- Bastet et la réincarnation de la déesse chat qui représente la dualité en toutes femmes dans l'ancienne Égypte**

**- Heureuse de te revoir aussi Sirius et comment va ce cher Chaton ?** Lui demanda t-elle

Sirius sourit à pleine dents, il savait que le coté fougueux de Bastet aimé particulièrement Chaton

**- Demande le lui toi-même.** Et il fit apparaître son énorme tigre du Bengale prénommé Chaton

Le dit Chaton qui s'étira de tout son long

**- Seigneur dieu ! J'ai l'impression que ça fait des siècles que je ne suis pas sorti !** Lança t-il

**- juste une bonne dizaine d'années, Ravis de te revoir **

la tête du tigre blanc arriva à la hauteur de la chatte. Tout les deux partirent dans discussion qui ne nous intéresse pas le moins du monde.

Harry n'en croyait pas ses yeux, son parrain ne lui avait jamais parlé de son familier

**- Pourquoi ne jamais m'en avoir parlé ?** Le questionna t-il

Sirius lui répondit amusée

**- Pourquoi ne jamais me l'avoir demandé ?**

**- C'est sur, que c'est idiot….**

Puis s'en prévenir Harry éclata de rire, un rire qui fit émerger Rogue de ses pensées, les quatre présents le regardèrent soucieux. Harry se reprit et expliqua le pourquoi de son fou rire

**- C'est juste que j'avais imaginé que le familier de Rogue serait un serpent à sonnette, une couleuvre, un python vu son caractère….mais que se soit un chat…ahahahah….. Tout mimi….ahahah…s'a colle pas du tout à son image…ahah….**

**- Moi aussi je l'ai cru….au début….mais Bastet représente chez tout être soumis **(on entends par la qui à le rôle de la femme)** l'alliance parfaite de la personnalité docile et maternelle à celui de sauvage et bestiale, ne sous-estime jamais la puissance de Bastet, Harry.** Lui répondit Sirius

A ce moment là Harry fixa la chatte dans les yeux, il brillait de sauvagerie d'une personnalité jamais mise à jour totalement, mais d'un ronronnement empli d'apaisement lorsque Rogue la caressa.

Harry était encore tout émoustillé de son fou rire lorsque Bastet le ramena sur la planète terre.

**- Ne devais tu pas aller voir tes parents avec Drago jeune impudent ? **

La joie d'Harry retomba comme une pierre dans son estomac, tout ses soucis, en passant par Drago, Voldemort, la question de Dragone venait de lui revenir en mémoire comme une saveur amer.

**- Si**

Et c'est sur ce simple mot qu'il partit en direction de la grande salle pour emmener Drago, les mains des les poches, l'esprit emplit d'amertume, de peur et de désespoir.

Bastet coupa le silence religieux d'une affirmation fatidique

- C**e petit n'a pas fini de souffrir, mais le bonheur qui l'attend n'en est que plus grand**

Sur ses mots la chatte disparu t'elle une poussière au vent ainsi que Chaton. Sirius quand à lui sourit à pleine dents à son amour présent qui lui en rougit, puis parti-t-elle une ombre dans la nuit (nda : wa la rime je m'en suis aperçu quand lisant ce que j'avais écris)

_**8 h00 Salle d'histoire de la magie**_

En sortant de la salle d'études, Harry vit sa classe arriver, il se dirigea vers Drago

Drago, entouré de Blaise et Pansy, vit Harry se diriger vers lui et son cœur se ralluma immédiatement

**- Souris lui, il vient vers toi, vas y.** lui souffla à l'oreille Pansy

Il esquissa un sourire mais qui fut rapidement effacer de son visage en voyant le profond ennuis avec lequel Harry se diriger vers lui les mains dans les poches

**- Drago, mes parents veulent nous voir, viens avec moi.**

Il le suivit dans les dédales de Poudlard jusque dans la salle de la dite mère d'Harry où attendait aussi son père, il s'assirent de l'autre coté du bureau ou sa mère avait disposer deux chaises pour eux.

**- Bien j'ai une chose importante à vous racontez, je voudrais que vous m'écoutiez jusqu'au bout sans m'interrompre. **Leur ordonna Lily

**- Narcissa à toujours était ma meilleure amie aussi loin que je me souviennes, elle n'a jamais était méchante, on s'entendaient très bien toute les deux. Mais cela ne plaisait pas à Lucius qui avait une sainte horreur de la moldue que je suis et par le faite aussi que je sois la petite amie de son pire ennemi James Potter, cela en avait conduit à ce qu'elle coupe les ponts avec moi, de force…bien sur…**

Drago et Harry restèrent scotcher, l'un n'y croyant pas, l'autre parce que sa mère ne lui en avait jamais parlé (Drago)

**- …..Mais lorsqu'elle était en salle d'accouchement, seule…comme toujours…elle m'a appelé en catastrophe tellement elle était terrorisée, Lucius était encore parti sous les ordres de Voldemort. Elle et moi n'avions jamais vraiment coupé les ponts, nous discutions en secret lorsque Lucius n'était pas là. Lorsque je suis arrivée dans la salle d'accouchement avec James, je ne pouvais pas marcher seule, je venais moi même d'accoucher d'Harry qui était dans les bras de son père, elle a demandé à ce qu'on nous laisse seul au médecin…..**

Ainsi son père n'était même pas venu le jour de sa naissance, préférant suivre un mage noir, plutôt que de voir naître son fils, il était triste pour ça mère

**- ……elle a alors relevé sa chemise de nuit, découvrant son ventre rond, et connaissant sa nature de gardienne Metherlance, je fut pétrifié en voyant écrit en rouge brillant « vous avez un parchemin de l'oracle, poser votre doigt sur votre ventre pour le faire apparaître », elle nous informa que personne n'était au courant de se qu'elle avait sur le ventre. Car il était apparu le matin même et elle avait empêché le médecin et les infirmières de faire sa toilette. Elle posa son doigt et un parchemin doré apparue provoquant la disparition de l'écriture sur son ventre, elle ouvrit le parchemin et le lut, puis me le donna et je le lus à mon tour. Après lecture, Cissa me confia le parchemin le gardant secret, pour protéger son fils de la menace de Lucius s'il venait à apprendre avec qui il était lié.**

Ainsi la famille d'Harry était proche de lui déjà à se moment là, ils avaient soutenu sa mère, et ils le protégaient pensa Drago. Il comprenait pourquoi sa mère était si distante quand son père le battait, elle ne voulait tout simplement pas attiré l'attention sur elle ou bien faire une gaffe le concernant, mais dès son père partit, elle le câliner, le soigner et l'aimer. Harry sentait un sentiment étrange en lui, comme si une colère se développer à l'intérieur de son corps, un mauvais pressentiment.

**- Le voici je vous laisse le lire :**

Elle tendit le parchemin aux garçons en le posant sur le bureau face à eux, ceux-ci commencèrent à le lire.

« _Chère __**Narcissa Angel Vénus Metherlance Black Malfoy**_

_Par la naissance que vous allez donner à un nouveau descendant, vous perdrez vos pouvoirs ultimes, qui seront transmit à votre fils._

_La très sainte oracle de notre lignée : __**Angel Luna Maria Metherlance**__, notre mère à tous, a décidé que votre fils aurait pour nom : __**Drago Angel Lucius Metherlance Malfoy**_

_**- Drago :**__ en référence au tatouage qu'ils aura au creux des reins représentant la très sainte familière des Potter. Jadis protecteur ultime de notre lignée, j'ai nommé : __**Dragone Céleste Edoras Potter**_

_**- Angel :**__ référence au aile dont dispose votre fils et le lien avec le deuxième prénom de son compagnon et de notre Oracle_

_**- Lucius :**__ pour le prénom de votre mari_

_**- Metherlance :**__ pour son héritage de notre très sainte famille_

_**- Malfoy :**__ nom de famille conventionnel_

_Nous avons donc le plaisir de vous apprendre que le compagnon, protecteur et défenseur de votre fils a pour nom : __**Harry Angel James Dragone Potter**_. _Et qu'il est présentement né le 31 juillet de cette année._

_Ce parchemin tenant lieu de certificat de naissance et de fiançailles avec le jeune Potter, il est donc par la présente importance indestructible._

_Nous vous souhaitons une heureuse vie avec votre enfant, cordialement,_

_Le bureau des naissances magique Metherlance »_

Tout s'éclaircissait enfin pour lui, pourquoi sa mère n'avait rien fait pour empêcher son père de le vendre à quelqu'un, tout simplement parce qu'ils auraient été mieux ainsi qu'au service du mage noir. Drago sourit à Mme Potter, celle-ci fut soulagée que Drago soit content. Mais l'absence de réponse de son fils n'était que présage de mauvais augure.

Lily se risqua à interrompre les pensées d'Harry

**- Mon Dragon est ce que…..ça va ?**

Harry releva la tête dévoilant ses yeux rouges sang en se levant

**- TU ME DEMANDES SI CA VA ????!!!!**

Sa mère commençait à avoir peur, Harry semblait encore plus en colère que lorsque qu'il avait défendu Drago dans la grande salle. S'entourant progressivement de magie rouge

**- Harry ? **Risqua sa mère

**- LA FERME !!!** Hurla t-il en frappant son poing sur le bureau qui se brisa nette

**- QU'EN VAIS-JE POUVOIR ENFIN DECIDÉ PAR MOI-MEME ???**

**- Mais Harry tu n'es pas content que je t'annonce tes fiançailles avec Drago ?** Se risqua Lily

La réponse fut catégorique et Drago sentit des larmes perler à ses yeux

**- NON !!!**

**- Si je dérange Harry tu n'as qu'à le dire, je partirais loin de toi**

**- NOOOOOON ce n'est pas se que je voulais dire !**

Drago sentit comme un espoir en lui, mais une colère contenue depuis longtemps s'empara de lui

**- EST BIEN IL SERAIT TEMPS QUE TU SACHES CE QUE TU VEUX DIRE !!!** Hurla Drago en se levant lui aussi

Harry fut surpris et désemparé de voir que son ange n'était pas si faible que ça en faite, mais en fut heureux aussi mais ne le montra pas.

**- ****Ce que je veux dire, c'est que je ne vois plus l'intérêt de demander Drago en fiançailles, vu que c'est déjà fait !!!**

Alors Harry s'intéressait à lui, il l'avait l'intention de ne pas simplement être son protecteur, il le voulait, il me voulait moi et pas une cruche de son fan club. Il voulait m'épou….m'épouser. Pensa Drago en se plaquant les mains sur la bouche trop heureux. Joie qui fut vite effacer

Son père parla enfin, il était temps de remettre son fils à sa place

**- Tu peux toujours le faire ! Ce n'est qu'un bout de papier !**

**- NON J'EN AI PLUS ENVIE, JAMAIS JE NE ME MARIERAI AVEC LUI ! JE NE ME PLIERAI PLUS A SE QUI A ÉTÉ DECIDÉ POUR MOI ! JE FERAIS CE QUE JE VOUDRAIS FAIRE !!**

Il partit claquant la porte sa colère au sommet, traversant le couloir, il avait envie de se défouler il fallait qu'il se défoule un entraînement avec de faux mangemorts lui ferait le plus grand bien.

Son père partit aussitôt à sa poursuite inquiet de se qu'il allait faire, laissant sa femme et Drago seuls

_**Dans les couloirs de Poudlard**_

**- ****Harry Angel James Dragone Potter tu vaS t'arrêter immédiatement !!! **Hurla son père à sa poursuite

Le hurlement de James avait attiré l'attention, une à une les portes des salles de classe s'ouvrait, les professeur inquiet sortirent pour savoir se qui se passer, un à un Rogue, Black, Lupin, Mac Gonagall…, suivit de ses amis qui sortirent de la salle d'étude et des autres élèves, puis Drago et sa mère pour constater l'ampleur du problème.

Harry s'arrêta au milieu du couloir et se retourna face à son père

**- Calme toi Harry !**. Ordonna son père

**- NON !!** Hurla t-il en faisant exploser un miroir prés de son père

Lequel s'en protégea in extremis, en faisant apparaître un bouclier. Harry jura.

Ses amis furent choqués, Harry attaquait son père, les profs impressionnaient par la puissance de sa magie et sans baguette s'il vous plait !.

Dragone, qui était au coté de Drago, qui lui se trouvait maintenant près de ses amis. Se félicita, tout se passer comme prévu. Mais ce n'était encore une fois pas l'avis d'Hermione

**- Dragone il faut que tu l'arrêtes !**

**- Non, cela est nécessaire, vous devez prendre conscience de la puissance d'Harry**

Les amis la regardèrent en trois fois. Son père se releva. Les autres purent voir parmi la magie rouge qui l'entourait, un sourire malveillant se dessiner sur son visage.

Alors que son père relevait la tête pour voir son fils, Harry lança son bras vers l'avant comme s'il lançait un sort. Sauf que sa main était serrée en un poing.

Jaillissant devant lui, l'épée de Gryffondor fonça sur son père, maniait par une force invisible. Mais celui-ci parvint à l'esquiver. Dumbledore apparut alors derrière Mme Potter, Sirius et Drago qui se trouvait derrière James et fit apparaître un champ de protection stoppant l'épée qui continuait sa course, celle-ci avait traversé de moitié le bouclier se qui surpris Dumbledore.

Pendant son esquive, James lança un poignard avec sa baguette qui atterrit dans la cuisse gauche de Harry. Celui-ci hurla et jura d'avoir raté sa cible. Récupérant l'épée il la fit de nouveau attaqué son père, qui l'esquiva en se rapprochant de son fils. Alors que la dernière esquive l'avait amené au pied de son fils à genoux, Celui-ci lui pointa la lame devant la gorge. Mme Potter fut envahis d'une peur effroyable, son fils risquer de tuer son mari, sous la colère.

**- ABANDONNE JAMES !!** Vociféra t-elle

James leva les yeux vers son fils

**- J'abandonne.**

Harry souria machiavéliquement et fit disparaître l'épée, au même moment James se releva et décocha un crochet du droit en plein visage de son fils.

Harry tomba à terre, peu à peu absorber par les ténèbres.

**- Tu m'as trahis**. Prononça Harry en regardant son père debout au dessus de lui

**- Un Potter ne s'avouera jamais vaincue, tache de le retenir.**

C'est sur cette derrière phrase de son père qu'Harry s'évanouissait en provoquant la disparition de son aura magique.

_**L'infirmerie**_

Harry se réveilla dans les bras de son père qui l'emmenait à l'infirmerie

**- Ca va Harry ?**

**- Oui, j'ai juste mal à la cuisse, à cause de ton poignard**

Son père sourit

**- Tu t'es bien défendus**

Ils arrivèrent dans l'infirmerie déserte, James posa son fils sur un des lits, puis fut littéralement éjecté de la dite infirmerie par Mme Pomfresh. Celle-ci se dirigea vers lui pour le soigner

**- Bien enlever votre pantalon. **Lui dit elle après avoir enlever le poignard de sa cuisse

**- Quoi ?! JAMAIS DE LA VIE !** Harry pensait déjà qu'avec sa colère, il allait avoir des écailles de Dragon sur les fesses ou autre part. Ne voulant pas que cela face le tour de l'école en moins d'une heure, que cela paraissent dans la gazette du sorcier ce soir. Déjà la bataille avec son père il était sur d'y paraître, Colin avait sûrement du prendre des photos.

**- Pas de ça avec moi Potter, vous allez retirer votre pantalon et vite fait**

**- Non !** Lui répliquait Harry en faisant exploser les flacons sur le chariot de l'infirmière

**- Si vous ne vous étiez pas battus comme toujours sa ne serait pas arriver !** Dit PomPom en lançant des sorts pour attacher celui-ci

**- Si on ne m'avait pas provoquer comme toujours sa ne serait pas arriver !** Lui dit Harry en bloquant tout ses sorts instinctivement.

S'en suivit une bataille exemplaire, les flacons volaient, se brisaient, provoquant des mélanges au sol qui commençait à fumer.

**- Vous savez combien de temps cela a pris au professeur Rogue de faire cette potion ?**

**- Je suis sur qu'il sera ravi de la refaire !** Lança Harry ironique

Au bout d'une demi heure Mme Pomfresh abandonna, elle sortit de derrière son chariot où elle s'était protéger

**- Bien il ne me reste plus qu'une chose à faire vu votre coopération flagrante ! **Elle pointa sa baguette sur sa gorge et prononça un appel dans toute l'école.

**- Monsieur Drago Malfoy est prié de se rendre immédiatement à l'infirmerie, Mr Drago Malfoy !**

Cette phrase se répéta dans toutes les classes telle un haut parleur

Harry se ratatina dans son lit, voilà que maintenant il allait devoir affronter la colère de Drago, se qui ne devait sûrement pas être tout rose.

Le dit Drago arriva tout rouge dans l'infirmerie et se dirigea vers Mme Pomfresh qui était à côté d'Harry.

**- Ah vous voilà, tenez! Prenez ça, ça, et ça !** dit en lui fourrant des bandages, antibiotiques et autres rescapés de la colère d'Harry dans les mains.

Drago la regarda sans bouger se dirigeait vers la cheminée, elle y jeta de la poudre de cheminette, les flammes rougeoyantes devinrent émeraude.

**- Bien Potter et vous allaient dans votre salle commune, débrouillez-vous comme vous pouvez pour le soigner, il refuse que je le touche, maintenant quittaient mon infirmerie tout de suite.**

_**10h00 Tour de Gryffondor**_

Harry retira sa chemise et fit un nœud avec autour de sa cuisse qui saignait, il se leva et tout les deux traversèrent les flammes, se retrouvant dans la salle commune de gryffondor déserte alors que les flammes redevenaient rouges

Ils montèrent dans la chambre, Harry s'asseya sur son lit

Drago s'agenouilla devant lui et lui retira le bandage fait avec sa chemise

**- Retire ton pantalon**

Harry fut surpris par le ton de Drago, il semblait en colère, pas étonnant avec ce qu'il lui avait dit. Il obéit automatiquement de peur de ne le mettre encore plus en colère. Qui c'est de quoi il était capable avec ses pouvoirs, il n'en avait jamais eu la démonstration.

Harry se leva puis enleva son pantalon et se rasseya, Drago n'avait pas bougé et le bout de son nez avait légèrement effleuré sa virilité. Virilité qui commençait à se réveiller

**- Tu n'es pas en colère Drago ?** Demanda t-il d'une petite voix alors que Drago se redressait sur ses genoux, en déposant une compresse sur sa cuisse pour y absorber le sang

**- Tu as été méchant Harry, mais je vais te montrer de quoi je suis capable**. Dit-il en posant sa main gauche sur la cuisse droite de Harry. **Je vais te soigner avec mes pouvoirs**. Lui murmura –il tout en faisant glisser son majeur le long de sa virilité, accompagner d'un sourire tout sauf angélique.

Majeur qui provoqua un frisson dans tous le corps d'Harry

Drago se réjouissa de se frisson de la part de son brun, il ne savait pas trop comment s'y prendre, il y allait plutôt à l'instinct. Mais à ce moment précis il voulait faire plaisir au brun, lui montrait qu'il ne lui en voulait pas, il voulait le soigner, lui prouvait que même s'il était vierge, il n'en demeurait pas moins complètement serpentard.

Harry le regarda dans les yeux, Drago avait comme de l'impatience mais en même temps une certaine gène, il n'allait quand même pas….

**- Qu….**hoqueta surpris Harry

Drago venait de sortir son pénis de son boxer

**- Aaaaaaaaaaaaaahhh…**

**- Qui a-t-il Harry ?** Fit-il comme si rien n'était

**- Tes mains…..elles sont…froides !** réussit-il à articuler alors que Drago le caresser ensuite avec sa langue sur toute sa longueur d'une lenteur incommensurable.

Harry en eut le souffle coupé par le contraste.

Ce hoquet fut prit par Drago comme un signe positif du brun, il était ravi du premier effet, les leçons de Blaise portaient leur fruit.

**- Et ma langue Harry…comment est-elle ?**

**- Ch….ch…aude…**prononça Harry en fermant les yeux, retenant un gémissement

Drago enleva le boxer d'Harry et le balança plus loin. Puis prit le sexe d'Harry entre ses deux mains à sa base, il y fit glisser langoureusement sa langue..

**-…….mhmhmhmh…**gémissa t-il

Drago voulait l'entendre gémir et Harry ne pouvait que s'exécuter.

Le blond faisait attention à la moindre réaction de son ami, les légères et inconscientes ondulations de son corps témoignaient du plaisir et désir qui prenait peu à peu possession de lui. Drago caressait du bout de la langue le gland chaud et frémissant, ses gestes étaient lents et cruels. Harry se sentait de plus en plus vidé et loin de la réalité. Il avait l'impression de se noyer dans un drôle de monde, rempli de sensations et sentiments nouveaux, dangereux, excitants…Drago prit le sexe d'Harry en bouche et fit de légers mouvements de vas et viens, mais très vite ils devinrent plus rapides.

Harry mit ses mains sur sa bouche pour s'empêcher de crier face au plaisir, mais les assauts de Drago ne faisaient qu'augmenter son plaisir et l'envie de le crier.

**- Je vais venir…** parvint à dire Harry en serrant les draps de son lit.

À peine avait-il prononcé ces derniers mots qu'il se cambra en arrière une main dans les cheveux de Drago en se répandant dans sa bouche. Le blond délaissa le membre du brun et vint sur Harry qui s'allongea sur son lit

**- Comme je l'avais imaginé… ton goût est quelque peu amer, mais tout aussi sucré**. Dit le blond tout en se léchant la lèvre inférieure.

Harry reprit peu à peu pieds, la bouche de Drago était WAOUH, et cette bourrasque d'énergie brûlante qui s'était répandu en lui lorsqu'il avait jouit, l'avait totalement déconnecté de la réalité

**- L'as tu sentis, la bourrasque d'énergie bouillante? **Demanda Drago en se relevant sur ses coudes

**- Oui, mais qu'est ce que c'était ?**

**- Ma magie, je t'ai soigné ! **Sourit Drago en montrant la blessure guérit d'Harry

**- Tu tes entraîner ?**

**- Non c'est venu tout seul….au faite….**Les joues de Drago commencèrent à rosir

**- Mh ?**

**- Tu…tu as aimé ?** Demanda t-il tout rouge en traçant le contour des muscles du torse du brun de ses longs doigts fins

Harry croisa ses bras sous sa tête comment un être aussi innocent que lui pouvait-il bien faire des choses si incroyable avec sa bouche et dis en souriant.

**- Oh si tu veux parler, de cette antre chaud, de cette langue taquine, qui me caressait et qui m'a fait atteindre le septième ciel… je dirais que j'ai follement adoré**. Lui dit-il en roulant sur le côté se retrouvant nu au dessus de Drago, le chevauchant.

Drago qui faisait maintenant concurrence au bordeaux, c'est pas tout les jours que l'on a un Harry totalement nu sur soit. Harry lui défit le ruban qui lié ses cheveux. Répandant une cascade dorée sur le lit

Harry reprit son sérieux, une expression interrogatrice sur son visage.

**- Mais au faite je croyais que tu m'avais dit que tu n'avais aucune expérience ?**

Drago répondit directement

**- C'est Blaise qui m'a appris ça !**

Harry se releva en position assise sentant la colère monter

**- Comment ça Blaise t'a appris ça ? Il t'a…**s'imagina Harry

Drago fit de grand signe de négation avec les bras, tout penaud

**- Non tu n'y es pas du tout, en faite a force qu'il me raconte ses déboires sexuel plus mon imagination, ça a donnée ça !**

-** Grrrrrrrrr**

**- C'était quoi ce bruit ?** Demanda Harry

Drago rougit de honte cette fois ci

**- C'est mon ventre, disons que te soigner m'a pris beaucoup d'énergie**

Harry regarda son réveil sur sa table de chevet

**- Il est 12h15 pas étonnant que tu est faim, Bon je me rhabille et on y va, mais avant je vais t'apprendre un truc moi-même, ton premier baiser, si je ne m'abuse**

Harry se pencha vers Drago, et lui effleura les lèvres avec les siennes en une douce caresse, il fit doucement glisser sa langue sur les lèvres fines de Drago puis lui suçota la lèvre inférieure. Le blond entrouvrit les lèvres, laissant pénétrez cette langue taquine.

Harry parcouru la cavité du blond tout en faisant se caresser leur langues, il se réjouissa du gémissement que le blond avait étouffé contre ces lèvres. Drago commençait à comprendre ce que les mots torride, enflammé et passion que Blaise employé tout le temps, c'était tellement bon, son corps se réchauffer quand il sentit les mains du brun glisser sous sa chemise et venir lui caresser les flancs.

Un frisson parcouru son ange lorsque ses mains chaudes étaient entrée en contacte avec sa peau blanche comme la neige, puis un soupir de contentement chez celui-ci lorsqu'il se sépara de cette bouche diablement tentante pour lui suçoter la base du coup, laissant une jolie marque violacé.

Il commença à déboutonner un à un la chemise du serpentard effleurant sa peau puis….

**A suivre…..**

**Dans le prochain chapitre : **

SE SERA LA SURPRISE

**Auteur : J'adore se chap,**

**Harry : (rester gaga sur le lit)…..**

**Drago : c'est pas l'heur de dormir (secoue Harry), on fait la suite !**

**Auteur : qui à parler d'une suite ?**

**Drago : quoi ?**

**Auteur : SADISME POOWWAAA !!!!**

**Le reste de la bande : et nous c'est pour quand ? **

**Auteur : pas avant le chap 21 **

**Sirius : si loin ?!**

**Auteur : peut-être avant il sont pas encore écrit, ****allez reviewS**

**Biz biz , j'espère que sa vous à plu !**

**A votre avis quelle était les secret mentionné dans se chap et qui sont révéler ?**

17


	20. les leçons de Sirius

Attention dans se chapitre lemon !

Merci tous mes lecteurs et pour me faire pardonnez un lemon.

Bisous à aromdu, dragonneva, bibiou, endoline, sati-san, Angelus loveless malfoy potter, dray potter 42, nerverland, ceily….

Bonne lecture !!

Chapitre 20 : Les leçons de Sirius

Il commença à déboutonner un à un la chemise du Serpentard effleurant sa peau puis….

Caressa de ses lèvres la peau imberbe du blond, laissant des traces de son passage par des baiser mouillé ou autre suçons. Drago avait depuis longtemps fermé les yeux appréciant, le contacte d'Harry sur sa peau, le désir monté en lui, ces envies de se perdre dans les abîmes du plaisir aussi incertain soit elle. Il le sentit descendre et atteindre son nombril, sa langues s'insinuait dedans et sortant pour mieux revenir, bon dieux que c'était bon ! pensa t-il. Alors qu'il sentit Harry lui déboutonner son pantalon, descendre la braguette, libérant son membre gonflé peu à peu par le plaisir, il se dit que c'était la plus merveilleuse chose du monde, la plus excitante qu'il en gémit fortement surprenant le brun qui remonta pour un baiser langoureux.

**- HARRY TES LA !!!** Tambourinant Hermione à la porte de la chambre, **HARRY POURQUOI LA CHAMBRE EST ELLE FERME ? QU'EST TU ENTRAIN DE FAIRE AVEC DRAGO ?? REPOND !!!!**

Bordel de bordel de merde !! C'est sur il allait la tué, venir dans un moment pareille ! Jura t-il en se relevant de Drago commençant à se rhabiller, il se retourna après avoir enfiler son boxer et une chemise propre, et vit Drago assis sur le lit écarlate du plaisir récent entrain de reboutonner sa chemise. Il se dirigea vers lui et lui grimpa dessus

**- Ce n'est que partit remise…** susurra t-il en l'embrassant

**- ****Harry ont est tous derrière la porte est ce que tu vas te décider à ouvrir bordel !!!!!!**

Il rallongea Drago sur le lit, et fixa dans les yeux de métal ardent de plaisir

**- et ce n'est que le commencement…** il appliqua sa main sur la verge du blond dont le pantalon n'était toujours pas reboutonner, lui arrachant un gémissement

Et d'un geste habile fit jouir celui-ci

**- Harry...HAAAAARRRYYY !!!** Cria de plaisir le serpent

Drago se rhabilla correctement aussi vite qu'il put sous ordres du brun, toujours au septième ciel, Harry se rasseyais sur le lit, Drago entre ses jambes à terre, le nécessaire de soin, par terre et le pantalon de Harry sur le lit

**- HARRYYYYYYYYYYYYYY !!!!!!! Hurlèrent-ils tous**

D'un geste il leva sort de verrouillage et de silence, provoquant la chute d'Hermione dont la porte s'était ouverte soudainement. Derrière la dite portes se trouver tous les occupant de la chambre, qui était resté figée par le spectacle de Drago complètement rouges devant un Potter en boxer. Le sang d'Hermione ne fit qu'un tour et tous la suivirent dans la chambre après qu'elle se soit relevée.

- **Q****u'est se que sait que se cirque ? Qu'est ce que vous fabriquiez ici, ont vous a cherché par tout, vous étiez censé être à l'infirmerie ! Pourquoi la porte était–elle bloqué ? Que fait tu en boxer ?** Réussit à dire Hermione d'une seule traite sans respirer ET VISIBLEMENT EN COLERE

**- Drago ma soigné avec ses pouvoirs, je n'avais pas envies que tous le monde viennent assister au spectacle.** Dit Harry en regardant d'une façon perverse son ange, qui par cette allusion devint pivoine, ce que Hermione trouva louche, **j'ai du enlever mon pantalon pour qu'il est accès à la plaie**, se que purent constater les autres griffy au vue du pantalon que Drago avait pensé à replié un tant soit peu et au vu de l'ancienne chemise de Harry qui gisait par terre en sang.

**- Mouais**, admit difficilement Hermione, **allez tout le monde descend déjeuner**

**- Avant Drago doit prendre une douche**. Lui souri Harry

Drago le remercia intérieurement, après que le brun lui ait…qu'il ait….sa mains…sur et j'ai…. BREF, il partit avec des affaires propres dans la salle de bain et retira son boxer souiller de son liquide blanchâtre

Après la douche le brun chercha quelque chose dans sa valise

**- Qu'est ce que tu cherche Harry ?** Questionna le blond

**- Ca !** dit il en pointant un petit écrin, il l'ouvrit et en sortit un petit Dragon en argent pure et le passa autour du coup de Drago, **c'est pour toi !**

Drago regarda le pendentif le dragon avait l'air terrifiant et en même temps si beau, deux émeraude lui servait d'yeux, ont avait l'impression qu'il était vivant. Drago s'approcha de lui et l'embrassa chastement

**- Merci**. Dit-il aux anges

Harry se réjouissait, de cette initiative du blond

Ils finirent tous par descendre déjeuner récupérant au passage Dragonne et Flammèche qui c'était logé dans la cheminé, Pansy et Blaise devant les progrès de Drago, se promirent que se seraient bientôt leur tour.

_**Appartement du professeur Rogue et accessoirement ceux du fouteur de troubles **__(voilà ce qu'on pouvait lire sur la porte écris par Rogue)_

Le reste de la journée se passé à une lenteur incommensurable pour Rogue, il était seulement 19 heure est il n'en pouvait plus de ses salles gamins qui passait leur temps à brailler, il entra dans son appartement et se relaxa dans un fauteuil bien moelleux.

Sirius débarqua soudain et referma la porte derrière lui et vin s'installer sur le divan en face de Rogue

**- Que me vaut le déplaisir de ta visite ?** Demanda Rogue sans grande conviction

**- rien je voulais te voir !**lui sourit t-il niaisement

**- Alors la porte et juste derrière moi.** Répondit Rogue

**- j'habite ici je te signale !**

Sirius l'agacer il avait toujours, la pêche, une allure folle, des yeux à en crever, une bouche si tentante, et il le détester pour ça mais surtout il se détester d'être si inexpérimenté pour oser quoi que se soit, peut être que son filleul avait raison, peut être devait –il demander au brun de lui apprendre. Oui il devait le faire, après tout ce n'était pas si terrifiant. Et puis…le moment sembler propice, il était seul…l'un en face de l'autre….

**- Est-ce que…. Tu…tu… **commenças Rogue

Sirius le regarda bafouiller, lui si sur de lui d'habitude perdait tout ses moyens, en passant de ses rougeur, au bégaiement, puis cette façon de détourner les yeux intimidé.

**- Mm ?**

**- Non laisse tomber**. Il ne pouvait pas, décemment pas lui demander ça !

Sirius mit ses bras sur le dossier du divan et se décida

**- Severus**

Celui-ci releva la tête et fixa le brun intimidé

**- Viens prés de moi**

Le ton étai sans appelle, mais doux en même temps, mais il ne bougea pas surpris par la remarque

**- Severus, **répéta Siry

Il se leva finalement et ses pas très rassurer qu'il se posta devant Sirius

**- Je n'ai jamais…**commença Rogue mais Sirius le fit taire en posant un doigt sur sa bouche après s'être levé, il rapprocha son visage du sien

**- Chut. Ce n'est pas grave, je vais t'apprendre Sev**. Lui dit-il en capturant ses lèvres

Sirius entraîna ensuite un Severus rougissant à sa suite. Ils réussirent tant bien que mal à arriver jusque la porte de la chambre de Severus. Sirius plaqua Severus contre la porte de sa chambre, et tenta de lui ôter sa robe de sorcier tout en l'embrassant, ce qui, bien entendu, était loin d'être évident. Severus n'osait esquissez le moindre mouvement et se laisser complètement faire. Il réussit finalement à l'enlever, laissent le serpent torse nu. Les mains du chien étaient posées de part et d'autre de sa tête, contre la porte. Les yeux sombres le fixaient comme s'ils voulaient le transpercer. Les lèvres de Sirius s'approchèrent de celles du serpent, L'embrassant avec fougue, tout en y mettant de la douceur. Le but n'étant pas de lui faire peur mais de lui faire apprécier ce que Severus ne connaissait pas. Le souffle chaud de Sirius qui s'égarait du côté de son cou fit frissonner Severus. Sirius se redressa brusquement et ouvrit la porte. Son compagnon tomba à la renverse, rattrapé dans sa chute par les bras de Sirius. Tous deux se retrouvèrent dans la chambre, excités et gênés à la fois. Sirius fut le premier à rompre le silence qui devenait pesant :

**- Je crois qu'on y est…**

Severus hocha la tête en guise de réponse.

**- Je veux dire, on se chamaille mais je crois qu'on s'aime… bien ?**

Sirius prit le silence de Severus pour un accord et continua son monologue :

**- Je… Tu es sûr que… ?**

Severus se redressa.

**- Oui, Apprend moi**, murmura t-il

Il se trouvait désormais devant le lit. Sirius allongea son « élève » sur ses draps de soie noir. Il était torse nu, sa peau était blanche et il le vit frissonner du contacte froid avec les draps. Il se positionna entre ses jambes

**- Leçon n°2 : découvrons le corps**

- **Quel était la première ?** Questionna Severus rougissant

**- Un baiser passionné !** répondit il en se penchant sur Severus

La langue de Sirius alla donc directement à une des zones qu'il savait sensible : le lobe de l'oreille. Il suçota, mordilla, souffla sur le petit morceau de chair tandis que son genou rappelait à Severus l'existence d'une partie de son anatomie. Ce dernier se laissait faire en gémissant. Sa bouche courait désormais le long du deuxième point sensible : les clavicules. Severus se cambra. Un frisson parcourut les deux professeurs lorsque leurs érections se touchèrent. L'animagus en profita pour reprendre le dessus.

**- Leçon n°3 : le contact**

Il s'assit et déboutonna le pantalon de Severus tout en l'embrassant avec fougue... Il parvint tant bien que mal à lui retirer le vêtement et fit courir ses doigts le long de l'élastique de son caleçon. Les mains du Serpentard remontèrent le long des cuisses de Sirius et s'appliquèrent à enlever sa chemise. Elles se posèrent ensuite sur ses fesses, puis, hésitantes, retirèrent le pantalon suivit du boxer de Sirius. Il jeta un regard à la virilité de Sirius puis fixa sa bouche, gêné d'une preuve si flagrante d'excitation. Sirius s'allongea et gémit lorsqu'il appuya son sexe contre le ventre de son amant. Il n'osait pas se positionner plus bas, de peur de le brusquer. Il ne voulait pas gâcher ce moment. Il entreprit donc de picorer son torse à l'aide de petits baisers qui firent sourire son compagnon dont les mains se perdaient dans ses cheveux.

Ses lèvres se frottèrent à une barrière de tissu : le caleçon de Severus. Après un rapide coup d'œil à son compagnon qui avait les yeux fermés de contentement, Sirius décida de le faire languir un peu. Il remonta vers son nombril qu'il s'appliqua à torturer : il en faisait le tour, mordillait le ventre de Severus puis y retournait. Puis il suivit la légère ligne de poils bruns descendant jusqu'au bas ventre de son compagnon. Sa respiration s'accéléra, celle de Severus aussi. Il libéra alors le sexe tendu de Severus de sa prison de tissu.

**- Leçon n° 4 : la fellation, **annonça Sirius

Il hésita, gêné. Pour la première fois, il posa sa bouche sur le sexe de Severus. Celui-ci laissa échapper un hoquet de surprise et ouvrit des yeux ronds. Sirius se redressa, un peu inquiet de la réaction de Severus. Celui-ci chuchota d'une voix rauque :

**- Je… Excuse-moi, j'ai juste été surpris…**

**- Si tu veux, je peux… tout arrêter… **répondit Sirius, écarlate.

Ce fut au tour de Severus de faire concurrence à un homard :

**- C'est juste que c'est nouveau mais… j'ai très envie que tu continues, enfin, si tu veux bien…**

Sirius ne se fit pas prier. Il ne savait pas trop comment s'y prendre pour qu cela n'effraye pas le serpent, il commença donc par laisser courir un léger souffle le long du sexe de Severus. Ce dernier tremblait légèrement et luttait pour ne pas se cambrer. Sirius prit une grande inspiration, comme pour se donner du courage, et cercla le gland de son amant de ses lèvres. Les mains de Severus agrippèrent ses cheveux. Sirius caressait le bas-ventre de Severus tout en entamant de légers mouvements de va et vient avec sa bouche. Il s'enhardit et prit la base du sexe de Severus dans sa main, l'enfonçant plus profondément dans sa bouche. Sa langue courait le long de la virilité du Serpentard, jouait avec son gland, titillait son bas-ventre. Il aspira brusquement le sexe tendu et vibrant. Severus gémit et ne put plus empêcher ses hanches d'accompagner les mouvements de Sirius. Sa respiration se faisait plus rapide tandis que Sirius accélérait le mouvement. Severus mordit son bras afin de ne pas gémir, sa tête bascula en arrière. Il perdait pied, et n'avait surtout pas envie que Sirius s'arrête, bon dieux comment avait il pu rester ignorant à se sujet ! Les doigts de Sirius caressèrent avec douceur les bourses de son amant tandis qu'il continuait de le sucer avec ardeur. Il s'arrêta lorsqu'un peu de liquide sucré entra au contact de ses papilles.

**-Non !** Protesta Severus, haletant.

Sirius sourit. Il aimait voir Severus se laisser aller, mais cela n'arrivait pas souvent. Il regarda Severus et fut heureux de voir ses yeux briller et ses pommettes rouges. Il décida de faire durer un peu le plaisir :

**- Non quoi ?**

**- N'arrête pas s'il te plait…**

**- Arrêter quoi ?** répliqua Sirius d'un air faussement ingénu.

Severus se redressa en prenant appui sur ses coudes et répondit, d'assez mauvaise grâce :

**- Ca…**

**- Ca ?** S'enquit Sirius en prenant bien garde d'insister sur le « C » et de le prononcer au-dessus du sexe tendu de Severus.

Severus se cambra, ce qui répondait assez clairement à la question de Sirius, mais il se sentait d'humeur sadique (_**nda **_ _comme moi quoi, pour le chap précédent !! Sirius et l'auteur se tape dans la main_). Il continua son petit manège :

**- Demande-le-moi…**

**- S'il te plait Sirius…**

**- Demande-le moi **_**clairement**_insista Sirius en pianotant négligemment des doigts sur une hanche de son compagnon.

Severus se renfrogna :

**- Je trouve ça humiliant… Encore plus que…**

**- Que ?**

**- Encore plus que de te dire que…**

**- Oui ?**

**- Encore plus que de te dire que je t'aime…**

Sirius passa directement à autre chose se qui surpris Severus

**- Leçon n° 5 : découverte du corps deuxième partie**

Severus, gêné et un peu honteux par cette déclaration détournée, tourna la tête et observa avec un grand intérêt son armoire. Sirius était surpris du tournant qu'avaient pris les évènements. Il embrassa fougueusement Severus sans faire de commentaire, ne voulant pas le mettre plus mal à l'aise. Il se retint de lui dire que ses sentiments à son égard étaient de la même teneur et décida reporter ses aveux à plus tard, enfin, s'il y parvenait. Il colla son sexe à celui de son amant. Severus gémit, ses mains se crispant sur le dos de Sirius. La main de ce dernier s'égara sur le visage de Severus. Il arrêta de l'embrasser et caressa doucement ses lèvres. Severus lécha sensuellement le doigt de Sirius puis entreprit de lui mordiller la lèvre. Il bascula sur le côté afin de prendre le dessus mais Sirius ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille : il empêcha Severus d'arriver à ses fins et lui maintint les mains au-dessus de la tête.

**- On en était où ?** demanda Sirius, toujours aussi taquin.

Cette question était, évidemment, purement rhétorique. Severus n'eut même pas le temps de grogner que Sirius s'attardait sur ses tétons. Sa langue jouait avec les petits boutons de chair tandis que sa main droite s'égarait du côté du pubis de Severus. Il entreprit de faire des mouvements de va et vient sur le sexe de son amant, jouant sur la pression, utilisant sa langue, faisant sentir à Severus à quel point il était excité. Sa main quitta l'érection du Serpentard qui gémit de frustration et se porta à ses lèvres.

**- Leçon n°6 : le doigter**, susurra Sirius à son oreille ce qui fit gémir Rogue

Il suça son doigt d'un air aguicheur puis le positionna devant l'anus de Severus. Celui-ci se tendit en devinant ce que comptait faire Sirius mais ne protesta pas. Le Gryffondor fit alors pénétrer un doigt en Severus, avec douceur, afin de ne pas lui faire mal. Ce dernier se décontracta légèrement et Sirius entreprit de faire de très légers mouvements avec son doigt. Severus bougea les hanches, comme pour lui signifier de continuer. Sirius introduisit alors un deuxième doigt en Severus. Il gémit de douleur, il semblait ne pas vouloir autoriser cette intrusion. Sirius l'embrassa alors, laissant le premier doigt en lui, puis, le sentant se détendre il le pénétra d'un deuxième doigt. Il reprit les mouvements tout en l'embrassant. Severus sentit une décharge traverser son corps lorsque Sirius buta contre sa prostate. Il se cambra en gémissant et sa main timide commença à masturber Sirius. Ce dernier trembla de plaisir et introduisit un troisième doigt en Severus qui ne put plus coordonner ses mouvements.

**- Viens en moi…** prononça Severus d'une voix rauque entre deux soupirs.

**- Tu es sûr ?**

Il poussa un petit cri lorsqu'une langue chaude et humide remplaça les doigts qui n'étaient déjà plus des étrangers.

**- Sirius, attends, je…**

Il poussa un autre grognement lorsque la main de Sirius se posa sur son sexe.

Le moment semblait venu.

**- Leçon n° 7 : la pénétration, **souri perversement Sirius

Sirius embrassa Severus et allait l'allonger lorsque celui-ci l'arrêta de nouveau. Sans un mot, il se mit sur le ventre. Sirius le rejoignit sans se faire prier. Il redressa Severus avec douceur et fit courir sa main le long de son dos. Tandis qu'il masturbait Severus, il se plaça derrière lui. Le Serpentard frissonna en sentant le sexe de son petit ami ainsi placé.

Sirius demanda à nouveau à Severus s'il se sentait prêt, puis le pénétra légèrement d'un mouvement de hanche. Severus geignit mais remua le bassin comme pour signifier à Sirius qu'il voulait qu'il continue. Celui-ci progressait doucement, de peur de faire mal à son compagnon. Mais il avait peur de ne pas pouvoir se maîtriser longtemps : la pression appliquée sur son sexe était douloureusement excitante. Il finit de pénétrer Severus et maintint un moment ses hanches contre les siennes. Puis il se retira et re-pénétra Severus. Encore, et encore… Ses mouvements étaient de plus en plus incontrôlés, sa respiration se faisait haletante, tandis que son amant se mordait le poing afin de ne pas crier. Un coup de hanches plus fort que les autres fit voir des étoiles à Severus. Il éjacula dans la main de Sirius tandis que ce dernier continuait ses mouvements de va-et-vient, fort et puissant. Il jouit une seconde fois en même temps que Sirius qui se retira et s'écroula, épuisé sur lui. Il l'embrassa avec tendresse et passa son bras autour de ses épaules dans un geste de protection. Severus se blottit contre lui en soupirant de bonheur. Qu'est-ce que c'était bon ! Il se demanda comment il avait pu ne pas connaître se bonheur et cette chaleur pendant tout ce temps, et une révélation vint se loger dans sa tête venant de Bastet : « plus jamais tu ne te passeras de lui chaton, sois en certain » il souriait décidément toujours là au mauvais moment.

Severus tarda un regard amusé vers Sirius

**- Plus de leçon professeur ?** Demanda t-il

Sirius baissa les yeux et le fixa en souriant

**- Si**

**- Ah oui ? Et laquelle est ce ?** Interrogea t-il

**- Leçon n° 8 : toujours prévoir un casse-dalle, le sport en chambre sa creuse !** Claironna t-il en faisant apparaître un plateau garni.

Provoquant le rire franc est mélodieux de Severus, et quel doux rire

**- Idiots….** Dit-il faussement

Sirius fit mine de réfléchir

**- Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?**

**- Il y a encore la leçon n° 9 !**

Severus le regarda combien en avait il encore en stock ?

**- La plus importante de toute !** fit il sérieux

**- Et ?**

**- Je vous aime serpent de malheur, avouer que vous m'avez envoûté avec vos viles potions !** Chanta Sirius comme une casserole puis l'embrassant le faisant rire soudain Severus se resserra contre lui, ce qui étonna l'animagus.

**- Severus ?** S'enquit-il, **ça ne va pas ?**

**- Je t'aime !** Cria t-il surprenant Sirius

Sirius le resserra dans ses bras et lui murmura qu'il savait

**- Ca n'empêche qu'il en reste encore une ! La n°10**

**- Tu ne les inventerais pas au furent et à mesure par hasard, sournois personnage ?**

**- De nous deux c'est toi le Serpentard** !

Severus le chatouilla à n'en plus finir

**- ahaha…..aaaarête….**

**- Tu vas la dire ta leçon au lieu de raconter des bêtises**

**- C'est bon….ahahaha….. Je me rends…..ahhahah**

**- Alors ?**

**- Leçon n°10 : Dors bien demain tu seras en feu !**

**- C'est censé vouloir dire quoi ? **Questionna severus

**- Tu sauras demain, les joies du sexe !**

Severus se blotti contre le torse de son amants et s'endormit, pour la première fois depuis des années, l'esprit tranquille et le visage paisible. Sirius lui embrassa le front et s'endormit lui aussi

**A suivre….**

**Dans le prochain chapitre :**

**Titre 21 : Un secret au goût de rupture**

**Auteur :** Vous êtes toujours vivant ?

**Sirius :** je crois que Severus est resté au septième ciel !

**Harry :** Drago n'a pas supporter ce spectacle, il est tombé dans les pommes tellement c'était hot !

**Auteur :** j'avais prévenu, âme sensible s'abstenir !

**Harry :** en même temps il a un petit aperçu de se que je vais lui faire

**Auteur** : tu rigole il est tombé dans les vapes au moment ou Sirius annoncer le contact

**Harry** : ta raison, alors sa va être une sacré surprise !

**Severus :** (redescendu sur terre) qu'est ce que sait que ce titre de chapitre 21 ?

**Auteur :** c'est pourtant clair !

**Drago :** (se réveille) je ne veux pas rompre avec Harry !

**Severus :** je ne veux pas rompre avec Sirius ! Il baise trop bien !...enfin je veux dire….que…que (tout rouge)

**Tous :**………………….(sans commentaire)

**James **: Lily reste avec moi !

**Remus :** Thonks est à moi et à personne d'autre !

**Auteur :** vous allez la fermer !

Silence

**Auteur :** est vous vous avez rien à dire tant qu'a faire ? (En colère)

**Pansy, Ron, Hermione, Blaise** : nous ont s'en fiche ont pas encore ensemble !

**Auteur **:……

**Pansy, Ron, Hermione, Blaise **:……..

**Auteur :** ah oui y a encore vous (soupire)

**Pansy, Ron, Hermione, Blaise : **dit tout de suite que sa te fait chier !

**Auteur :** (sur son ordi) …alors qu'il se balader sur le pont tout les quatre, le pont se brisa soudain… provoquant leur chute dans le vide… tous furent attrister de perdre ses 4 amis...

**Pansy, Ron, Hermione, Blaise** : quoi tu ne peux pas faire ça !

**Est-ce que ça vous a plus mon petit lemon ? **

**Comment ça moi sadique pour le hpdm ? Mais non je ne pouvais décemment pas le mettre la voyons ! ont ne mélange amour (Harry) et perversité (Sirius) en même temps**

**A bientôt ****et !!!!!!!! ****Reviews !!!!!!**

**Miss Drary **

11


	21. un secret au gout de rupture

**A ma beta d'amour nanou**

**Voili, voilou, un chapitre tout chaud! désolé pour le retard dans les différente fic mais c'est les partielles! alors je bosse, en pls avec les problème d'ordi….**

**Réponse au review:**

**Otite la frite: **si j'ais le temps c'est mon intention de réécrire le début de mon ange pour parfaire comme tu le dit si bien mon style d'écriture

**Hermoni:** j'ai bien ri sur ton allusion, merci sa ma remonté le moral

**Misakutsuki:** merci pour les câlin ça réconforte, voila le chap 21 mais je ne sais pas si sa va plaire

**Alfgard:** merci pour ton «souffle» lol

**Lilu malfoy-potter:** je t'adore! Et tu as entièrement raison!!

**Shamaya:** tu as lu tout les chap d'un coup? T'as du courage, j'ai soufflé, je me suis remis en question, j'ais pris une grande inspiration et j'ais repris du courage!!! ahahah rien ne peut plus m'atteindre!!! ahahah

**Bibiou:** moi aussi j'aime l'originalité, c'est vrai qu'à la fin ca risque d'être ennuyant. En même temps beaucoup d'auteur ont les même idées, parfois certain publie avant d'autres, du coup on dit au 2ème que c'est du plagia. Mais moi je dis non, chaque auteur a son style d'écriture, j'ais lu beaucoup de fic qui parlé de la même chose. Mais à la fin je les aimer tout autant les une que les autres car elle avait un style différent, ou bien elle abordé le sujet différemment

**Angelista:** alors la! chapeau, si tu oubli de te coucher rien que pour les relire, je crois que tu es ma lectrice numéro 1! merci à toi!

**Aya sen'sei:** courage le maitre mot! que de sage parole maitre! lol

**Phénix, vela black:** j'approuve totalement ton point de vue

**Lady malfoy:** ton vœux se réalise, merci pour le compliment, mais je n'ai pas insulté réellement, j'ai juste dit je t'emmerde, qui peut aussi être synonyme de embêter, bref, un idiot se faisait passer pour moi, et il a foutu la pagaille, si je le tenais je l'avadakédavriserai! hihi

**Lise261:** sa me fait pensé à Peter pan…pensé heureuse, pensé heureuse….sauf que la c'est…review gentille, review gentille….ahahah

**Nanou01:** je continu vu que je t'envoi se chapitre en correction! alors heureuse?

**Endoline:** Harry va devenir comme je te l'ais dit, et encore plus…**MAIS EST-CE QUE VOUS DEVINEREZ COMME****NT**** IL SERA** j'en doute ….

**Aromdu:** va rappeler le docteur carter pour se qu'il va bientôt arriver, mais pas pour les mêmes raisons, snif…

**Celily: **tu aimes l'Harry ténébreux et rebelle?** Que dira tu quand tu ****découvriras**** son secret le plus noir, le plus enfouie, le plus ****dangereux, l'****aimera tu encore?** j'ai des doutes…

**Syssi: **merci pour le compliment, quand tu parle de détails qui manque,** précise sur quoi que je puisse re****c****tifier le tire! biz**

**Caro06: **tu aime l'humour, alors je vais essayer d'en mettre un peu à chaque fois

**Angelus loveless malfoy potter: **et oui sa sent le roussit!peut-être il y aura-t-il d'autre leçon qui sait….

**Sati-san:** ravi que se lemon que tu attendais temps te plaise, la réponse à ce titre et justifié dans un certains sens…

**Spicy marmelade:** je vois qu'il y a beaucoup de pervers qui ont trouvé leur compte dans le coup des leçons…!

**Titmo:** je remets sur le droit chemin de la force….Angel n'existe plus depuis que les pouvoirs de Drago ont était dévoilé officiellement, il ne fait plus qu'un avec, c'est déjà Drago qui s'accroche à Harry, quand à Nathan si son coup foiré sa ne serait pas drôle? non?

**Lunicorne: **ravi que sa te plaise

**Endoline:** petite perverse VV!

**Vidackt:** ravi que ça te plaise

**Seles:** alors il ta plus mon lemon?

**Dray potter 42: **non! je veux mes review!! tu ne peux pas me faire ça!lol. bien entendu voldy était mort dans mon délire comme tu dis. Harry: c'est pas vrai pourquoi il n'est pas mort dans la fic, va falloir que je me le farcisse! Miss: désolé, c'est la vie

**Bibiou:** la taille te convient-elle? lol

**Dragonneva:** âme sensible? toi?non j'ais du oublier de mettre a part toi! hihi**. Tu voudrais 50 chapitre?** je vais voir si je peux faire plus et je pense que oui!

Voilà fini de répondre…pfiou, j'espère au moins qu'ils l'ont lu…j'ais d'énorme doute!

Ah oui une surprise après le dialogue! met non on ne va pas voir maintenant! --'! ont lit d'abord!!

Bonne lecture

**Chapitre 21: Un secret au goût de rupture**

Harry se réveilla, quelque chose de chaud lui soufflait dans le coup. Drago dormait contre son torse, lui-même dormant sur le coté gauche, blottit. Un petit ange…..il l'embrassa sur la joue. Il esquissa un mouvement pour se mettre sur le dos, quand….

- aaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh!

Les 6 membres qui restaient dans la chambre suites au départ du Poudlard expresse la veille pour les vacances, se réveillèrent sursaut

- Harry pourquoi tu hurle comme ça? dit d'une voie ensommeillé Ron

Pansy fut interloqué par le ton ennuyé de Ron

- Tu à l'air tellement inquiet pour lui c'est fou! s'exclama-t-elle

Ron se releva dans son lit

- Crois-moi au bout de six ans de torture nocturne, on s'habitue! Ironisa Ron

Il se leva et se dirigea vers le lit d'Harry, laissant glisser les couvertures le long de son corps mettant sa peau à jour tout juste couvert d'un boxer rouge.

Il se pencha au dessus de Harry et y vit Drago, dans ses bras, il échangea un regard avec celui-ci, Harry se demander comment son meilleur ami aller le prendre.

- ça va j'ais compris, pourquoi ta hurler?

- mon dos…gémit tandis qu'il rouler sur Drago afin de dégager celui-ci.

Ron se pencha est constat l'objet de sa douleur, laissant à Blaise la possibilité de le mater sans aucune discrétion se qui n'échappa pas à Hermione

Il l'extraie de son dos, soulageant le brun et le lui montra

- Ont dirait que se n'est pas le seul à squatter ton lit? dit il en brandissant la mini dragonne

Drago en rougit, Harry le trouva tellement craquant qu'il ne pus s'empêcher de lui offrir un chaste baiser

- HUM! Vous le dite si on vous dérange! Argumenta Dragone dans les bras de Ron

Tout deux se redressèrent si vite qu'ils en tombèrent du lit. Explosant d'un rire commun

- bon ce n'est pas tous les garçons mais je prends la salle de bain en premier! Chantonna Hermione de bonne humeur. Après on ira déjeuner!

Les occupants de la pièce se regardèrent, même en vacance elle donnait des ordres, après la douche de ses demoiselles et d'un petit blond, ils partirent en direction de la grande salle

_**Appartement**__** de Severus Rogue**_

Sirius revenait de la salle de bain. Délaissa sa serviette sur une chaise de la chambre, se dirigeant vers le lit ou son ange dormait, là dénuder sur le ventre un main sous l'oreiller droit, l'autre s'étaler sur le matelas. Les jambes légèrement fléchis, le drap couvrant ses jolies fesses rebondit.

Il grimpa au bout du lit et tira sur les draps, dévoilant ses fesses si tentantes. Se penchant il les embrassa faisant courir par la même occasion sa main sur l'une d'elle. Suivant ensuite la colonne vertébrale arrivant à la base du coup, s'allongeant sur lui. Sa chaleur faisant frissonner son amour qui se réveilla doucement, il écarta quelque mèche de ses cheveux pour mieux lui embrasser ses fine lèvres rose.

- Bonjour toi! Sourit Sirius

- mmm

-alors, aucun regret?

- pourquoi en aurais-je? demanda le maître en potions en se retournant sous Sirius afin de se mettre sur le dos.

La nudité de celui-ci, le fit rougir jusqu'au oreille, et ne pus s'empêcher de se demander comment il avait pus faire rentrer ceci en lui, c'était tout bonnement inimaginable. En y pensant, tous les détails de cette nuit, de sa première nuit lui revinrent en détails, ses joues se colorant d'une jolie couleur rosée tirant au rouge en se demandant si se serait comme sa à chaque fois, si doux, désirable, jouissif et romantique.

- bon bien lève toi on va déjeuner!

Dit-il en enfilant son pantalon. Le serpent esquissa un mouvement pour se lever mais une douleur violente dans les reins lui indiqua de rester assis. Sirius le remarqua est après l'avoir enfilé se dirigea vers lui sur le lit. Sa main s'égara sur les flancs de celui-ci assis en tailleur

- Alors aucune douleur…tu n'as pas envie de recommencer? Proposa t-il en embrassant sa carotide.

- Non! S'offusqua t-il…ca fait trop mal!

Severus paniquer, cela avait était très bien mais la douleur, lui fit affreusement peur, que se passerait-il si Sirius voudrait que se soit plus…chaud, plus…torride. Après tout à l'époque ont l'appelait le loup affamé. Il n'avait jamais vraiment compris pourquoi, alors c'était renseigné à l'époque.

Il découvrit que les loups se reproduisaient de façon assez…sauvage. Voilà aussi la raison pour laquelle il hésiter tant à lui demander mais il s'était avérer que Sirius pouvait faire preuve de douceur. Ou alors était ce juste parce qu'il savait qu'il ne l'avait jamais fait? dans tout les cas, Sirius ne se contenterait pas éternellement d'autant de douceur, de patience et de compréhension. Il voudrait plus…mais il ne savait s'il serait prêt à plus d'animalerie, de sauvagerie de la part de Sirius, ou même carrément le refaire…

- Bien puisque tu le prends comme ça. Sirius se releva du lit, mais une main le retenait

- je… excuse moi, c'était super…je …je veux …ça fait juste un peu mal …

-…. Sirius le regarda assis sur le lit, il n'avait pas lâché sa main et bafouiller

- … mais…je …Sirius…tu…enfin je veux dire…

Il écarta, une mèche de cheveux de son visage et l'embrassa doucement

- Severus calme toi, je comprends, je ne vais pas te laisser sous prétexte que tu es quelque peut effrayer, tu as tout ton temps, je ne te forcerais pas et quand tu seras prêt tu me le diras?

-oui…

Il l'embrassa, en prenant dans ces bras cette être à l'apparence si froide mais en même temps si fragile,

Severus agrippa le dos de son amant.

- Tu es…mon…mon petit…?

- Ton petit ami? fini t-il

Le maître en potion, regarda avec angoisse son idiot de griffy, craignant la réponse qu'il donnerait

- Bien sur que tu l'es voyons, je t'aime Severus

Il le serra encore plus contre lui comme pour lui prouvait ses dire, mais surtout par peur que cette ange ne s'envole…si loin de lui après tant d'année égaré dans les ténèbres de son cœur.

_**8h00 grande salle**_

Chacun pouvait observer que les vacances étaient belles et bien arrivées. Une seule table prônait au habituel quatre maisons, regroupant les derniers pensionnaires de Poudlard avec leurs professeurs. Ainsi donc nos six amis se retrouvèrent en compagnie de Filtwick, MacGonagall, Dumbledore, Trelawney, Thonks, Remus, Mme Pomfresh et les parents d'Harry.

Il ne manquait plus que son cher professeur de potion préféré et son parrain. A en juger par le retard anormal de Rogue, Harry était prêt à parier que cette nuit avait était la bonne. Il avait beau répéter à son petit blond que le parrain de celui-ci devait certainement aller très très bieeeeeeeeen…mais il ne sembler pas rassurer par son absence. Cette insouciance il la trouvé toujours tellement attirante. Ses rêves s'interrompirent par l'ouverture de la grande porte.

Sirius rayonnant tenait Sevounet par le bras, dont le visage était crispé de douleurs à chacun de ses pas. S'approchant de la table à petit pas, Harry jubila, il aller enfin pourvoir se venger de Rogue et de toutes ses combines afin de le mettre dans l'embarras, aujourd'hui les rôles aller s'inverser et se serait lui qui y serait.

- Alors? On s'est bien amusé parrain? demanda goguenard Harry

Sirius lui répondit par un large sourire surprenant l'assemblé, Rogue quand à lui paniqua face au regard surpris de ses collègues et au regard rieur de Dumbledore.

- Ce n'est pas se que vous croyez Potter!

- Oh mais je n'ai rien dit moi. Sourit Harry

Severus prit place avec difficulté sur une chaise face à son filleul qui malheureusement avait à sa droite Potter junior.

- Parrain sa va ta l'air d'avoir mal au rein? S'enquit innocemment Drago

Ron pouffa s'attirant mille morts de la part de Rogue, les autres furent amusés du sou entendu et déconcerté par tant d'innocence. Rogue devint rouge de honte et se mit à bafouiller des choses incompréhensible. Et comble de son malheur, son amant lui embrassa la joue, lui murmurant qu'il était trop mignon quand il rougissait et à quel point il avait envie de le croquer.

- MOUAHAHAH! on voit qui est le dominant! Explosa littéralement de rire James sous les foudres de Lily

- C'est marrant j'aurais plutôt pensé que Rogue serait le genre dominant, quand ont sait à quel point il est cruel. Cita Ron avec nonchalance du bacon dans la bouche

Le silence se fit sous le regard réprobateur d'Hermione envers Ron, avant que se ne soit Harry qui en remette une couche.

- En même temps, Sirius et comme un loup sauvage…cette allusion fit grimacer Rogue…dominant pur et dur alors il ne risquait pas de l'être! Affirma Harry

Tout le monde comprenait l'allusion plus qu'explicite de la conversation mais comme ont dit il y a toujours l'exception qui confirme le règle!

- Je ne comprend rien quel est le rapport entre le mal de reins de mon parrain et le faite qu'il soit dominant ou non? demanda le petit blond en triturant sa natte

Harry se chargea d'éclaircir se point flou avec joie, il se tourna vers Drago et lui souffla à l'oreille mais totalement audible pour le reste de l'assemblé

- Tu te rappelle quand nous étions sur mon lit, que j'étais nu…dit-il en caressant sa nuque de sa main gauche

- Harry! S'offusqua sa mèremais ceci eut pour effet de l'encourager

- …sur toi, si Hermione n'était pas intervenu, tu aurais comprit se que rogue a ressentit…sa main droite remontant du genou droit du blond vers le haut de sa cuisse, provoquant un frisson dans l'échine du blond…lorsque je me serait doucement…profondément…insinuer dans ton antre si chaud et étroit…Drago ne pus s'empêcher de rougir et de gémir lorsque Harry lui mordit son oreille tandis que sa main était arrivé au sommet de la cuisse et frôler le fruit défendu.

L'assembler fut surprise de se soupir de plaisir mal contenu de la part du serpentard, Mme Potter fut indigner du comportement de son fils, qu'il soit gay, elle s'en fichait mais qu'il le fasse gémir devant tout le monde, il y avait des limites!

Pansy sentant l'aura meurtrière de Mme Potter, décida qu'il fallait vite changer de sujet.

- Alors professeur Rogue quelle position avait vous faite? Questionna Pansy avide

Rogue s'empourpra, mais cette fois si de colère

- C'n'est pas bientôt fini! Ma vie sexuelle ne vous regarde pas!

James s'apprêtait à en remettre une couche mais Sirius l'interrompit. Déjà que Severus n'était pas très partant pour le refaire, il ne voulait pas non plus faire ceinture!

- Harry tu comptes continuer tes courses en tant que Dragone pour récupérer le territoire de Londres? demanda sans conviction son parrain

Harry qui s'apprêtait à mettre sa cuillère de céréale dans sa bouche, suspendit son geste en court de route en voyant tous les yeux se tourner vers lui sauf un. Et il aurait donné toute sa fortune même sa vie pour que cette personne ne l'apprenne pas, ou du moins pas comme ça.

Il lança un regard noir en direction de son parrain, mais tourna rapidement ses yeux sur la gauche en sentant une aura meurtrière l'envahir.

Drago avait son visage baissait vers son propre bol, ses mèche de cheveux plu courte retombent, cachant celui-ci.

Le silence lourd qui avait envahi la pièce depuis deux bonnes minutes, fut coupé par Drago

- Depuis quand me ment tu? Prononça celui-ci d'un ton si froid qui fit sursauter l'assemblé.

Face au malaise d'Harry et à la réaction de Drago, Sirius compris qu'il avait fait une énorme boulette face à se secret

- Depuis que je t'ai acheté à ton père…murmura Harry sur ses gardes

- ….

Face à la colère du blond qui ne cessait de croître il tenta de minimiser l'affaire

- Ce n'est pas si grave…tu sais sa ne change rien… je…Drago dit quelque chose…

Drago Se leva sous les yeux de tous est se dirigea vers la portes.

Severus jubilait, contant que se soit autour de Harry de se sentir mal, Ron semblait déçu que son meilleur ami ne lui est pas parler de son secret, les autres savait que s'il s'était tu c'était certainement pour les protéger.

Harry courut vers lui et empoigna son bras le forçant à lui faire face mais Drago explosa de colère, déclenchant son bouclier, il projeta Harry le long du carrelage de la grande salle alors qu'il hurler:

- NE ME TOUCHE PAS!

Puis il partit. Arrivé dans le dortoir il se mit sur son lit et pleura à chaude larmes. D'avoir était trompé une fois de plus. Dragone se matérialisa prés de lui et vin le réconforter par des mots si doux que le petit prince déchus des serpentards s'endormit paisiblement, une chaleur dont l'odeur ressembler fortement à celle d'Harry, réchauffa se petit être à la peau aussi froide que la neige.

- Merci Sirius, franchement merci! S'époumona Harry en revenant se mettre à table

- Désolé

- Ouais si tu le dit, fit faussement convaincu le survivant

- Je n'aurais jamais pensé que Drago puisse éprouver une telle colère et t'attaquer. Affirma Pansy

- Vous avez vu la puissance de son bouclier? Questionna Blaise

- Les pouvoir de Drago sont régit par ses émotions, la joie, l'amour, font de lui un être innocent, à la magie pure et défensive…tout comme la colère, la déception, font de lui un être cruel et sans peur capable de transformer sa magie de protection en offensive. Il est à la fois l'Ange et le Démon.

- J'étais pourtant sur que les gardiens à part entière ne pouvait pas utiliser leur magie pour attaquer! S'interrogea à voix haute Dumbledore tout en caressant sa barbe

- Mais Drago n'a pas attaqué Harry! Affirma Hermione

- Non mais t'est tombé sur la tête moine! Ta vu Harry valser le long de la grande salle? Non? Fut abasourdi Ron

- Ce que je veux dire c'est qu'il à juste matérialiser son bouclier, il a du avoir peur!

- Je peux t'assurer que se n'était pas sa peur que j'ai ressentit au plus profond de moi, à se moment-là, il ne voulait qu'une chose…

- Quoi? fit sa mère

- Me tuer…son bouclier n'est pas resté immobile, c'est comme si il m'avait poussé avec ses bras avec une force incroyable.

- Bien! changeons de sujet! Harry? fit Dumbledore, attirant l'attention sur lui

- …

- Je suppose que tu retournes chez toi pour les vacances? Demanda le vieux directeur

- Oui se matin j'emmène mes parents, Blaise, Ron, Hermione, Pansy, Sirius, Thonks, Severus…et Drago s'il veut bien…

- QUOI? IL N'EST PAS QUESTION QUE J'AILLE CHEZ LUI! TROIS POTTER ET PUIS QUOI ENCORE!!! Rugit Rogue

Personne ne fit attention à la crise de Rogue, trop habituer depuis six ans à ce petit manège de haine envers les Potter, néanmoins surprenant les parents d'Harry

- Ont pensé rester ici Harry, avec toi, ont n'avait pas prévu d'aller chez toi. Fit penaude Hermione

- D'ailleurs ont sait même pas ou c'est, bien sur à part Drago, Sirius, Thonks et Remus vu que c'est chez toi qu'ils gardé Drago…déclara Ron en finissant son assiette

L'assemblé fut stupéfait, de l'objectivité du roux

- QUOI? Vous ne pensiez tout de même pas que j'étais si con?

Face au silence radio, Ron sembla toucher en plein de cœur de se peut de confiance et de crédibilité à son égard

- Moi je n'en ais jamais douté! répondit joyeusement Blaise à coté de lui

le roux trop content, lui sauta dans les bras en le remerciant. Trop heureux, de cette chance il en profitât pour passer ses bras dans son dos, il croisa alors le regard d'Hermione, qui disait: «fait gaffe à toi! c'est mon ami, je sais se que tu manigance gars à toi si tu le fait souffrir!» Auquel il répondit un regard:«tu ferais mieux de t'occuper de toi, Pansy est une vraie chienne en chaleur» sourit t-il goguenard, Hermione rougit d'un coup. Pansy foudroya alors Blaise du regard «moi une chienne en chaleur, attend un peu!»

Harry regarder Ron et blaise. Ron était vraiment buté et parfois pas futé face à ses sentiment, mais il serait ensemble d'une façon ou d'une autre, sa ne saurait tarder.

- Faite vos valise pour onze heures, je vais voir Drago attendait avant de monter au dortoir.

_**9h00 Tour **__**Gryffondor**_

Pénétrant dans l'antre de la tour Gryffondor, il gravit les escaliers. Se demandant comment réagirait Drago. Il marqua un temps d'arrêt et posa sa tête sur la porte. Rien, aucun bruit ne s'échappait de la pièce. L'aura de la pièce était chargée de tristesse et de solitude. Il inspira un grand coup et ouvrit la porte.

La pièce était plongée dans la pénombre, les rideaux avaient était tiré, un filet de lumière passait à la jonction des deux. Après un rapide coup d'œil il vit Drago dans le lit de se dernier. S'approchant du lit, il entendit la respiration lente et régulière. S'installant sur le bord du lit il caressa sa joue, elle était marquée de trace de larme. Il n'arrivait pas à défaire son regard de cette beauté d'ivoire, caressant ses long cheveux d'or.

Recommence une seul fois se genre de chose et je te jure que d'accord ou pas je déclenche se dont tu as le plus peur en toi! Imposa Dragone en sortant de sous les couvertures des bras de Drago

Harry en était resté figé, sur le coup il avait cru que s'était Drago qui venait de se réveiller tellement le ton était dur mais la réflexion de son familier ne lui inspirer pas non plus confiance. Elle ne pouvait pas me faire ça, elle sait très bien que c'est dangereux. Non, la familière ancestrale des Potter avait toute ça tête, et Harry sentit sa gorge se serait, elle en était toute a fait capable.

Alors, ta réponse? fit elle en baillant comme si l'annonce du danger qu'il fût indifférent

Non, Non! je vais arranger tout ça

Dragone semblé septique face à la réponse d'Harry

Tu vas le faire car tu as peur de le perdre ou bien parce que tu as peur de toi-même? demanda-t-elle d'un regard perçants

Face à cette question, comment pouvait il faire, bien sur qu'il avait peur de perdre Drago, il l'aimait! mais qui n'aurait pas peur de soi même sachant qu'il renfermé la mort.

Je vais le faire pour Drago car j'ais peur de le perdre à cause de se que je suis! répondit sur de lui Harry

La dragonne sourit de satisfaction, ainsi il avait trouvé la parade. Intelligent très intelligent. Elle le savait depuis le début elle le savait, elle en était certaine. Harry était à la fois l'achèvement d'un sorcier à la lumière du bien autant que le malin qui prônait en lui.

Ainsi tu as choisi la bonne réponse, mais j'ose espérer que tu n'élude pas le fait que cela arrivera dans peu de temps Harry, que cela s'éveille ne dépend que de toi…

…même si toi tu peux le forcer à le faire bla bla bla…

Mouais, je m'en vais et te laisse régler tes problème jeune impétueux! dit-elle faussement contrarié

Harry lui sourit en la regardant sans aller, certainement dans la cheminé….Il reporta son attention sur le petit ange. Caressant du bout de ses doigt les lèvre rosé du blond, lentement il descendit et apposas les siennes. Douce, elles étaient tellement douce et charnue, il avait envie de les mordre mais à croire que l'intéresser ne sembler pas donner son accord, vu qu'il se retrouva en bas du lit, Drago en position demi assise

Qu'est ce que tu crois faire là? questionna méchamment le blond

J'embrasse mon petit ami! répondit du tac au tac Harry allonger par terre en une pause provoquante relever sur ses avant bras un sourie pervers au lèvre

Non, met tu crois que tu peux faire se que…il s'arrêta soudain réalisant les propos d'Harry et arrondissant les yeux

Face au sourire d'Harry, il ouvrit la bouche, puis la referma, puis la rouvrit et finalement il piqua un far monumentale.

Je suis ton petit ami?dit –il en baissant la tête triturant ses doigt

Bien sur que tu l'es!

Et comme pour prouver ses dire il se releva, grimpa sur le lit et l'embrassa mais il se fit repousser encore. Harry se retrouva cette fois si, assis au bout du lit il croisa les jambes et fixa les yeux orageux de Drago, un mélange de bleu nuit et d'un reflet gris métallique.

Qu'est ce que tu crois faire là? ne crois pas que je vais te pardonner aussi facilement! croisa t-il les bras, sérieux

Harry assis face à lui, prit entre ses doigt sa long natte. Il tira doucement dessus rapprochant le visage de Drago du sien. Leur nez se frôlant

Pourquoi l'avais-je senti venir cette remarque ?

Drago ne quitta pas les orbes vertes, son souffle chaud caressait son visage. Mais il ne perdit pas le nord.

Peut-être parce que tu sais que tu es en tord

Le sourire d'Harry s'agrandissait et continua de jouer avec ses cheveux

En tord? non parce que je te connais par cœur amour

Un sourire naquit sur les lèvres de Drago

Moi aussi je ne te connais que trop bien

A l'entente de ses parole Harry raffermisses sa prise sur la natte et de sa main gauche attrapa son coup, collant leur front.

Soit sur d'une chose Drago… c'est que tu ne me connais pas

Le regard d'Harry c'était durci, il l'avait vu. Il était même sur que son regard c'était voilé de rouge l'espace d'un instant. Mais il ni prêta pas ample attention Harry possédait de grand pouvoir, il est l'élue. Ses cheveux s'était bien méché de rouge tout seul alors pourquoi son regard ne changerait il pas. Harry était redevenu immédiatement lui même

En attendant… continua Harry…sont altesse me ferais t-il le plaisir de sa compagnie au manoir pour les vacances? demanda Harry en souriant caressant maintenant sa nuque de sa main

Il le vit réfléchir

Oui mais ne t'avise pas de faire quelque chose de déplacer! sourit sadiquement le blond

Après tout Drago était un serpentard, timide, innocent et gardien mais serpentard avant tout.

Quoi? mais c'est les vacances je voulais qu'on puisse… comment ça t-il

basculant Drago sur le lit posant sa main droite sur l'oreiller près de sa tête comme s'il voulait empêcher toute fuite. sa main gauche allant courir sur le flanc du serpent sous la chemise. Rapprochant ses lèvres des siennes, son corps entre les jambes de celui-ci

Drago posa l'index de sa main gauche sur les lèvres d'Harry avant qu'elle n'atteigne les siennes. De la droite il enleva la main baladeuse, Harry le regarda surpris. Drago souri

Et si moi je ne veux pas?

Mais?

C'est ta punition pour m'avoir menti. Dit-il doucement

Tu sais très bien qu'on doit le faire pour te protéger! s'insurgea Harry

Je ne suis pas un gigolo Potter! clama avec froideur Drago se relevant en poussant Harry. tu me feras l'amour Harry! parce que tu en auras envie et parce que j'en aurais aussi envie! pas pour voldemort! dit-il avec hargne

Harry resta muet face à la détermination du serpent. Le blond, son blond ne voulait pas le faire, ou autre et merde jura t-il intérieurement. Soit. alors ils ne le feraient pas…mais alors il le survolerait, il ferait naître en lui le désir, a tel point que foi d'Harry qu'il n'y résisterait pas.

D'accord. fis faussement vaincu Harry faisant semblant de prendre l'air dépité

C'est vrai? s'enthousiasma t-il, ne semblant pas y croire….enfin je veux dire…très bien…hum! hum!

Alors comme ça il n'espérait pas réellement qu'il accepte, une chance de plus pour le faire craquer.

Allez princesse prépare tes affaires, dit-il en se dirigeant vers la porte

Drago arrondissant les yeux, avait il bien entendu

Princesse?! je…je suis un garçon! s'empourpra t-il

Arrivé à la porte il l'ouvrit mais avant de disparaitre derrière il regarda son petit ami dans les yeux et souriant

C'est vrai mais vois tu…tu as les jambes douces et fine comme les filles

Drago qui avait entendu ces paroles pris une mine boudeuse attrapa son oreiller et le lui balança en le traitant d'idiot. Harry esquiva facilement l'objet en se cachant derrière la porte

En plus tu réagis comme les filles! sourit-il

Drago le regarda et enragea encore plus, attrapant l'oreiller de Ron il le lui lança

Idiots!

Moi aussi je t'aime…princesse! puis il disparut derrière la porte

Une fois la porte fermé, un sourire naquit sur le visage e Drago. Alors il avait dit vrai se jour là, c'était moi sa princesse, c'était de moi qu'il parlait. Et c'est tout heureux que notre Drago fit ses valise bientôt rejoint par le reste de ses amis.

_**11h00 cour du château**_

Nos compagnons se tenait devant les portes du château, leur malles en main, ils attendaient qu'Harry se décide à leur dirent comment ils allaient se rendre chez lui. Mac gonagall, Dumbledore et Hagrid était la pour leur dire au revoir.

Se sont les reniflement d'Hagrid qui le fie réagir enfin. Il sortit une petite voiture de sa poche et lui redonna sa taille réelle sur la droite. Ron poussa une exclamation d'admiration face à sa Lotus élise, il l'admira sous toutes les coutures

prenez la voiture

Sa mère se pencha et regarda l'intérieur de la voiture

Harry chérie même avec les deux siège que tu as rajouté il n'y as que six place, quel moyen de transport allez vous prendre? demanda sa maman

Tandis que James chargé les affaires dans le coffre et que Sirius installé Severus à l'avant endormit au préalable pour éviter une nouvelle crise de celui-ci. Harry lui restait silencieux, silence qui intrigua Dumbledore, il devait cacher quelque chose.

Affublé de son pantalon de cuir noir qui le moulait et d'un tee shirt rouge avec un blouson long de cuir noir noir lui aussi sur lequel scintillé un Dragon rouge mouvant, il donnait l'impression d'être le chef d'un gang moldue. Un petit blond derrière lui ne se gêna pas pour le reluquer.

Ses compagnons habillé en moldue de façons décontracté resté silencieux attendant la réponse d'Harry. Il sorti sa paire de lunette de soleil rouges et d'une main les mit sur son nez en la poussant avec son index, sa main gauche dans sa poche.

Dragone si tu veux bien

La petite Dragone s'envola des bras de Drago et vint se poser devant Harry à quelque mètre de lui.

Harry ont ne peut pas monter sur Dragone tous les six c'est…commença Hermione

Mais elle se tue, une énorme bourrasque de vent venait de souffler, soulevant la poussière en un nuage. Ils se protégèrent les yeux de leur bras. Reculant de quelque pas sous l'intensité du vent, ils ouvrirent les yeux légèrement, afin de voir l'auteur de se vent d'une tel force. Plissant les yeux afin de ne pas recevoir la poussière dans les yeux tout en espérant voir quelque chose.

Mais tous se qu'ils virent était les cheveux d'Harry parsemé de mèche rouges flottant dans le vent ainsi que son blouson, peut à peut la poussière se dissipé et le vent cessa. Devant se spectacle sous leur yeux un immense Dragon rouge se dressait, les ailes déployé.

Un seul mot fut prononcé, le seul mot qu'Hermione prononça au non de tous figé par cette vision

…Impossible.

Harry s'approcha de Dragone, celle-ci baissa la tête et il la caressa le sourire au lèvre

Bien sur que c'est possible, Hagrid je vous présente la véritable apparence de Dragone.

Comment Harry? demanda celui-ci

Se sont ces pouvoirs Hagrid, elle a plus de trois mille ans, allez tous le monde nous partons

Ils restèrent quelque instant les yeux rivé sur Dragone, puis ils rétrécirent leur valise dans leur poches et grimpèrent avec appréhension sur la dragonne après avoir dis au revoir aux professeurs. Juré à Hagrid qu'il lui laissera examiner Dragone sous toute les coutures et lui promettre un petit baptême aérien. Drago devant suivit d'Harry, Ron, Blaise, Hermione et Pansy.

Ils décolèrent et avec ses pouvoirs la dragonne les rendit invisible, peut après se fut au tour de la voiture de disparaitre des yeux des trois professeurs.

Hm. Soupira-t-elle

Qui a-t-il Minerva? questionna l'illustre et puissant directeur

Le château va me sembler bien vide sans ses garnements

Vous avez raison, à moi aussi il me manque déjà

Je crois que je n'ai jamais autant souhaitez que les vacance passe si vite et de pouvoir les revoir. Avoua-t-elle en regardant le ciel comme si elle pouvait les deviner à travers les nuages

Ouuuuuuuin!!!

Oh! Hagrid calmez vous, il va revenir. Tapota gentiment Dumbledore, la main de Hagrid

Il ne pouvait désespérément faire plus, le pauvre sorcier arrivé à la taille de l'immense géant, il esquiva habilement les larmes du géant qui tombait face au chagrin de perdre pendant toutes les vacances ses amis cher à son cœur. Pourquoi esquiver t-il ses larmes? Simplement peut-être parce que celle-ci ressembler plus à des seau d'eau vous tombant sur la tête. Ou bien parce qu'il avait peur de recevoir une drache ed moukine (désolé déformation linguiste du nord. Dure de ne pas écrire en patois des fois) recevoir une averse de morve.

MacGonagall fit apparaître habilement un mouchoir, qui pour elle ressembler plus à une nappe. Afin que le géant pusse se mouche et empêcher une inondation.

Merci professeur, renifla Hagrid

De rien Hagrid, maintenant il nous faut remettre le château à neuf, a près le passage de tous ces enfants, et dénicher tous les objets interdit qu'ils ont pu cachez…comment-ça-t-elle en partant ses propos s'amenuisant au fur et a mesure de son éloignement

Elle n'est jamais fatiguée? questionna Hagrid après un son de trompette signe qu'il s'était mouché

Je pense plutôt qu'elle veut s'occuper l'esprit afin de ne pas avoir à penser à nos petit sorcier. Avoua Dumbledore. Allons lui changer les idées

Rentrant tous les deux dans le château ils la retrouvèrent dans son bureau, sanglotant.

Minerva, que se passe t-il. Demanda Albus s'asseyant sur l'accoudoir en la prenant dans ses bras pour la calmer

Elle le regarda, s'arrêta un instant et se remis à sangloter, Hagrid lui proposa son mouchoir, qui après avoir vu l'état de celui-ci elle refusa poliment.

Ils vont nous quitter Albus! bientôt ils ne seront plus là!

Minerva l'année scolaire vient juste de commencer nous ne sommes quand Octobre et les enfants seront encore là, l'année prochaine

Mais sa passe tellement vite! Et avec le seigneur des ténèbres qui rode, qui c'est ce qu'il va arriver…

Ne vous en faite pas professeur, je suis sur que Harry n'en fera qu'une bouché! affirma Hagrid

Et puis ils partiront…commença Albus…mais se sera au tour de leur enfant de nous faire tourner en bourrique. sourit Albus

Le visage de MacGonagall s'éclaira soudain, elle releva la tête et regarda le mage assis sur l'accoudoir de son fauteuil et Hagrid en face d'elle

Et ils vont comprendre toute la douleur de leur parents!! mouahahah! puis elle partit laissant en plan les deux autres, d'une énergie qui l'avait soudain réhabitué

Professeur, est-ce que je suis un trouillard si je vous dis que je suis intimidé par sa réaction, demanda Hagrid

Non Hagrid, a moi aussi elle me fait peur parfois mais c'est tout se qui fais son charme

Tous les deux fixèrent la porte encore ouverte de la furie retrouvé de Minerva, ensemble ils soupirèrent, ses vacances ne serait pas de tous repos.

**A suivre ….**

**Dans le chapitre 22: Cohabitation**

**Miss:** alors?

**Tous:** ….

**Miss:** génial non?

**Tous: **tu rigole? c'est nul!

**Miss:** je sais! hihi c'est fait exprès, d'ailleurs j'au eu du mal à l'écrire

**Drago:** ta eu du mal à écrire ça?

**Miss: **oui, pas d'entrain, je n'aime pas les transitions, mais il fallait que j'en fasse une. Mais la suite mouahah, je vé adoré l'écrire! pas vrai Harry

**Harry:** yes!! j'ai de voir se que je deviens, déjà dans le script que tu ma fait lire, j'adore mon nouveau moi, mais avec se que tu as encore rajouté, j'ai trop hâte!!!

**Drago:** pourquoi c'est toujours lui, qu'on modifie! moi aussi je suis là!

**Miss:** toi tu sers de déco!

**Drago:** QUOI?!

**Miss:** non je déconne, toi aussi tu auras ton heure, mais pas tout de suite

**Drago:** nul…(s'en vas)

Je remercie tout les encouragement, de tous les lecteurs pour mon coup de blouse

Comme dab le bla bla de la fin, review constructive….

A bientôt miss Drary

Vous y avez cru? non je n'ai pas oubliez la surprise! o.O?

** Skitter:** Nous somme en directe de la gazette des sorciers (et oui, les sorcier aussi ont la télé magique! hihi) ou nous recevons aujourd'hui la plus nul des écrivains à se jour, j'ai nommé Miss Drary.

**Miss:** moi aussi je vous aime! (ironie)

**Skitter:** vous avez décidé de nous faire des révélation concernant votre histoire?

**Miss:** oui et je …

**Skitter:** très bien alors Harry meurt dans le prochain chapitre n'est ce pas? ( pointe le micro)

**Miss:** hein? mais no…(a repris le micro)

**Skitter:** pauvre de lui Drago va se sentir tellement heureux sans lui n'est ce pas? (pointe le micro)

**Miss:** Harry ne va pas…non Drago va…( a repris le micro)

**Skitter:** merci de nous avoir fait ces révélations, a bientôt

**Miss:** mais! ToT!

**Skitter: **oui oui! et…(boum l'invité à assommé la journaliste, si ont peut appeler sa comme ça)

**Miss:** désolé de se petit contretemps, Colin tu peux venir?

**Colin** me voilà, je vais faire le journaliste, bien qu'arrive t-il à Harry et Drago dans la suite de l'histoire?

**Miss:** il ne meurt évidemment pas, un changement de look va s'opérer chez lui, plus noir et hum…ses réaction aussi, quand a Drago il ne sera pas heureux que sont Harry meurt vu qu'il ne meurt pas! Drago subira un changement aussi je pensé le faire plus tard que Harry mais il devrait arriver pendant les vacance de poudlard avec celui d'Harry, ainsi que après ils en auront un autre.

**Colin** que prépare Nathan? est-il en coloboration avec vous savez qui?

**Miss:** Nathan prépare un sale coup mais ce ne sera pas le plus terrible. Disons que sa va faire du remue ménage, quand a vous savez qui, je pense qu'une personne qui a des idées noir autant que les siennes, on peut dire qu'il collabore involontairement avec lui.

**Colin**voilà comment on élude une question…qu'elle sera le prochain couple?

**Miss**: je pense que se sera hg/pp mais cela risque de changer

**Colin**a quand le lemon hp/dm?

**Miss: **jela sentais venir celle là…disons, que un faux arrivera pendant les vacances

**Colin**faux?

**Miss: **se ne sera pas un lime rassurez-vous, mais vous comprendrez pourquoi je dis un faux

**Colin**quand vous savez qui fera t-il son apparition?

**Miss: **pendant les vacances

**Colin**concernant les familier et gardien auront-il un réelle rôle à jouer?

**Miss:** il est vrai que le seul familier à être entré en scène soit Dragone, mais ils auront tous (enfin ceux de nos joyeux luron) un rôle à jouer

**Colin**merci d'avoir répondu à toute ces question…comment? ah ont me signale une dernière question…la rumeur est-elle vrai selon laquelle des nouveaux personnage vont faire leur interventions?

**Miss: **c'est exacte ils seront au nombre de trois

**Colin**qui sont-il?

**Miss: **une vielle amie d'Harry (elle n'est pas vielle), un directeur d'agence, je ne vous direz pas de quoi et le troisième et…SDM

**Colin**S.D.M?

**Miss:** Secret Défense Magique

**Colin** pourquoi?

**Miss:** trop dangereux

**Colin**merci pour ces infos, c'était colin en directe de la gazette!

**Alors vous a plus mon interview?**


	22. Cohabitations

Pardon pour cette longue attente…la raison ? Hum….disons que j'ai tellement d'idée sur les persos, que j'ai du mal à les imbriquer pour que cela colle super bien, bref voila la suite avec du retard mais la voilà, en plus ma beta à des problème familiaux, je prie pour que sa s'arrange pour elle.

**

* * *

**

Réponse au review :

**Hime-sama : **euh. Merci, que de compliment, je ne sais pas si je les mérites mais merci encore, désolé d'avoir était si longue à publier, ma beta d'Harry Potter à de gros, gros problème en se moments, aussi j'ai était obligé de demander de l'aide à ma mère. --'. Je te raconte pas sa tête, lorsqu'elle est arrivée à un passage du chap., ses yeux ressemblez à sa : O.O'. Je crois qu'elle ne verra plus la saga Harry Potter de la même façon. Mais je ne tant dis pas plus. Bonne lecture et donne moi tes impressions comme d'hab. Certainement pendant les vacances je vais réécrire les premiers chap. (1 à10) pour rajouter des choses. Bisous. Je crois que tu ne vas pas être déçus, du comment j'ai contrecarrer les plans d'Harry.

**Arutha :** merci beaucoup, heureuse que tu aimes !

**P'tite flo** : désolé de l'attente…qui fut longue….longue….très longue je l'avoue ! tu as du me portait chance j'ai réussi mes partiels en ayant la grippe !! Allez savoir comment ? ! --'

**Dray Potter 42** : gomen ne pour l'attente, et merci !

**Nakaa :** trop court mes chapitres ? OxO' il te faut combien de page ?

**Lynalys :** merci

**Maêllie :** merci !

**Reika :** merci pour l'originalité, j'essaie de faire en sorte que la fic ne tombe pas dans le banale, ou que les idées que j'ai ne soit pas déjà utiliser par d'autres auteurs, le plus dure et de mettre bout à bout tout les idées quand tu sais se qui va se passer au chap. 60 tu as du male à pas tout mélanger…

**Sati-san :** heureuse que tu aimes toujours autant, devrai peut-être penser à faire des cartes de membres… lol, tu seras servit dans ce chap. Drago dévoile une fois de plus sa magie…et vous aurez plus de précisions sur se que renferme Harry mais je crains que vous ne « verrez » pas sa véritable apparence avant…euh…disons un petit bout de temps….et oui sa arrive à un moment précis donc…patiente, t'aime la taquinerie de snape tu seras servie, il y en a un peu dans ce chap. mais je compte mettre le couple Sirius/Severus en vip dans le prochain chap.…

**Celily :** didons si j'avais su que le bad boy Harry plairait autant…. Jamais je n'aurais pensé qu'il aurait un tel impacte…soit heureuse il sera bien méchant et cruel, froid sanguinaire et hétéro ! …..kya me tué pas je plaisanté !!

**Anlidre :** et un membres supplémentaire au fan club Harry bad boy ! Bienvenue

**Aromdu :** désolé carter reste au placard encore cette fois si…se n'est qu'un lime….

**Vidackt **: vous aimez les interview une autre sera prévue…l'inviter d'honneur sera _Dark Potter_

**Adenoide :** a ceux qui n'aurait pas encor remarqué, je suis assez sadique, j'adore faire durer les choses et révélé des infos sans rien révélé vraiment…hihih…

**Angelus loveless Mallfoy Potter :** en voilà qui ne se foule pas……disjoncter ? Moi ? MAIS TU AS TROUVER LE MOT !!

**Titmo :** accroche à ton caleçon car sa va commencer à chauffer ! c'est mon talent cacher de répondre sans répondre

**

* * *

**

**Bonne lecture !**

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 22 : Cohabitation**

Au bout d'une heure de vol ou de voiture, notre petite troupe arriva à l'entrée de la maison. Descendant de la monture ou de la voiture, ils virent une petite elfe de maison les attendre sur le bas de la porte, disons plutôt sur le seuil de l'immense demeure. La petite elfe s'était habillé d'une jolie petite robe rose et de petit soulier dans le même teint.

Hermione cru voir rouge en voyant que son ami n'avait aucun respect pour la S.A.L.E qu'elle avait créé. Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à répliquer quand Harry lui coupa l'herbe sous le pied.

- Winky est une employée.

Il avait dit cela sans même la regarder tandis qu'il commençait à emprunter la vaste allée border de fleur aux couleurs chatoyantes menant à l'entrée. Sur les coté s'étendait une pelouse avec quelques arbres le tout cerclé d'une clôture dans les tons bordeaux.

Suivant Harry, ils empruntèrent eux aussi l'allée, ils pouvaient très clairement deviner que la maison disposer de deux ailes, Ouest et Est. Elle formé un U vers l'arrière. Selon Hermione la maison comportait deux étages. Le jardin devait être impressionnant à l'arrière, elle y distinguait une structure au loin mais ne savait se que cela pouvait bien être.

Devant eux passant comme une petite furie, Drago courait tout heureux vers Winky qu'il était ravi de retrouver.

- C'est sur que se n'est plus le serpentard froid et narcissique que nous connaissions dit Ron en mirant le blond qui venait de soulever de terre la petite elfe et la faisait tourner en riant.

- Oui complètement différent. Fit Harry un sourire se dessinant sur ses lèvres

Une demeure blanche au toit noir, habillé de magnifique fleur tombante au balcon et aux fenêtres que la façade comportait

Ils arrivèrent enfin à l'entrée, après que Pansy se soit plainte en disant qu'il faudrait une voiturette comme les moldue ont pour jouer au golf

- Bienvenue jeune maitre. Dit-elle en s'inclinant signe de son respect envers lui

- Bonjour Winky, peut tu faire visiter la maison à mes amis. Dit il en passant devant elle puis entrant dans la troisième porte à gauche. En attendant pas sa réponse

- Oui maitre

La plupart furent pour ainsi dire surpris, sauf ceux habitant déjà sur place

- Mon lapin ne nous fait pas visiter lui-même sa maison. Demanda déçu sa mère à Winky

- Quand le maitre part dans son bureau c'est que quelque chose le dérange. Dit-elle avec un petit sourire en regardant la porte close

- Qu'est ce qu'il à Sirius ? demanda la douce Lily

Celui-ci lui répondit d'un haussement d'épaule. Après tout comment le saurait-il, ni lui, ni Remus et Thonks, encore moins Drago n'était rentré dans cette pièce, il ne savait même pas se que Harry y faisait. Se n'est pas comme s'il n'était pas curieux, juste que la panoplie ahurissante de sortilège de protection qui avait décourageait nos trois compères. Quand a Drago, il n'était resté que peut de temps, peut être n'en savait il pas l'existence puisque son neveu n'y était pas allé durant son séjour.

Severus le tira rapidement de ses songes en rallant depuis la cinquième fois qu'il était arrivé car la maison était protéger par un sort d'anti-transplanage, que seul le maitre de maison pouvait décider d'ouvrir les grilles de la propriété. Autrement dit le même genre de protection qui entourait le château de l'illustre Poudlard et que du coup il se retrouvait bel et bien coincé !

Winky les fit entrée. Le hall était en marbre blanc crème ou s'étendait un immense tapis avec le blason des Potter : deux dragons rouge aux ailes déployée se regardant dans les yeux entrelaçant leur queue, au centre l'épée de gryffondor scintillait de ces joyaux tenue par les dragons.

Regardant se magnifique tapis, ils se demandaient d'où venait cette apparente fresque. Ce fut madame Potter qui répondit à la question muette mais bien audible de nos trois serpentard et deux gryffondor

- ce que vous voyait et le blason de notre famille

- eh bien, pas banale comme blason, remarqua Blaise

- n'est ce pas ? fit tout sourire Lily

- ta vus Hermione il y a même l'épée de notre maison ! fit étonnée Ron

- Tsss, c'est Potter, toujours à se pavanait et à en faire des tonnes. Fit blaser Severus

- Sev ! lui reprocha Sirius

- Quoi encore ? Je ne dis que la vérité !

James rejoignit Severus et l'attrapa par le col

- ta un problème face de serpent ?

- c'est vous mon problème !

- ah oui ?!

- Oui !

- Tu va voi….fit en colère James en sortant sa baguette

- James ! Arrête ses gamineries !

- mais Lily jolie ! C'est lui qui a commencé ! dit il en retournant près de sa femme

- regarder moi ça comme c'est pitoyable, le maitre siffle et le chien accourt ! Souri de dégout le maitre des potions

James lui tira la langue en bon gamin, tandis que Sirius semblait de plus en plus sombre derrière Sev.

- La prochaine fois tu siffleras on verra si j'accours ! dit-il en montant les marches des escaliers n'adressant aucun regard autour de lui, visiblement blesser par les mots de son compagnon

- Sirius, attend je ne parlais pas de toi !

- oh la boulette ! Se moqua James en montrant du doigt Severus

- Toi je vais te….dit il en lui montrant son poing et en fronçant les sourcils

Pendant le début de leur bagarre qui ne devrait tarder à exploser, Remus et Thonks était partis faire des cochonneries dans leur chambre. Le pauvre petit Drago se remémora l'image qu'il s'était faite sur les deux loups-garous entrain de…de…hum…lors de son arrivé, se qui lui retourna l'estomac. Il ne nous reste donc que notre joyeuse petite bande avec madame Potter qui assiste blasé à leur gaminerie.

Alors qu'ils avaient tout deux sortit leur baguette, observant « l'ennemi » près à riposter, Winky vient se placer entre eux.

- Je vous prierez de cesser ses chamailleries inutiles pour m'éviter de devoir tout ranger après vos bêtises afin de me suivre pour la visite. Dit-elle appuyant de son doigt tordu sur la poitrine de Severus

Severus se sentit soudain mal. C'était comme si la gravité l'attirait irrémédiablement, comme si ont le tiré vers l'arrière. Ne résistant plus à cette force il se laissa tomber en arrière, non sans un dernier élan de secours il attrapa désespérément dans sa chute James par sa robe de sorcier. Le pauvre James trop surpris s'écrasa littéralement de son poids sur le maitre.

Disons que tout le monde fut surpris du retournement de situation, alors que James réalisé sa position et de Severus qui s'apprêtait à hurler que les Potter n'apportent que des ennuies, Sirius fit son apparition en haut des escaliers et fut choqué de voir son amant sous son meilleur amis. Qui plus est devant tout le monde et le rouge au joue !

Un instant de flottement

- Comment oses-tu me faire ça ! En plus avec mon meilleur ami et devant tes élèves ! fit énerver Sirius, puis il partit

- SIRIUS ! ATTEND ! Jamais je ne ferais ça avec Potter !

- Si nous pouvions continuer la visite. Imposa Winky

Ainsi nos joyeux lurons traversèrent le hall, au mur jaune chatoyante bordé de tableau, qui les saluait, James et Lily furent heureux de revoir le parent de celui-ci. Les pauvres avaient étaient tué comme les siens par Voldemort en face d'eux une double porte vitré donnée apparemment accès à un magnifique jardin, de chaque coté partez de escaliers tournant comme dans les grands châteaux qui donnaient accès au première étage. Les escaliers étaient recouvert de velours rouge, le première étage et deuxième étage donnaient vu sur le hall, ils partirent au deuxième étage dans l'aile droite (Est par rapport à l'entrée).

- Au bout du couloir la chambre de Mr et Mme Potter, avant celle de Remus et Thonks, puis la salle de bain et enfin la pièce devant nous ou il y chaton et celle de Sirius et du professeur Rogue

- parfait je vais tirer cette histoire au clair ! Intima Severus de son regard noir

Il s'approcha de la porte mais Chaton ne semblait pas être d'accord pour le laisser passer vu les crocs immense qu'il montré

- Que ? Laisse-moi passer !

- désolé Severus mais il ne veut voir personne.

- mais…

- laisse le tranquille Sevou, je suis de l'avis de Chaton. Fit Bastet

- Que ? Depuis quand tu es là ? Je ne t'ai pas demandé de sortir ! S'insurgea Rogue

- parce que tu crois que j'ai besoin de ton autorisation pour sortir ?

Rogue soupira, blasé. Drago lui sauta au coup

Ne - fait pas la tête parrain ! Je suis sur qu'il ne temps veux pas ! fit-il tout sourire

Rogue re soupira, comment pouvez ton être si insouciant, optimiste attirant, craquant…aann, définitivement il comprenait maintenant pourquoi Potter junior l'aimait tellement, pourquoi il lui avait courut après dans la grande salle. Parce que savoir que son amoureux vous en veux fait mal, très mal.

Ils se dirigèrent vers l'aile Ouest, les murs était eux aussi dans les ton jaune, d'innombrables tableaux bordé les couloirs, certains représentez des créatures magique d'autre des membres de la famille Potter, des Blacks qui avait était jugé comme Sirius indigne de faire partit de leur famille…

- au bout du couloir la chambre de Drago et maitre Harry, a coté celle de blaise et Ron, la salle de bain puis celle de Pansy et Hermione. Nous allons descendre d'un étage maintenant

- Nous ne visitons pas nos chambres ? Fut surprise Hermione

- cela n'est pas nécessaire, vous aurez amplement le temps de le faire se soir.

Ils re descendirent d'un étage et firent le même chemin

- devant vous l'accès à la bibliothèque

Il n'y avait pas de couloir, le mur Est ne comporte qu'une seul porte que Winky ouvra. Dedans une pièce au couleur brune, elle représente toute la superficie de l'aile, sur tout les murs des étagèrent avec millions de livres, tout au bout de l'aile un escalier en colimaçon rejoignez une pièce en bas ou la bibliothèque continué, la pièce disposait de tables, chaises, ordinateur, un téléphone, une cheminé aux flammes étincelante réchauffer la pièce et procurer l'atmosphère idéale pour étudier. Il s'en va dire qu'ils eurent beaucoup de mal a délogé Hermione de là.

Allant dans l'autre aile, elle était identique à la première du point de vue extérieur. Aucun couloir. De la première porte à gauche Winky désigna sa chambre

Puis la salle de jeux représentait le reste, vaste dans les ton violacée, elle mettait à disposition, un babyfoot, un billard, un jeu d'échec version sorcier, une console de jeu Xbox 360 et autre encore. Au quel se fut Ron cette fois si qu'ils ont eu du mal à déloger.

Se rendant au réez de chaussé, à droite de l'entrée ils virent la grande salle à manger d'où continuer le salon avec un canapé en forme U et une télé. Il y avait aussi un plan surélevé ou finissait la bibliothèque et l'escalier en colimaçon.

A gauche de l'entrée, on y trouvé la cuisine spacieuse avec son petit cellier. A coter se trouver se que l'on pourrait appeler une salle de détente pour les familiers selon Winky. C'était une pièce relativement petite mais qu'avec son agencement avait l'impression d'être grande, peut être était ce du aussi à un soupçon de magie. Il y avait des coussins, une cheminé, un plan surélevé accessible pour les chats, et des crochets pour les chouette, une fenêtre magique y figurer sur le mur d'en face, pas de vitre afin de permettre au chouette et hibou d'y rentrer sans problème néanmoins le froid ne pouvait y pénétrer et autre créature.

Derrière la porte suivante se trouver la cave, ils y descendirent et découvrir, une véritable cave à vin, des réserves de différent produit magique occupé une toute partie de la cave, le reste était une pièce réservé à l'usage des potions, on ne peut caché que cette endroit fut un émerveillement pour le professeur rogue devant la panoplie d'ingrédient plus rare les uns que les autres, des milliers de potions déjà préparer, ainsi que les ustensile de premier choix. Plusieurs chaudron de classe A, des fioles capable de garder des potions plus d'une centaine d'année et sans compter la petite bibliothèque qui se voyer parait de livres inconnues de celui-ci, qu'il ne tarderait pas y remédier.

Winky leur indiqua la porte suivante comme étant le bureau de « maitre Harry », dont Sirius argumenta sur le faite que seule cette petite elfe était autorisé à y rentrer a part Harry

La visite finit, chacun partit découvrir sa chambre, seul Rogue partit en direction de la cave, de tout façon interdit de séjour par chaton question chambre.

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard Sirius descendit à la cuisine, y trouvant Winky afférait à sa tache, une délicieuse odeur de ratatouille chatouillait ses narines.

- Winky, je peux t'aider ? demanda t-il

- Bien sur, Sirius peux aider Winky s'il veut ! répond-elle avec un sourire

Il partit mettre les assiettes dans la salle à manger et revint s'assoir dans la cuisine

- Merci Winky, lâcha t-il avec un soupir heureux sur le visage

La petite elfes se retourna le regard interrogateur

- de quoi Sirius remercie t'il Winky ?

- J'avais demandé à Harry s'il ne pouvait pas arranger le coup pour montrer à Sev que tout ne peut pas toujours se passer comme il le souhaite, il sera plus compréhensif, et plus câlin…souri Sirius

- Oh c'est ça histoire de sexe que maitre Harry a dit à Winky ?! Conclu t'elle en touillant

Sirius atteignait la jolie couleur pivoine.

**&o&o&o&o&o&**

Harry ne s'occupant pas de la réponse de Winky, fila directement dans son bureau. La pièce était dans les tons vert foncé

Dans celui-ci, y figurer divers tableau, plan de bataille... Une longue bibliothèque composé le mur devant l'entrée, sur les étagères qui bordait les murs on pouvait y trouver la fabuleuse épée de Godric Gryffondor et les trois autres objets appartenant au illustre fondateur de Poudlard, ainsi qu'une multitude d'autres passant du miroir de la vérité au détecteur de mage noir, il rassemblait pour ainsi dire presque autant d'objet que fol œil et Dumbledore, au centre de l'étagère une pensine sur son socle avait était incrusté, luisait d'une lumière bleuté,

Sur celui adjacent a gauche un divan comme se que l'on trouve chez les psys dans les rouges brunit, derrière y était suspendu le blason de sa famille qui ne représentait pas la même chose que celui de l'entrée, le mur juste a gauche était revêtu d'un tableau rassemblant ses trois amis serpentard, sauf que sur ce tableau Drago était disons, comme avant, sur le mur identique a droite représentait lui et ses deux amis Ron et Hermione. Sur le mur adjacent a droite le tableau de ses parents juste devant son bureau en bois d'ébène sur lequel était posé un livre dont les pages luisait même fermées, face au divan.

Au centre de la pièce figurait un cercle de marbre vert, dessus quatre serpents en argent se faisait face en forme de croix, un creux au centre formé une sorte de coupole d'où partez quatre canaux ouvert dans la gueule de chaque serpent.

Lentement il s'approcha, se plaçant au dessus de la coupole il se coupa à l'aide d'un sort. Le sang coula lentement au centre, allant se déverser dans la gueule de chaque serpent, il prononça en suite en fourchelang

- _Sayaras cié_. Prononça-t-il en se reculant du socle

Le socle descendit de quelques centimètres pour se décaler sous le sol. Des escaliers en pierre apparurent de nulle part au fur et à mesure qu'il descendit.

L'escalier de pierre donné sur un sous-sol, sombre, il ressemblait au cachot de Poudlard ou se situer la maison des serpentard, froid et en pierre brute. La se trouvé un appartement entier composait de trois pièces. La pièce à gauche était la chambre, dans l'angle opposé gauche la salle de bain, le reste du sous sol n'était pas cloisonné et représenter le salon, ou un autre tableau du blason des Potter y figurer encore différemment. Une personne vivait là, depuis les vacances scolaire de juillet-aout, d'ailleurs cette personne était actuellement assis dans un fauteuil en velours et regarder Harry. Personne n'aurait pu croire que cette personne exister, cela défier toute logique. Celui-ci avança jusque dans le salon est s'installa dans le fauteuil en face, attendant avec nonchalance et provocation que son ami bouge et ralle comme a son habitude.

- Qu'est ce que tu viens faire la Potter ? Sourit de dédains l'homme

- ne m'appelle pas comme ça sa me rappelle des souvenirs d'un certain serpentard qui n'est plus.

Son sourire s'agrandit de plus en plus face à la remarque d'Harry

- Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question.

Cette fois si se fut Harry qui souri

- mais je viens te rendre visite voyons

L'autre perdit le sourire

- tu crois peut être que je suis a Azkaban ? Et tu viens une fois par moi faire ta visite conjugale ?! Tu te prends pour qui Potter ?! Quoi que…le terme prison est bien employé

Harry soupira, il n'était jamais content

- c'est vrai que tu dispose d'un petit appartement rien que pour toi, et pendant la scolarité tu as la maison pour toi tout seul ainsi que le jardin ! Et tu ose me dire que tu te sens en prison ?! Haussa la voix Harry

- je voudrais sortir et retourner dans le monde de la magie ! J'en ai ma claque ! S'énerva l'autre

- tu sais très bien que tu ne peux pas quitter l'enceinte du manoir ! Tu pourrais au moins me remercier de t'avoir sauvé de la mort !

Le garçon se releva à la vitesse de l'éclair et s'appuya sur les accoudoirs du fauteuil d'Harry, le regardant droit dans les yeux

- oh oui, merci, de me faire tourner en bourrique, de m'avoir offert une vie de séquestration ! Tu ne reviens que pour les vacances et tu crois que je vais t'accueillir les bras ouverts ?! hurla-t-il

- oui.

- qu' ?

- parce que tu ne peux ne pas lutter contre ça, parce que tu veux me voir me parler, me toucher, parce que sous tes regards abruptes tu m'aimes. Murmura doucement Harry un sourire aux lèvres

L'homme s'assit gentiment à cheval sur Harry les jambes repliées, prenant son visage en coupe avec ses mains, il l'embrassa

- que tu sois raison m'énerve Potter

Il força la bouche d'Harry et introduisit sa langue, cherchant sa jumelle, un combat enflammé et des dents qui s'entrechocs. Doucement il fit glisser ses mains sur le torse d'Harry

- Harry, souffla t-il d'un gémissement. J'ai envie de toi…

Harry fit glisser ses mains sur le corps dénudé de l'homme, caressant ses fesses, tenant ses hanches à la peau blanche fermement.

- Quand te décideras-tu à t'habiller ? Prononça t-il en embrassant sa carotide

Il rejeta la tête en arrière savourant une vague de plaisir soudaine

- pour…que tu me….aaaa….déshabille ensuite ?

Harry parcouru de sa bouche le torse ivoire, happant au passage un de ses tétons durcis et rosé. Le jeune homme ne tenait plus et voulez le sentir contre lui, sentir la puissance et la sauvagerie du survivant dont ont dise de lui quel valait le détour, devenir son petit ami. Il revient embrasser le sauveur qui caresser maintenant ses flancs, faisant courir une douce chaleur sur le corps froid de notre inconnu. Ne tenant plus il ouvrit le pantalon du sauveur, caressant la bosse formé, alors qu'il s'apprêtait à sortir ce fruit défendu. Harry enleva ses mains pour les positionner sur le haut du dossier du fauteuil.

Il descendit ses mains sur ces fesses, sa main droite vagabonda sur sa raie, il glissa son majeur et annulaire entre ces fesses, provoquant de petits soupirs lorsque c'est doigt caresser doucement le petit anneau de chair. Le garçon baissa le regard sur Harry qui lui accorda un baiser fougueux. Lorsqu'Harry de la gauche caressa son sexe gorgé, il se redressa sur ces genoux d'un geste surpris

- Harry…

Lentement Harry malaxa ses bourses pleines, bientôt elle ne le serait plus. Remontant son indexe le long de la verge, provoquant des frissons dans le corps du garçon, il dessina ensuite de petit cercle sur le gland rougie. Le garçon était perdu comme d'habitude dans les sensations extraordinaires que lui procurer Harry, c'est alors qu'il sentit les deux doigts d'Harry rentrer en lui brusquement, lui arrachant un cri de souffrance, obligeant son étaux a se contracter sous l'intrusion ainsi que son corps, il aimait ça, Harry le savait, ressentir la douleur avant le plaisir lui faisait un bien fou, aussi Harry s'arrangeait toujours pour lui faire au moment ou il s'y attendait le moins

Alors qu'il savourer cette vague de plaisir charnel, Harry se saisit de sa verge, la serrant d'une poigne puissante, qui le faisait monter rapidement au ciel

- Harry…aaah…a…je veux te sentir…s'il te plait….aa…

Harry retira ses doigts, offrant un sourire de satisfaction à l'homme, sourire qu'il perdit vite lorsqu'Harry se releva, soudain, l'obligeant à nouer ses jambes autour de sa taille.

- qu'est ce que tu fais ?

- tu voulais me sentir ? Non ?

L'homme le regarda attendant, Harry réintroduisit ses doigts en lui plus fortement, pendant que l'autre l'embrassait, il le plaqua soudainement violemment contre la pierre froide, offrant de nouvelle sensation au jeune homme prisonnier entre le froid déchirant et le feu charnel de la peau de Harry. Harry se saisi de la verge la masturbant violemment, s'arrêtant soudainement pour mieux reprendre, l'autre allait jouir mais de son pouce il bloqua la sortie du sperme, son compagnon n'était plus que feu et gémissement.

L'autre dégagea sa verge de son boxer, criant presque lorsqu'elles rentrèrent en contact. Harry commença à se mouvoir contre le garçon, frottant leurs verges, les faisant gémir et crier. Le garçon ne pouvait que subir l'assaut d'Harry qui lui déchirer le dos contre la pierre, mais il aimait ça, la douleur et le plaisir devait être de pair pour lui, il le voulait, et il savait que cela excitait Harry, mais le plaisir s'arrêta soudain lorsqu'Harry enleva son pouce, le faisant jouir entre eux, le sperme chaud recouvrit le bas de leurs torses, provoquant ensuite la jouissance d'Harry.

Il haletait le rouge au joues, les cheveux décoiffés d'une rafale commune de plaisir. Harry l'embrassa avant de venir l'allonger sur le canapé.

Une fois fait il lança un sort de nettoyage sur lui-même et se rhabilla sous le regard réprobateur de l'autre.

- Pourquoi n'est tu pas venu en moi ? dit-il mécontent en se redressant

Harry s'approcha de lui et l'embrassa, forçant le passage de sa langue dans cette bouche qui s'obstiner faussement à vouloir l'en empêcher

- Tu sais très bien que je ne peux pas faire ça

- Tu veux bien le faire avec lui ! Mais pas avec moi ! Pourquoi ?! S'énervé l'autre

- calme-toi. Sourit Harry

- Non ! J'en ai assez, il est comme moi ! Moi aussi je suis blond, je fais la même taille que lui ! Nous sommes presque identiques ! Et toi tu ne veux pas le faire ! Pourquoi m'as tu sauvé si tu ne m'aimes pas ! hurla-t-il en poussant Harry qui ne bougeait même pas.

- comme tu l'as dit vous êtes presque identiques, et ce que j'aime chez lui c'est son innocence maladive, la seule chose qui te distingue de lui à vrai dire.

- si tu ne m'aimes pas alors débarrasse-toi de moi ! Tu me fais souffrir Potter ! Commença t-il à pleurer

Harry commençait en avoir marre ce petit moment de détente tournait rapidement en ordre auquel il aurait du se soumettre, et tout le monde sait qu'il déteste ça !

- CA SUFFIT ! Hurla t-il en poussant violemment le garçon en arrière sur le divan

- qu' ?

- je t'interdis de parler comme ça, je ne veux plus entendre ces sons sortir de ta bouche, je t'aime, j'aime ton mépris, ta nonchalance, ton caractère fort, ton refus d'être dominé tout en l'étant quand même, je te veux à en mourir ! Mais je ne peux pas ! s'expliqua t-il

- pourquoi ça, pourquoi ne peux tu pas ? Comment pourrais-je te croire ?

- tu es un Metherlance ! Tu connais tes lois ! Tu sais très bien qu'à la découverte officielle de mon gardien, je ne dois coucher avec personne jusqu'à l'acte avec le susnommé, ou c'est la mort de celui-ci ! Finit Harry

Le garçon arrondi les yeux de surprise, ce qui interloqua Harry

- Tu…tu n'étais pas au courant ? dit- il doucement

- comment aurais-je pu l'être ? Je suis un gardien déchu, j'étais voué à la mort ! Tu as empêché cela, tu voulais que je le devine peut-être ?! S'énerva l'autre

Harry l'embrassa soudainement, le surprenant

- pourquoi m'embrasses-tu ? Tu joues encore avec moi ? Détourna t-il le regard en rougissant

- non je t'embrasse parce que j'aime tes coups de gueule, parce que j'aime ta bouche. Il l'embrassa au coin des lèvres

Le garçon allongé à demi sur le divan observa Harry lui montrer son amour. Harry fit glisser son index sur l'abdomen du blond, jouant avec le sperme qui y était répandu lors de leur petit échange

- j'aime ton corps. Il porta son doigt à la bouche récoltant le sperme du blond. J'aime le gout que tu as aussi. Finit t-il en lui montrant le liquide blanchâtre sur sa langue.

- Je t'aime Gabriel

Le blond se redressa et vint l'embrasser, partageant un baiser au goût particulier

- Maitre ? Prononça une petite voie aigue

Les deux rompirent le baiser et observèrent la personne qui venait de les déranger

- Winky ? fit Harry

La petite elfe se tenait en bas près de l'escalier, un plateau repas à la main

- Winky apporte le déjeuner de Gabriel et vous demande de venir à table car elle va appeler les amis du maitre pour manger.

- Bien. Harry donna un dernier baiser au garçon et remonta dans son bureau, provoquant la disparition de l'escalier

- Winky tu crois qu'il m'aime ?

La petite elfe posa le plateau sur la table de la cuisine, pour qu'il puisse manger

- Winky en est persuadée, maitre vous aime c'est sûr, Winky viendra vous aider pour la toilette après le déjeuner, maitre Harry vous a sali

Il observa l'elfe en rougissant, il se leva ne se préoccupant pas de sa nudité, de son abdomen souillé, il traversa le salon, pour s'asseoir à table

- je peux me laver seul tu sais.

- Oh non ! Paniqua t-elle. Maitre Harry a dit que Winky devait prendre grand soin de son amour !

- Amour ? Il…il…a dit ça ? N'osant pas y croire

- Oui, Maitre Harry est fier de ses deux amours !il ne veut pas les perdre

- Deux ?...a…oui…Drago, au moins je sais qu'il m'aime vraiment, Bientôt il n'y en aura plus qu'un.

- Oui Gabriel, est ce que Winky peut poser une question à Gabriel ?

- oui, vas-y. dit-il en entament sa ratatouille

- Pourquoi le maitre vous appelle t-il Gabriel ?

Le garçon s'autorisa un sourire.

- Il dit que chez les moldus, Gabriel était un ange déchu par dieu, pour son caractère sadique et méprisant des autres, il trouve que je lui ressemble

- Parce que vous êtes un ange déchu par les Metherlance ?

- non, pour mon caractère surtout, sourit le garçon….. Tu ne devais pas servir le déjeuner ?

- Oh, Winky parle et Winky oublie ! Winky est une mauvaise elfe ! Elle ne mérite pas d'avoir la confiance du Maitre ! Puis elle disparut d'un claquement de doigt.

Gabriel souri, après tout il finirait bien par avoir Harry, car il était les ténèbres de Drago et grâce à harry il n'a pas disparut, bientôt lui et lui ne feront plus qu'un, bientôt le Drago froid autaint est méprisant serait de retour. avec malheureusement cette touches d'innocence

**&o&o&o&o&o&**

Juste après la visite Drago était monté dans sa chambre, enfin celle qui partageait avec Harry. Il s'était allongé sur leur lit. Il repensait a ce qu'il avait dit a Harry, sur le fait qu'il ne voulait pas qu'il couche ensemble sans qu'il en ait vraiment envie. A vrai dire il en mourrait d'envie, même en cet instant. Il se sentait envahi d'une douce chaleur qui prenait de plus en plus possession de lui. Rien qu'à l'idée de ce que cela aurait pu être si Hermione n'était pas intervenue déclencher en lui des vagues d'images en tout genre, et des sensations pour le moins excitantes.

Lentement il aventura sa main sur son sexe, il frôla le tissu, qui lui arracha un gémissement aigu, surpris il plaqua ses mains sur sa bouche, il ne devait plus y toucher, ce n'était pas bien…mais la sensation ressentit était tellement bonne qu'il ne put s'empêcher de vouloir la réitérer, aussi il glissa la fermeture, sortant son membre gorgé, il lui intima un mouvement de va et vient qui lui procurerai de doux gémissements.

Il avait l'impression que sa main accélérait d'elle-même le rythme pour plus de plaisir, ses gémissements devenant saccadé et plus fort, il attrapa un oreiller qu'il mordit étouffant les sons jusqu'à sa libération. D'un dernier geste il jouit dans sa main et sur les draps, son corps était parcouru de frissons, il avait aimé ça, mais se sentait honteux d'avoir souillé ainsi les draps de satin noir pour assouvir son désir.

C'était nouveau, jamais il n'avait essayé de le faire comme cela, même si Blaise lui en parlait souvent, ce n'est pour ça qu'il l'avait écouté, il regarda son liquide blanchâtre couler entre ses doigts.

- j'espère que c'est à moi que tu pensais en faisant ça ?

Il se retourna brusquement pour voir qui l'avait pris en faute, il était appuyé contre la porte les bras croisés un sourire pervers aux lèvres

- Harry ? Depuis quand es tu là ? Dit-il en essayant de se cacher avec les draps

- Disons que j'ai particulièrement apprécié le moment où tu mordais l'oreiller de plaisir.

-ne.ne…ne me regarde pas ! Se pressa t-il de se recouvrir du drap noir

Harry se rapprocha du lit lentement, regardant son futur amant batailler avec le drap, il monta sur le lit à genoux, plaquant Drago contre, immobilisant son bras gauche.

- Qu'est ce que tu fais ? Paniqué Drago en tenant le drap sur lui avec la pauvre force de son bras droit

Harry le regarda, les yeux pétillants, il était prit au piège, il pouvait le prendre la maintenant, tout de suite, le faire sien. Il ouvrit brusquement la chemise bleu du blond, découvrant son torse pur, ce désir, il ne pouvait le réfréner, il prenait possession de lui.

Il tira brusquement sur le drap, découvrant le reste du corps du blond, son jean blanc ouvert, laissé voir sa verge encore immaculée de sperme de son précédent plaisir

Drago ne savait que faire, Harry n'était plus guidé que par son instinct et ça lui faisait peur, très peur, non il n'était pas prêt, il ne voulait pas. Pas comme ça, pas maintenant, même s'il désirait Harry.

- Harry…je… bégayait-il

Harry passa sa langue le long de la verge du blond, tout ce qui l'importait c'était son désir, il n'entendait même plus les paroles de Drago

Drago dans un dernier espoir, tira sur les cheveux d'Harry, pour l'arrêter. Mais en vain, Harry immobilisa d'un geste brusque son bras, pour revenir lécher son abdomen, descendant jusqu'à la base du sexe

- Harry ! Pitié ! Arrête je ne veux pas ! Arrête ! Suppliait Drago dont les larmes coulaient sur ses joues aveuglément aux yeux d'Harry

Il avait beau se débattre, la force d'Harry était bien loin supérieure à la sienne, il assistait impuissant, à la bouche d'Harry qui s'apprêtait à prendre sa verge, non, il ne voulait pas, non, non…

- regarde ça tu t'es tout salit…murmura t-il léchant le liquide blanchâtre qui couvrait sa verge

- Arrête ! Pitié ! Harry ! arré…….

Etrangement Harry trouva suspect que son futur amant cesse de parler, il releva la tête et découvrit le dos arqué de Drago, sa bouche était ouverte sans qu'aucun son n'en sorte, des larmes coulaient sur ses joues, ses yeux était révulsés, plus aucune trace de ses magnifiques yeux gris-bleu. Cette vision d'effroi lui fit lâcher prise sur Drago, était-ce lui ? était-ce sa magie qui agissait sur Drago ? toujours au dessus de lui, il prit son visage en coupe

- Drago ? tu m'entends ? Drago ?

Le blond demeuré sourit à ses appels, ce qui n'était pas normal mais ce qui l'inquiétât plus encore, était l'aura de Drago. Son aura magique s'échappait littéralement de son corps, un magnétisme puissant gravitait autour d'eux, les objets métalliques se mouvaient dans la pièce

- Drago ? qu'est ce que tu fais ? Drago répond moi !

Un cercle magique noir apparu au niveau du cœur de Drago, ce cercle lui rappelait quelque chose, il l'avait vu dans un bouquin sur les aurores de fol' œil, un sceau magique. Selon le livre il était utilisé sur certain sorcier pour contrecarrer leur pourvoir, mais fol' œil l'avait mis en garde le jour où il lisait ce livre

_« méfit toi de ses sceaux, Harry, nous ne les maitrisons pas réellement, un sorcier capable de les utiliser peut être une grande menace, mais surtout une fois posé, nous ne somme pas capable de les retirer, le sceau s'annulera de lui-même, quand ? nous ne le savons pas. Quand un sceaux est posé, il forme un tatouage particulier à ce qu'il a scellé, sur sa nature, dans ce livre tu trouveras les différents sceaux existanst, il se met à jour de lui-même, ne le perd pas ! »_

Ok, Drago était en train de subir un sceau, mai qui le lui a fait ? ce n'est pas lui c'est sûr, à moins que ce ne soit Drago lui-même, cela faisait peut être partie d'un système de défense de son statut de gardien. Il ne restait qu'à attendre pour voir de quelle nature était le sceau.

Il reporta son attention sur Drago, son corps était devenu soudainement noir, le cercle du sceau tournait sur lui-même, aspirant de lui-même la couleur noire, qui se rétracta de son corps vers le sceau.

Harry resta immobile devant ce spectacle, que pouvait il faire de toute façon ?

Le sceau se réduisit, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne soit plus visible, plus rien, aucune trace. Peut être qu'il avait échoué. Mais il parla trop vite car il juste le temps de revoir le cercle apparaitre qu'il se retrouva projeté en arrière dans l'armoire d'une violente poussée de magie.

Légèrement sonné il rouvrit les yeux en entendant la respiration saccadé de Drago, son corps n'était plus arqué sur le lit. Il se précipita vers lui.

Merlin soit loué, Drago semblait juste essoufflé, tout était redevenu normal, ses yeux dérivèrent sur sa poitrine. Un tatouage noir y figurait

Une paire d'ailes repliée abritait en son centre un cœur, le tout prisonnier d'une chaine qui les emprisonnait étroitement.

Il sentit une main se poser sur sa joue, il s'aperçu que ce n'était autre que Drago

- Harry ça ne va pas ?

Il posa sa main sur la sienne et le regarda

-Harry ? s'inquiétait le blond

Soudainement Harry s'allongea de tout son long sur le serpentard, l'étreignant dans ses bras avec force

- Tu m'as fait peur Drago ! je suis désolé !

- de quoi ? murmura le blond en caressant ses cheveux

Harry le regarda interloqué

- Tu ne te souviens pas ?

Il détourna le regarda

- Je me souviens juste que je te demandais d'arrêter après c'est le trou noir

- Pardon Drago ! pardonne-moi ! puis il l'embrassa avec fougue

Drago se laissa faire complètement, ne répondant que moyennement au baiser, ce qui laissa perplexe Harry, d'habitude il se mettait à gémir doucement à l'intrusion de sa langue.

- Drago ? ça ne va pas ? en se redressant en position assise

- Si pourquoi ?

-tu es…différent.

- tu trouves ? moi non.

- Maitre Harry ?

- AAAAAAAAHHHHH !hurla Drago en attrapant Harry sur lui

- qu' ? Drago qu'est ce que tu as ?

- mais je suis tout nu, elle va me voir tout nu c'est gênant ! rougisse Drago en se cachant du mieux qu'il pouvait sous Harry

Harry soupira de contentement, au moins cette réaction était normale venant de sa part.

- Winky qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

La petite elfe qui était apparue près de la porte s'expliqua

- Winky a sentit une grande aura magique dans la chambre du maitre, et comme le maitre a un lancé un sort de silence sur sa chambre, Winky était inquiète et est venue voir. Winky est désolée d'avoir déranger le maitre. Avoua t-elle en triturant ses doigts crochus, les yeux baissés. Le maitre va renvoyer Winky ? baissant ses longues oreilles

Harry attrapa le drap noir et recouvrit Drago avant de sortir du lit

- Bien sur que Non, je me ferais tuer par Hermione, tu as bien fait, Drago va rester ici se reposer, apporte lui son repas, je ne déjeunerai pas, il faut que je règle un nouveau problème. Finissant sa phrase il sortit de la chambre

Winky répara l'armoire abimer d'un claquement de doigt avant de disparaitre, laissant Drago dans la chambre se rhabiller correctement

**&o&o&o&o&o&**

Harry descendit à la vitesse de l'éclair les deux étages, il demeura sourd aux appels que lui lancé le reste des habitants de la demeure qui séjournaient actuellement à table, pour repartir dans son bureau en claquant la porte.

Il recommença le même manège sur le socle mais cette fois ci prononça

- _Erenas assaéas_

Cette fois ci le plafonnier disparut et le socle s'ouvrit pour laisser monter un escalier à l'étage. Gravissant une à une les marches, il atteignit une pièce sombre

La pièce s'illumina par des torches au murs, dévoila une autre bibliothèque plus petite

Il passa dans les rayons cherchant un livre en particulier. Mais aucun titre ne correspondait à ce qu'il voulait pour l'instant

On pouvait y lire sur les couvertures : _Lacérations mortelles, les secrets de la magie noire, les secrets de la mort nouvelle, magie des ombres, culte de l'effroi, Les potions du néant, Nécromancia…_

Tout y était, des plus vieux livres ayant jamais existés au plus récent concernant la magie noire, il finit par trouver son livre : _Les sceaux démoniaques_ par Hazaldul

Il se dirigea vers un pupitre et y déposa son livre, Ouvrant le livre à l'index il chercha la page concernant les cœurs

- page 467 sceaux du cœur

Arrivant à la page 467, il les tourna jusqu'à ce qu'il tombe sur le tatouage qu'il cherchait quand il tomba dessus finalement, Qu'il lu à voix haute

- « sceau du cœur de glace : _Le cœur représente l'amour que porte la personne envers quelqu'un, La paire d'aile signifie la pureté du porteur, Les chaines symbolisent la prison. Le sceau du cœur de glace est un puissant sortilège, il est utilisé pour geler toutes sensations, la personne ne ressentira aucun plaisir, elle n'aura plus de désir, il préserve le cœur de toute violation, ce tatouage est rencontré dans l'auto préservation d'un gardien, il l'empêche d'être lié à un sorcier par l'apparition de la marque à l'intérieur de la cuisse. Peu importe le nombre de relations sexuelles, tant que le sceaux sera là jamais le gardien ne sera lié. Comment combattre ce sceau : aucun moyen connu. Suggestion : essayer de mettre en confiance l'être, unifier la partie manquante de l'âme du gardien »_

- Allons dont, encore un autre problème ! s'énerva Harry en refermant brusquement le livre qui partit se ranger de lui-même sur l'étagère

Déjà que Drago ne voulait pas le faire s'en qu'il en ait vraiment envie, ce qui revenait à dire : je ne coucherai pas avec toi pendant les vacances ! mais en plus de ça voilà qu'à cause de ce qu'il avait en lui, il ne s'était soucié que de son désir montant et avait provoqué le scellage de son corps. Résultat pas de sexe, de baiser, de câlin, ni de liaison optimum avec son gardien pour empêcher Voldemort de s'en emparer. Le point positif était néanmoins que personne d'autre ne pourrait s'en emparer même s'ils auraient une relation avec.

Le problème est que Mister Potter a une libido déjà bien présente, qu'il se retenait déjà de ne pas sauter sur tout ce qui bouge à la tête blonde avec une paire de couilles, pardonnez mon langage. Qu'il aime l'amour disons bestial, alors que le petit blondit ferme sa porte au paradis, là c'était trop. D'un autre coté Gabriel, n'attend que çà, il le désire lui aussi.

Et voilà un malheureux sceau et sa vie devient ingérable ! et bien sur Gabriel sera au courant ! à la poisse qu'il avait. Avec tout ça il était déjà Cinq heure du soir et…et…

- ARGH ! la course contre la Jaguar ce soir ! et la voiture n'est pas prête !

Il descendit en quatrième vitesse, par chance il ne croisa personne et se rendit dans le garage. Non pas que la voiture ne fonctionnait pas mais il voulait l'améliorer. Les sorciers puissants ce n'est pas ce qu'il manque et lui n'était qu'un sorcier de sixième année après tout. Il se changea laissant ses habits de cuir de coté, enfilant une combinaison et se glissa sous la voiture pour réaliser la vidange. Le temps que l'huile coule, il vérifia les bougies d'allumage, les feux, les essuie-glaces, la batterie, le camouflage de la voiture. Il se reglissa sous la voiture et referma le réservoir à huile

- Alors comme ça, tu n'as pas réussi à te contrôler

- Aaaah ! surpris il se redressa sauf qu'il avait omis la voiture et se cogna dedans, ce qui le fit se rallonger automatiquement

Il pencha la tête en arrière et aperçu Dragone sous la voiture à l'envers.

- Pfiou ! ne me refait pas une peur pareille ! soupira t-il en frottant son front

Dragone sortit de sous la voiture ainsi que Harry.

Il vida l'huile du bac dans un barrique en métal, et essuya ses mains noires avec des essuies tout

- Non, comment le sais-tu ? partant se laver les mains

- Je suis allée voir Drago après la petite poussée de magie qui s'est fait ressentir…

- Et ?

- Je l'ai trouvé figé devant le miroir de la salle de bain, avec le sceau du cœur sur la poitrine, il luisait d'un vert brillant avant de redevenir soudainement noir. Je t'avais dit que ça arriverait ! tu aurais dû le faire depuis longtemps avec lui !

Harry attrapa le marteau qui trainer sur l'atelier et lui lança avec rage, ce qu'elle esquiva facilement.

- QU'EST-CE QUE TU CROIS ? J'AI ESSAYER ! MAIS LUI NE VOULAIT PAS ! SI HERMIONE N'ETAIT PAS INTERVENUE LA DERNIERE FOIS J'EN SERAI PAS LA ! hurla t-il de rage

Dragone récupéra sa taille réelle bondissant sur lui l'immobilisant au sol. Bien sur le garage était assez étroit pour elle. Il fallait qu'elle reste immobile si elle ne voulait pas tout démolir

- écoute moi bien Harry, bien d'autre sont passez par là ! il y a de ça trente générations, _Wilfrid Harry Ulrich Potter _et devenu mon réceptacle, il a aussi hérité de lui comme toi à la découverte de _Clarisse Arsène Angel Metherlance_ _Malfoy_ notre gardienne à l'époque, lors de leur union les pouvoir de la gardienne ont maitrisé le « démon ». Cela aurait pu marcher avec toi aussi, le seul problème et que Wilfrid avait pour ainsi dire un coté sombre « normal », il ne s'était jamais réveillé. Mais à la génération suivante lors de la séparation des familles Potter et Malfoy par le mage noir _Venceslas Capristane_, lors de l'union avec la gardienne

Qu'il a forcé, il a obtenu ce démon qui s'est nourrit de sa cruauté et sa malveillance, grandissant en silence dans son être.

- Qu'est ce que ça à avoir avec moi ?

- plus un sorcier s'entraine plus il devient fort, c'était pareille pour nous, tu ne t'en rends peut-être pas compte mais ta part sombre et grande Harry, cela depuis le sort que Voldemort t'a lancé à tes un ans, te transférant ses pouvoirs sombres.

- Et ?

- Et ce démon et plus fort qu'à son origine, il a de quoi se nourrir en toi ! il agit sur ton comportement, ta façon d'être, jusqu'à ce qu'il prenne possession de toi un jour ou l'autre, ce que les pouvoirs du gardien devaient empêcher. Malheureusement la très sainte mère des Metherlance après avoir tué ce mage, a posé de sa magie une protection au gardien, le fameux sceau du cœur et il n'agit que

- t'en as encore pour longtemps parce que moi j'ai une course et il est tard

Dragone fut stupéfaite par sa remarque, ainsi elle lui tapait juste sur les nerfs ? Il n'écoutait pas un mot de ce qu'elle avait dit, ne se préoccupant que de sa course ? cela ne pouvait être que lui, il agissait déjà grandement sur Harry.

- Harry t'es là ?

Harry pencha la tête en arrière tandis que Dragone la relevait, ils aperçurent Drago habillé d'une chemise noire et d'un pantalon blanc à l'entrée du garage

- Dragone qu'est ce que tu fais à Harry ?! se précipitât-il vers lui

- Rien Drago, Dragone et moi on jouait et elle a gagné n'est ce pas ? appuya t-il du regard vers elle

-oui. Puis elle retrouva sa taille normale permettant à Harry de se relever

- Dis Harry ?! Sirius m'a dit que tu faisais une course ce soir ! il triturait ses doigts avec timidité

- Oui

- Je peux venir ! sauta t-il de joie à son coup

- Harry non c'est trop dangereux pour lui ! intervint Dragone

- La ferme ! va voir ailleurs si j'y suis ! lui avait-il hurlé en se retournant

Elle l'avait vu, sous cette colère, ses yeux s'étaient voilés de rouge un instant…encore

- Mais le sceau n'empêche pas

- DISPARAIT ! cria le gryffondor

Suivant ses propos sa magie avait fait disparaitre la dragonne, plus rien. Le garage était vide, seul lui et Drago restaient.

- Tu t'es fâché avec Dragone ? demanda t-il innocemment pendant qu'il renfilait ses vêtements, il monta en voiture laissant Drago en plant qui le regardait toujours

Il passa sa tête par le carreau

- Il se pourrait bien…tu montes ou tu restes là ?

- JE MONTE ! cria d'enthousiasme le blond

**A suivre**

* * *

_Comment évoluerons les relations de nos personnages préférés ?_

_Qui est exactement le « démon » et son apparence ?_

_Qui est en réalité le dénommé Gabriel ?_

_Quel est sa relation avec Harry ?_

_Que va-t-il se passer ?_

_La fin de Drago ?_

**

* * *

**

**Dans le prochain chapitre :**

Le mal se révèle !

* * *

Pfiou, hum je le trouve pas terrible….mais bon, il fallait que je le mette ça va jouer un rôle pour le chap. suivant, maintenant vous devez deviner ce qu'a Harry en lui…

Dite moi franchement se que vous en pensez….

Bisous à tous !!


	23. Le mal se révèle

**La Beta élue : Lilian evans potter**

**Grand merci à elle qui à corrigé super vite !**

**Cela fait un moment que je n'ai pas publié, désolé, les petits soucis de la vie, enfin ont s'en fou…**

**Suite aux review que j'ai reçu, je me suis dit que quelque chose devait clocher à propos de la relation entre Gabriel et Harry, et effectivement après relecture du chapitre j'ai compris vos sentiments face à cela, je m'en excuse, je n'avais aucunement l'intention de faire une relation à trois, j'avais tout simplement oublié une phrase, une malheureuse phrase qui change tout. La voici pour ceux qui aurait lu le chapitre avant que je ne la rajoute :**_**«**__Gabriel sourit, après tout il finirait bien par avoir Harry, car il était les ténèbres de Drago et grâce à Harry il n'avait pas disparut, bientôt lui et son autre ne ferai plus qu'un, bientôt le Drago froid, hautain, et méprisant serait de retour. Avec malheureusement cette touche d'innocence __**»**_

**Laisseur de reviews en tout genre ? cherche ton pseudo ! ****(non corrigé)**

**Dray Potter 42 :** tu es complètement dans le vrai tout tes propos sont juste !

**Lise 261 :** bingo, en plein dans le mille !

**Une lectrice :** oui avec hâte comme tout le monde et moi j'ai mis tellement de temps à publier --'. Merci

**Syssi :** désolé pour l'attente, tu brûle je dirais !

**FearlessGirl :** oui beta trouvée ! je me disais bien qu'il manquait un truc. Le démon n'apparait pas encore beaucoup pour cause il jouera un rôle important…non….je veux dire qu'il sera extrêmement présent quand toute la bande retournera à Poudlard et oui la bas le mal grouille se qui sera une joie pour lui.

**Hermoni :** tu fais partit de ceux qui ont lu le chapitre sans la petite ligne. Désolé. Je ne prend pas mal du tout vu qu'il manquait cette ligne. Le coté noir de la force prendre le dessus ? oui c'est prévu ! . Bisous

**Cricket32 :** oui Gabriel est une partie de Drago

**Demon-dray :** désolé qu'il tes moins plu, ça arrive, concernant le démon, je sais que pour l'instant il n'est pas très présent, genre se rebelle et tout mais il a besoin de quelque chose pour ça. Tu comprendra dans la fic sinon plus tard. mais j'ai bien l'intention de lui faire jouer un grand rôle…hihihi….hum.

**Sati-san :** hum question tu as était servi, tu fais parti de ceux qui n'ont pas lu la petite ligne que j'avais oublié, Harry ne trompe pas Drago car Gabriel est une partie de Drago.

**Hime-sama :** hum, pas d'amour à trois, désolé d'avoir oublié cette précieuse ligne. Merci pour tes compliment j'espère ne pas te décevoir et qu'elle te plaise tout autant

**Ilovedramas :** heureuse que tu aimes les rebondissements ! tu vas être servit !

**Arutha01 :** eh bien voilà la suite ! l'autre n'était qu'une note d'auteur

**Sanginae :** oui, j'ai supprimé le chap 23 que tout le monde a reçu en news, car ce n'était qu'une note pas de panique voilà le vrai !

**Ange-secret :** non il n'y avais pas de problème avec le chap 23, car ce n'était qu'une note d'auteur que j'ai supprimé avant que tu ne clique !

**Zelnazoo :** un nouveau reviewer ! il me semble du moins… voilà la suite !

**Aya Sen'sei :** merci de t'être proposé. Ca ma touche, bisous

**Dragonneva :** fidèle comme toujours ! tu partais au Etats-Unis alors oui c'était un peu problématique pour que tu sois ma beta mais merci de t'être proposé.

**De Toruna à tous :** merci pour tous les coms, désolé pour l'attente, désolé si le comportement du démon vous déçoit pour le moment mais j'ai besoin que sa se déroule comme ça. Si quelque chose vous turlupine n'hésitait pas à me contacter ! profile ou review comme vous le souhaitait ! hihi je suis tout excité ! je vous ai imaginé plein de truc !

Petite note pour ne pas confondre car c'est compliqué je sais :

Dragon : référence à Harry qui se cache sous se nom pour ses courses.

Dragone : est le familier de Harry

Dragonne : référence à la race comme étant une femelle

Bonne lecture !

**Chapitre23 : Le mal se révèle**

Drago prit rapidement place sur le siège passager, trop content de pouvoir aller se balader. Après une petite demi-heure ils arrivèrent devant Buckingham Palace. Bon nombre de sorcier y était rassemblé, plusieurs courses avaient lieu d'affilé, celle d'Harry était la dernière. Il gara sa voiture sur le coté mit c'est lunette de soleil rouge et descendit avec Drago, il lui prit automatiquement la main à l'arrivé d'une meute de journaliste

- Dragon, à quel niveau estimez vous votre adversaire ? Questionna un sorcier du Daily Mirror

Harry avançait en compagnie de Drago tout en répondant aux questions des journalistes

- Je ne sais pas, le sorcier qui à été tiré au sort pour me défier m'est inconnu

- Que savez-vous de lui ? Interpella un journaliste du Sunday

Harry qui était arrivé au stand pour confirmer sa présence à la dernière course se retourna

- Juste qu'il possède une jaguar. Sourit-il

Plusieurs flashes se déclenchèrent

- Le jeune Malfoy sera-t-il avec vous lors de la course ?

- Oui, il a tenu à venir avec moi.

- Est-il en sécurité avec vous ? Ne craignez vous pas, les sorts qu'il pourrait recevoir lors de la course ? Prononça une journaliste de la gazette du sorcier

- Drago sera parfaitement en sécurité, ne vous inquiétez pas.

Les journalistes finirent par partir le laissant valider au stand.

Il devait faire attention à Drago, une aura noir était toujours présente lors des courses, beaucoup de mangemort y était, aucun d'entre eux n'avaient le droit d'attaquer, c'était une zone considéré comme neutre pour les deux camps. Mais les mangemorts restaient des partisans de Lord Voldemort, aussi la méfiance était de rigueur. Il laissa Drago s'éloigner de quelques mètres pour rejoindre Dean et Seamus après lui avoir expliqué qu'il ne devait pas dire qui il était.

Il chercha ensuite une jaguar des yeux, quand il finit par la trouver, évidemment elle était entourée de Mangemort. Il observa les mangemorts procédant par élimination pour déterminer qui serait son adversaire, quand une personne lui coupa le contact visuelle.

- Mr Dragon ?

- Hum ?

C'était la directrice de Saint Mangouste qui venait lui souhaiter une bonne chance. Mais surtout qu'elle attendait son chèque plus précisément.

Il la poussa soudain sur le coté, ce qui l'outra, derrière elle une personne encapuchonné venait de descendre de la jaguar. L'homme se dirigea vers lui pour se stopper à quelque mètre d'Harry. Etrangement les passants ne semblaient pas le voir, il passait entre eux deux. Il cru même avoir une hallucination en voyant un sorcier traverser l'homme.

L'homme se mit à sourire dévoilant des crocs.

- Je t'ai manqué Harry ? dit-il en abaissant sa capuche

Harry fut stupéfait, devant lui se tenait Lord Voldemort en personne. Mais ce n'était pas une hallucination. Personne ne semblait le voir hormis ses sbires. Ce n'était pas un hologramme mais plutôt une projection astrale, il semblait être là mais en réalité son corps n'y était pas. Un niveau de magie extrêmement élevé était requis pour se genre de sorcellerie, une très vieille magie.

- Alors comme ça tu es venu me remettre Drago ?

Harry jeta automatiquement un coup d'œil en direction de Drago, il se rassura celui-ci discutait avec Dean en buvant un soda.

- Tu peux toujours courir, cracha t-il

Voldemort souri à cette vision

- Qu'est ce qui te fait sourire ? Questionna Harry de dédains

- Rien de très important, je viens juste d'avoir la confirmation d'un récit

Harry le regarda d'un œil noir

- De quoi tu parles Voldychou ? fit sarcastiquement Harry

Cette remarque eu l'effet escompté car Voldemort perdis son sourire

- Figure toi que j'ai en ma possession un récit de Venceslas Capristane qui se trouve aussi être mon ailleul. Ses lèvres s'étirant d'un sourire mauvais. Il y raconte qu'une créature au pouvoir sombre et des plus malfaisant avait pris possession de lui avant que la reine des Metherlance ne le tue, pouvoir qui était associé à ton familier.

- Si tu crois m'apprendre quelque chose tu perds ton temps. fit-il hautain

- Allons Harry donne moi gentiment Drago ainsi je récupèrerais cette créature, son pouvoir et toi tu seras débarrassé.

Voldemort vit qu'il baissait le regard au sol. Cette proposition était tentante, Dragone ne l'embêterait plus, plus de démon en lui et Gabriel se serait débrouillé avec plaisir avec le mage vu son caractère sauf qu'il aurait fait de Voldemort un mage encore plus puissant.

- « laisse moi faire, je te prêterai mon pouvoir »

Harry sursauta intérieurement, qu'elle était cette voix qui lui parlait dans son être ?

- « qui est tu ? » questionna Harry

La réalité changea, les concurrents les immeubles changeaient devant lui, disparaissant ne laissant place qu'à un espace complètement noir, dépourvu de lumière. Alors qu'Harry parcourait son esprit, un chant résonnait dans les ténèbres puis un deuxième semblait compléter le premier.

- « Qui est tu » hurla Harry

Les chants s'arrêtèrent et deux grands yeux rouges apparurent

- « toi »

Harry tomba en arrière de stupeur

- « moi ? »

Une mâchoire phénoménale apparue dans le noir, dévoilant des canines acérer

- « je suis ton démon »

- « que me veux-tu ? »

- « laisse-moi-t'aider » sourit malsainnement la bouche

Harry n'avait pas confiance mais dans l'instant, il avait besoin de lui, qui c'est se que Voldemort lui ferait. Les mangemorts pourrait l'attaquer soudainement et s'emparer de Drago s'en qu'il n'ai eu le temps de réagir, le démon pourrait l'en dissuader. Il était même très certainement, voir surement plus puissant que lui.

Voldemort observait le saint sauveur Potter, l'anéantisseur de ses pouvoirs autrefois. Quand un rire démoniaque s'éleva d'Harry

- AHAHAAHAAAAHAHAHAH

-

Harry releva la tête, dévoilant à Voldemort l'un de ses yeux devenue rouge, le gauche.

- Crois tu vraiment que je te laisserais m'utiliser sorcier ?

- Tu es !

- Bien, tu as trouvé papy voldy, c'est moi qui utilise les sorciers qui m'abrite, jamais l'inverse, mage. Il se trouve que se gamin à un potentiel magique assez extraordinaire bien supérieur à se bouffon qui c'était emparé de moi jadis, comment s'appelait t-il ? carpacho ?

- Quel est ton nom ?

- Mon nom ?...on m'en à associé beaucoup, l'assoiffé de sang, l'éventreur, cerbère, certains m'appelais même Lucifer mais je n'en ai qu'un véritable et je ne suis pas en mesure de te le dévoiler.

- Tu es une créature du néant et crois moi je parviendrais à te maitriser, tu m'appartiendras !

_« Dragon et le concurrent mystérieux de la jaguar sont priés de se rendre sur la ligne de départ, je répète Dragon et le concurrent mystérieux » _s'éleva une voie dans les airs

- Ma, il semblerait que se soit pour une prochaine fois ?! Clama le démon

- « c'est bon maintenant rend moi mon corps » ordonna Harry toujours coincé dans son esprit

- « pas encore j'ai envie de m'amuser »

Tout en disant cela il se dirigea vers Drago

- Ah ! Je te chercher Ha…euh… je veux dire Dragon ! Se rattrapa Drago

Il attrapa la main de Drago et ils montèrent dans la voiture, et la positionna sur la ligne de départ, à coté d'eux à droite vint se placer Voldemort.

- Fais gaffe à tes arrières. Cracha Voldemort. Je ne serai pas loin pour m'emparer de toi

Le démon d'Harry jura et remonta son carreau

- Harry ? Sa ne va pas ? S'enquit Drago à sa droite

- Je ne suis pas Harry. Lui avoua t-il en tournant la tête

Drago aperçu cette œil rouge, le même aspect, la même lueur qui avait voilé par moment les yeux émeraude du brun.

« PRET, FEU, PARTEZ !! »

_**Dans le manoir d'Harry Potter l'ambiance était disons plus…**_

- Ronald Weasley ! Va te coucher immédiatement ! hurla Hermione dans le salon

- Fou moi la paix ! Je fais une partie d'échec là !

- Bon à rien ! Hurla telle

- Tu sais Hermione, à te mettre en colère tu vas attraper des rides avant l'âge. Lui avoua Lily

- C'est vrai ?! Paniqua telle

Mme Potter hocha la tête

- Ne la crois pas, arriva James dans le salon avec un bol de glace à la vanille…Elle a passé son temps à me hurler dessus pendant sept ans à Poudlard et encore aujourd'hui, et pourtant elle n'a aucune ride ! Sourit James

- C'est vrai mon chéri, tu le penses vraiment ?! S'enthousiasma telle

- Non, c'était pour rassurer Hermione. Dit-il en avalant une cuillère de glace

- James Potter ! hurla Lily

- Bonne nuit les jeunes ! dit-il en s'enfuyant du salon

- James reviens ici ! Lui courra après Lily

- Hermione tu viens te coucher ? Bailla Pansy en se levant du fauteuil

- Je te suis !

Peu après…

- T'as gagné ! Se leva Blaise

- Quoi ? Mais la partie n'est pas finie ! Bouda Ron

- Je m'en fiche, je n'aime pas les échecs, je vais me coucher, fait pas de bruit en montant.

- Attend moi je viens !! Lui courut –il après

Sirius se retrouva seul dans le salon et soupira

- Quelque chose ne va pas ? S'enquit Winky en l'entendant souffler

- C'est rien je me disais juste, que ça allais être la première nuit que je passerai avec Severus

Il soupira de nouveau

- Winky ne comprend pas, Sirius n'a pas fait histoire de sexe avec Severus à Poudlard ? demanda la petite elfe en penchant la tête

Sirius fit concurrence à la tomate au fur et à mesure de ses dires

- Si, mais ont ne dormait pas ensemble, j'veux dire, Severus est très froid, distant, le canapé était le seul témoin de mes nuits solitaire. A part quand on….quand on…

Il observa Winky qui clignait des yeux

- Quand vous ?

- De quoi je parle moi….ahah….je vais chercher Severus….ahahah….

Sirius descendit à la cave et aperçu son amour devant un chaudron sur le feu

- Sev ?

L'interpelé releva les yeux vers lui

- nh ?

- Je voulais juste te dire que je vais me coucher

Le maitre des potions l'observa de haut en bas tandis que Sirius attendait car visiblement son Sevou allait dire quelque chose

- J'n'ai pas envie ce soir. Dit-il en refixant son attention sur le liquide argenté

Sirius sentit la moutarde lui monter au nez

- Crétin de serpent ! Je ne parlais pas de ça ! Cria t-il en remontant les escaliers. Vexer.

_**Chambre de Sirius **__**et**__** Severus**_

- Idiot ! Buté ! Sans cœur ! Enfoiré ! Serpent de malheur ! Se jeta Sirius sur son lit après s'être déshabillé

Il se glissa sous les couettes et attrapa le deuxième oreiller qu'il serra contre lui

- Froid comme la glace ! Blessant ! vieux chaudron ! Se lamenta t-il avant de s'endormir.

Peu de temps ensuite, Severus entra dans la chambre tel un voleur et se déshabilla, il se glissa ensuite sous les couettes chaude. Il vint se coller à Sirius, entourant sa taille de ses bras avant de déposer un baiser dans la nuque de celui-ci. Puis retira l'oreiller des bras de Sirius.

Celui-ci grogna et se réveilla doucement

- Sev, rend moi mon oreiller

- c'est le mien

- plus maintenant, il me sert de nounours à câliner.

Devant cette réponse plus qu'exhaustive du Brun, Severus tira brutalement sur le bras du chien et le força à se mettre sur le dos. Et vint se mettre à cheval sur lui

- Qu'est ce que tu fais crapaud ?! fit mécontent Sirius

- c'est à moi et à personne d'autre que tu dois faire des câlins sacs à puce ! Murmura t-il en venant embrasser son cou

- J'n'ai pas envie ce soir.

- Quoi ! le maitre se redressa ne comprenant visiblement pas où il voulait en venir

- c'était ta réponse tout à l'heure, maintenant c'est la mienne.

- Parce que tu crois que tu as le choix ? Sourit –il en se couchant sur lui. Je refuse que tu câlines autre chose que moi.

- vieux crapaud. Sourit Sirius

- Clébard de mes deux. Renchérit Severus

Sirius enserra de ses bras son amour et ainsi ils s'endormirent.

_**Chambre d'Hermione et Pansy**_

De l'autre coté du couloir dans une chambre au couleur pastel quelqu'un d'autre râlait…

- Hermione !

- Mais…

Hermione avait revêtu sa chemise de nuit mais ne voulait pas se coucher, elle restait près de la fenêtre à observé le ciel.

- Arrête de t'inquiéter pour eux ! Ils sont surement seulement entrain de faire la course ! Maintenant viens dormir ! Ronchonna Pansy qui elle était déjà sous les couvertures

- oui. Tu as raison. Soupira telle

Hermione traversa la chambre et rejoignis Pansy

- Bonne nuit.

- Bonne nuit.

_**Chambre de Ron **__**et**__** Blaise**_

- Blaise tu prends toute la place ! S'offusqua Ron

- Même pas vrai.

Ron se redressa attrapa son oreiller se mit à le frapper.

- Idiot ! T'es au milieu du lit et tu oses me dire que ce n'est pas vrai.

- Aieeeeeee ! fit faussement Blaise

- A d'autre t'as rien sentit !

Blaise se redressa lui aussi et joignis ses mains devant lui en regardant le plafond.

- Oh grand Salazar pourquoi ne suis-je point aimé ?

- Que ?

- Moi qui voulais juste réchauffer le lit !

Ron serra le poing exaspéré.

- Réchauffer ? Tes un glaçon ! dit plutôt que t'avais froid ! Au lieu d'inventer des conneries pour te rapprocher de moi ! S'énerva Ron

Blaise avança lentement vers lui, à quatre pattes le regard félin.

- Comment as tu deviner ? Sourit-il

A mesure que Blaise avançait Ron reculait

- Qu'est ce que tu fou ?!

- Eh bien je me rapproche d'une agréable source de chaleur. Lui murmura t-il en se léchant les lèvres

- Quoi ? Ah…aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah….boum….aie….

A force de reculer notre rouquin en tomba du lit, les mollets toujours sur le lit, il sentit deux mains se poser dessus et une tête faire son apparition la mine peiné.

- Tu t'es fais mal amour ?

Ron se figea, le peu de neurone se déconnectèrent de la réalité. Amour…amour….AMOUR ?!

Blaise vit qu'apparemment l'information venait d'arriver à ce qui lui servait de cerveau.

- AMOUR ?! hurla Ron

Et il soupira

- Eh bien quoi ma belette ?

- Je ne suis…pas ton amour….et….pas ta belette ! Bégaya Ron complètement rouge.

- Crétin t'es tellement facile à provoquer, maintenant viens te coucher, je suis fatigué.

Blaise rejoignit son coté du lit et tira les couettes sur lui. Ron lui se releva difficilement et se mit à l'extrémité du lit.

Blaise se retourna et admira dans toute sa splendeur son idiotie. Si bien qu'il le poussa à peine d'un doigt

- Que ? aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah…..boum…aie

Ron réapparut du sol furieux

- Pourquoi tu m'as poussé ? ! Cria t-il à son ami qui lui tournait le dos.

- J'n'ai pas la peste, pourquoi tu dors si prés du lit ? Tu ne sais pas rire ?!

- Parce que tu trouves ça drôle ?! Tu ne rirais pas si ont te le faisait !

Blaise fit mine de réfléchir puis se tourna vers lui

- Sa dépend de qui me le fait…lui fit-il un clin d'œil

- Tu vois tu recommences !

- Ron, j'aimerais dormir.

Blaise ferma les yeux tandis que Ron l'observais, il brisa le petit silence qui s'était installé

- J'aime les filles ! cria presque Ron

Blaise se tourna sur le coté gauche et observa son ami, qui arborait une jolie couleur pivoine

- Et alors tu crois que je suis gay ? dit –il d'un ton détaché

- Oui

- Bah ta raison.

Ron fut saisi de la révélation

- J'aime les filles !

- Tu te répètes, je ne vais pas te sauter dessus Ron, maintenant si tu pouvais te coucher !

Ron observa son ami qui venait de fermer les yeux et se coucha peu après. Il trouva difficilement le sommeil, son ami était gay, il dormirait avec lui, dans le même lit pendant une semaine et demie, et là il n'était qu'à la première nuit ! Il dormait en caleçon…dieu seul sait se qui pourrait lui arriver, demain il demanderait à Harry pour changer de chambre. Oui. C'est sur cette résolution qu'il s'endormit.

Blaise aussi trouva difficilement le sommeil, Ron aimait les filles et ça le contrariait, se crétin allait surement vouloir changer de chambre, et son plan de drague tomberait à l'eau…et dire qu'Harry avait arrangé le coup…mais oui ! Il suffisait d'en parler à Harry !

_**Londres, Buckingham Palace 00h30**_

Voilà maintenant plus d'une dizaine de minutes qu'ils concouraient

- Harry qu'est ce qui t'arrive ?! Paniqua Drago

- Je ne suis pas Harry. Réitéra le démon en donnant un grand cou de volant. La voiture se retrouva avec le capot face à celui de voldemort, il passa rapidement la marche arrière et appuya sur l'accélérateur, ouvrit son carreau et sortit la baguette d'Harry de sa veste en cuir.

-_ Finité Incantatem ! _Hurla t-il.

Le sort fusa mais Voldemort l'esquiva puis se fut à son tour.

- Everte Statis ! cria celui-ci.

Le démon habitant Harry tira sur le frein à main en donnant un grand coup de volant. La voiture se retourna sur elle-même, esquivant le sort, et repris la course normalement.

- Putain de Mage Noir ! Jura t-il en observant dans le rétro la jaguar

- Harry !

- La ferme !

- Un détraqueur devant !

- Quoi ?! Merde ! _Experto Patronum !_

Drago souffla de soulagement il l'avait échappé belle. Celui qui remplaçait Harry dans son corps mettait une rage folle à ne pas vouloir se faire manipuler par un mage, tant qu'il conduisait bien. Enfin bien était une façon de parler, c'était plutôt une lutte qu'une course, pour savoir lequel des deux arriverait à gagner cette manche sur l'autre.

Rapidement Voldemort vint à sa hauteur.

- Alors toujours pas décidé à me le donner ?

- REVE TOUJOURS !! Hurla le démon

« Au moins on peut dire qu'ils ont quelque chose en commun » soupira Drago

- Tu ne fais que retarder l'échéance, _Oubliette_ !

- Non ! hurla Drago en attrapant Harry dans ses bras

Son bouclier se mit en place faisant rebondir le sort ailleurs. Du faite de la soudaine place de Drago sur lui, il exprima un grand mal à maintenir la voiture en place.

- « laisse-moi faire ! » hurla le Harry

- Non ! répliqua celui en poussant Brutalement Drago contre le siège passager. Sa tête heurtant violemment le carreau.

- « c'est mon corps rend le moi ! »

- Jamais !

Le démon évita un autre sort de voldemort

Harry restait seul enfermer dans son esprit, assistant impuissant au acte du démon, bête, il l'était vraiment d'avoir cru le démon, peut-être ne regagnerait-il jamais son corps. Resterait-il prisonnier de son propre corps ? Quelques larmes s'échappèrent de ses magnifiques yeux tandis qu'il s'écroulait au sol. Dragone avait raison, il aurait du l'écouter. Tout ceci ne serait pas arrivé. Il était beau maintenant le survivant. Seul avec lui-même enfermé dans son esprit.

- « **Pourquoi pleures-tu ?** »

Il se retourna mais ne vit rien

- « qui…qui est là ? » prit peur Harry

- « **qui ? Mais toi** »

- « moi ? Qui est tu bon sang ?! » S'énerva Harry

- « **qui veux tu que je sois ? Et toi qui es tu ?** »

- « je ne sais pas…je ne sais plus… » Prit-il sa tête dans ses mains

- « **Pourquoi ne les chasses tu pas ?** »

- « qui ça ? »

- « **tes ténèbres, pourquoi les laisses tu assombrir ton cœur ?** »

- « je n'ai aucun contrôle sur elle… »

- « **tu fuis la réalité Harry, tu sais les emprisonner, tu as juste oublié…** »

- « oublier…quoi ?... »

- « **toi, Harry, tu t'oublis toi-même, pourtant tu sais qu'elle est là dedans, laisse moi te la montrer** »

Un livre à la reluire d'or apparut devant lui, ce livre, c'était Gabriel qui le conservait au sous-sol, _Mémoire de Metherlance_

- « qui y-a t'il dedans ? »

- « **ta partie manquante, ta vie, la source de ta magie, lis là Harry, lis la et tu pourras l'enfermer** »

Le livre s'ouvrit et les pages tournèrent d'elles-mêmes avant de s'arrêter sur une incantation

- « qui contrôlerais-je ? »

- « **ton dé-mon** »

Harry observa le livre, avait elle raison ? Cette personne qui disait être lui, cette voix masculine qui connaissait l'existence de ce livre. S'il le lisait, pourrait-il le contrôler ? Harry réfléchissait, la course se dérouler sous ses yeux lorsqu'il les fermer, comme si c'était lui qui conduisait. Après tout il n'avait rien à perdre, alors il la lu, l'incantation.

- « Tu peux distiller le poison de tes pensées et imprégner mon esprit affaiblie, Tu peux écraser mon cœur de toute ta lourdeur, tu peux serrer tes griffes autour de mon cou…» marmonna Harry

Le démon se sentie peu à peu affaiblie

- Qu'est ce que tu fous, arrête ça ! On va se planter ! dit-il à l'attention d'Harry

- « …Quoi que tu fasses, quoi que tu penses, en mon âme et conscience jamais parmi les anges tu ne seras, mais dans mon esprit enfermer tu résideras pour l'éternité car, en réalité tu ne peux rien car pour moi tu es mien… »

- Tu sais à quoi tu t'exposes avec cette incantation, Harry ? Argh, fils de pute ! _Avada Kedavra _!

Le sort atteignit la voiture de Voldemort qui venait de le doubler en le percutant sur la gauche, malheureusement elle ne fit que la ralentir le sort servant plutôt à hotter la vie

- Ralentie ! Tu va trop vite ! Prit peur Drago

- « Tu peux distiller le poison de tes pensées et imprégner mon esprit affaiblie, Tu peux écraser mon cœur de toute ta lourdeur, Tu peux serrer tes griffes autour de mon cou…»

- Putain, Harry ! Je….je….ne te…laisserai

- « …Quoi que tu fasses, quoi que tu penses, en mon âme et conscience jamais parmi les anges tu ne seras, Mais dans mon esprit enfermer tu résideras pour l'éternité car, en réalité tu ne peux rien car pour moi tu es mien… »

- …ne pas…faire. S'évanouissait-il sur le volant

Un cri déchirant l'âme résonna dans son esprit, et ses yeux rouges, cette mâchoire effrayante réapparurent devant lui. Une petite paire d'ailes se dessina au dessus des yeux du démon, sur ce qui semblait être son front si l'on avait pu le distinguer.

- « jamais je ne te le pardonnerais Harry » enragea le démon

-

- « tu m'as enfermé dans ton corps, mais sache qu'à la moindre faiblesse de ton esprit je serai là, j'attendrai… » Fini le démon avant de disparaitre

Peu à peu les ténèbres de son esprit disparurent devant lui, laissant place à une douce lumière

- «** il est temps maintenant… **» Énonça la voix

Et ce fut à ce moment là qu'il le vit, dans la lumière…un ange… Drago…non ce n'était pas Drago, il avait beau avoir son apparence, le sourire qui ornait ses lèvres, ne reflétais pas l'innocence de Drago, c'était l'autre Drago, la méprise…

- « Gabriel ? » murmura Harry lorsque celui arriva devant lui

- « **…que tu partes** » le poussa t-il de la main sur la poitrine d'Harry

Harry tomba en arrière, il s'éloignait de plus en plus de lui, tombant indéfiniment dans un puits sans fin, s'éloignant de cette lumière

- « Ga…GABRIEL ! » hurla Harry

La voiture zigzaguait avec l'allure qu'elle avait atteinte, Drago tentait désespérément de réveiller Harry tout en essayant de maintenir le volant

- Harry ! Harry ! Réveille-toi ! Le secoua Drago

- nnnh… ou suis-je ? dit-il en ouvrant les yeux

- Harry…c'est toi ! Se réjouissait t-il en voyant deux yeux émeraude

- Oui…

Drago attrapa la tête du brun dans ses mains et la releva

- Harry la route !

Celui-ci vit le virage devant lui arriver à grande vitesse

- Waaaaa !

Harry serra le frein à main, appuya sur le frein. La voiture dérapa le temps du virage en angle droit, puis il le desserra et passa rapidement sa dernière vitesse. Peu de temps après il passa la ligne d'arrivé comme vainqueur.

Il souri à Drago, heureux de le revoir vraiment et ramassa ses lunettes de soleil. Quand les avait il perdu ? Certainement quand le démon avait pris possession de son corps, il les remit sur son nez quand une voix glaciale les tira tous les deux de leur pensée

- Bravo Potter, t'es tu autant entrainé à la sorcellerie qu'à la course ?

- Ne t'en fais donc pas pour ça Voldychou ! dit-il sarcastique

- Je te le répète Harry, ils seront à moi, tous les deux

- Désolé de t'apprendre sa tonton voldy mais voit-tu, Drago s'est sceller lui-même avec un sceaux du cœur.

- C'est plutôt moi qui suis désolé de ton ignorance

- Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ?

- Ce sceaux n'est actif que contre la seul personne présente lors de son installation. Ahahah

- Que ?!

- Et oui, Harry, moi je peux faire de Drago mon gardien quand bon me semble…ahahahah

- fils de pute ! Avada Ke….

- tetetete ! fit voldemort du doigt. Tu oublie que nous sommes, dans une zone neutre. Le survivant oserait utiliser un sort interdit par le ministère ? Et puis crois tu réellement que tu pourrais me tuer ainsi ? Toujours est-il Harry, que cette course avec toi m'a permis de dissiper mes doutes.

- Quels doutes ?

- Eh bien vois tu, je n'ai vraiment pas à men faire…tu ne maitrise pas du tout la puissance du démon, Drago te rejette en se scellant, crois tu vraiment avoir une chance contre moi ? fit Voldemort

- Crois moi je te buterai Voldemort…

Pour seul réponse de celui-ci il n'obtient qu'un rire démoniaque, celui-ci se rapprocha d'Harry ne laissant qu'une infinie distant entre leur deux visage

- Lorsqu'il sera à moi…commença Voldemort…je posséderais son corps et son âme …

Harry resserra sa main sur celle de Drago

- …il criera de douleur…ahahah !

- Espèce de psychopathe ! Enragea Harry en lui mettant son poing dans la figure

La projection astrale disparut. Ce fumier parlait de Drago comme d'un jouait sexuel.

Ils repartirent chez lui après avoir remis le chèque destiné au vainqueur de la course à la directrice de Saint Mangouste. Qui fit comme s'il ne s'était rien passé plus tôt.

Durant le trajet Harry resta silencieux, pourquoi avait il vu Gabriel dans son esprit ? Quel était cette incantation au juste ? Et la mise en garde du démon ? Ces yeux et cette bouche effrayante qu'il avait vu dans son esprit à quelle créature magique pouvait-elle bien appartenir.

Silencieusement ils gagnèrent la chambre d'Harry après avoir remis la voiture dans le garage. Harry c'était simplement déshabiller ne laissant que son caleçon avant de se glisser sous les couvertures, il observait Drago qui se déshabillait en tentant vainement de se cacher.

Il venait d'enlever sa chemise et s'attaquait à son pantalon. Il n'en avait pas conscience mais ces gestes étaient doux, gracieux et harmonieux. Ces longs cheveux pendaient en une natte dans son dos. Tout en suivant cette natte à la couleur platine il tomba sur un boxer vert foncé qui devait cacher une magnifique paire de fesses rebondit. Des jambes fine et légères. Mais se qu'il lui plaisait le plus n'était pas son corps mais ses rougissements tout aussi variés qui animaient le teint du blond, son caractère inoffensif et sa pudicité à tout épreuve.

Le doux rêve sur se corps le ramena à la réalité lorsqu'une chemise de nuit à manche longue recouvrit peu à peu se corps. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il avait choisit se genre de pyjama, peut-être était-ce son coté efféminé ou bien était-ce la tenue que l'on portait dans les familles de sang pur ? Le lit s'affaissa légèrement et Drago vient le rejoindre à sa gauche, il se coucha sur le coté en lui tournant le dos.

Harry fit parcourir ses mains sur les cheveux blond argent dénouant la tresse.

- Harry ?

- Je n'aime pas que tes cheveux soient liés.

- C'est plus pratique pourtant.

Drago se tourna vers lui et lui sourit. Sourire qu'il lui rendit.

- Harry

- hum ?

- Je…Dragonne ma parlé de ce que c'était.

- De quoi parles tu ? fit-il calmement en se mettant sur le dos

Drago déboutonna le haut de sa chemise et c'est en rassemblant tout son courage et rouge comme une tomate qu'il vint s'asseoir à cheval sur lui.

- Qu'est ce que tu fais ?

Pour seul réponse Drago attrapa la main du brun et la posa sur le torse dénudé. Une main brune sur un torse rosé. La chaleur contre le froid.

- De ça.

Drago désigna le tatouage qui venait de faire son apparition au contact de la peau du gryffondor.

- Ton sceau du cœur ?

Drago hocha de la tête, puis il garda le regard baissé ? Même en se mettant à cheval sur Harry il n'avait rien ressentit et quand Harry l'avait touché…il n'avait sentit qu'un froid glacial dans son cœur. Il l'aimait, oh oui il l'aimait et cette amour était devenu son fléau, il aurait du avoir confiance en le brun à se moment là. Pourtant il lui semblait que ce n'était pas le brun ce jour là, c'est pour cela qu'il avait pris peur. Son amour était devenu empressé, une bête sauvage qu'il ne lui connaissait pas alors la peur l'avait envahi et voilà le résultat, il était pitoyable et ses pouvoir ne se déclenchait que dans les cas extrême.

- Je sais qu'à cause de ça je ne peux pas être ton gardien…pour l'instant mais….mais….snif…

Sa voix se troubla en murmure entrecoupé de tressautement

- Drago. S'enquit Harry en relevant son visage d'une main

Il y découvrit des yeux couleur de nuit emplit de doute et de désarroi.

- Tu…tu…ne .vas pas me laisser tomber ? …snif…je pourrais rester avec toi…hein…snif…Harry…snif…je veux….PAS ! Se jeta Drago à la fin de son récit sur le brun.

Harry était surpris des paroles du blond. Avait-il dit quelconque chose qui pouvait présager ses dires et semer autant de tristesse dans ses beaux yeux ? Il encercla de ses bras le corps frêle et tressautant. Délicatement il déposa un baiser sur le front du blond.

- Qu'est ce qui te fait croire que je pourrais te faire ça ?

- A Poudlard avant qu'on soit ensemble ceux avec qui tu avais couché te surnommais le fauve de gryffondor, je savais que tu étais quelqu'un d'assez bestiale et sa ma fait peur…je…j'avais envie de le faire avec toi depuis longtemps mais je ne savais pas si tu serais…doux…

Ils se fixèrent, un moment de silence puis Harry éclata de rire lorsque le blond détourna le regard gêné de ses propos employé.

- Qu'est ce que j'ai dit de si drôle ? ! dit-il la mine boudeuse

Harry essuya ses larmes de rire et renversa leur position. Sa main remonta doucement vers le haut de la cuisse du serpentard.

- Crois tu vraiment que j'aurais osé abîmer se magnifique corps dés la première fois ? Lui murmura t-il au coin de l'oreille avant de l'embrasser.

Un moment des plus romantiques, magiques qui fut troublé par une nouvelle crise de larmes du blond.

- Drago ? Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? ne comprenant pas ses larmes

- Je…ta main…

- Tu veux que je l'enlève ? Il commença à la retiré de sa cuisse

- Non…ce n'est pas ça….je…je…je ne ressens rien ! Snif…

- Drago se n'est rien…murmura calmement Harry en le prenant dans ses bras

- Mais

- Ce n'est pas ça qui va m'empêcher de t'aimer et crois moi j'aurais vite fait de t'enlever ça.

- ça ? tu…tu…tes qu'un pervers Harry ! S'offusqua t-il

- Mais c'est toi qui as l'esprit mal tourné beau blond, je parlais de ça. Dit-il en pointant son doigt sur la poitrine blanche.

- Harry

- Nh ?

- Je…même si je ressens rien…est ce…est ce que je peux avoir un câlin. Devenant tout rouge

- C'est une chose que tu n'as pas besoin demandé Drago.

Harry le serra contre lui en une douce étreinte. Même si Drago ne ressentait pas son amour, sa tendresse pour le moment, il trouvait qu'elle avait quand bien même son importance. Drago lui s'agrippa désespérément à Harry essayant de capter le moindre sentiment, malheureusement il demeurait froid comme la glace.

Le gryffondor avait conscience du désarroi du serpentard, pour Drago l'amour était important aussi il se devait de lui prodiguer amour, joie et sécurité. S'il ne voulait pas qu'il s'éloigne et se laisse dépérir.

C'est sur cette dernière pensée que le sommeil le pris, gravant sur sa rétine l'image de son amour endormit au creux de ses bras.

Harry se réveilla au petit matin, Drago dormait contre lui, paisible. Il embrassa son front et se leva sans faire de bruit, s'habilla et sortit. Il se rendit au rez-de-chaussée ou il croisa Winky

- Bonjour maitre. S'inclina Winky

- Appelle-moi Harry. Souffla plus par habitude que par conviction Harry. Bonjour.

- Maitre Harry à faim ? Winky a préparé des pancakes.

- Oui, je vais voir Gabriel apporte les en bas

- Bien maitre Harry

Harry effectua l'habituel rituel qui ouvrit le sol vers un escalier, il descendit est observa le petite appartement aménagé. Gabriel, dormait encore. Il s'asseyait dans le divan, l'instant d'après Winky apparut avec un plateau alléchant, des pancakes fumant et du thé bien chaud. Il prit le journal qu'elle lui tendit et commença à le lire.

- Dois-je réveiller monsieur Gabriel ? Maitre

Harry baissa son journal et observa l'elfe

- Monsieur ? Pour quoi l'appelles-tu monsieur ? Fronça les sourcils Harry

- Et bien Monsieur Gabriel à dit que je lui devais le respect maitre, il a dit que Winky devait l'appeler monsieur, maitre

- Ah il a dit ça ? Tu n'as pas à l'appelé monsieur, Winky, Gabriel suffira amplement à sa majesté. Se remettant à lire

- Dois-je réveiller Gabriel ? Maitre

- Laisse le dormir, il va passer un sale quart d'heure ensuite. But-il une gorgé de thé chaud

- Bien maitre. Se dirigeât-elle vers la cuisine pour y faire la vaisselle

- Dis-moi Winky, Gabriel te parle des fois ? Prenant une bouché de pancakes

- Parler de quoi maitre ?

- Des Metherlances, de Drago, ses pouvoirs ? proposa Harry

- Non, maitre, il dit juste qu'il aimerait que le maitre le prenne sauvagement et que

- Oui ca ira, j'ai compris. Harry posa son journal et se dirigea vers la petite bibliothèque, une simple étagère, il trouva rapidement le livre qu'il cherchait et retourna sur le divan le feuilleté.

Vers huit-heure Gabriel sortit de sa chambre habillé d'une chemise de nuit. Ce qui décrocha un sourire rapidement effacé à Harry. Drago portait la même.

- Bonjour, Gabriel.

Gabriel se retourna et arrondi les yeux en voyant Harry ici. Mauvaise augure en présage

- Il faut qu'on parle. Déclara Harry

- Je vais aller me recoucher, peut-être tout à l'heure ?

Il allait rentrer dans sa chambre mais la porte se referma violement

- Je ne suis pas d'humeur, à joué !

- Je…je vais allez au toilette. Murmura Gabriel en prenant une autre direction

- VIENS ICI ! S'énerva Harry

Gabriel se sentit soulevé et soupira, la poisse, Harry sous sa colère le fit léviter jusqu'à lui s'en sans rendre compte. La lévitation se stoppa soudain, le faisant tomber abruptement sur le divan, tandis qu'il se redressait Harry s'approchait de lui.

- Allons Harry on ne va pas faire sa devant Winky tout de même. Sourit Gabriel

Passablement énervé, Harry de sa main droite l'attrapa à la gorge et le maintient allongé sur le divan, puis plaqua l'énorme livre « _Mémoire de Metherlance_ » sur la petite table basse.

- Tu peux m'expliquer ?

- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles ! déclara Gabriel en essayant de desserrer la main de son cou

La lumière qui éclairait le salon se mit à clignoter

- Pourquoi m'as tu dis ne rien savoir ? S'énerva Harry en resserrant ses doigts

- Je…je… n'avais pas….le choix…

- Ah oui et pourquoi ?

- Tu m'étouffes….Ha….rry…. suffoqua Gabriel

Harry ragea et relâcha Gabriel qui se redressa en toussant

- Répond moi !

- les Metherlances sont des gardiens à l'âme pur, ils ont pour but d'anéantir le démon qui est dans le corps de leur mage, ils sont complètement innocent et

- Je sais déjà cela ! Je parle de toi !

- Je suis la partie de Drago vouée à disparaitre, je suis son mauvais coté, son coté débrouillard et indépendant, entreprenant…mais ce n'est pas tout j'ai la capacité d'entrée en contacte mentale avec le mage et de sceller le démon en lui afin que mon mage en tire sa puissance, je ne pouvais pas te le dire, la reine des Metherlance m'aurait repéré.

Harry faisait les cent pats dans la pièce en écoutant Gabriel

- Tu devrais être content, tu es plus puissant pour affronter Voldemort grâce au démon. Finit par dire Gabriel

- CONTENT ?! S'énerva Harry

Gabriel se figea, terrorisé, Harry était entouré de flammes noir bleuté et ses yeux devenaient rouges. Il plaqua subitement sa main sur son omoplate droite en gémissant de douleur.

- Harry ? Tenta Gabriel en se levant

- Reste où tu es ! Intima Harry

Gabriel se rasseyait, quelques minutes plus tard Harry se calma en redevenant normale

- Tu as vu se que tu as fait ?! lui cria presque Harry

- Mais

- Avec les pouvoir de Dragone en moi, je prenais déjà feu mais je pouvais me contrôler ! Là avec lui qui est scellé, la moindre émotion et il se l'accapare !

- Ce n'est pas si grave

- Pas si grave, tu te rends compte, que je m'enflamme Gabriel ?! Comment je vais faire à Poudlard ?! Je vais finir par tuer quelqu'un ! Comment j'expliquerais pour quoi le grand sauveur du monde magique est entouré de flammes noires et d'une aura démoniaque ?!Continuait Harry

- De toute façon c'est ta faute ! Se leva Gabriel

- Ma faute ?!

- Oui ! Me sauver signifiait scellé le démon en toi !

- Oh excuse-moi de ne pas avoir lu les petites lignes du contrat ! Renchérit Harry, tu pourrais au moins dire merci !

Gabriel le regarda froidement et se leva tout en déboutonnant sa chemise de nuit, qui finit sa course à ses pieds

- Je n'ai pas le temps de joué. Réitéra le brun

- Je ne joue pas Harry ! Regarde à quoi tu m'as condamné en me sauvant selon toi ! Gabriel avait les larmes aux yeux

Harry le vit se tourner, et ses yeux s'arrondirent, dans son dos deux moignons brulés se dressés. Il s'approcha et les frôla du doigt, faisant frissonner le blond

- Qu'est ce que c'est ?

- Un gardien dont la partie se voit éliminer na plus besoin de ses ailes… murmura Gabriel. Je suis un ange déchut Harry, je devais mourir pour ne pas souffrir, mais tu en as décidé autrement. Se rhabilla t-il

- Pourquoi ne les ai-je pas vus auparavant ? demanda doucement Harry

- Je les cachais avec ma magie, je meurs à petit feu Harry, je suis entre la vie et la mort, mes ailes continue de bruler et mon corps reste en vie près de toi.

- Je ne veux pas que tu meurs ! répondit rapidement Harry

- Alors reconstitue mon âme !

- Comment ?!

Gabriel allait répondre qu'il n'en avait pas la moindre idée quand Harry lui fit signe de se taire

- Depuis quand est tu là ? demanda Harry

- Un petit moment.

- Qui est là Harry ? demanda Gabriel

- Dragone. Souffla t-il

A se moment là la dragonne apparut version miniature

- Tu joue avec le feu. Déclara-elle

- J'avais besoin de lui !

- En quoi ? Les Metherlances déchu n'apportent que le mal !

- Je suis déjà habitué au mal, puisque tu es là sais tu comment rassembler leur âmes ?

Dragone le regarda serrer contre lui l'ange déchu. Puis soupira

- Les anciens parlés de la _damnation_

- La _damnation_ ? répéta Gabriel

- Oui, la damnation et quand un ange pur cède à l'appel de la chaire et du vice de sa moitié déchu.

- Tu peux être plus précise ? demanda Harry

- En clair, ils baisent. Fit Gabriel

- Quel vulgarité. Fut désappointée Dragone, ce n'est pas forcément cela, par exemple Drago pourrait souhaiter ne plus jamais être séparé de toi, Gabriel, et cela provoquerait la réunion de vos âmes, mais ce n'est que théorique. Je ne sais pas comment cela ce passera pour vous. A vrai dire je n'ai jamais vu de mon vivant quelque chose de semblable. Soupira la dragonne.

- Harry ? Questionna Gabriel

- Il faut que je réfléchisse. Répondit Harry en partant

Gabriel l'attrapa à son tee-shirt, Harry se retourna et vit ses yeux larmoyant. Il posa sa main derrière sa nuque et l'embrassa tendrement. Puis partit.

Il remonta avec Dragone et referma la dalle.

Harry pris place à son bureau

- Comment à tu fais pour entrer ?

- Je suis ta magie. Ton sort est à reconnaissance magique. D'ailleurs Drago devrait logiquement pourvoir entrer vu qu'il t'est lié.

- k, et pour Gabriel et Drago ? Tu peux m'aider ?

La dragonne le regarda silencieusement

- Tu as intérêts à te dépêcher de les réunir, si la reine apprend ça, crois moi tu va passer un sale moment. Rien ne sera indiquer dans la bibliothèque du salon, mais dans l'autre peut-être y trouvera tu quelque chose.

- Pourquoi

- Parce que la damnation est l'influence du mal

- Ok

Harry ouvrit le passage qui le menait à la petite bibliothèque noire. Dragone ne se sentait pas à l'aise dedans, certains livres ricanaient sur son passage.

- Pourquoi avoir amassé tous ses livres maléfiques ? demanda Dragone en rejoignant Harry près d'une étagère

- Pour combattre le mal il faut l'avoir étudié, tu n'aurais pas une idée par hasard ?

- Pourquoi pas M comme Metherlance ?

- Trop évident

- Réunification ?

- Trop lumineux comme nom

- Je ne vois pas

- Dit la bestiole tu n'aurais pas une idée ? demanda Harry

Dragone le regarda patiemment, voilà qu'il parlé au démon.

- Pourquoi devrais-je t'aider ? Résonna une voix dans les têtes de Dragone et Harry

- Tu as plutôt intérêt si tu ne veux pas finir en toutou de voldemort

- Tss, _Les âmes du néant. _Répondit-il

- Tu pourrais être plus poli ! S'offusqua Dragone

- Voix-tu très chère, je te tuerais volontiers alors je me passerais d'être poli ! fit le démon

- Sale insolent !

- Tu ne t'es pas regardé !

- Crapaud

- ASSEZ ! hurla Harry passablement énervé. Je vous signale que vous êtes tous les deux dans mon corps ! Alors j'aimerais que vous cessiez de piailler ! J'ai mal au crâne !

Dragone le regarda avec insistance.

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?! lui cria Harry

- Hihihi, me servir de son corps est si facile ! Ricana le démon

Harry invoqua un miroir et s'aperçut qu'une fois de plus il était entouré de flammes bleuté.

- Eh merde ! Jura t-il en faisant disparaitre le miroir.

- Il faut résoudre se problème en priorité. Fit Dragone

- Comment ?

- Je vais rester dans ton corps, pour faire la balance entre le bien et le mal de tes pouvoirs magiques mais il faudra que tu reste près de Drago pour compenser par son innocence sa devrais allez un peu mieux.

- Ouais, sa devrait.

- Gabriel serait mieux ! Énonça le démon

- On ta pas sonné ! firent-ils ensemble

- Bande de rabats joie. S'outra le démon

Harry et Dragone rirent de bon cœur, cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas rit comme ça. Le démon était mauvais certes mais il s'outrait lui aussi ce qui attendrissait la chose.

Harry feuilleta les étagèrent et finit par tomber sur le livre en question. Le livre lévita jusqu'au pupitre tandis que Dragone disparaissait.

- Alors les âmes égarées, les âmes scellées, les âmes vendus, ah ! Les âmes déchues ! Alors voyons voir se qu'ils disent dessus… _« âmes déchues : pour réunir une âme déchue à une âme pur afin de modifié sa perception des choses et le rendre plus puissante, le moyen connues n'est autres que la damnation de l'âme pur, pour réussir cela il n'existe ni formule, ni potion, tout dépend de l'âme pur et de son désir de découverte envers l'âme déchue, pour une meilleur probabilité de réussite introduire l'âme déchu dans le corps de l'âme pur, la confrontation des deux âmes si tous ce passe bien devrait se faire permettant leur unification. En cas d'âmes égarées sous formes humaine, prié l'enfer que cela fonctionne, vous n'êtes pas au bout de vos peine ! » _Finit de lire Harry

Ba voyons pourquoi faire simple quand ont peut faire compliquer, tournant la page, il tomba sur une gravure en double page représentant un homme habillé de noir et une femme en blanc, leur main étaient jointe ainsi que leur lèvre au centre de la page.

- peut-être que Gabriel avait raison ? Soupira Harry en refermant le livre qui partit se ranger de lui-même. Et l'autre ?!

- Tu sais qu'il te dit l'autre ?! Effronté ! Ragea le démon

Harry re soupira et regagnait son bureau et s'y installa

- T'as qu'à me dire ton nom, crapaud. Fit Harry blasé

- Mon nom est Madara, fit fière le démon

Harry bailla

- T'es quoi au juste ? demanda t-il

- Tss, tu m'as tout le temps sous les yeux. Murmura Madara

Harry tourna ses yeux de droite à gauche puis les fixa droit devant, pencha la tête d'un coté puis de l'autre avant d'arrondir finalement les yeux

- Pas possible !! Hurla t-il en regardant le blason de sa famille. d…d….dragon ?

Le blason de sa famille qui était représenté dans son bureau était différent de celui de l'entrée, à droite se tenait toujours Dragone le dragon rouge, au centre l'épée de Godric gryffondor mais à gauche le démon n'était plus rouge mais noir. Pourquoi n'y avait-il pas pensée plus tôt ?

- Ouais.

- Encor un Dragon ?! S'épouvanta t-il en plaquant son front contre son bureau. Je les attire ce n'est pas possible !!

- Tu t'attendais à quoi venant d'une famille de Dragonnier ?! Souffla Madara

- Un passe encore, mais deux !!

- Eh, eh, tu as vu le petit cadeau que je t'ai laissé tout à l'heure ?! Ricana Madara

- Cadeau ?

- Omoplate droite.

Harry retira son tee-shirt et partir se regardé dans le miroir de la pensine

- AAARGH !! S'épouvanta t-il en voyant le tatouage d'un petit dragon noir sur son épaule. Qu'est ce que c'est que ce truc !! Ragea t-il

- Simple échange, tu m'as scellé et tu disposes de mes pouvoirs, moi je dispose de ton corps !! ah ah ahahahah ! Ricana t-il

- Qu'est ce que sa veut dire ?!

- Quand se tatouage se sera entièrement étendues sur ton corps à se moment là je prendrais ta place !! ahahahahahahha

Harry partit se rasseoir et réfléchis. Réfléchis, réfléchis…puis s'endormit.

Vers sept heures, la maison s'éveilla doucement avec les bruits de Ron qui râlait après Blaise tandis qu'Hermione soupirait de son imbécilité. Après avoir déjeuné une fois de plus sans Harry, chacun commençait à se poser des questions.

- Dis, Drago, sait-tu ce que fait Harry ? demanda Hermione en plantant sa fourchette dans la table

Drago la regarda tout en léchant sa cuillère

- Aucune idée, il ne ma rien dit

- Ne vous inquiétez pas pour mon lapinou d'amour, il va très bien ! Sourit Lily

- Qu'est ce qui te fait dire ça ? Fut suspicieux James

- L'instinct maternel !

James soupira tandis que Severus se demandait bien pourquoi il était là. Ah oui on l'avait obligé à venir ! Et maintenant il allait avoir mal à la tête à les entendre se chamailler.

- Ces gryffondors tous les même ! Irrécupérable ! Il se leva mais Sirius le retint

- Arrête de faire le mou. Murmura Sirius à son oreille, pourtant il me semble que tu apprécies un certain gryffondor, ou bien faut-il que je te le prouve encore ? fit-il d'une voix mielleuse tout en finissant par lui souffler doucement dans l'oreille

Notre groupe de sorcier virent Severus se tendre, devenir pale comme la mort puis rouge comme une tomate et finalement se rasseoir docilement.

- Eh Sirius ! Dis-moi comment t'arrives à le calmer ? Que je puisse faire pareille ! Riait James

Severus devint encore plus rouge en se souvenant maintenant du pourquoi il faudrait qu'il lui prouve encore. Cette pensée, cette nuit là, ce crétin de gryffondor, pas sérieux pour un sou, complètement idiot de surcroit était…était…devenue possessif et dominateur. Non il ne fallait pas qu'il s'en souvienne !sinon il allait encore devoir prendre une douche froide. La main de Sirius se posa délicatement sur son genou droit, ce qui fut la goutte d'eau qui fit déborder le vase !

Le maitre des potions se leva précipitamment, heureusement qu'il était toujours habillé de noir, au moins sa ne se voyait pas.

- Severus ! Appela Sirius

- Je reviens, j'ai oublié un truc dans la chambre. Disparut-il de la salle à manger

- Quel mouche l'a piqué ? demanda Remus

Tous les membres encore à table levèrent les mains en signe d'ignorance.

- Je reviens. Fit Sirius en quittant la pièce

Pendant ce temps là les autres décidèrent d'aider Winky à ranger

_**Chambre de Sirius et Severus**_

Sirius gravit les escaliers rapidement et rentra dans sa chambre, il trouva Severus debout devant la petite banquette au pied du lit, il ne bougeait pas. Sirius s'approcha et enserra Severus par derrière

- Dis-moi. Murmura t-il. Te serais-tu rappeler de cette nuit là, Sev ? L'embrassa t-il dans le coup

Prit en flag Severus rougi, son corps frissonnait légèrement au contact des mains de son amant sur son abdomen. Et cette érection qui était toujours là et qui ne semblait pas vouloir partir, en même temps comment aurait-elle put alors que les mains de sont amant caressait doucement son ventre.

- Arrête Sirius ! Se dégagea Sev

- Sev ?

- Pourquoi est ce que je serais partit à cause de quelque chose de si futile ! Fronça des sourcils Rogue, heureux de s'être débarrasser de cette douce torture

- Futile ?

- Oui, FUTILE ! Renchérit Rogue

Sirius l'attrapa par le bras tout en s'asseyant sur la banquette, si bien que Severus se retrouva assis sur lui prisonnier de ses bras

- Qu'est ce que tu fou lâche moi ! Rugit Severus en se débattant

Sirius le plaqua contre son torse et lui murmura mécontent

- Tu trouves mon amour pour toi et ce que nous avons fait futile ? demanda t-il tout en retirant la chemise noir du maitre des potions de son pantalon

Severus se tendit en sentant ses mains frôlées sa peau. La gauche commença à déboutonner la chemise

- Sirius arrête ! supplia t-il

- Tu te permets de dire que cela est futile alors…posa t-il la droite sur la bosse du pantalon…que tu dois te sentir à l'étroit non ?

Le gryffondor suçota son oreille, tandis que le serpentard tenter d'empêcher Sirius de caresser son corps et l'autre d'ouvrir son pantalon

- Sirius, s'il te plait ! Gémissait t-il

- Si tu y tiens. Sourit-celui-ci en ouvrant le pantalon et plongeant sa main dans le boxer pour empoigner la hampe de chaire

Severus se pencha en avant tout en plaquant ses deux mains sur son intimité en gémissant

- Je….je…ne veux pas… gémi t-il en sentant la main caresser son intimité

Il entendit Sirius marmonner quelque chose d'incompréhensible et l'instant d'après des prolongements des piliers du pied du lit à baldaquin vinrent écarter les mains de son amant, les maintenant prisonnier

- Qu'est ce que ? Sirius !

- Allons, allons, ne soit dont pas si presser, regarde. Lui ordonna t-il doucement en abaissant son pantalon et caleçon

La verge libérée de sa prison de tissu se dressa fièrement.

- Regarde. Lui baissant la tête

Le maitre des potions se mit à rougir de honte en voyant ainsi son anatomie dressé fièrement

- Ne soit pas gêné, l'embrassa t-il dans le coup, après tout elle se dresse pour moi. Finit-il en imprimant un léger va et viens de sa main

Son autre main voyageait sur le torse de son amant, le caressant tandis que lui se délectait de voir son serpentard gémir et s'arquer. Severus avait le souffle court et gémissait de plus en plus, il lui tourna le visage et l'embrassa fougueusement puis cessa les mouvements sur la verge pour mettre son indexe et majeur dans la bouche de Severus. Une fois les doigts humidifié il les retira caressa lentement la verge à l'aide de ceci, traçant des filets humide qui au contact de l'air fit frissonner Severus. Sirius l'embrassa tout en imprimant brusquement des mouvements de va et viens rapide qui conduisit le serpentard à la jouissance.

Les lianes de bois relâchèrent les bras de Severus qui se laissa complètement allé contre son tortionnaire.

- Pourquoi ? demanda t-il le souffle court

- Parce que je ne veux pas t'entendre dire que c'est futile

- J'étais juste gêné d'être pris en flagrant délit

- Je sais. Répondit Sirius

- Alors pourquoi l'avoir fait ? Se redressa Rogue

- N'allais-tu pas le faire ? Murmura t-il.

- Je

- Il n'y a que moi qui ai le droit de te donner du plaisir Sev, et ta main en est exclu. Mordilla t-il son cou

- Crétin de chien !

- Serpent visqueux ! Renchérit Sirius

Contre toute attente, Severus le fit taire en l'embrassant puis se rhabilla correctement

Sirius admira son amant dans la splendeur de ses vêtement noir, ses hanches étaient si fine, son torse d'ivoire encadré de sa chemise sombre, lui donnait l'envie de se jeter sur lui.

Une fois rhabillé ils descendirent et rejoignirent les autres au salon.

L'ambiance était morose

- Que se passe t-il ? demanda Sirius

- On s'ennuie ! répondit Ron dans un fauteuil

- Moi je sais ce que l'ont pourrais faire ! Avoua t-il joyeusement

Severus à coté de lui croisa les bras, froid comme la glace

- Fait attention à l'ânerie qui va sortir de ta bouche sinon se soir tu dormiras tout seul ! dit-il sérieux

Sirius faisait la mou en pleurnichant des « pourquoi et tu si cruel mon Sevou d'amour », tandis que les autres poussèrent un « hein ?? » commun

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? demanda Severus en rougissant

- Alors monsieur cheveux gras est le dominateur qui l'aurait cru ! S'étonna James

- Quoi mais…bafouilla le serpentard

- Vous n'y êtes pas du tout ! C'est vrai que Severus à l'air dure comme ça mais c'est un vrai mâche-Mallow ! Sourit le chien

- mâche-Mallow ?! S'insurgeait le serpentard

- Toujours est –il que je sais ce que nous allons faire !

- ….silence fatidique

- Déguiser Drago !

- Hein ?! Pourquoi moi ?!

- Ouais bonne idée ! firent-ils tous

- Je lui mettrais bien des oreilles de chat ! fit Hermione

- Et moi une queue ! proposa Pansy

- Une tenue de petit écolier !! Se réjouissaient Lily et Thonks

La journée passa si vite qu'ils en oublièrent le repas du midi, trop occuper à courir après Drago

- Sa suffit ! Je vais le dire à Harry ! Bouda t-il en reculant face à l'avance de la joyeuse bande qui l'avait déjà assez arrangé comme ça à son gout.

_**Bureau d'Harry 14h45**_

Gabriel était monté du sous-sol pour allez chercher le volume trois de « _plaisir de torture »_ selon Vestory Gardack à la bibliothèque noir quand il tomba sur Harry profondément endormit sur son bureau.

Il s'approcha doucement de lui et posa sa main sur son épaule

- Harry ? Harry réveille toi !

- Harry Potter !! cria Gabriel

Harry se réveilla en sursaut, frotta ses yeux et chercha du regard qui l'avait éveillé

- Gabriel ? Que fait tu là ? demanda Harry en baillant

Le blond lui montra sa lecture douteuse

- Au faite Harry as-tu trouvé comment unifier nos…

Gabriel de finit pas sa phrase, la porte du bureau venant de s'ouvrir en fraca d'où rentra Drago qui s'écroula à genou la porte se refermant derrière lui

-…âmes ? Finit-il

Tout deux se penchèrent au dessus du bureau pour voir l'arrivant

Drago les regarda puis se mit à pleurnicher

- Harry, il faut que tu m'aides ! Regarde ce qu'ils ont fait ! J'ai des oreilles et une queue ! Ce sont des vrais ! Et ta mère elle ma forcé à mettre ce mini short et ses chaussettes qui m'arrivent à mi cuisse ! C'est pour les filles ça ! Et les garçons ils m'ont mit se haut de marin ! Et je…je…

Mais Drago ne finit pas sa phrase, il venait d'apercevoir la personne à coté d'Harry et ce n'était autre que son reflet !

- Harry qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?!demanda rapidement Drago dont l'aura magique commencé à s'échauffer

- C'est l'autre moitié de ton âme !! répondit rapidement Harry qui ne tenait pas à refaire les frais du vol plané de la grande salle à Poudlard.

Cela eu l'effet escompté

- Mon âme ?! demanda bêtement Drago

- Ce n'est pas vrai comment je peut-être niaiseux ! T'as intérêt à vite nous rassembler Potter ! fit Gabriel

- Le problème c'est qu'il n'existe rien pour.

- QUOI ?! hurla Gabriel

Harry l'attrapa par le col de son tee-shirt et lui murmura à l'oreille

- Tu dois faire en sorte que Drago veuille en savoir plus sur toi, être avec toi, ne plus se séparé de toi…

- Je dois coucher avec moi-même ?! S'épouvanta Gabriel en murmurant

- Non, enfin…j'en sais rien moi !

- Euh Harry et euh l'autre moi

- Quoi ?! firent-il ensemble

Drago indiqua la porte ou l'ont entendait le raffut du reste de la maison

- Drago ? Est-ce que sa va ? demanda Lily

- Ohé ! C'est comment à l'intérieur ? demandèrent Remus et Sirius

- N'en profite pas pour faire des trucs cochons Drago ! firent Pansy et Blaise

- Co…cochon ?! répéta Gabriel. Ma moitié fait des trucs cochons ? N'en revint-il pas

- Bon je crois que je n'ai plus le choix maintenant. Se leva Harry

- Harry ? Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? demanda Gabriel

- Je vais tout leur expliquer et je t'appellerais ensuite. Sourit-il

Il prit Drago part la main et sortit avec lui en prenant soin de refermer correctement la porte

- Ah ! Je le savais ! Ils faisaient des trucs cochons !! Fit blaise

Mais Harry ne dit rien préférant rester stoïque, il cherchait mentalement comment il allait leur expliquez tout se bordel.

- Faut que je vous parle, venez dans le salon. Fit-il

Les sorciers se rendirent au salon intrigué, chacun s'asseyant dans le canapé ou fauteuil regardant le sauveur du monde sorcier se tenir devant eux avec Drago dont la queue de chat se balancer

- Je vais commencer par Drago, tu permets ? Lui demanda t-il

- C'est gênant, Harry, je…

Harry retira le haut de Drago, celui-ci essaya tant bien que mal de se cacher, il n'aimait pas que l'ont voie son corps, il était conscient de l'attirance qu'il créait et n'aimait pas ça.

- Suite à une bêtise de ma part Drago s'est scellé inconsciemment

- Scellé ? répéta Sirius

Harry déposa ses mains sur les flancs du blond, instantanément le tatouage apparut sur sa poitrine

Notre joyeuse bande resta sans voix

- Ce tatouage empêche Drago d'agir complètement et d'être définitivement mon gardien, pour le contrer je dois réunir l'autre moitié de son âme

- L'autre moitié ?! répétèrent-ils tous

- Oui, Gabriel !

- Gabriel ? répéta Hermione

Gabriel entra dans le salon et vint se mettre de l'autre coté d'Harry

- Deux ! Deux ! Deux Drago !! S'épouvanta Ron

- Allons, allons, ne fait pas la belette Weasley ! fit narquois Gabriel

- Ah ! C'est le Drago qu'on connait ! fit Hermione

- Eh bien, le castor est encore une miss je sais tout ? Sourit-il

- Castor ? Je vais l'étriper ! Flames !

Entre Gabriel et Hermione apparut Flames

Pansy et blaise retinrent soudainement Hermione et lui bayonnèrent la bouche pour ne pas donner d'ordre à la salamandre

- Calme-toi Hermione ! demanda Lily

Un énorme raffut coupa les gloussements de paroles qu'essayer d'émettre Hermione, le regard s'orienta vers l'entrée de la salle à manger.

Tous les familiers venaient d'arriver en force

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda chaton (le tigre blanc du Bengale). Flames à soudainement disparut ! On est attaqué ?

- Il n'y a rien de grave Severus est toujours entier. Fit Bastet sur la tête du tigre

Sa réplique semblait pleine de déception et en même temps ironique, ce qui attira une réplique de la part de Severus les sourcils froncé et le regard fermé

- Désolé de te décevoir !

La chatte s'évapora dans un souffle de fumé et réapparut sur les genoux de son maître, elle se frotta contre lui en ronronnant et grimpa sur ses épaules ou elle se coucha

- Allons, allons, tu sais très bien que j'ai certains projet pour toi ? Miaula t-elle

Severus devint subitement rouge à ses mots, Bastet n'avais rien dit de spéciale, c'était plutôt son imagination à lui qui lui faisait insinuer toute sortes de choses

- Si vous me le permettez ? Intervint Harry

L'attention de nouveau à son comble, Harry leur expliqua les détails de toutes l'histoire mais ce n'était pas tout il décida de jouer cartes sur tables en leur parlant de toutes les pièces de la maison qu'il leur ferait visiter plus tard mais tut le faite qu'il habitait le démon en lui, il ne voulait pas effrayer Drago ni le restes des membres de cette maisons.

A la fin de son récit Lilly souffla, son fils était toujours mêlait à des choses insensé, déjà enfant il ne cessait de lui arriver un tas de choses et elle qui croyait que cela s'atténuerait en grandissant et bien non, cela devenait de pire en pire ainsi que son comportement. Où était passé l'adorable bambin qui lui souriait tout le temps et qui ne voulait pas être séparé de son papa chéri. Elle observa les deux garçons blond l'un innocent et l'autre détestable à si sa meilleure ami voyait son fils, qu'en dirait-elle ? Gabriel restait stoïque les snobant et Drago tournait autour de celui-ci en l'observant sous toutes les coutures. Ce qui semblait l'énervé d'ailleurs.

- Qu'est ce que tu as à me reluquer ? Le foudroya Gabriel

Drago se stoppa et lui sourit

- Tu ne me ressembles pas du tout ! déclara celui-ci d'un sourire éclatant

Gabriel fit une grimace face à son autre lui, répugnant toute cette niaiserie

- Je te signale qu'on ne forme qu'un ! Je suis obligé de te ressembler ! déclara hautain Gabriel

- Même pas vrai ! D'abord je ne t'aime pas ! Ne t'approche pas de moi et d'Harry ! Tira t-il celui-ci par le bras

Gabriel se mordit la lèvre, c'était son Harry ! Si bien qu'il le tira à son tour

- Si c'est vrai et Harry est à moi morveux ! Lui tira t-il la langue

Drago qui était toujours torse nu et excédé par cette personne qui disait être lui, dévoila sa nature de gardien et ses deux petites ailes puis se tourna montrant aux yeux de tous ceux qui ne l'avait pas encore vu les tatouages du dragon rouge au creux des reins

- Et ça tu la aussi alors ? Tu dois l'avoir si tu es une partie de moi ! Montre le moi ! demanda t-il

Le regard de Gabriel resta encré sur la magnifique paire d'ailes miniature d'un blanc éclatant qui proéminait dans son dos. Un sentiment de tristesse et de déshonneur l'envahit soudain, il ne pouvait pas, non il ne pouvait pas se montrer comme ça, il avait déjà eu du mal devant son amour, alors devant tout le monde ! Il ne pouvait définitivement pas. Pourquoi était ce ainsi pourquoi devait-il disparaitre ? Il n'avait jamais rien demandé à personne et il était puni, condamné par les Metherlance à disparaitre, jamais Harry ne le verrais comme il voyait son autre moitié. Un pincement au cœur emplit de doutes, de solitude et de tristesse le prit.

Harry qui souriait à Drago se tourna vers Gabriel qui restait stoïque, jusqu'à se qu'une larme coule, une seule et unique avant que celui-ci ne s'enfuit de la salle à manger

- Gabriel ! Attend ! Appela Harry en partant à sa poursuite

Il s'apprêtait à entrée dans son bureau mais la voix de Gabriel retenti alors

- Laisse-moi ! Je veux être seule ! Renifla t-il

- Gabriel ? Appela t-il telle une supplication

- VA-T-EN !! hurla celui-ci en pleurant

Harry resta muet à sa dernière réplique, il ne savait pas quoi faire et partit soucieux vers la salle à manger

- Qu'est ce qu'il à Gabriel ? demanda Drago innocemment

Harry le regarda puis détourna le regard, pourquoi les pleures de Gabriel lui faisait il si mal était-ce du au démon ? Il était étrangement calme d'ailleurs, comme on dit le calme avant la tempête…finalement il sortit dans le jardin s'en lui répondre, avec tout ça il était déjà presque quatre heures de l'après-midi, il emprunta l'allée menant au terrain de quidditch, elle l'apaisait tellement, se parfum de fleur l'embaumait et elle était si splendide, Thonks s'en occupait à merveille.

Inquiet de son manque de réponse tous le suivirent, se faufilant derrière les arbres pour tenter de percer ce qui rendait si soucieux Harry, finalement ils arrivèrent au terrain de quidditch ou à leur grande surprise ils le trouvèrent en train de bavarder avec voldemort tout en échangeant quelque sortilège, automatiquement et s'en se soucier de leur vie ils se jetèrent à l'assaut Thonks, Remus et Sirius tentèrent de les en empêcher en vain.

Harry se retourna soudain en entendant le cri d'Hermione lorsque Bellatrix Lestrange l'attrapa par derrière.

Harry intervint tout de suite en provoquant la disparition des clones,

- Hermione ça va ? demanda t-il en se posant près d'elle

- Si ça va ?! S'offusqua telle. Je viens de me faire attaquer par Bellatrix lestrange et tu me demandes si sa va ?!

- Il n'y a pas de quoi en faire un fromage. Fit Sirius, moi je me suis fait attaquer par Lucius Malfoy la première fois

- C'est quoi cette histoire ? L'agrippa Severus. Qu'est ce que tu fichais avec Lucius toi ? Hein ?

- Euh…rien…ne savait-il pas quoi répondre à cet assaut de la part de son amant

- C'est le pouvoir de Dragone. Intervint Harry. Grace à cela je peux m'entrainer contre les mangemorts en les créant avec mon esprit.

- Tu…tu…peux faire ça ? Bafouilla sa mère

- Oui

- Trop cool ! clama James. Je peux essayer ?! Dit ? Allez !

Harry ferma les yeux, il se concentra et avec l'aide de Dragone les sbires de Voldemort apparurent brusquement. Lui préféra restait à l'écart et s'allongea dans l'herbes, le ciel était d'un bleu limpide, pas un seul nuage mais sa vision fut coupé par une créature écailleuse avec des crocs.

- Dragone ? Murmura t-il

- Ca ne va pas Harry ? demanda celle-ci

- Dit-moi

- Hum ?

- Je suis minable n'est ce pas ?

Elle le regarda droit dans les yeux

- Oui.

Les lèvres du brun s'étirèrent en un sourire

- Je le savais.

- T'en mieux si tu en ais conscient. Dit-elle en se plaçant à coté de lui

Harry couvrit ses yeux de son bras et murmura

- Dit moi Dragone, qu'est ce que tu aimes ?

Elle tourna la tête dans sa direction intriguait par cette question, son maitre était distant et froid, voir même méprisant depuis un petit moment et tout à coup il lui semblait qu'il était gêné de poser cette question.

- Etre avec toi est déjà suffisant

- Ce n'est pas se que je t'ai demandé. Continua Harry tout en se redressant

Dragone ne répondit pas et Ron vient demander à Harry de dissiper les mangemort pour eux faire une partie de quidditch, ce qu'il fit.

- Tu ne m'as pas répondu. Réitéra Harry en regardant l'immense dragon à coté de lui

- Ce que j'aime ? Tu ne peux pas me l'offrir

- Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ? Fut intrigué Harry

- Rien d'important

- Dit moi ! ordonna Harry

La dragonne d'abord surprise se mit ensuite à sourire

- Est-ce que par hasard tu souhaiterais racheter ta méchanceté de ces dernier temps envers moi ?

Pris en flag il détourna le regard gêné

- Tu…tu es mon familier…alors…alors je dois prendre soin de toi. Se gratta t-il la tête

- Alors je peux te demander une chose. Dit-elle en se couchant tels un sphinx

- Quoi ?

Elle l'attrapa par son tee-shirt et le souleva pour le déposer entre ses pattes

- Qu'est ce que tu fais ?!

- Tu voulais me faire plaisir non ?

- Oui mais…

- Alors laisse toi aller Harry

- Comment ! S'épouvanta t-il en s'imaginant des choses pas du tout catholique

- Laisse toi imprégner de mon pouvoir, laisse ma magie voguer en toi à sa guise, je me sens tellement bien dans ces moment là, ainsi tu me comprendrais mieux.

- Imprégner tu dis ? Hum…comment je dois faire ?

Dragone croisa ses griffes et Harry devina qu'il devait s'y installer et donc s'y allongea.

- Laisse toi aller Harry, laisse-moi faire.

Le brun observa son familier, plongeant dans les émeraude semblable au sienne, tout à coup son corps semblait épris de fourmillement, il avait chaud, c'était comme si son sang bouillait à l'intérieur de lui, brulant, tellement brulant…

Tout à coup une chose sembla se briser en lui, une immense vague de magie se libéra, puis une immense colonne de feu l'entoura, le faisant s'élever légèrement des griffes de la dragonne.

Il était si bien, cette chaleur si apaisante était semblable à celle qu'il avait ressentit lorsqu'il avait découvert son familier, il avait l'impression qu'il pouvait sentir Dragone en lui comme si elle faisait à cette instant intégralement partit de lui. C'était déjà le cas mais jamais il n'avait ressentit cela enfin pas de cette manière, il était si bien qu'il s'endormit.

Suite à l'immense magie déployée, les autres arrêtèrent de jouer pour venir près de leur ami ou fils. C'était impossible selon Hermione, une telle quantité de magie ne pouvait subsister à l'intérieur d'un corps s'en finir par le tuer

- Ah il à encore pris feu. Soupira Sirius

- Encore ? firent Lilly et James

- Oui la première fois c'était cette été. Expliqua Remus. Mais Harry n'avait pas déployé autant de magie, à vrai dire c'est la première fois que nous voyons cela.

Ron fit le tour de la dragonne impressionné. Décidément son meilleur ami avait toujours les meilleures choses, lui ne disposait que d'un singe ridicule. Il s'y connaissait en dragon grâce à son frère si bien que quelque chose d'étrange l'interpella. Les écailles proéminente qui se dressait sur son coup et sa queue semblait étincelait d'un vert brillant. Il n'avait jamais vu cela.

- Vous avez vu ! Pointa t-il du doigt les dites écailles

Les autres fuirent le tour puis exprimèrent un « waah ! », la voix de Dragone retentit

- Vous n'avez rien à craindre, ce phénomène s'appelle _connexion_.

- Connexion ? répéta Hermione

A ce moment là Severus jubilé intérieurement, la miss je sais tout ne savait pas quelque chose ! C'était à inscrire dans les mémoires !!

Drago se mit subitement à gémir de douleur en tenant son dos

- Drago ?! se précipita madame Potter. Ou as tu mal ?

- Mon tatouage…il…brule...argh !

Madame Potter releva son tee-shirt et observa l'objet de la douleur.

- Euh Drago chérie, ton tatouage brille d'habitude ?

- Brille ? Non ! On le voie que lorsque…argh….je met ma nature de gardien à jour. Se mit-il à rougir en voyant tout le monde se pencher pour regarder.

- Et Sev tu sais ce que sa veux dire ? demanda Sirius sérieux

- Pas le moins du monde ! Je ne suis pas bizarre comme vous tous ! Croisa t-il les bras

- Ouais c'est ça. Soupira Sirius. Drago ?

- Je…me sens….pas bien. Murmura t-il avant de s'évanouir

- Drago ? Drago ? Appela Lily

- Il n'y a pas de quoi s'inquiéter. Prit la parole Dragone, son évanouissement est du à la connexion entre moi et Harry, Harry et entrain de recevoir tout mon savoir et comme Drago m'est lié aussi par se tatouage il c'est simplement évanoui.

- Ooh ! 0

Dans la maison quelqu'un les observa depuis la chambre d'Harry, ce n'était autre que Gabriel, qui ragea en serrant son poing.

- Pourquoi suis-je si différent ? Merde ! Jura t-il en passant sa main sur le bas de son dos

Oui il était différent pas comme Drago, comment pourrait-on ne faire plus qu'un avec une personne totalement différente de vous ! Il n'avait pas mal, il ne ressentait rien, toute cette magie dans Harry ne lui faisait rien !

- Pourquoi ?! Moi aussi j'y suis lié, bordel ! Claquant son poing contre le mur avant de retourner au sous-sol.

Il prit une douche et observa longuement son tatouage dans la glace, puis ses ailes brulé, il délaissa sa nature de gardien et enfila sa chemise de nuit pour gagner son lit.

- Gabriel ?

Il se retourna pour voir qui l'avait appelé. Ce n'était autre que la petite elfe de maison Winky

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? demanda t-il la couette jusqu'au nez

- Gabriel ne se s'en pas bien ? Il n'est que cinq heures et Gabriel est déjà au lit. Exposa Winky

Gabriel se tourna de l'autre coté

- Laisse-moi. Murmura t-il avant de remonter la couette jusqu'au dessus de sa tête.

Winky quitta la pièce, pour aller s'occuper de la lessive et du ménage dans la maison.

**A suivre…**

**Dans le prochain Chapitre :**

- Maitre ?

Voldemort observa queue de verre

- Votre fils et là.

**Toruna :** hihi…alors cela vous à t-il plus, je sais c'est un peu compliquer pour le moment mais plein de chose vont arriver, le prochain chapitre tournera essentiellement autour de Gabriel et Voldemort….hum et son fils….alors des idées ? Qui est-il selon vous ?

**Gabriel :** je veux quitter le scénario ! J'en ai marre ! Moi j'ai le droit de rien faire y a que l'autre qui s'amuse !

**Drago :** tu sais se qu'il te dit l'autre ?!

**Gabriel :** ah ouais ?!

**Drago :** ouais !

**Harry :** (près de l'ordinateur) alors on fait puis ça….puis ça….

**Toruna :** tu es sur ? Sa risque

**Harry :** mais non regarde ! (montre un paragraphe)

**Toruna :** oooh ! hihi…

**Toruna :** je dois vous faire une confidence mon ange n'est pas le titre réel de la fic, vu qu'il y a beaucoup de story portant se titre je me demandais si je n'allais pas mettre le vrai, vous allez me dire pourquoi ne pas l'avoir mit dès le début ? à vrai dire j'en sais rien peut-être que mon but n'était pas dans arriver là au début mais maintenant que j'y suis je trouve qu'il conviendrait mieux, si vous êtes d'accord le titre deviendrait : **"Mon Ange est un Diable"**

bien merci d'avoir patienté aussi longtemps en espérant qu'il vous à plus comme d'habitude, le prochain sera différent, enfin l'ambiance… n'oubliez pas les coms pour me dire ce qui ne va pas ou se qui va… allez bisous partout !

Merci à ceux qui mon choisis en favorite story et favorite auteur.


	24. L'Ange de la mort

Réponse aux review

**Réponse aux review**

**Harry-draco007 :** ravie que cela te plaise, la fic va devenir de plus en plus noir avec des combats mais au centre de tout cela il y aura l'amour.

**Dray Potter 42 : **oui certaines réponses et encore certaines questions, pour le fils de voldemort c'est au prochain chap., j'avais zappé le 24. J'espère que celui là vous plaira aussi. Sa devient l'embrouille chez les sorciers.

**Ilovedramas :** des fois j'ai l'impression que certains de mes chapitres sont nuls mais quand j'ai vos reviews vous pensez le contraire. Alors je suis contente, si je mets longtemps à publier c'est parce que je me dis « c'est nul ils ne vont pas l'aimer » alors je change et rechange plein de chose. C'est pour ça que vos critiques sont importantes.

**Lise261 :** l'Histoire du fils de voldemort et de la réunification de Drago et Gabriel arrivera sous peu, il va y avoir une brutale accélération dans le fic.

**Sati-san :** non Gabriel n'a pas de chance et sa continue dans se chapitre, tu trouves sa étrange que Drago n'accepte pas Gabriel ? Moi aussi non je déconne, je trouve sa normale car on ne sait jamais ce qui lui passe par la tête. Quand à Ron et Blaise oui c'est la guerre, mais toutes les histoires finissent bien. Pour moi en tout cas. Hihi, vous êtes tous intriguez par le fils de voldemort mais c'est pour le prochain chap. !

**FearlessGirl :** j'ai remarqué que beaucoup aimait le couple Sev/siri, à moi aussi ils me font marrer, je prends plaisir à écrire leur dispute mais aussi leur réconciliation… tu préfères Drago ? Moi Gabriel car il est intriguent et c'est un perso assez noir Bientôt le Drago du livre de J.K Rowling reviendra, de quoi pimenter les situations et faire remonter les serpentards en flèche. J'ai hâte.

Bonne lecture

**Chapitre 24 : L'ange de la mort**

_- Gabriel ne se sent pas bien ? Il n'est que cinq heures et Gabriel est déjà au lit. Exposa Winky_

_Gabriel se tourna de l'autre coté_

_- Laisse-moi. Murmura t-il avant de remonter la couette jusqu'au dessus de sa tête._

_Winky quitta la pièce, pour aller s'occuper de la lessive et du ménage dans la maison._

Gabriel se retrouva seul, tellement seul…il se tourna et retourna mais rien à faire il n'arrivait point à trouver le sommeil si bien qu'il finit par se redresser et attraper le livre sur sa table de nuit. Une lecture des plus douteuse trônait toujours sur celle-ci mais cette fois elle était différente, lui-même se demanda ce qu'il lui était passé par la tête lorsqu'il avait ramené ce livre. C'était niaiseux, encore un roman à l'eau de rose qu'une des filles avait dut amener chez Harry. Rien que le titre aurait du le faire fuir et pourtant dans l'instant il se trouvait attiré comme si le titre lui ressemblait « _chaleur d'un cœur_ ». Pourquoi ? Aucune idée. Il ouvrit le livre et commença à lire.

Comme il s'y attendait c'était niaiseux mais après quelques pages il changea d'avis sur deux choses : ce livre ne venait pas d'une des filles et ce n'était pas si niaiseux. Enfin c'est ce qu'il pensait, c'était l'histoire d'un garçon de seize ans froid, orgueilleux, et méprisant qui était tombé amoureux de son meilleure ami, le prince de son pays, rebelle, indomptable et si doux en même temps. Le prince n'avait d'yeux que pour la plus ravissante des fleurs de son royaume et ce n'était pas lui. Chacun de ses mots, flatteries, rêves que lui confessait son prince lui déchirait le cœur et celui-ci ne voyait rien.

Certaines phrases du livre semblaient lui transpercer le cœur, comme celle-ci _« peut-être devrais-je mettre fin à cette amitié, de cette façon je ne souffrirais plus de le voir se pavaner pour quelqu'un d'autre que moi_ » ou encore « _tu sais Will, je crois que c'est la femme de ma vie_ _! _» ou bien « _que crois-tu qu'elle aimerait ?_ », « _et si je l'embrassais crois-tu qu'elle m'en voudrait ? _». Tant de mots qui pouvaient vous transpercer le cœur, si simple et pourtant si ravageur.

Gabriel délaissa le livre, cela devait bien faire deux bonnes heures qu'il lisait sans s'en rendre compte et le meilleure ami du prince lui rappelait trop lui-même, il avait fini par en avoir le cœur serré et les larmes aux yeux en rapprochant la situation du livre de la sienne. Il broyait du noir, il était comme l'erreur dans l'équation, comment pouvait-il prétendre être avec Harry alors que tout ce qu'il était n'avait rien à voir avec lui. Il ne ressentait pas sa magie ni celle de la dragonne, il n'était pas fragile et niaiseux comme son autre lui, n'avait pas besoin d'être protégé, il n'avait même pas le même tatouage, le mieux serait de ne plus y penser et de rester à l'écart.

Mais, qu'est-ce qui pouvait attirer Harry chez Drago. Surement sa niaiserie, sa fragilité, son innocence ou encore sa timidité. Tout ces traits de caractère il ne les possédait pas, lui était froid, résistant et fonceur. Innocence ? Ce mot ne faisait pas partit de son vocabulaire. Mais en y réfléchissant Harry venait souvent le voir et restait immobile à le regarder s'énerver pour rien puis finir par sourire, peut-être qu'en faite Harry l'aime tel qu'il est ? Sinon pourquoi revenait t-il alors qu'il passait son temps à se plaindre ?

Sur cette pensée il sortit de la chambre en trainant les pieds, une odeur alléchante vint à la rencontre de ses narines délicates, blanquette de dinde à la crème fraiche. Il se dirigea vers la cuisine ou Winky y était afférée de mélanger une dernière fois le repas tandis que lui prenait place à table.

- Gabriel se sent mieux ?

- Si par mieux tu entends broyer du noir alors oui. Soupira le blond

La petite elfe le regarda visiblement quelque chose la dérangeait.

- Quoi ?! Finit par demander Gabriel, excédé de se regard insistant

- Winky comprend pas. Avoua l'elfe

Cette phrase arracha un soupire au blond

- Laisse tomber.

- Tomber quoi ?!

- Rien c'est un jeu de mot, une expression, oublie ce que je viens dire.

- Winky comprend pas tout mais si elle doit oublier alors elle oublie. Lui dit-elle en déposant une assiette des plus alléchantes.

A vrai dire alléchante en temps normale car pour le moment, malgré le délicieux parfum qui s'en échappait, il n'avait pas faim, il prit une bouchée et l'avala.

- Winky à fait de la cuisine française pour Hermione est ce que c'est bon ? demanda l'elfe

Gabriel ne répondit pas et courut au toilette pour soulager son estomac. Puis revint dans la cuisine

- Ce n'est pas bon ? Pourtant Winky à suivit la recette et lorsqu'elle à gouté cela lui semblait bon !

- Ce n'est pas ça, je suis sur que c'est très bon mais la j'ai l'estomac noué, je n'arriverais pas à gardé se repas. Rassura Gabriel

- Gabriel ne se sent toujours pas bien ? Monta Winky sur un petit tabouret

Elle déposa sa main crochue sur son front et soupira de soulagement en voyant qu'il n'était pas chaud

- Gabriel n'est pas malade semblerait-il, voulez-vous que j'appelle maitre Harry ?

- Non, je suis juste fatigué, je vais me coucher.

Et comme pour confirmer ses dires il regagna sont lit douillet d'habitude, là, il lui semblait immense et froid.

_**Salle à manger 19h30**_

Après la connexion entre Dragone et Harry, une heure s'était écoulée avant que Drago ne revienne à lui et deux heures pour qu'Harry se réveille. Ils étaient tous attablés discutant de tout et de rien, l'esprit était joyeux même si tout le monde avait sentit le froid qui subsistait depuis un moment entre Ron et Blaise.

- Ron passe moi le riz ! demanda Blaise

- C'est ça, c'est encore un de tes coups tordus ! Continua de manger celui-ci

- Quelque chose ne va pas Ron ? demanda Harry en passant le plat à Blaise

- Oui quelque chose ne va pas ! Je veux changer de chambre ! Tonna celui-ci

Harry s'était attendu à cette éventualité venant de Ron, il fuyait toujours ce qu'il ne maitrisait pas. Et qu'il fuit à nouveau signifiait qu'il devait ressentir quelque chose pour Blaise sinon il n'aurait jamais réagit comme ça.

- Impossible il n'y a pas d'autre chambre. Pris une bouchée Harry

- On a qu'à mettre Pansy avec Blaise ! S'exclama Ron cherchant une solution

- Ca ne va pas la tête Ron ! Je ne vais pas dormir avec toi ! T'es un garçon ! Rougit Hermione

- Désolé mais je ne peux décemment pas te mettre avec une fille que dirait les parents d'Hermione ?

Ron allait ouvrir la bouche pour suggérer autre chose mais Harry l'interrompit

- Je ne dormirai pas avec toi, j'en ai déjà assez avec Gabriel et Drago de même pour Sirius et Severus tu risquerais d'être choqué à vie…

- Po…Potter ! Je ne vous permets pas ! Qu'insinuez-vous ?! Rougit Severus

- Moi mais rien…il n'y a qu'à voir votre air bêtement joyeux le matin. Sourit Harry

- Que ?! Black c'est de ta faute ! Ragea Severus

Sirius se mordit la lèvre, Severus l'avait encore appelé Black !

- Je suis désolé Ron mais à l'avenir le canapé est indisponible ! Fit sérieux le parrain de Harry

Automatiquement Severus réagissait au quart de tour

- Quoi ? Et pourquoi se serait à moi de dormir là ?! Se leva Rogue

- Parce que tu crois que c'est moi qui t'ai appelé Rogue peut-être ? Se leva Sirius à son tour énervé

- Il y a du frittage dans l'air ! S'amusa James

- La ferme le bigleux ! Lançant son poing vers James

James reçu le poing en plein visage et s'écroula au sol

- Mon chéri sa va ? S'enquit Lily

- Oui, tu es malade ? Ragea James

Le père d'Harry s'apprêta à renvoyer son coup à Severus mais un autre poing s'abattit à la place projetant Severus près de la cheminé.

- Qui t'a autorisé à insulter mon meilleur ami ? Et le frapper qui plus est ? demanda Sirius

Le chien vit son compagnon sourire

- Parce que tu crois que j'ai besoin de ton autorisation ? Je ne suis pas un vulgaire chien comme toi ! Le foudroya le maître des potions.

Il savait que ces mots feraient mal mais il en avait marre sur le coup

- Très bien ! Apprécie bien le canapé car tu n'es pas prêt de regagner la chambre ! clama Sirius en quittant la pièce excédé

On aurait dit une femme qui se disputait avec son mari et l'envoyait sur le canapé, sauf que là Sirius était le mari et Severus la femme. Ironique non ?

Remus se leva pour aller aider Severus mais celui-ci le repoussa violemment

- Lâche moi les baskets le loup-garou, ce n'est pas la pleine lune aujourd'hui ? T'as pas rendez vous ? Lança t-il en se relevant

Harry se leva et asséna un coup derrière la nuque de son professeur, Il rattrapa alors Rogue évanoui dans ses bras et l'allongea sur le canapé et déposa une couverture sur lui.

- Harry tu es fou ! C'est un professeur ! Intervint Hermione

- T te trompes ci, il n'est que Severus l'amant de Sirius. Expliqua Harry

- E tout ça à cause de Rony chéri. Murmura Blaise

- Tu vois tu recommences ! S'emporta Ron

- Ron ! Intervint Harry

- Mais

- Il à raison ! C'est si dure pour toi d'être avec lui ? Je ne pense pas moi, alors à l'avenir évite se genre de chose regarde ou sa nous mène !

Thonks apporta le dessert avec Winky après tout se remue ménage et pris la parole.

- Tout ceci ne fait que nous diviser, il ne faut pas basculer vers les pratiques de Voldemort ou nous ne sortirons jamais vivant et vainqueur de cette guerre. Dit-elle

A ses mots le silence c'était fait, c'est vrai qu'ils étaient en guerre par moment ils l'oublié ou voulait l'oublié mais la réalité était là. S'ils étaient tous réunis dans le manoir d'Harry c'est parce que chacun représentait une menace pour lui, Voldemort pourrait se servir de lui pour l'obliger à lui donner Drago ou encore Madara s'il arrivait à mettre la main sur ses amis ou parents mais surtout ce qu'Harry ne supportait pas était le faite que leur parents puisse perdre un fils ou une fille

- Mon petit dragonnet à ce propos tu nous as parlé d'une autre bibliothèque, d'une pièce au sous-sol et de ton bureau…on…on pourrait les voir….je veux dire ces pièces. Demanda sa mère

Harry la jugea un instant, son sourire emplit de douceur. Puis sourit

- Pas maintenant je vais me coucher d'ailleurs je crois que papa a besoin de tes soins. Dit-il

- Oh oui ! Les câlins de ma Lily jolie ! L'attrapa t-il

- Soins ne veux pas dire câlins James !

- Ah bon ? Pourtant je suis sur que c'est ce à quoi notre fils penser.

- Tu crois ?

- Certains ! L'embrassa t-il

Harry sortit de la salle à manger et fut rapidement rattrapé par Drago

- Harry attend moi !

Il se stoppa puis lui sourit tout en caressant ses cheveux

- Désolé je dois aller voir Gabriel, va te coucher. Bonne nuit petit ange.

Drago semblait déçu l'espace d'un instant mais retrouva le sourire, Harry le rejoindrait plus tard. C'était certain.

Notre sauveur descendit au sous-sol et trouva l'appartement complètement éteint, se pourrait-il que Gabriel dorme déjà ? Si c'était le cas il ne devait pas aller très bien, lui qui restait éveiller si tard le soir. En même temps sa expliquerait cette angoisse qu'il avait ressentit toute la soirée.

Il entra dans la chambre tout aussi sombre et y trouva Gabriel couché de dos, il s'approcha de lui en contournant le lit pour venir s'asseoir près de lui. Sa main caressa la joue fine ou des larmes avaient roulé puis elle glissa dans ses cheveux qui rencontrèrent anormalement vite le vide. Intrigué il souleva les couvertures légèrement et découvrit avec effroi que Gabriel avait coupé ses cheveux d'or, si court lui semblait-il comme lors de leur cinquième année. A cette instant il avait l'impression de retrouvé le Drago d'avant.

- Quel folie t-y a poussé ? Murmura t-il en allumant la petite lampe de chevet.

Ses yeux purent admirer la splendide teinte rosé qui ornait ses joues son regard fut soudain attiré vers le livre sur la table de chevet « chaleur d'un cœur ».Ce qui lui arracha un sourire, il connaissait l'histoire c'était blaise qui lui avait prêté ce ivre.

- C'était donc ça. Murmura t-il en embrasant son front

Harry se leva et se déshabilla en posant ses affaires sur la chaise il vit les cheveux coupé qui jonchait le sol près d'elle. Il contourna le lit souleva délicatement les couvertures et vint se coller dans le dos de Gabriel. Ses bras vinrent encercler sa taille et son menton se déposa sur le sommet de son crâne. Ses cheveux dégageaient un agréable parfum de jasmin, si doux et soyeux.

- Si seulement tu savais Gabriel…s'endormit-il.

Le lendemain matin Gabriel se réveilla contre une agréable source de chaleur, un parfum sauvage embuée ses sens. Une peau si douce contre son visage. Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux il fut surpris de tomber sur des iris verts

- Ha…Harry ?

- Mmmh ?

- Que ? Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

Harry approcha doucement de son visage et frôla ses lèvres des siennes

- Je prends soin de ma princesse, non ?

- Princesse ? Qu'est ce que tu racontes! S'énerva t-il

Harry bascula Gabriel sur le dos puis s'allongea sur lui afin de pouvoir atteindre le livre sur la table de chevet et le lui montra.

- Tu te sens comme le meilleur ami du prince n'est ce pas ? demandât-il en passant ses doigts sur les contours du visage de Gabriel

- Je…je…pourquoi serais-je comme ça ? demanda t-il rouge

- Eh bien, parce que ma princesse était distante mais aussi parce qu'elle à coupé ses beaux cheveux comme dans le livre. Déposant ses lèvres sur son cou.

- Je…Harry…je…je n'ai pas lu aussi loin…murmura troublé Gabriel

- Vraiment ? Sourit malicieusement le gryffon. Mais il y a une chose qui ne me trompe pas. dit-il en fixant ses yeux métal

- Ah oui…et qu'est ce ? demanda t-il aguicheur

Harry sourit, Gabriel semblait déjà oublier et se laissait submerger par ses émotions mais cette fois ce ne serait pas brutal comme à son retour, non l avait envie de le faire languir, il devait se sentir désiré, qu'on prenne soin de lui. Mais ce ne serait pas maintenant. Non il avait prévu autre chose.

- Harry ? Réitéra le blond

Il se rendit compte qu'il était perdu dans ses pensées. Il prit la main du blond et la déposa sur son torse

- Lui tu ne peux pas le tromper.

- Lui ?Arqua un sourcil le blond

- Mon cœur…il à ressentit toute ta tristesse et ton angoisse. Caressa t-il ses cheveux

- Ne dit pas de bêtise ! C'est juste que…hésita t-il

- Que tu n'es pas comme Drago ? proposa Harry en roulant sur le coté entrainant Gabriel au creux de ses bras

- Je t'ai observé lorsque tu t'es connecté avec ton familier et j'étais en colère car je n'ai rien ressentit comme Drago ! Se détourna t-il de lui en colère

- Tu n'es pas pareil il me semble ? dit calmement le brun

- Je sais, mais je suis trop différent, même le tatouage est différent tu l'as bien vu ! En élevant la voix

- ça t'embête tant que ça?

- C'est juste que j'aie l'impression de ne jamais te ressentir alors que je devrais en être capable

- Ressentir ?

- Oui, ta magie, tes sentiments…

- Alors tu veux les sentir, ma magie et mes sentiments, envahir tout ton être ? Embrassant sa main

- J'aimerais. Enleva t-il sa main de la sienne

Il vit alors Harry se lever du lit et se diriger dans toute la splendeur de sa nudité vers la salle de bain

- Qu'est ce que tu fais Harry ? Se redressait-il afin de pouvoir apprécier les courbes du corps d'Harry

- Viens et tu sauras. Lui tendait-il la main en se retournant à demi

Gabriel jugea la situation un instant puis accourut dans sa longue chemise de nuit auprès d'Harry. Après tout il est là pour lui. Oui cette fois Harry était vraiment là que pour lui.

- Qu'est-ce que l'ont va faire dans la salle de bain ? demanda sans arrière pensée Gabrielnéanmoins ayant un sourire plus que pervers sur les lèvres

- Mmm…prendre un bain ? Sourit Harry en faisant couler l'eau pour le dit bain

Quelque minute plus tard la baignoire était remplit d'eau chaude, quelques huiles y avait été versé, embrument les sens. Harry s'était déjà glissé dedans. Appréciant le contact avec l'eau tandis que Gabriel restait à l' écart. Finalement ce ne serait pas doux même si Gabriel allait avoir peur il valait mieux qu'il le fasse. D'ailleurs Dragone était d'accord sur ce point, soigner cette partie d'âme était une priorité.

- Harry qu'est ce que tu as ? Tu es différent.Se méfia Gabriel

- Différent ? Tu es troublé car je te traite différemment ? Pourtant tu me l'as dit

Gabriel était vraiment troublé qu'arrivait-il à Harry, son corps était comme d'habitude mais son aura semblait différente

- Je t'ai dit quoi ? Murmura t-ilsuspicieux

- Que tu voulais que je m'occupe de toi.

- Je n'ai jamais dit ca ! Fu gêné Gabriel

- Pourtant, ton cœur me l'a hurlé. Dit –il paisible attrapant sa main

Une douce chaleur envahissait Gabriel de l'intérieur. Un brasier si brulant qui semblait dévorer son âmes. Sa chemise de nuit disparaissait lentement balayer par un vent inexistant.

- Que ? Comment as-tu fait ça?! Fut effrayer Gabriel

- Tu as peur ? Sourit Harry. Pourtant tu n'as pas à l'être, viens l'eau est bonne.

Le corps de Gabriel s'avança dans l'eau, comme hypnotiser mais il savait qu'il entrait de son propre chef dans cette sensation de plénitude grisante et a la fois effrayante. Il s'asseyait face a Harry repliant ses jambes jusqu'à son menton. Pourquoi était-il gêné qu'Harry le voie ainsi ? Ce n'était pourtant pas la première fois

- N'est ce pas agréable ? demanda calmement Harry

- Si. Murmura le blond

Il vit Harry se rapprocher de lui avec des gestes si gracieux qu'il semblait irréel. Une main se posa délicatement sur sa joue gauche et Harry lui murmura à l'oreille

- Je veux te voir.

A peine avait-il dit ces mots qu'une force inconnue s'exerçait en lui, le forçant à se dévoiler. A mettre de nouveau à jour cette pitoyable apparence.

- Pourquoi fais tu ça ? demanda abruptement le blond

- Comment à tu fais ? demanda épuiser Gabriel en éloignant Harry

- La magie est si belle. Répondit le brun en caressant les cheveux court.

- Je ne suis pas beau ! Détourna t-il le regard gêné de la présence de ses ailes brulé

- Vraiment, alors je vais y remédier. Le poussa t-il contre le bord de la baignoire

- Qu'est ce que tu fais ?! Tu es bizarre !

- Bizarre ? répéta Harry comme s'il ne comprenait pas.

- Tu n'es pas toi-même !

Harry écarta brusquement les jambes de Gabriel et s'immisça entre elle avant de tenir écarté ses poignets contre le bord de la baignoire.

- Je suis tout à fait normal. Colla t-il le corps frêle contre lui

- Qu'est ce que tu fais ? Harry ! J'ai peur !

Une main se posa dans son dos et l'autre agrippa le rebord pour maintenir le blond contre la paroi

- Harry ? L'interpella t-il en desserrant ses jambes d'autour d'Harry

- Tu n'as pas à avoir peur. Lui sourit Harry

Bien qu'il dise ça avec des yeux si attendrissant et doux, n'empêche qu'à ce moment même l'eau de la baignoire s'était teinté de noir et semblait bouillonnée. Que leur corps nu soit l'un contre l'autre n'était pas la priorité absolue et pourtant il était si aimanté par ce même corps qui semblait le bruler.

- Lâche-moi ! T'ENTENDS ? LACHE MOI ! Se débâta Gabriel

- Allons sois sage, ce ne sera pas long. Embrassa t-il son coup. Regarde-moi

- TES YEUX HARRY ! ARRETE ! J'AI PEUR ! Réitéra le blond

La main devint oppressante dans son dos suivit d'une brulure intense, son corps se mit à rayonner d'une magie verdoyante. C'était comme si tout son corps se consumait rien qu'en observant les yeux flamboyant d'Harry

- HARRY ARRETE !! J'AI MAL TELLEMENT MAL !! ARGH !! hurla Gabriel en griffant le dos d'Harry

Ses yeux se fixèrent automatiquement sur le petit dragon noir qui se logeait sur son épaule droite, il n'y avait jamais fait attention, la situation était effrayante et irréelle. Comment les choses avait-elle tournée ainsi ? Il se débattit plus violement horrifié parce ce qu'il venait de voir. Le tatouage avait bougé, il l'avait vu sourire. C'était inconcevable !

- Chute c'est bientôt fini. Lui murmura Harry avant de l'embrasser

Etait-il entrain de mourir ? La douleur était si violente. Harry se débarrassait-il de lui ?

- HAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRYYYYYYYYY !! Hurla de désespoir Gabriel en se débattant.

_**Salon 9h4O du matin**_

Les trois filles de la maison observé Severus Rogue, maitre des potions, adorateur du malin, maudisseur de la famille Potter, dormir sur le canapé. Elles étaient toutes les trois obnubilé.

- Pansy, à quoi crois-tu qu'il rêve ? demanda curieuse Hermione

- A quelque chose d'agréable si tu veux mon avis. Lui sourit son amie

- On devrait peut-être prendre une photo ? proposa Lily

- Photo ? S'interrogèrent les deux jeunes filles

- Oui ! Ce n'est pas tous les jours que l'ont peut le voir le rouge au joue et poussée de pareille soupir ! S'extasia telle

- Pansy tu crois qu'il rêve que Sirius…

- Ca ne fait aucun doute !

Nos trois jeunes filles pouffèrent de rire

Tandis que les garçons soufflé d'indignation jusqu'à se que Sirius rompt le silence

- J'espère qu'il en profite bien de son rêve, ce n'est pas demain la veille que je vais le toucher ! Bougea t-il avec force son pion sur l'échiquier surprenant son meilleure ami

- Oh faite quelqu'un à vu Thonks et Remus ? demanda Ron

- Ils sont surement dans le jardin. répondit Sirius

- T'as qu'à allez les chercher. Fit Blaise d'une lueur de défi en train de lire son livre dans l'espace bibliothèque

Ron lui tira la langue et se leva

- Hier c'était la pleine lune alors je te déconseille d'y allez. Conseilla Sirius en bougeant un pion

- Pourquoi ?

- Tu n'as pas 17 ans il me semble. Cria presque de rage Sirius en explosant le fou de James

- Qu'est ce que ça a à voir ?

- Mais tout mon Rony chéri.

- La ferme Blaise ! Rougit Ron en comprenant de quoi il s'agissait.

- Allons ! Allons ! Que tout le monde reste calme ! Sourit James

- La ferme ! lui hurlèrent les trois garçons

- Très bien c'est comme ça ? Sentit-il son sang bouillir en lui, trop c'était trop. Il attrapa sa reine et la plaqua brusquement sur l'échiquier.

- Echec et matte !

Les pièces de Sirius volèrent toute en éclat à la fin du récit de James

- Des fois tu fais vraiment peur James. Avoua Sirius

- Je comprends finalement d'où viennent les crises de colère d'Harry. Fit Hermione

Harry fit son entrée quelque instant plus tard épuisé

- Eh bien on a fait des choses cochonnes avec Drago cette nuit et on est fatiguée ? demanda Lily

- Il n'était pas avec moi ! rétorqua Drago. De toute la nuit ! Ajouta t-il

- Ah bon ? Fut étonné James. Ou étais-tu ? demanda t-il par pur curiosité

En effet tenté de prononcé des paroles réprobatrices à son égard n'auraient eu aucun effet.

- Avec Gabriel, il avait besoin de moi, ça vous dit de visitez les pièces dont je vous ai parlez ?

- Ouais !! firent les sorciers

- Ok je vais chercher Remus et Thonks fit-il

- Non Harry, ils… commença Ron

Harry soupira, à cette allure Ron resterait puceau toute sa vie

- Blaise

- Oui

- Viens avec moi. fit Harry

Ron éprouva un pincement au cœur lorsqu'Harry demanda à Blaise de l'accompagner. Pourquoi pas lui ? Il était son meilleur ami pourtant.

Tout deux sortirent dans le jardin à la recherche des deux loups-garous

Ils traversèrent plusieurs allées bordées de fleur dans un silence pesant. Ne supportant plus se silence Harry entama la conversation.

- Tu as fait quelque chose à Ron ?

Blaise le regarda un instant puis détourna les yeux

- Si tu fais allusion à ça alors non.

- Il y a un problème ?

- Je crois qu'il est hétéro, en tout cas c'est ce qu'il n'arrête pas de me hurler à chaque fois que je l'approche.

- Eh ?

- Qu'est ce que tu veux que je fasse contre ça ?

Harry ne répondit pas à cette question

- Ron est mon ami et je tiens à lui. Je sais que ces temps si je suis différent voir colérique. Je veux bien t'aider mais ne lui fait pas de mal, rien contre son grès

- Je ne ferais rien il n'est pas comme nous. Soupira le serpentard

- Crois moi je connais bien Ron, il ne sait jamais ce qu'il veut, il est fragile malgré les apparences tout comme il est fort. Harry repensa à leur deuxième année près de l'entrée de la chambre des secret Ron avait fait preuve de courage même si c'était face à un prof nullissime il l'avait fait quand même. Lui faire reconnaitre ses sentiments sera dur.

- Pourquoi fais tu sa pour moi, Pansy et Sirius ?

- Parce que quand ils seront morts il sera trop tard pour vous

Blaise se stoppa en entendant de tel propos. Harry qui continuait s'arrêta à son tour en ne voyant plus blaise à ses cotés et se retourna

Blaise le regarda interdit.

- Pourquoi est ce que tu dis ca ? Cria t-il presque

Le gryffondor haussa un sourcil comme si la réponse était évidente

- Nous sommes en guerre. Fit Harry. Qui sait ce qu'il se passera. Alors mieux vaut en profiter maintenant, vous vous le pouvez, pas comme moi

- Qu'est ce que tu racontes tu en as deux toi ! Gabriel et Drago !

- Quand bien même, qu'est ce que cela change ? Drago est trop innocent et fragile et Gabriel n'est pas accessible, enfin je suis surtout dangereux pour vous tous

- Tu dis qu'on doit foncer car on est en guerre mais je trouve que tu baisses trop vite les bras ! Le regarda mécontent Blaise

Harry aimait sa détermination, il était si passionnée par moment, ce qui lui arracha un sourire

- Pourquoi tu souris ? Ne compris pas blaise

- Pour rien, aller viens je sais où ils sont ! Continua d'avancer Harry

Ils firent quelque pas avant de tomber sur deux loups blottit l'un contre l'autre derrière un buisson.

De retour à la maison qui était devenu bien bruyante, pour cause Severus avait était réveillé par le flash d'un appareil et maintenant comme il fallait s'en doutait, il pestait.

Harry les emmena dans son bureau où ils s'émerveillèrent devant la pensine et la décoration, beaucoup remarquèrent que le blason de la famille Potter était différent. Il défit le sort menant à la bibliothèque permettant à tous de pouvoir si rendre mais pas celui du sous-sol, cela restait le domaine de Gabriel même s'il allait leur montrer ensuite

Il se trouva qu'Hermione n'aimait pas du tout cet endroit, il faut dire que les livres ricanaient sur son passage et la traitaient de sang de bourbe. Elle exprima toute la dangerosité de conserver de tels livres à porter de main. Comme d'habitude les paroles rentrèrent dans une oreille et sortirent par l'autre.

- Magnifique collection que vous avez là Potter, certains livres sont très rare. Fit Severus

- Je suis sur que ton trou à rat qui te sert de bureau est bien plus garnit ! Cracha Sirius

Un pique bien placé qui continuait leur querelle d'amoureux, Severus connu pour ses piques transcendantes envers quiconque en profita naturellement c'était une deuxième nature chez lui. Sirius voulait jouer ? Alors il jouerait. Un rictus se dessina sur son visage avant qu'il ne réponde d'un sifflement.

- Je suis sur d'une chose il n'y a pas autant qu'il y a de puce sur toi !

- Connard ! Cracha Sirius en rejoignant son filleul qui les ramenait vers son bureau

- Quel est l'intérêt ? demanda Harry

- Il m'énerve ! expliqua Sirius en serrant les dents

- Oui mais tu l'aimes.

- Oui mais je ne sais pas ce qu'il a en ce moment

- Tu l'as fait récemment ?

- On ne l'a fait qu'une fois à Poudlard

- C'est peut-être ça ou alors il veut que ce soit son tour ?

Sirius regarda son filleul comme s'il était fou

- Dit pas de bêtise tu vois Sev en dominant ?

Ils se regardèrent un instant

- Non. Répondit Harry

Ils éclatèrent de rire ensemble en descendant l'escalier

- Ce n'est pas juste ! Bouda Drago

- Hum ? firent les trois filles

- En se moment Harry ne me fait plus de câlin, il est distant et hier il n'a même pas dormit avec moi, je suis sur qu'il était avec ce Gabriel !

- Cette jalousie est mal placée. fit Lily

- C'est vrai vous êtes la même personne, s'il s'occupe de Gabriel, il s'occupe de toi ! expliqua Pansy

- Je suis sur que c'est à cause de mon sceau. Fit-il les larmes aux yeux

- Je ne crois pas. Commença Hermione, quand Harry est inquiet pour quelque chose, le plus souvent il nous délaisse moi est Ron. Il est comme ça. Avoua-t-elle

Une fois notre petit groupe réunis dans le bureau ils se rendirent dans l'appartement, il leur indiqua que la porte fermée sur la gauche était la chambre de Gabriel. Les sorciers se doutèrent que s'il ne l'ouvrait pas c'est qu'il y avait une raison. Ainsi leur regard dévia vers le petit salon et la cuisine.

- On peut voir la chambre ? demanda tout de même Drago

- Non Gabriel dort. Fit Harry

A peine le sauveur eut-il tourné le dos que Drago ouvrit la porte. La pièce était baignée d'une douce lumière verte attirant le reste des sorciers.

- Harry chéri ? Appela Lily. Qu'arrive t-il à Gabriel ?

Harry se retourna à l'appelle de sa mère et constata que tous étaient rentrée dans la chambre. Evidemment il allait devoir fournir des explications. Bien qu'étant dans le monde de la magie, voir un corps flotter à quelque centimètre du lit, de plus rayonnant de cette lumière verdoyante tout en ayant les yeux dans le vide était étrange.

Le sauveur entra à son tour dans la pièce et leur expliqua

- Je me suis connecté à lui, se fut assez douloureux, pour lui.

- Mais Harry pourquoi brille t-il ? interrogea Hermione

- Ooooh ! Une autre chose que miss je-sais-tout ne sait pas ! Sourit Severus

Hermione se mordit la lèvre pour éviter de laisser s'échapper une remarque cinglante de son répertoire. Qu'avait elle fait pour qu'il la haïsse à ce point ?! À vrai dire Ron et Harry aussi il ne les portait pas dans son cœur. Une main se glissa dans la sienne la surprenant quelque peut. Douce et réconfortante, elle tourna la tête sur le coté pour voir à qui elle appartenait. Qu'elle ne fut pas sa surprise en voyant qu'il s'agissait de Pansy. La serpentarde lui sourit d'un air de dire « fait pas attention, il est toujours comme ça ». Ce geste affectueux décrocha un sourire à Hermione qui fit rougir la brune. Celle-ci gêné lâcha la main de son amie.

- A vrai dire il brille depuis la connexion, c'est comme s'il rechargeait ses batteries. Je ne sais pas exactement quel est la signification de ce phénomène. Répondit le sauveur

Harry gravit le lit et déposa sa main sur la joue de Gabriel

- Gabriel… murmura t-il

Comme si la voix d'Harry était un code, le corps retomba sur le lit, estompant son rayonnant tandis que les yeux redevenaient vivant.

Les sorciers étaient suspendus aux lèvres de l'autre moitié de Drago, qu'allait-il dire ? Tout à coup le regard de Gabriel dévia vers Harry et une main recouvrit celle de notre Gryffondor. Ses lèvres remuaient avec grâce et douceur mais ce qui en sortit fut désappointant.

- Maître Harry ? Vous m'avez appelez ?

Lily vit rouge, qu'avait fait son fils à celui de sa meilleure amie ?

- Harry que lui as tu fait ?! Demanda abruptement sa mère qui sentait la moutarde lui monter au nez tout en le secouant dans tous les sens.

- Rien je l'ai simplement soigné, il lui faut juste du temps pour retrouver ses repères.

- Repères ? Repère ! Répéta telle. Tu te fous de moi ?! Recommença telle à le secouer.

Un bruit sourd résonna dans la pièce, comme un grondement. La mère d'Harry cessa de secouer son fils trop occupé à regarder le jeune homme qui venait de se redresser sur le lit.

- Gabriel ça ne va pas ? demanda Harry

- j'ai faim maitre Harry.

Devant une réponse si exhaustive nos sorciers se retrouvèrent maintenant à table pour le déjeuner. Enfin pour l'instant la plus part était plutôt entrain d'observer avec effarement la quantité phénoménale de nourriture que Gabriel ingérait.

Un hululement rompit leur attention. Hedwige venait de se poser sur le bras droit d'Harry. Celui-ci détacha le parchemin qu'elle lui rapportait, il la caressa quelque peu et la laissa picorer son assiette en remercîment.

Une fois déployer et révéler, le parchemin ne contenait malheureusement pas une bonne nouvelle. De plus en plus soucieux notre gryffondor continua sa lecture, à chaque phrase ses sourcils se fronçaient un peu plus tant bien que Remus finit par lui demander se qu'il y avait.

- Il y a qu'on a des problèmes. Répondit Harry

- Quels genre de problème ? demanda son père

Pour lui répondre de façon claire et précise Harry entreprit donc de lire le parchemin à haute voix

- _« Cher Harry,_

_Ce matin alors que je remplissais multiples paperasses forte intéressantes dans mon bureau, une ravissante chouette hulotte est venu me rendre visite porteuse d'un message, après lecture il semblerait que j'étais convié par Roberta, la gérante des trois balais à prés au lard de venir dans l'instant. Je m'y suis donc rendu, une fois sur place c'est avec effarement que j'y ai trouvé nos amis les membres de l'Ordre du Phœnix ensanglantés qui était présent la nuit dernière au QG._

_Nous avons de gros problèmes en perspective, en effet la nuit derrière l'Ordre a été attaqué, le douze square Grimaud à été complètement détruit. A vrai dire le village entier. Par chance certains d'entre nous ont eu le temps de fuir. J'ignore comment Lord Voldemort à découvert notre QG. Toujours est-il que le bilan et lourd. Tous les moldus du village sont morts. Quatre aurore ont été tué, Molly est tombé dans le coma, Arthur a de sérieuses blessure, McGonagall et Flitwick s'en sont sortis presque indemne grâce à Hagrid qui lui malheureusement en a pris un coup. Fred et George ont réussit à fuir avec Fol' œil malheureusement ils ont été pris en chasse par pas moins d'une dizaine de détraqueur et certainement ceux qui ont prodigué cette attaque._

_A ce jour ils ne sont toujours pas revenus à Poudlard où tout le reste des membres se sont réfugiés. Quand à Ginny elle est introuvable. Nous espérons qu'elle est toujours vivante. J'aimerais que vous rameniez nos quatre amis à Poudlard, l'ennemi ne vous ayant pas aperçu au QG je pense que vous avez une chance certaine et non négligeable de les sauver en passant inaperçu. _

_Le point de sauvetage en cas d'attaque était prévu dans la ville de Headley à trente kilomètres de là au nord. J'espère que nos amis y seront. Faite bien attention j'aime à penser que cette attaque vous était destinée._

_Si jamais il advenait que vous rencontreriez l'ennemi, faite diversion et fuyez avec les survivants. Votre survie est la plus importante. Ne laissez pas l'ennemi vous étudiez._

_Puisse merlin vous guidez._

_Président du Magenmagot_

_Directeur de Poudlard_

_Albus Dumbledore_

_Ps : Poudlard devient à ce jour, le QG de l'Ordre du Phoenix, je ne pourrai que rarement me déplacer et dans un l'abs de temps très court ayant pour priorité de renforcer toutes les défenses du château. Désolé d'écourté vos vacances. »_

Après la lecture d'Harry, Ron était devenu fou, oui fou d'inquiétude et de rage. Sa petite sœur faisait encore les frais de ce tordu de mage noir. Il se leva et quitta ses amis pour s'isoler dans le jardin.

Blaise allait le suivre mais Harry le retins, Il lui expliqua qu'il avait besoin de réfléchir. Ainsi Ron se retrouva seul sous un magnifique sol pleureur. Seul n'était pas exact. Une toute petite créature courait dans l'arbre. Il l'observait avec attention. Le méritait-il ce petit être ? Lui qui était nul en tout. A part peut-être voler. Pourquoi n'avait-il pas hérité d'un familier en rapport avec le vol ? Non lui avait eu cette minuscule créature qui devait à peine mesurer quinze centimètre de haut. Il replia ses genoux contre lui et y posa sa tête.

Pourquoi tout allait de travers avec lui ? Il sentit quelque chose le chatouiller et releva la tête. Son familier se tenait sur son bras. Se minuscule singe au pelage gris, aux avant-patte rousse, des oreilles blanche, des yeux d'un noir profond entourer de poil blanc, un nez dont la couleur tirait sur le bleu et une longue queue grisé dont le bout devenait progressivement noir et la pointe rousse, le fixer. (Vous voulez savoir à quoi il ressemble exactement tapez «saïmiri » dans Google image)

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? demanda Ron

Le petit singe le regarda, Ron se sentit encore plus pitoyable, son familier à lui n'était même pas doué de la parole.

- Qu'est ce que tu veux ?! Répéta t-il plus haineux en effectuant un geste brusque de son bras.

Le petit singe valsa quelque mètre plus loin puis se releva et revint vers son maitre. Ron releva son bras pour effectuer le même mouvement, le petit singe se protégea aussitôt de ses bras apeuré. Ron le vit et se sentit pitoyable il allait frapper son propre familier. Il attrapa le petit être dans ses mains et le porta à hauteur de son regard. Le petit singe posa sa petite main sur sa joue et semblait lui sourire.

- Je suis nul. Je suis désolé pour tout à l'heure pardonne moi. Murmura Ron en serrant le petit-être contre sa poitrine.

- Quel est ton nom ? demanda t-il

Après réflexion, sa question lui parut absurde le petit singe ne lui répondrais pas. Il soupira donc mais contre toute attente un petit collier apparut autour du coup du singe avec une médaille. Ron la tourna dans les deux sens mais elle ne comportait aucune inscription. Il soupira de nouveau. Le petit singe serra la médaille dans sa main et pointa Ron en le regardant.

Après une courte réflexion, il en déduit que le singe voulait qu'il lui donne un nom.

- Un nom ? Réfléchit-il, mmmm….Wearan. ca te va ?

Le prénom s'inscrit automatiquement sr la médaille

- Si seulement je savais ce que tu sais faire. Soupira Ron

- Je suis habile avec ça. Répondit le petit singe en montrant une lance de bois qui se terminait en cercle surmonté d'un pic.

Ron observa la lance qui faisait la moitié de la taille du singe et se dit que c'était ridicule mais ses yeux s'agrandirent vite en captant une info de dernière minute

- Tu…tu…tu parles ?! S'étonna t-il

- Oui depuis que tu m'as donné un nom je te suis totalement lié, à vrai dire pour te parler il fallait que tu me désires, pour le moment tu me rejetais.

- Je suis un idiot y a pas de quoi s'étonné

- Mes maitres n'ont jamais été des idiots.

Ron le jugea un instant puis soupira

- Peut-être avant mais de toute façon je doute que tu puisses faire quoi que se soit contre notre ennemi

Le petit singe fit tournoyer sa lance dans sa patte avant de lui faire taper le sol

- Ma puissance reflète celle de mon maitre, si tu crois en moi alors jamais je ne faillirais et tes ennemis je vaincrais. Dit-il sur de lui

Venant de Dragone se discours serait convainquant mais d'un minuscule singe

- T'es quoi au juste ? Un bébé ?

Le petit singe s'asseyait sur la main de son maitre et le regarda

- Quand tu as besoin de moi, je veux dire une situation extrême ou c'est ton cœur qui m'appellera je serais Wearan, le combattant, comme en ce moment mais autrement je ne serai que Wea, un bébé singe que tu devras faire grandir.

Okay, s'il le dit c'est que c'est vrai même si cela paraissait être un énorme canular.

- Je veux bien mais tu dis que tu es dans ta forme de combattant là ?

- Oui

- Mais tu as l'air tout chétif ! S'insurgea Ron

- Si tu arrives à faire grandir Wea, ce que je veux dire ce n'est pas le nourrir qui le fera grandir, il en à besoin évidemment, mais ma particularité est de grandir en utilisant mon maitre, tes émotions, tes sentiment, c'est la force de ton cœur qui me donne mon pouvoir.

- Mon cœur…il n'a pas de force, comment je dois faire pour en avoir ?

- Toi seul connait la réponse mon maitre. S'inclina le singe dont la petite lance disparut

- Ouais mais tu dois bien avoir une solution pour que quand nous combattrons tu sois assez fort ? demanda t-il

Le petit singe le regarda comme s'il était fou.

- Wea veut pas se battre, j'aime pas les combats, j'ai peur.

Ronald le regarda inquiet,

- Il y a deux seconde tu me disais que tu combattrais et là…

Il s'interrompit soudain en comprenant, le combattant avait disparut pour laisser place à Wea le petit singe inoffensif. Il le regarda puis sourit. Après tout il n'était pas si déplaisant et semblait même mignon, en tout cas à coté de coqcigrue c'était la huitième merveille du monde.

Il se prit d'affection pour lui et décida de cajoler se petit être, il dépendrait de lui, il montrerait à Hermione qu'il n'était pas un incompétent et irresponsable. Mais pour le moment il devait retrouver sa sœur.

- Je vais m'occuper de toi. Dit-il en le faisant monter sur son épaule. Puis rejoignit les autres

Il les trouva tous atour de la table entrain d'examiner une carte de la ville de Headley. Comme d'habitude personne ne remarquait sa présence. Ce qui l'énerva, il les ignorât et partit dans la bibliothèque chercher un livre sur les familiers et plus précisément les singes combattant.

Affalé dans les petit pouf qui constituait la salle de lecture il trouva plusieurs familier, ceux-ci le regardèrent silencieux. Il trouva rapidement son livre et fit bouger Bastet qui partit se mettre en boule dans les pattes de chaton.

Le livre contenait beaucoup de familier différent, il faisait allusion au singe, mais aucune caractéristique n'était donnée, seulement des « trouillard, chétif, aucune utilité »le petit singe lui murmura que personne n'avait su développer les leurs véritablement.

- Eh bien moi je te fais confiance ! dit Ron au singe sur ses genoux

- Tu l'aimes ? demanda le petit singe tout doucement

- Qui ? demanda Ron

- Blaise

- C'est un ami, oui je l'aime bien même s'il me tape sur les nerfs avec ses Rony chéri ! Mur mura t-il à son tour

- Tu n'as pas pensé qu'il pourrait t'aimer autrement que par l'amitié ?

- Si mais moi je suis un mec ! C'est son problème s'il aime les garçons lui mais moi j'aime les filles ! Mit-il au clair

- D'accord. Répondit le singe

- Ron tu comptes rester longtemps bouder dans ton coin ?

Il releva les yeux et s'aperçut que c'était Harry qui l'appelait. Apparemment son ami avait remarqué sa présence depuis le début. Il ferma le livre et se leva pour les rejoindre. Il prit grand soin de ne pas se mettre près de blaise et se mit donc entre Drago et Harry au grand mécontentement de Drago.

- Bien, comme je disais, le point de rendez-vous est ici. Fit Severus en pointant une ruelle. Elle sera déserte.

- Ok, je prends Dragone, je les récupère et je repasse ici. Fit Harry

- Pas question que tu y ailles seul ! fit sa mère. Tout le monde vient ! Ce sera notre force

-D'autant plus Harry, que le mage noir doit s'attendre à ce que tu réagisses comme ça pour nous protéger. Exposa Hermione

- Bon normalement fol' œil et les garçons devrait se trouver là il nous reste qu'à trouver Ginny. Dit Remus

Tous regardèrent Ron, blaise allait lui parler mais Ron détourna la tête comme s'il n'avait rien vu.

- Ron tu saurais nous dire où Ginny pourrait-être ? demanda Harry

- Elle est au courant du point de sauvetage, je pense qu'elle devrait être là-bas.

- C'est une gamine, une Weasley qui plus est, comment voulez-vous qu'elle ait été aussi futé pour si rendre. Fit Severus

Un poing majestueux s'écrasa sur sa joue le faisant s'écrouler au sol. La querelle d'amoureux continua au grand désespoir de tous, et oui s'était Sirius qui l'avait frappé.

- Sale chien galeux. Fit Severus en crachant du sang avant d'essuyer sa bouche.

Sirius ne releva même pas l'insulte et se replongea dans la carte

Après plusieurs endroits énoncés probable où ils auraient trouvé la jeune fille Gabriel finit par leur dire qu'il savait ou la trouver, qu'il l'avait repéré ce matin et qu'elle se trouvait en sécurité avec les trois autres. Certains se demandèrent comme il avait pu la repérer mais se n'était pas la priorité pour le moment. En revanche Drago pesta contre son autre lui pour ne pas l'avoir dit plutôt auquel répondit celui-ci que personne ne lui avait demandé et qu'il n'avait de compte à rendre qu'à maitre Harry.

L'après midi fut donc consacrer au plan d'attaque et aux valises, tous devant retourner à Poudlard après récupérations des sorciers. L'ambiance était morose ce qui exaspéré Harry, Drago et Gabriel se faisait la tête ainsi que Ron, Blaise, Sirius et Severus.

Etaient-ils capable de sauver quelqu'un quand l'ambiance ne suivait pas ? La grande majorité était en conflit ce qui l'ennuyait vraiment !

Une fois la nuit tombé les adultes prirent la voiture d'Harry tandis qu'eux rejoignait le point de rendez vous sur Dragone. Dragone atterrissait près de la voiture sur le parking d'un hôtel. Après avoir rétrécis la voiture et que Dragone sois retourné dans le corps d'Harry, ils formèrent les groupes qu'Harry avait désignés.

Groupe 1 : Harry, Ron, Drago et Sirius

Groupe 2 : James, Lily, Remus, Thonks et Hermione

Groupe 3 : Pansy, Blaise, Severus et Gabriel

Il avait fait exprès de séparer chaque personne qui passait son temps à se disputer pour un rien et les mettre avec des personnes qu'ils aimaient bien, en clair les serpentard dans le même sac ! Il éliminait ainsi trois éléments perturbateurs. Et prenait avec lui les trois autres.

Chaque groupe se dirigea par des directions différente vers l'endroit, chaque ruelle était calme, trop calme, chacun avançant prudemment, Hermione suivait la position de chacun sur une carte.

Finalement ils entrèrent dans la petite maisonnée après avoir donné le mot de passe que Sirius connaissait. Ils trouvèrent les trois garçons affalés dans un coin.

- Fred George vous allez bien ? demanda Ron

Les deux garçon ouvrirent les yeux et brusquement s'agrippèrent à leur frère cadet

- Qu'est ce que vous faite là ? C'est un piège ! hurlèrent-ils ! Ils vous attendaient !

Sirius et James attrapèrent fol' œil inconscient tandis que les jumeaux se levait seul ils sortirent immédiatement de la petite maison. Et effectivement ils étaient encerclés. Un Mangemort et des détraqueur, des ombres étaient même là.

Une ombre tenta de jeter un sort sur les jumeaux mais Drago s'avança et créa son bouclier une demi sphère entoura alors tout le monde les protégeant.

Harry sortit sa baguette aussitôt.

Un des mangemorts enleva son masque, dévoilant son identité.

- Je te déconseille de le faire ou la rouquine y passe. dit-elle en dévoilant Ginny sous sa cape

- Ginny ! cria Ron

La jeune fille releva les yeux, elle avait été battue d'après les marques les plus visibles qu'il distinguait dans la pénombre

- Ron ? Murmura telle

- La ferme morveuse !la frappa de nouveau Lestrange

- Touche-la encore une fois et je te tue ! lui hurla Harry

Personne ne touche à Ginny. Non personne

- Voilà qui est intéressant. Dit-elle en voyant la magie s'échapper et virevolter autour d'Harry. Et que vas-tu faire ignoble batard ? Ria telle. Vas-tu protéger cette sang de bourbe ? Ou peut-être que tu vas gentiment me remettre le gardien. Sourit-elle

La magie tournoyante d'Harry vira au noir, une ombre attaqua brisant le bouclier de Drago qui reçut l'attaque de plein fouet. James créa un puissant patronus qui repoussa tous les détraqueur présents, les ombres se mirent à attaquer. Chacun ripostant comme il pouvait mais rapidement ils arrêtèrent lorsqu'Harry leur dit que le seul moyen pour tué les ombres était de leur planter une épée dans le cœur.

Lestrange qui s'amusait beaucoup, oui, tout le monde savait qu'elle était folle à lié. Attrapa Ginny et s'éleva avec un balai quelle venait de faire apparaitre.

- Ron !! hurla Ginny

Ron cherchait des yeux sa sœur, lorsqu'il l'a trouva il tenta plusieurs sort mais bien évidemment Bellatrix les esquiva facilement. Pendant que les ombres menaient la vie dure au reste de la troupe, que Drago faisait ce qu'il pouvait pour protéger ses amis, Harry et Gabriel étaient restés immobile à fixer la personne qui se dissimulait en arrière. Ron continuait d'arrache pied de sauver sa sœur en vain. Aucun des sorts n'étaient efficace.

- Lily derrière toi ! hurla Sirius

- Quoi…ARGH !! hurla la jeune femme

L'ombre l'avait transperce par derrière de son épée, Lily qui avait hurlé à la soudaine douleur, eut le souffle coupé lorsqu'il retira d'un coup sec celle-ci la laissant s'écrouler au sol

Sirius se jeta près d'elle et appela son meilleur ami de toute ses forces, celui-ci accourut auprès de sa femme terroriser en voyant tout le sang afflué de la blessure mais aussi de sa bouche

- Lily ? Lily ? Ma chérie tu m'entends ? Lui tapota t-il le visage

La jeune femme ouvrit difficilement les yeux

- Ja…mes….j'ai….froid…souffla telle en gémissant de douleur.

Plus loin Hermione se jeta devant Harry lui coupant le contact visuel

- Harry ! Fait quelque chose ! Ta mère elle…. S'interrompit-elle

- Ma mère ? murmura Harry en transe

- Ta mère est entrain de mourir Harry !!

- Maman ?…maman…Continuait-il de murmurer en se retournant

Ses yeux s'arrondir d'effroi, impossible…pas elle…il venait à peine de la retrouver après toutes ces années, pourquoi ?

- Maman…c'est faux….impossible…MAMAN !! Hurla t-il dans une explosion de magie noir tout en s'écroulant à genoux

- Harry ?! S'enquit Hermione en s'approchant de lui

- Ne me touche pas !fit-il un geste brusque

Hermione se recula apeuré en voyant ses yeux rouge

- Harry tenta telle de nouveaux

- Tu mens c'est un mensonge ! Mensonge…mensonge….mensonge...répétait-il en litanie. C'est lui c'est à cause de lui…Voldemort, je vais le tuer

« Allez continue, laisse la colère affluer jusqu'à son extrême laisse la prendre possession de toi » jubilait Madara en lui

- Je vais le buter ! Hurla Harry en tenant sa tête. AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH.

Une autre poussée de magie s'en suivit mais celle-ci s'était enroulée autour de Gabriel. Un tourbillon de lumière verte l'avait encerclé dans un cocon.

- Tuer…tuer…tuer…je vais le tuer ! criait-il en riant

- Potter arrêtez sa ! Tenta de le stopper Severus

Sa tentative fut vaine et il se retrouva propulser près de Blaise et Pansy

- Qu'est qu'il a ? demandèrent ceux-ci

- Je ne sais pas ! répondit le maitre des potions. Je n'ai jamais vu un tel niveau de magie noir concentrée

- AHAHAHAH JE VAIS TOUS……VOUS TUER !! hurla Harry complètement fou

Du cocon de lumière sortit des ailes noir comme la nuit sous les yeux effarés de tous, le cocon se craqua de nouveau laissant passer un bras drapé de noir. Le cocon se craquela complètement dévoilant un Drago en version des ténèbres, si l'autre était l'ange de la vie et de lumière alors Gabriel était dans l'instant l'ange de la mort en personne.

Ses habits était les même que ceux de Drago lorsqu'il était sous sa forme d'ange sauf que tout était noir, ses cheveux d'or était à présent blanc d'une longueur impensable virevoltant dans un vent inexistant, le tatouage d'un dragon noir courait le long de son dos brillant de cruauté.

Gabriel se retourna dévoilant un visage impassible et des yeux complètement noir, ne pouvant distinguer le globe blanc de l'iris, suspendu dans les airs sans même que ses ailes ne bougent il s'avança vers Harry et déposa une main sur la joue de celui-ci

- Que dois-je faire maitre ?

Un sourire mauvais s'amplifia sur les lèvres d'Harry

- Tue les ! répondit-il

Gabriel se redressa écarta légèrement ses mains tandis que l'épée de gryffondor apparaissait entre elles. L'étincelante épée d'or et de pierres précieuse se teinta d'argent et la lame de noir. Il l'empoigna d'un seul coup provoquant le changement de forme de la lame, elle était à présent en forme de flamme.

Il s'élança sur le premier ombre d'un seul battement d'aile à une vitesse incroyable, il découpa chacun des membres de l'ombre avec cruauté

- Ne sait-il pas que sa ne sert à rien ?! fit Drago créant de nouveau un bouclier pour tenter de repousser les ombres quelque instant

- Ce n'est pas ça….fit Hermione en observant Gabriel planté l'épée dans le cœur de l'ombres tout en la tournant

- Alors quoi ? demanda Pansy qui suivait elle aussi la scène

- Il prend plaisir à tuer, avec sa vitesse il pourrait les tuer en quelque seconde mais au lieu de ça il leur arrache chacun des membres avant de les tuer.

- C'est horrible. Fit Sirius

- Une telle cruauté était dissimulée en lui. Continua Severus

Il tua tous les ombres et se jeta sur Bellatrix. Celle-ci lâcha Ginny qui entama une chute d'au moins cinquante bons mètres.

- Ginny ! cria Ron en voyant sa sœur chuté

Les adultes tentèrent plusieurs sorts pour la stopper dans les airs, mais les sorts n'atteignaient jamais leur cible. Gabriel devait dissiper la magie autour de lui

- Ron ! Appela telle en tombant

Ron tendit le bras impuissant

- Wearan….je t'en supplie aide-moi…il faut que tu m'aides ! demanda désespérément Ron

La lance de Wearan apparut alors dans sa main droite, cette fois si elle était en métal, elle s'allongea jusqu'à Ginny

- Attrape là ! lui ordonna Ron

Ginny s'accrocha à l'anneau et stoppa sa chute brutalement qu'elle faillit lâcher prise.

La lance se réduisit ramenant Ginny sur la terre ferme avant de disparaitre.

Dans le tumulte de la situation on entendit Ron murmurer un faible merci envers son familier. Toutes les ombres mortes et les détraqueurs enfuient, il ne restait plus que Bellatrix et cette mystérieuse personne que seule Harry et Gabriel avait distingués

Gabriel se jetait sur elle avec rage, au pied du mur par ces attaques subites, elle envoya plusieurs sorts sur les sorciers au sol. Certains les esquivèrent mais pas Drago qui jugea préférable de continuer à soigner la mère d'Harry plutôt que d'esquiver le sort.

Alors qu'il avait bientôt terminé de soigner Lily des blessures les plus graves, des lianes magique entourèrent ses membres et sa taille, Bellatrix était à l'origine de ses lianes et de sa baguette elle tira un coup sec faisant ramener le pauvre Drago jusqu'à elle.

- Et-que vas tu faire maintenant petit diable ? dit-elle amusé en caressant les cheveux de Drago complètement ligoter.

Gabriel ne répondit pas et se jeta sur elle et fendit l'air de son épée la ratent de quelque peu

- Allons, si tu me touches je le tue alors tu vas gentiment arrêter. Minauder telle

Gabriel se redressa épée en main dans les airs.

- Seul une personne a le pouvoir de me donner des ordres, et c'est maitre Harry. Il me semble que tu n'es pas lui ! S'élança t-il.

Bellatrix l'esquiva presque, ses cheveux en prirent un coup se qui l'énerva encore plus

- Ecoute-moi bien le môme dit-elle à l'intention d'Harry en empoignant ferment la mâchoire de Drago. Tu vas lui dire de ne plus bouger pendant qu'on va se tirer d'ici sinon, je te jure que tes amis et se charmant petit ange vont passer un sale quart d'heure.

Bellatrix n'en avait pas l'intention, en faite si mais selon les ordres de sont maitre, rapporter sa prise était une priorité. Mais ça le blond ne pouvait pas le savoir

Harry ordonna donc à Gabriel de ne pas bouger, il ne voulait pas que tout ses amis souffrent par sa faute, quand à Drago il se faisait déjà tout un film. vivre avec tonton voldy ne pouvait pas être si terrible après tout, se n'était qu'un mégalomane qui déteste les moldus.

Bellatrix invoqua une sphère noire qui s'étendit, à l'intérieur on pouvait distinguer un cimetière, comme si la sphère montrait la direction que Lestrange prendrait. Doucement la sphère les absorba pendant que Gabriel les observait immobile.

Pire qu'un mégalomane, il était un assoiffé de sang, il voulait détruire tout ses opposants et certainement par la suite gouverner sur le monde magique. Quand bien même qu'est ce que cela changerai pour lui ? Il n'était rien, celle de lui-même il ne pouvait presque rien faire. Même madame Potter il n'avait pas su la guérir complètement. Pourquoi n'avait-il pas la force de son autre lui ? Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas brandir une arme et défendre ce qui lui son chère ? Non lui était faible, il ne manquerait à personne.

La vision de Drago s'estompa, tout son corps était englouti par la sphère ne laissant plus qu'une main désespérée au dehors. Une main qui cherchait à quoi s'accrochait désespérément. Quand à celui de Lestrange il était absorbé en entier par la sphère, la sphère se réduisait immanquablement.

Mais d'un autre coté, tout ce qui l'attendait avec Voldemort était une vie de servitude mêlé de caprice, il le violenterait surement. Alors qu'Harry lui avait promis d'être doux, lui respectait la vie, il avait sauvé la moitié de son âme pour lui, pour qu'il soit entier. Parce que…parce que….il n'arrivait pas à s'en souvenir, qu'est ce qu'il était pour lui…il…parce que…

« Tu es ce que j'ai de plus précieux » lui avait dit Harry un jour

Oui, parce que…parce que je suis sa princesse. Harry ! pensa Drago

Une main attrapa ferment celle de Drago dont le corps avait bientôt disparut dans la sphère. Gabriel planta l'épée dans la sphère créant une interférence magique.

- Qu'est ce qu'il fait ? demanda Sirius en tirant sur la manche de Severus qui lui aussi avait les yeux rivés sur la sphère dans les airs.

- Cette sphère est un portail utilisé par Voldemort et son clic pour accéder à un endroit inconnu

- Inconnu ? demanda Hermione

- Je veux dire que seul les mangemorts le connaissent car ils l'ont coupé du monde grâce à la combinaison de plusieurs magie, on ne peut pas y accéder par transplanage n'y vol et de plus créé cette sphère prend beaucoup de temps et empêche l'utilisateur de riposter car il doit maintenir la stabilité du portail

- D'accord mais que fait Gabriel ? demanda à son tour Pansy

- En plantant l'épée dans la sphère il affole le courant magique qui la compose, certainement pour sauver son autre lui. Mais ceci est à double tranchant, pour sortir quelqu'un de force d'une sphère. Il risque de provoquer la chute de Drago dans le vide magique. En clair Drago va souffrir de cette rupture magique mais en plus risque de se perdre indéfiniment si Gabriel ne réussit pas à l'extirpé.

Gabriel posa ses deux pieds nus sur la sphère qui semblait n'avoir aucun effet sur lui. Il s'en servit comme appuie et commença à extirper Drago. Mais il faut croire que de l'autre coté du portail, Bellatrix n'était pas du même avis ! La main de Drago se retrouva brusquement tirée dans la sphère, glissant de celle de Gabriel.

Mais celui-ci ne s'avoua pas vaincue et plongea dedans à son tour.

Nos amis restèrent silencieux, qu'allait-il arriver à ses deux là ?

Ils profitèrent de l'absence d'ennemi pour voir l'étendue des dégâts. Mme Potter était inconsciente et continuait de saigner, Ginny était couverte de bleu du à ses multiples tentatives de fuite, Severus était lui blessé dans le dos, Sirius, Pansy, Hermione et Blaise semblaient ne rien avoir eu, Ron semblait exténuer de l'effort qu'il avait fourni, Remus et Thonks étaient sous leur forme animale au grand étonnement de tous. Il faut dire que dans le feu de l'action il n'avait pas fait véritablement attention. Il ne restait qu'Harry, il semblait complètement ailleurs.

Sirius ramena la voiture jusqu'à eux pour ramener le plus vite possible Lily à Poudlard. Mais celle-ci dit entre des gémissements de douleur, qu'elle ne quitterait pas son fils ni celui de sa meilleure amie jusqu'à leur retour.

Harry fixait indescriptiblement la sphère qui s'était complètement réduite. Jusqu'à disparaitre, provoquant la chute de l'épée au sol dans laquelle elle s'encastra

- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait, Harry ? demanda Hermione en s'accroupissant

Celui-ci la regarda immobile

- on attend.

- tu es sur ? demanda Blaise à son tour

Un sourire certain s'afficha sur son visage

- ils sont là. Murmura Harry en s'approchant de l'épée pour la faire disparaitre

Au même moment, une explosion se créa dans le ciel, un disque bleuté apparue, en son centre une douce lumière verdoyante apparue suivit de quelque chose, cette chose s'avéra être les ailes replié de Gabriel, en effet ses grandes ailes s'étaient repliés entre elles formant une coquille laissant à penser que Gabriel était à l'intérieur. Quand à Drago rien était sur qu'il y soit aussi. Une fois assez sortit du disque le cocon noir formé de deux ailes chuta au sol en un bruit sourd accompagné d'une bourrasque de poussière dont-ils se protégèrent.

Une fois dissipée ils distinguèrent un petit cratère ou au centre se tenait le cocon d'aile noir fumant. Hermione se précipita pour voir si tous les deux allaient bien mais Harry l'empêcha de le toucher.

- mais pourquoi ?! S'enquit-elle

- il est brulant ne le touche surtout pas.

Après avoir approfondit son observation elle vit qu'à des endroits les ailes étaient rougeoyante comme des braises.

- comment va-t-on les transporter ? demanda Blaise

Harry fit apparaitre Dragone dans sa forme originelle comme pour répondre à sa question.

Chacun se répartissant dans le véhicule et sur la dragonne, quand à celle-ci elle prit la voiture entre ses griffes arrière et le cocon entre ses griffes avant. Cette fois-ci il y avait urgence, la voiture aurait mis plus de temps que par les airs. Tous partir donc vers Poudlard.

Le voyage était mouvementé, la dragonne ayant quatre passager supplémentaire sur son dos, ce n'était pas un problème pour elle mais plutôt pour les autres qui avait du mal à retenir fol'oeil de tomber et surtout que les jumeaux étaient arrivés à la base de la queue, qui elle était couverte d'écaille dressé sur celle-ci.

Poudlard était en vue à présent il devrait arriver d'ici quelque minutes mais quelque chose n'allait pas avec Harry.

_**Infirmerie de Poudlard 0h30**_

Albus Dumbledore illustre directeur de Poudlard, grand sorcier par excellence se tenait assis sur un des lits à comptempler impuissant l'horreur des actes de Voldemort. Madame Weasley était salement amochée et demeurait toujours dans le coma, dans celui d'à coté, son mari était endormi, un plâtre couvrait sa jambes gauche et son œil droit et plusieurs partit de son corps était bandé. Un peu plus loin trônait sur huit lit mis cote à cote le gardien des clés et des lieux à Poudlard, le géant Hagrid qui demeurait lui aussi inconscient.

- Albus.

Le vielle homme se retourna pour apercevoir sa vieille amie

- Minerva.

Celle-ci vint s'asseoir près de lui et posa sa main sur son épaule

- ça ne sert à rien de te morfondre. Dit-elle

- je sais mais voix-tu, tout ceci est ma faute et tout est entrain de recommencer comme il y a seize ans.

- ce n'est pas ta faute.

- si, j'aurais du prévoir qu'il attaquerait, maintenant nos amis ont souffert, certains sont morts d'autre ont disparut, qui sait ce qu'il se passera ensuite ? Qui attaquera t-il ? Les moldus ? Les créatures magiques ? Les sangs purs ? Les demis sorciers ? Les élèves ? Réfléchissait t-il

- tu fais déjà tout ce que tu peux Albus, aie confiance en Harry et ses amis !

- je sais mais

- nous ne sommes pas seul ! Beauxbaton nous aidera ! Pour Durmstrang c'est moins sur. Bouda t-elle

Sa frimousse attira un sourire au directeur.

CLAC CLAC CLAC CLAC

La porte de l'infirmerie s'ouvrit brusquement sur le professeur Trelawney

- professeur ! Veuillez faire moins de bruit ! Rouspéta Pompon en l'attrapant par le bras

- je dois voir le Directeur c'est urgent ! Le sinistros !

- Sibylle ? Que se passe t-il ? demanda Dumby

Pompon lâcha la jeune femme mais l'accompagna tout de même au cas où elle troublerait le sommeil de ses précieux patients.

- Professeur c'est affreux !! Affreux !

- allons Sibylle expliquez-vous ! Tonna Minerva

- le sinistros ! Non les sinistros ! Je les ai vus ! Dans ma boule ! Plus d'une dizaine !

- ou ça sibylle ? Ou ? Dite moi ! Pressa Dumbledore

- dans dans la cour ! Ils sont tous dans la cour du château ! Je l'ai vu dans ma boule ! Je vous le jure monsieur ! Je vous le jure

- Je te crois sibylle, calme toi. La rassura Dumbledore en posant ses mains sur ses épaules.

- Albus que fait-on ? demanda Minerva

- va chercher Flitwick et rejoint moi dans le hall, Pompon préparez vous à recevoir du monde

- croyez vous que ? fit Pompom

- oui il y a de grande chance pour que cela soit Harry et ses amis.

_**Non loin de là en plein ciel**_

- que quelqu'un rattrape Maugrey !! hurla Blaise

- J'y vais ! Sauta dans le vide George

Il chuta de plusieurs mètres et réussissant à rattraper le corps de celui-ci.

- je l'ai ! s'exclama till

- crétin qui est –ce qui va venir te chercher ? lui cria Fred sur Dragone

La dragonne plongea subitement pour récupérer les deux hommes, ceux-ci atterrir abruptement sur son aile droite. George s'accrocha aussi fort qu'il pouvait

- Ne tirer pas les écailles ! grogna Dragone

- George ça va ? lui demanda Ginny en s'accrochant à Blaise qui tenait Pansy

George ne lui répondis pas tout de suite, hypnotiser par se qu'il y avait derrière ses amis

- George ? Réitéra Hermione

- on a un gros gros problème ! Lui hurla t-ils

- quoi ? demanda Pansy qui ne comprenait pas avec le vent qui lui sifflait dans les oreilles

- AILE GAUCHE DRAGONE DISPARAIT !! Hurla t-il

Les têts se tournèrent vers la gauche avec effroi, quand à un niveau plus bas la voiture penchait dans le vide, se qui inquiéta sérieusement Sirius qui était au volant et qui tentait de la redresser par habitude en tournant le volant vers la droite.

- Abruti ça ne sert à rien ! lui cria le passager qui n'était autre que Severus

- La ferme ! lui répondit-il en abaissant le carreau. OH LA HAUT QUE SE PASSE T-IL ? Cria t-il en passant sa tête

Ses yeux s'arrondirent en voyant qu'une patte de Dragone avait disparut

- SIRIUS ?! cria Ron en pointant sa baguette contre sa gorge. COMMENT CA VA EN BAS ?

Celui-ci fit de même

- ON EST PLUS RETENU QUE PAR UNE PATE !! cria Sirius

- DRAGONE EST ENTRAIN DE DISPARAITRE !! lui répondit Ron

Il y eu soudain une petite chute libre rapidement calmé

- AAAAHHHHH BLAISE NOUS LACHE PAS !! Intervint la voix de d'Hermione

- QU'EST-CE QUI SE PASSE ? demanda Sirius

Il eu rapidement sa réponse quand Severus le tira sur la droite, une file de sorcier se baladait dans le vide. Pansy était accroché au cheville de Ginny qui elle s'agrippait à Fred suivit d'Hermione dont ont ne voyait que la partie inférieur du corps.

- Qu'est ce que c'est que ce bordel ? Questionna James en s'allongeant presque sur Thonks et Remus pour voir de quoi il retournait.

Blaise était entrain de glisser lui aussi mais une main le rattrapa, il s'avéra à sa grande surprise que se fut Ron. Celui-ci tira sur le bras de son ami pour lui faire enserrer sa taille. Puis secoua Harry

- Harry ! Harry ! Merde qu'est ce qui se passe à la fin ?

- je…je…ne me sens pas….bien s'évanouissait-il

Au même moment la dragonne disparut totalement provoquant la chute libre de tous au dessus du parc de Poudlard.

- Waah ! Faite quelque chose ! Paniqua George en serrant fol' œil inconscient avec son frère jumeaux

- oui mais quoi ? demanda Hermione en tenant sa jupe pour éviter qu'elle se retourne dans sa chute

- un sort de lévitation ! indiqua Pansy qui faisait de même

- personne n'a assez de pouvoir pour transporter autant de personne en suspente ! lui cria James en passant sa tête par les carreaux

- On va mourir là ? ! Paniqua Thonks. C'est impossible je…je… ! Serra telle sa robe de sorcier.

- Ne t'inquiète pas ma chérie. La rassura Remus

- Attraper mes mains ! cria Blaise en les tendant

Hermione et Pansy attrapèrent chacune une main et blaise les ramena toute les deux contre lui pour tenter de les protéger. Ron qui chutait lui aussi sentit son cœur le serrer étroitement, comme d'habitude, ont l'avait mit à l'écart, même blaise qui l'aimait selon Wearan. Vexé il se laissa chuté en pique. Les appels de blaise devenant des murmures inaudibles. Dans sa chute il rattrapa Harry dont le corps à la verticale avait chuté plus vite que ceux des autres qui c'étaient mit en étoile. Il attrapa Harry contre lui, personne ne lui faisait confiance mais il leur prouverait il sauverait son ami coute que coute.

- « après tout, tu es plus important que moi » pensa Ron en serrant Harry contre lui

Chacun chutant à une vitesse vertigineuse, se rapprochant inexorablement du sol, douloureuse allait être la chute. La voiture tombait plus rapidement que les autres, malgré les efforts combinés des sorciers pour la faire léviter ou l'alléger cela semblait inutile. Au centres des groupes le cocon d'aile noir chutait lui aussi jusqu'à ce qu'il se mette à rayonner de l'intérieur et qu'une bulle verte englobe chaque personne.

Ralentissant leur chute considérablement.

- qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda George en posant ses mains sur les parois qui l'encerclait.

- ont dirait le bouclier de Drago ! répondit Pansy

Alors qu'ils croyaient être sauvés un hurlement les interpella

- Qui à crié ? demanda Sirius

- c'est Ginny ! fit Remus

- Ginny ? Ginny qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Pressa Thonks

La jeune fille dans sa bulle avait écarté ses membres contre la paroi mais elle glissait tout de même

- je…je vais tomber ma bulle se dissout ! Argh !! Glissa t-elle d'un coup dans le vide en se rattrapant de justesse à la paroi.

- tiens bon Ginny ! lui cria Ron

- Aaaaaaaaaah ! Tomba t-elle après la disparition complète de la bulle

Elle s'enfonça dans les nuages noir en criant sa peur mais elle fut rapidement suivit de tous les autres qui subirent le même sort. Alors qu'ils se rapprochaient avec angoisse du sol une force mystérieuse les arrêtas à quelque mètre, les déposant souplement sur l'herbe humide, la voiture elle aussi atterrissait sans encombres avec tout ses passagers. Mais ce ne fut pas le cas du cocon qui s'écrasa comme une météorite dans le sol.

- Tout le monde va bien ? Arriva Dumbledore près d'eux

- oui, en quelque sortes, comment saviez vous professeur ? Questionna Hermione en se relevant

- Eh bien, notre chère Sibylle nous a disons prévenus de votre arrivée. Lui répondit Dumbledore en souriant. Il y a des blessés ? demanda t-il

- Lily a été gravement touché. Fit James en portant sa femme à demi consciente

- oh la pauvre ! Se précipita Minerva sur son élève préféré

- Ginny, Maugrey et Severus son bien amoché. Fit Sirius

- je te dis que je n'ai rien ! Abruti ! Tonna Severus

- bah voyons. Soupira celui-ci en croisant les bras

- qu'est ce que c'est que ce regard ?! demanda excédé Rogue

Son amant le jugea un instant puis lui sourit.

- mais rien ma couleuvre d'amour. Dit mesquin le chien

Severus allait riposter mais Sirius intervint auprès de Dumbledore en lui expliquant que son amant allait donc juste rejoindre sa chambre vu qu'il n'avait rien selon lui. Albus était amusé par le terme qu'avait employé Sirius pour qualifier son professeur de potion, un sourire franc s'accentua sur ses lèvres à la vue de celui-ci complètement rouge.

Un peu à coté Blaise avançait vers Ron pour lui demander comment il allait mais celui-ci l'ignora royalement en se dirigeant avec Harry évanouit sur ses épaules jusqu'à Flitwick.

- Qu'est ce que c'est ? demanda Albus intrigué près du cocon.

- C'est Gabriel et peut-être Drago dedans. Expliqua Hermione

- Gabriel ? Questionna le directeur. Qui est-ce ?

Hermione se pinça la lèvre

- c'est une longue histoire. Répondit-elle

- Eh bien miss Granger vous aurez tout le temps de me l'expliquez à l'intérieur. Tendit sa main Dumbledore

- Ne le touchez pas ! S'empara Hermione de sa main à la surprise de celui-ci

- hm ?

- il est chaud comme de la braise.

- Oh, ce qui m'étonne surtout et pourquoi n'ai-je pas réussit à le faire léviter ? Tripota t-il sa barbe. Bien rentrons, nous allons le laisser là pour le moment, nous aviserons demain. Direction l'infirmerie ! Annonça tout sourire Dumby

Ils se mirent donc en route vers les portes du château quand un bruissement de terre résonna, lorsqu'ils se retournèrent le cocon lévitait derrière eux.

- James t'as une idée de ce qui se passe ? Questionna son ami Remus

- aucune.

Un soupire bruyant résonna suivit de la voix ennuyer de Ron

- c'est pourtant simple ! Il suit Harry ! avança celui-ci

Au moment même où Ron avait recommencé sa marche, le cocon avait lui aussi repris son déplacement. Les sorciers s'écartèrent prudemment, laissant passer l'imposant objet d'environ deux mètres d'envergure puis le suivirent.

Arriver à l'infirmerie ils en entendirent de toutes les couleurs part Pompom qui signalait quelle n'était pas un hôpital et que ses moyens étaient limités par conséquent s'ils pouvaient éviter de se blesser gravement ou bien ils allaient directement à sainte mangouste. Ironique vu la guerre qu'ils menaient.

- tu sais bien qu'on ne peut pas y aller. Commença Remus. Sainte mangouste n'est pas sur.

Après avoir installé les blessés le cocon gravita dans le lit en face d'Harry. Les draps brulèrent doucement par endroit jusqu'à ce que l'infirmière râle encore arrêtant les flammes. Chacun leur tour ils participèrent à l'explication. Du moins ceux qui étaient conscient.

Quand à Harry, il délirait dans son sommeil, parlant de démon de l'enfer, qu'il le tuerait, qu'il l'empêcherait. Il finit à un moment par prononcer le nom de Gabriel, l'appelant désespérément.

Le cocon s'ouvrit à la stupéfaction de tous, les ailes noir se déployèrent laissant visible l'ange noir enserrant dans ses bras Drago. Il délaissa Drago pour se relever, laissant à loisir aux autres de contempler les divers blessure et brulures qui couvraient son corps et ses ailes noir. D'un battement d'aile il atterrissait sur le pied de lit en métal d'Harry, il s'accroupissait pour comptenpler Harry avec inquiétude et ne bougea plus

- Euh, Gabriel ? Esquissa Albus en s'approchant de lui

Le susnommé tourna la tête laissant voir ses yeux emplit de noir. Les autres sorciers déjà témoin de la cruauté de ses yeux se reculèrent rapidement.

- Ne vous approchez pas professeur ! lui cria Pansy

- Pourquoi ?

Au même moment Gabriel sauta au dessus du corps d'Harry, se retrouvant à quatre patte, sa tête au niveau des jambes d'Harry regardait avec méfiance l'homme, ses ailes replié bâtait légèrement prête à servir.

- veuillez descendre immédiatement de ce lit jeune homme ! Intima Pomfresh en brandissant son doigt

Il faut croire que Gabriel se sentit attaqué puisque sous leurs yeux l'épée de gryffondor apparue se transformant rapidement en lame noir qu'il brandit. En observant chacun des occupants de la pièce.

- je pense qu'il vaut mieux ne pas s'approcher de notre Héros. Avoua le directeur en emmenant Pompom vers Drago

Mais Gabriel sauta sur le lit du blond et trancha l'air de son épée. Une énorme entaille surgit alors dans le sol et le mur entre lui, l'infirmière et Albus.

- je crois qu'il vaut mieux ne pas du tout s'en approcher. Dit Thonks

Ils se mirent à bonne distance du trio et Gabriel repartit s'accroupir sur le pied de lit d'Harry faisant par la même occasion disparaitre l'épée.

Dumbledore restaura l'infirmerie avec l'aide de Minerva. Pomfresh soigna tout nos blessés, après ceux valide comme elles les désignaient, furent gentiment prié de foutre le camp. Drago partit se terrer au fond du lit d'Harry dans la chambre des gryffondor bientôt réconforté par ses amis.

Quand à notre couple le plus chaotique il venait de rentrer dans leur chambre. Severus se dirigea vers la salle de bain en faisant profile bas.

- Qu'est ce que tu caches ? L'arrêta par le bras Sirius

- Et qu'est-ce que je suis censé cacher ? Le défia du regard Severus en se dégageant de sa prise

L'anigmagus lui renvoya son regard puis l'attrapa par le bras l'obligeant à le suivre

- qu'est-ce que tu fou ? Ragea Severus qui tentait de se libérer en vain

La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit à la volé et Severus rejoignit rapidement le lit poussé par son amant.

- c'est quoi ton problème ? Se redressait-il en repoussant ses cheveux en arrière.

Sirius ne répondit pas et le retourna sur le lit en lui enlevant son haut

- je croyais que tu ne me toucherais pas avant longtemps ! Rougit le serpent

- il n'ya que les imbéciles qui ne change pas d'avis mais avant ça pourquoi me mens-tu ? Et il s'assit sur ses fesses

- quoi ? Ne compris pas le maitre des potions

- je parle de ça. Fit glisser son doigt Sirius sur l'entaille qui barrait le dos de son amant

- ça ne fait pas mal. Mentit celui-ci

- oh, alors je ne vais pas me retenir Sevounou. Posant ses lèvres sur l'entaille.

Sa langue parcourue la blessure sous les gémissements du maitre des potions

- Sirius, arrête. Tenta t-il de se retourner

Le chien le maintenu sur le ventre en tenant ses poignets d'une main.

- je suis désolé amour. Fit-il en se couchant sur lui. Mais cette balafre sur ton corps m'excite comme jamais. Avoua t-il avant de l'embrasser

- idiot.

_**Quelque jour plus tard**_

Harry se réveilla, l'infirmerie était très calme, il s'aperçut qu'il n'y avait dans celle ci que lui, Molly et Gabriel qui le regardait fixement, s'il l'avait vu auparavant il aurait su que celui-ci n'avait pas bougé, veillant sur son maître

- Gabriel ? Ça va ? demanda t-il en passant sa main dans ses cheveux parsemés de mèches rouge.

- oui, maître. S'assit-il près d'Harry

Le gryffondor avança sa main et caressa la joue de son petit diable

- c'est très bien. Reviens maintenant. Lui ordonna Harry

Le petit diable posa sa main sur celle de son maître et ferma les yeux, lorsqu'il les rouvrit ceux-ci étaient redevenus deux perles grise d'où coulait des larmes de tristesse.

- qui a-t-il ?

- j'ai encore perdu le contrôle

- non, c'est moi qui t'ai appelé dans ma folie. Le rassura Harry. Et puis s'était une bonne chose, non ? Sourit le griffon

- en quoi ?

- tu as sauvé Drago, n'est ce pas ?

Gabriel l'observa puis posa sa tête contre le torse d'Harry

- qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda inquiet Harry en posant sa main sur son dos

- Harry s'il advenait que…

A suivre…

**Dans le prochain chapitre :**

Titre : c'est la guerre !

Je sais que j'avais parlé du fils de voldemort mais j'avais sauté ce chapitre, en faite il est dans le vingt cinq

Je me demande s'il vous à plut. En tout cas au prochain chapitre, remue ménage en tout genre, des amours commencent, d'autre se concrétisent, de nouveaux perso apparaitrons certainement, la colère d'Harry et sa résistance face à Madara son démon seront mit à rude épreuve.


	25. Le cercle d'Elwendyr

Note : Je rappel que les personnages sont tiré du roman de J.. Ils sont modifiés de par leur comportement et notamment certain n'existe pas.

Je préviens que si des événements sont repris du livre, je m'en excuse, je n'ai pas malheureusement eu le temps de lire le Tome 7 T_T

Réponses aux reviews :

**Arutha 01 :** voilà la suite ^^ que tu as attendais

**Virginie 2 :** contente que tu aimes, je vois que tu es une nouvelle revieweuse (lol je ne sais pas si ca existe ce mot ^^) bienvenue à toi

**Harry-draco007 :** tu as aimé le chap 24, aimeras tu celui là ? ^^

**Cricket32 :** merci d'avoir été critique, rassure toi, le récapitulatif des persos était prévu ^^

**Ilovedramas :** le suspense…j'adore ça, ce n'est pas drôle, si tout vient tout de suite ^^. Du suspense, tu seras servit à la fin ^^ bisous

Comme cela fait très longtemps que je n'ai pas publié, je vous fais un petit récapitulatif des personnages pour que vous ne vous perdiez pas en route ^^

**Harry Angel James Dragone Potter ****:** Sa famille est la protectrice d'une lignée de Metherlance, il possède pour familier Dragone, et pour Gardien Drago Malfoy. Il a sauvé l'autre moitié de Drago, nommé, Gabriel ce qui a fait de lui le réceptacle de Madara. Il est aussi le coureur de Londres sous le nom de Dragon. Harry est de plus en plus souvent sujet à des crises et à des pertes de contrôles de ses pouvoirs magiques le rendant dangereux pour ses proches comme pour les mangemorts.

**Drago Angel Lucius Metherlance Malfoy ****:** Jeune garçon faisant parti des anges de Metherlance, fiancé d'Harry, il a été vendu par son père à Dragon. En révélant son état de gardien il a perdu son état de magicien, incapable d'attaquer volontairement il ne peut que défendre le magicien auquel il est lié. Lors d'un assaut d'Harry, il fut effrayé et ce scella d'un sceau du cœur, Empêchant seulement Harry de révéler sa véritable nature de Gardien en lui faisant l'amour. Il est d'une grande nature timide, il a les cheveux longs. Sa magie provoque chez les autres un sentiment de séduction et de désir pour son corps.

**Dragone Céleste Edoras Potter**** :** Dragonne, vieille de plus de quatre milles ans, elle à toujours été le familier des Potter, protecteur des Malfoy, jusqu'à un drame qui survint dans le passé, la plongeant dans un profond sommeil, séparé de son réceptacle et de l'ange qu'elle devait protéger. Jusqu'à la naissance d'Harry.

**Madara :** Dragon maléfique, au pouvoir anéantie lors de la révélation du gardien. Il demeure vivant de part Harry est scellé dans celui-ci à cause du sauvetage de Gabriel. Il est à l'origine des crises d'Harry. Est ne cherche qu'une seul chose : prendre possession du corps d'Harry afin d'appliquer sa vengeance qui demeure encore mystérieuse.

**Gabriel ****Angel Lucius Madara Metherlance Malfoy ****:** Il est la moitié de Drago, l'ange déchu, son coté démoniaque. Il n'aspire qu'à avoir Harry pour lui tout seul et à le protéger. Mais il est en faite l'ange associé à Madara comme Drago à Dragone. Gabriel se transforme en présence de la colère d'Harry en Ange Noir, ses cheveux long se teinte d'argent ses habits se volatilise pour ne laisser qu'un drapé noir couvrant infiniment son corps, ses yeux son de couleur néant et il a contrairement à Drago la capacité de se défendre et de combattre. Il affectionne particulièrement l'épée de Gryffondor. Sous sa forme d'ange il obéira quoi qu'il arrive à Harry car il est pour lui son maitre. Gabriel est une page vierge, il ne connait pas les sentiments hormis ceux qui sont le pécher tels que la jalousie, l'envie et l'instinct de plaisir de faire le mal. Il ne connait personne contrairement à Drago il n'a pas ses souvenirs la seul personne qu'il connait parfaitement est Harry. Ses contacts avec Drago éveilleront sa curiosité pour celui-ci.

**Mr et Mme Potter :** De retour dans le monde des vivants, grâce à Harry et à leur âmes encrées dans deux petites sphère. Ils épauleront Harry mais surtout lui apprendront qu'il est le fiancé de Drago Malfoy. Lily deviendra le professeur d'Histoire de la magie et James le professeur de quidditch.

**Sirius Black :** Professeur de défense contre les forces du mal, parrain de Harry, il adore faire tourner en bourrique son amour de toujours Severus. Son familier est un tigre du Bengale prénommé Chaton

**Angel Luna Maria Metherlance :** Elle serait la reine des Metherlance.

**Severus Rogue : **Parrain de Drago, il est l'amant de Sirius, et ne supporte pas ses étreintes étouffantes autant qu'il les recherches. Professeur de potions et directeur de serpentard, il fait parti de l'ordre du phénix, son familier se prénomme Bastet, qui est une déesse chat de la mythologie égyptienne.

**Remus Lupin :** Loup-garou alpha, capable de se changer en celui-ci quand bon lui semble, il est le second professeur de défense contre les forces du mal. Son épouse est Nymphadora Thonks, qu'il à mordu sous le désir de celle-ci faisant d'elle aussi un loup-garou.

**Nymphadora Tonks :** Elle est affectée depuis la rentrée à la surveillance et protection de Poudlard

**Albus Dumbledore :** Toujours aussi excentrique avec ses bonbons au citron et ses idées loufoques. Il reste néanmoins distant avec Harry, car il pense que Voldemort pourrait tout de même l'atteindre.

**Hermione Granger :** Toujours brillante, elle veille au grain sur ses amis, son familier est une salamandre de feu nommée Flammes et elle affectionne particulièrement son amie Pansy Parkinson

**Ronald Weasley :** Il est la proie de Blaise Zabini, qu'il ne supporte pas. Il jure devant merlin qu'il n'est pas gay et le fera rentrer dans la tête de Blaise. Son familier est un petit singe du nom de Wearan au pouvoir étrange.

**Blaise Zabini :** Il fut renié par sa famille et accueilli per les gryffondors tout comme Pansy pour s'être dressé contre le mage noir. Il aime plus que tout Ron, ce qui le fera agir de manière inapproprié envers lui. Son familier est une panthère noire. Son nom reste indéfini car elle n'est pas encore entrée en scène pour le moment.

**Pansy Parkinson :** Amoureuse transit de sa Hermione chérie, elle est en revanche l'opposé de Blaise et agit de manière réfléchi afin de l'attiré dans ses filets. Son familier est une salamandre de glace qui n'est pas encore entrée en action.

**Nathan Fara :** Il a prit comme qui dirait la place qu'occupait Drago au sein des serpentards. Il cherchait à le faire sien par tout les moyens. Son appartenance aux mangemorts, même si ses objectifs reste flou, ne fait aucun doute et sa liaison à Voldemort sera effective dans se chapitre.

**Narcissa Angel Vénus Metherlance Black Malfoy :** Mère de Drago, elle à perdu ses pouvoirs d'ange en le mettant au monde, redevenant simple sorcière. Elle a toujours protégé Drago même si elle lui laissait croire à de l'indifférence pour le protéger de son mari Lucius.

**L'ordre du phénix :** Ses membres augmentent sans cesse depuis l'apparition de Voldemort au ministère de la magie. La maison qui servait de quartier générale fut totalement détruite lors de l'attaque de voldemort pendant les vacances d'automnes.

**Molly Weasley :** Est toujours dans le coma depuis l'attaque.

Bien je pense que tous les personnages principaux sont cités ^^

J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, en tout cas moi je l'aime beaucoup car il marque le tournant irrémédiable d'Harry

Je vous préviens de suite, certaine chose ne sont pas expliqué clairement, c'est normal, mais aussi qu'il est très long, je crois que j'ai battu tout mes records avec celui-là ^^ donc préviens du temps pour lire ^^ lol

Bonne lecture

**Chapitre 25 : Le Cercle d'Elwendyr **

_Gabriel l'observa puis posa sa tête contre le torse d'Harry_

_- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda inquiet Harry en posant sa main sur son dos_

_- Harry s'il advenait que…_

- C'EST UNE INFIERMERIE PAS UN SALON DE THE !!! hurla Pomfresh

Harry et Gabriel se penchèrent pour voir l'objet d'une nouvelle crise de colère de la part de l'infirmière, apparemment, leurs amis venaient une nouvelle fois rendre visite au malade et semblaient légèrement bruyant.

Notre couple plus ou moins démoniaque par moment observait leurs amis à l'entrée de l'infirmerie. Ils se chamaillaient avec Pomfresh pour venir voir Harry, auquel elle leur répondit qu'il n'était pas encore réveiller et qu'avec se Gabriel personne n'était en sécurité.

- Je passe pour un monstre à leurs yeux. Fit Gabriel en revenant derrière le rideau avec Harry sans se faire voir

Harry préféra ne pas répondre il savait très bien se qu'il en pensait. Comment un être aussi beau que lui pourrait être un monstre ? Lui en revanche y ressemblait beaucoup. Tous ces rêves étranges qu'il faisait. Cette colère et ce Madara qui ne cessait de le pousser en dehors de ses limites, afin qu'il puisse sortir.

Sans compter la demande de Dragone qu'il n'avait toujours pas accepté. Celle-ci aurait révéler tous les pouvoir de la dragonne mais quand serait-il du dragon noir ? Lui aussi pourrait le faire ? Finalement il avait l'impression que son corps n'était plus le sien.

- Harry, tu m'écoutes ? murmura Gabriel

- Hm ? Non, je suis fatigué

- ça va ? S'enquit-il en passant sa main sur son front.

Cette main était comme une lumière dans ses ténèbres, pourquoi ? Pourquoi se sentait-il si bien avec lui ? Peut-être parce qu'il recherchait plus le mauvais coté de Drago. Ce n'était pas gentil de penser ça. Drago l'aimait énormément il le savait mais il aurait tellement voulut retrouver ses querelles avec l'unique Drago. Se disputer avec l'un et être doux avec l'autre étaient étrange. Ce qu'il redoutait le plus était de délaisser l'un ou l'autre.

- Tu sais Harry, tu n'es pas très gentil avec nous.

- Pourquoi dis-tu cela ?

- Eh bien…tu passes ton temps à me hurler dessus…en générale, alors qu'avec Drago tu es doux

- Pas si doux que ça

- Quoi ?

- Rien, laisse tomber

Harry se décala dans son lit et tapota l'oreiller

- qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- vient t'asseoir là.

- sur l'oreiller ? Pourquoi ? Prenait-il place

Harry se plongea correctement dans son lit et posa sa tête sur les genoux de Gabriel.

- Harry ?

- J'aime ton odeur. Murmura t-il en s'endormant.

Gabriel resta de marbre comme l'être froid qu'il était, il s'autorisa néanmoins à caresser ses cheveux. Quelque instant plus tard il vit une ombre se défiler derrière le rideau.

- Drago ? Appela t-il

Celui-ci ne répondit pas et s'enfuit.

**&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&**

- Je n'en reviens pas qu'elle nous ait mis dehors ! Tournait en rond Hermione dans la salle commune

- C'est Pompom elle ne changera jamais. Emit Ron en avançant sa pièce sur l'échiquier.

Une petite créature fit balader sa queue sur l'échiquier et poussa doucement une pièce

- Eh ! Ce n'est pas juste Wearan, tu m'as tendu un piège ! Objecta Ron en analysant la partie

- Ce coup était tout à fait normal. Mentit le petit singe

- menteur, tu lis dans mes pensées !

- le maitre est futé. S'amusa le singe

Blaise assis dans un fauteuil près de la cheminé observé la scène avec Jalousie

- Regarde le jouer avec ce macaque ! Pesta t-il

- Je te signale que c'est uniquement de ta faute si les événements on tourné ainsi.

- Pansy ! Tu es de son coté ou du mien ?!

- je te fais simplement remarqué que si tu ne l'avais pas envoyé balader la dernière fois, il te l'aurait demandé à toi ! Argumenta telle

- là n'est pas la question ! Je n'en peux plus !

- de quoi ?

- de ses petites fesses qui se baladent dans le dortoir, de cette ombre sous la douche, cette langue qui lèche ses lèvres, ça me rend dingue ! Empoigna t-il ses cheveux

- ça se soigne tu sais ?

- Est comment ? Dès que je l'approche il me regarde de travers !

- Eh bien ne lui laisse pas le temps de réfléchir

- C'est-à-dire ? Fut intéresser Blaise

Pansy ferma son livre de toute façon elle n'arriver plus à lire avec Hermione qui lui donné le tournis, l'échiquier qui ne cessait d'exploser et Blaise qui lui n'arrêter pas de parler

- Rentre-lui dans le lard !

- tu veux dire ?! Commença à rougir Blaise

- pas ça pervers ! Il te rejette c'est ça ?

- ouais, tu es obligée de me le rappeler ?

- pourquoi fat-il cela ?

- parce que c'est dégoutant selon lui.

- Il a déjà essayé ?

- pas que je sache, ou veux-tu en venir ?

- Tu n'as qu'à l'obliger à essayer ! Ainsi tu verras s'il est vraiment dégouté. Proposa Pansy

- Faudrait déjà que je puisse y arriver !

- Ce n'est pas les salles de classe qui manque, en plus les cours n'ont pas encore repris

- quel rapport avec les cours ?

- reprise des cours égal mignonne petite sorcière ! expliqua Pansy

Elle le vit automatiquement se mordre la lèvre signe d'énervement

- Tu oublies un détail

- Lequel ?

- Il ne me parlera plus après ça. Soupira Blaise

- tu es toujours avec nous, comment veux-tu qu'il ne te parle plus ?

- Ok, peux-tu t'arranger pour qu'il se retrouve seul dans un couloir ?

- pas de problème

- et pour toi ?

- comment ça pour moi ?

- avec Hermione. Indiqua du regard Blaise

- oh. Ce n'est pas un problème, elle n'est pas farouche

- tu vas lui demander comme ça ? Était surpris le serpentard

- pourquoi pas ?

- franchement je t'envie.

- Echec et matte !! Cria de joie Ron

- comment le maitre à t-il réussit ? s'écria Wearan

- Facile ! J'ai pensé à autre chose que ce que j'allais jouer et tu es tombé dans le panneau ! Riait aux éclats Ron

- le maitre est futé !

- à ta place je ne le féliciterais pas trop, Ron attrape vite la grosse tête. Indiqua Hermione

- ah bon ? Fut surpris Wearan

- Garde tes sarcasmes pour toi Hermione ! Tu ne supportes tout simplement pas que l'on puisse féliciter quelqu'un d'autre que toi ! dit Ron vexé avec le petit singe sur son épaule

Hermione ne put lui rétorquer une de ses brillantes phrases à la moldue vu que Ronny avait grimpé les escaliers

La porte d'en haut claqua et Ron s'écroula sur son lit. Il tourna sa tête sur le coté pour observer le lit vide de son meilleur ami. Quand reviendrait-il ? Ce n'était pas si drôle sans lui. D'ailleurs en parlant D'Harry ou avait pu passer Drago ? Il était pourtant monté tout à l'heure tout en claquant la porte avec une telle rage. Ron pris donc l'initiative de se lever et d'aller voir dans la salle de bain, ou pouvait-il bien être d'autre ? Il ouvrit la porte doucement mais ne vit rien.

- Drago ? S'inquiéta Ron

- je suis là.

Ron fit voguer ses yeux et découvrit une petite main qui sortait de la baignoire en lui faisant signe

- qu'est-ce que tu faisais dans la baignoire tout habiller et vide en plus ? S'accroupissait Ron

- Je broie du noir !

- Pourquoi ? S'étonna Le roux

- tout à l'heure lorsque vous avez fait diversion à l'infirmerie pour que je mis faufile j'ai vu Harry

- et ?

- il était bien réveiller !

- Ah.

- il…il était avec Gabriel ! Je…snif…Ron qu'est-ce que je vais faire ? Pleurnicha Drago

- t'inquiète pas, je suis sur qu'Harry à une explication. Sourit Ron

- JE M'EN FICHE DE SON EXPLICATION !! cria le blond

- WAAAAAH !!!

BOUM

- Ron sa va ?! Je…je…suis désolé. Aider t-il Ron à se relever

- j'en suis sur

- tu ne t'es pas fait mal contre le lavabo ?

- non, j'ai l'habitude de me cogner la tête en ce moment.

- ah Bon ? T'es sur, parce que je t'ai envoyé à l'opposé de la baignoire ?

- t'inquiète, mais c'est sur tu dois être sacrément en pétard ! Ria Ron

- c'n'est pas drôle ! S'offusqua le blond en rougissant

- ah ah ah désolé ah ah ah… dit t'as déjà pris ta douche ?

- euh…non. Répondit le blond

- bien, on pourrait la prendre en même temps comme ça on discutera sous la douche. proposa Ron

-euh si tu veux. Commença à se déshabiller le blond

- wah ! Attend j'entre dans ma cabine d'abord !

La porte de la cabine claqua et le blond se dévêtit avant de rentrer dans la sienne. Puis se fut le tour de Ron.

- dit moi Drago, sa fait quoi d'être divisé en deux ? demanda Ron en se savonnant

- eh bien, c'est disons…chiant…

- tu m'étonnes, je peux te poser une question ? demanda Ron en ouvrant l'eau

- oui.

- qu'est-ce que tu ressens quand tu…

Drago attendit la suite de la question du roux mais celle-ci ne vint pas.

- Ron ?

- quand tu…quand tu…

- Ron ? Je…j'entre.

Drago entrât dans la cabine de Ron et la referma, il s'approcha et posa sa main sur son épaule

- Ron sa va ?

Celui-ci sursauta

- Drago ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais dans ma cabine de douche ?

- eh bien, tu ne répondais pas alors je me suis inquiéter. Expliqua le blond en essayant de se cacher avec ses longs cheveux.

Ron rougit et se retourna, Drago était vraiment beau. Il était attirer par ce corps si fragile, si blanc, si beau mais il savait très bien que c'était du à son attraction magique et pas au faite qu'il était un garçon.

- Ron ?

- hum ?

Drago s'élança et sauta sur son dos

- wah ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

- tu me laves les cheveux dit ?

- quoi ? Mais…mais tu peux le faire seul.

-Rony est tout rouge ! Ria le blond

- c'n'est même pas vrai ! Allez !

- allez quoi ? S'étonna Drago en descendant de son dos

- je…je…vais te laver les cheveux. Bégaya Ron en le tournant

Il fit alors couler le shampoing sur ses cheveux et commença à les frotter. Cette situation était étrange.

- tu n'as pas fini ta question. Remarqua le serpentard

- mh

- c'est une réponse très exhaustive. Sourit le blond. Sa te dérange tant que ça d'être avec un garçon ?

- quoi, non ! C'est juste…

- bizarre ? proposa Drago

- oui, je ne vois pas comment on peut prendre du plaisir avec un homme !

- je te rassure, autant qu'avec une femme, l'anatomie et juste différente.

- tu as eu mal ?

- Harry ne ma pas encore touché…là… trippota t-il ses doigts fins

- et…euh……..ailleurs ?

- il a caressé mon corps, il m'a embrassé. Murmura Drago en frôlant le sien de ses mains

-…

Ron cessa de toucher ses cheveux, il était troublé, il ne devait pas le regarder. Sa grâce en aurait fait pâlir les elfes. Comment un homme pouvait-il être ainsi, tout aussi fragile que puissant.

- Ron, tu es encore dans la lune. Se mit-il devant lui pour le surprendre

Le roux le regarda avec des yeux envieux et assassin provoquant un malaise chez son ami.

- attaque chatouille ! déclara Drago en attaquant

- wah….non….arrête ! Ah….ahahahah….ah ahhah ! Riait aux éclats Ron

**&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&**

- Monsieur Potter je ne vous dérange pas ?! Tira le drap Pomfresh

Harry ouvrit un œil et lui jeta un regard mauvais

- bien sur que si. Lâcha de but en blanc Harry

- vous m'en voyez désolé. Etant réveiller je vous convie à regagner votre chambre, les élèves vont bientôt arriver, il faut donc que je prenne des mesures pour votre mère ainsi que pour Molly.

Tous deux sortirent donc, prenant la direction de la tour de Gryffondor ayant été chassé de l'infirmerie. A peine entrèrent-ils qu'un autre Gryffondor entra. Un ancien Gryffondor, pour être exact.

- Sirius ? S'étonna Hermione qui cessa de tourner en rond

- coucou, je venais vous dire que les élèves arriveront en avances

- comment ça ? Questionna Pansy

- eh bien ils arriveront se soir, les cours reprendront dès lundi

- mais pourquoi, c'est pourtant encore les vacances ? Ne compris pas Harry

- beaucoup de chose se sont, se passent et se passeront, nous devons garantir la sécurité des élèves. Répondit Sirius

- que se passe t-il ? demanda Hermione en mettant ses main sur ses hanches

- ce n'est pas le moment, de plus je ne suis pas autorisé à en parler. Expliqua Sirius

- c'est ça.

Les autres se tournèrent vers l'origine de cette voix froide et amère, qui n'était autre que celle d'Harry

- Harry ? S'étonna Blaise

- Dumbledore ne nous fait pas confiance, c'est dingue ! Je suis concerné par Voldemort !c'est moi qui suis censé réalisé la prophétie, ras le bol d'être toujours maintenue à l'écart !

Il se saisissait de la main de Gabriel et gravit les escaliers

- attend Harry ! Supplia presque le chien

- je vais voir se qu'il a. dit Blaise

- Sirius.

Celui-ci se retourna et observa Hermione les bras croisé et son pied qui taper le sol d'impatience.

- je suis désolé Hermione mais je ne dirai rien, vous saurez tout en temps et en heure sur ce, ne soyer pas en retard pour le banquet. Et nettoyer moi ce bazar ! Soupira Sirius en partant

Après un rapide coup d'œil ils s'aperçurent qu'effectivement la pièce avait besoin d'un bon coup de ménage. Etant les seul résidents de gryffondor, ils avaient étalé toutes sortes de grimoire et autres tactique mis au point pour le seigneur des ténèbres. Cela ne devait évidemment plus rester à la porter des autres habitants de la tour qui arriverait dans quelques heures.

**&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&**

Harry avait emmené précipitamment Gabriel avec lui, guidé par l'amertume. Il était en colère de savoir qu'on ne lui faisait pas confiance. Qu'avait-il donc fait pour mériter pareille appréhension ? Était-ce parce que son esprit était lié au mage noir ? Que Dumbledore ne voulait prendre aucun risque ? Pourtant il avait su maitriser l'art de fermer son esprit. Voldemort ne s'y était pas infiltré depuis des mois mais Dumbledore continué d'une certaine façon à rester distant avec lui. C'est cela qui l'énervé !

De rage il claqua son poing contre la malheureuse porte de la chambre.

- « ahahahah….Ron….a…..arrête….j'en peux plus…. »

Cette voix, c'était celle de Drago. Que pouvait-il bien faire avec Ron et dans la salle de bain ? Il traversa la pièce et rentra dans celle-ci. Il ouvrit violemment la cabine de douche d'où sortait de la vapeur et qu'elle ne fut pas sa surprise de voir Drago au creux des bras de Ron. Complètement nu.

- Tu….

Harry tenta de parler mais sur le moment sa voix resta muette de douleur.

- Harry…pour tout à……..l'heure… fut choquée Blaise qui venait d'arriver.

Il y eu un court silence avant qu'Harry n'explose de rage

- ESPECE DE PETIT CON, COMMENT OSES-TU FAIRE UNE TELLE CHOSE ? s'avança plein de fureur Harry

- allons mon pote calme toi, ou s'amusait juste. Tenta de minimiser Ron

- JE TE CONSEIL DE DEGAGER MAINTENANT OU JE NE GARANTIE PAS CE QU'IL VA T'ARRIVER !! Lança t-il à son intention

Harry changeait progressivement, son aspect, sa magie, ses sentiments devenait comme la dernière fois lorsqu'il avait combattu Lestrange. Malgré tout il devait tenter de lui expliquer la situation, la dernière chose qu'il souhaitait était de se fâcher avec son meilleur ami. Les paroles de Ronald diminuaient petit à petit face à la magie noirâtre et grandissante qui entourait Harry. Il avait peur pour sur.

- mais Harry…

- LA FERME !!! Déclencha une poussé magique Harry

Ron s'écrasa contre le plafond avant de retomber durement au sol.

- Tu es fou ? Se précipita Blaise vers Ron. On peut savoir ce qu'il t'a fait ?

Harry ne lui répondit il ne cessait de fixer l'abomination blonde devant lui tout en s'avançant vers lui.

- Ne fait pas sa ! Le retint Gabriel en lui barrant la route

Blaise qui venait d'enrouler Ron dans une serviette se figea, Gabriel n'était plus lui-même. L'Ange noir était de retour. Gabriel fixa Harry de ses yeux complètement nuit attendant une réponse.

- NE ME REGARDE PAS AVEC SES YEUX LA !! Le gifla Harry

Gabriel ne dit rien et tenta de nouveau de le raisonner.

- maitre

- SUFFIT ! CE NE SONT PAS TES AFFAIRES HORS DE MA VUE ! Le frappa Harry

La situation tournait mal, Blaise se dépêcha de sortir avec Ron pour ensuite aller chercher les autres. Quand à Gabriel, il obéissait sans discuter les ordres de son maitre. Harry claqua brusquement la porte derrière eux. Le laissant enfin seul, lui et sa proie.

Il s'avança lentement vers Drago tel un vampire assoiffé de sang et comblé de la peur qu'il incitait chez le blond. Peur qui faisait reculer Drago jusque sous la douche en fonctionnement.

- Harry, ce n'est pas ce que tu crois ! Exprima de vive voix Drago qui venait de toucher le mur

- et que suis-je censé croire selon toi ? Caressa t-il son visage

- « Harry ?! C'est Hermione, ouvre nous cette porte ! Tu entends ?! » Cria t-elle à travers la porte

- je

- LA FERME !! TU N'AS QUE TROP PARLER !!! cria Harry en le saisissant par la gorge

Drago décolla rapidement du sol, il était si léger aussi. Ses mains s'agrippèrent automatiquement à celle autour de son coup pour diminuer son étranglement. De son autre main Harry agrippa violement le tatouage de son épaule, il le brulait si fort. En jetant un rapide cout d'œil, il s'aperçut qu'il rougeoyait vivement.

- Ha

- Misérable créature, comment peut-il tolérer ta présence près de lui ? Se questionna lui-même Harry en reportant son attention sur le blond

**&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&**

- Mr Potter, ouvrez cette portes ! Votre comportement est inqualifiable, vous me décevez beaucoup ! Ouvrez cette porte ! Si vous n'ouvrez pas, le professeur Rogue, Black et moi-même utiliserons tous les moyens nécessaires ! signala Mc Gonagall

- Il n'a pas l'air décidé professeur. Fit remarquer Ginny

- Merci pour cette Brillante déduction Miss Weasley mais il me semble l'avoir remarqué. Severus, allez-y.

- oh, si c'est avec l'accord de la grande directrice de Gryffondor je ne le gênerais pas.

Sirius et Severus tentèrent plusieurs sorts du simple selon Hermione au plus effrayant par le nom

**&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&**

Drago le vit se lécher les lèvres, le tatouage s'intensifier et l'œil gauche briller de flamme. Cela ne pouvait être qu'une chose

- ma….da…

- oh tu es futé ! S'amusa celui-ci. Tu as du vraiment le mettre en colère pour que j'apparaisse si facilement.

- ….

- et dire que tu es à porté de main si innocent, si fragile, si….puissant…mais bientôt tout cela sera terminer, après ta mort la colère d'Harry sera si grande que je m'emparerai de son corps et ta barrière magique cessera d'exister. Ah ah ahahahah.

- va….en….enfer…

- non c'est toi qui va aller en enfer. Sourit Madara en posant sa main sur son torse

- …

- ah, le sceau du cœur, intéressant, malheureusement la seul chose qu'il protège c'est ta virginité et quand ton cœur cessera de battre il s'annulera. Une chose si éphémère. Planta ses ongles Madara dans la poitrine de Drago. Ton cœur je vais te l'enlever. Murmura t-il à son oreille. Et en temps que Metherlance tu deviendras une ombres à mon service. Finit-il

- ja….mais

- mais tu n'as guère le choix petit ange.

Madara planta plus profondément ses ongles dans le torse de Drago

- Arrrrghhh !!!

- tu as mal ?

- jamais

- jamais quoi ? S'enquit Madara

- Jamais tu ne m'évinceras ! Jamais !!

Le corps de Drago s'illumina d'une douce lumière tandis que les chaines de son sceau s'enrouler sur sa peau autour de chacun de ses membres, laissant le cœur à nu, le cœur ouvert. Sa magie emprisonna rapidement Madara à l'aide des chaines qui se matérialisèrent, délaissant Madara de l'emprise qu'il avait sur Drago. Le corps de celui-ci flotta, la couleur de ses yeux disparut laissant place à des yeux uniformément blancs.

- Comment peux-tu utiliser un tel niveau de magie ? Un semi ange, c'est un impossible !

- Jamais tu n'aurais du te réveiller, tu t'es cru suffisamment fort, trop confiant, pour t'y attaquer à se semi ange mais tu as commit une grave erreur, Gabriel, tu l'as cru ton allier, ton serviteur, mais le seul qu'il sert réellement est sa moitié. En le poussant vers Harry, tu l'as poussé à découvrir les émotions du semi ange, celle qu'un déchu ne possède. Tu as toi-même provoqué ta déchéance Madara.

- je vois, tu n'es pas Drago, tu t'es insinuer dans son esprit pour me repousser mais tu ne peux rien y faire, j'ai été scellé dans se sorcier, tu vas juste me renvoyer à mes chaines, mais je demeurerai là, dans son esprit et crois moi je te tuerais prêtresse Elwens.

- Tu ne m'as pas tué la dernière fois alors ce ne sera pas le cas la non plus.

Elle posa le bout de son indexe sur la poitrine d'Harry, une résonnance magique se créa suivit d'un choc violent éloignant les deux corps. Drago alla s'écraser inconscient contre un mur tandis qu'Harry qui avait lui aussi subit le même choc se releva doucement

- vous allez ouvrir cette porte ! Je vous préviens je vais l'enfoncer ! fit Severus

- idiot, elle est fermée magiquement. Fit remarquer Sirius

- la magie ne marche pas alors j'essaie autre chose ! Un ! Deux ! Trois fit Severus

Il s'élança pour forcer une fois de plus la porte mais celle-ci s'ouvra simplement le faisant trébucher pour finir à quatre pattes.

- très joli posture mon amour.

- tait-toi chiwawa de malheur ! Rouspéta Severus

Il s'approcha de l'ex prince des serpentard, inquiet pour lui

- Drago ? Drago ? Répond moi ! Le secoua Severus. C'est parrain, je suis là, Drago tu m'entends ?

Severus était vraiment inquiet, Drago demeurait inconscient alors qu'Harry avait déjà repris connaissance. Celui-ci s'approcha prudemment, il était conscient qu'il avait commencé à s'énervé mais la suite de l'histoire demeurait dans le brouillard. Pourquoi n'était-il pas conscient comme lors de la course ? Allez savoir.

Pour le moment le plus important était de s'occuper de Drago. C'est vrai que son sang n'avait fait qu'un tour en le voyant nu avec Ron dans la même douche mais en y réfléchissant bien, Ron était persuader de ne pas aimer les hommes aussi il ne l'aurait pas approché pour ce genre de choses. De plus son œil gauche souffrait le martyr, impossible de l'ouvrir, sans doute un choc qui partirait avec le temps. Il rejoignit Severus qui le repoussa violement.

- Ne t'approche pas de lui ! Intima le maitre des potions

- de quoi ? Ne compris le prince des gryffondor

- Blaise m'a tout raconté, je t'interdis de l'approcher jusqu'à nouvel ordre ! ordonna Severus

Il enroula son filleul avec une couverture et le prit dans ses bras

- Je n'ais pas d'ordre à recevoir de toi ! lança Harry

- Oh si Potter ! Ici vous êtes à l'école et je suis votre professeur ! Les sanctions peuvent tomber, sanction que je me ferais un plaisir de vous donner bien entendue ! fit remarquer Severus. De plus, avez vous vu dans quel état est Gabriel ?

Harry jeta un coup d'œil à Gabriel recroquevillé sur le lit de Drago, une chevelure d'argent, un corps drapé de noir, des yeux couleur néant, l'ange noir était sortit. Il resta amorphe ne comprenant pas l'objet de la sortie de celui-ci.

Severus passa devant lui avec le blond dans ses bras, gagnant l'entrée de la chambre mais il ne la franchit pas, il se retourna et lança une autre de ses remarques acerbes.

- Rien que la présence de l'Ange de la mort témoigne de votre folie, vous êtes dangereux aussi bien pour le seigneur des ténèbres que pour nous et j'en référerai au directeur !

Les mots de Severus étaient lourds, poignant et transparent de vérité. Ses amis restaient silencieux tandis que Mc Gonagall et Sirius qui accompagnaient Severus, lui adressèrent un regard grave et douloureux avant de quitter la pièce à sa suite.

Les trois professeurs descendirent les escaliers, débouchant sur le hall, chemin le plus court pour se rendre à l'infirmerie.

- C'n'est pas vrai ! Pesta Severus en voyant les innombrables paires d'yeux se tourner vers lui et accessoirement sur Drago.

- Rusard ! Tonna t-il. Que font tous ces élèves ici ? Grogna t-il énervé

Les élèves tremblèrent hormis les serpentard, cela va de soi

- Il y a eu un problème, le professeur Dumbledore leur à dit d'attendre ici. Expliqua Rusard

- Ah, Minerva ! Vous êtes là, conduisez ses élèves dans la grande salle et veillez à ce qu'il ne manque de rien. Indiqua Dumby

- Albus, que se passe t-il ? demanda T-elle

- La gare King cross à été attaqué par des détraqueurs, heureusement nous avions demandé aux élèves d'arriver une heure à l'avance, à l'arriver des détraqueurs le train s'est mis en marche.

- et les détraqueurs ?

- rassurer vous mon amie, ils ont été repoussé et on ne dénombre pas de blesser.

- alors ça à commencé ?

- je le crains fort. Soupira Dumbledore

- oh par tout les cieux que merlin nous protège ! s'exclama t-elle en guidant les élèves

- Severus ? S'étonna Dumbledore. Que se passe t-il avec le jeune Malfoy ?

- une preuve de la folie de Potter monsieur.

- tu exagères Sev ! Il ne l'a surement pas fait exprès ! rétorqua Sirius

- exprès ou pas, la présence de l'ange noir nous montre qu'il à un problème !

- je n'ai pas saisie, la signification que vous attribuer à cet ange noir. Indiqua Dumbledore

- je pense qu'il serait préférable de poursuivre cette conversation autre part. Fit remarquer Severus

- vous avez raison Severus, je m'en vais de ce pas au ministère, je compte sur vous pour prévenir les autres professeurs, je n'ai vu que James à l'infirmerie.

- Très bien.

**&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&**

- Harry qu'as tu fait ?! demanda des explications Hermione en voyant Gabriel

- Lâche-moi les baskets ! La foudroya Harry

La légère augmentation de voix d'Harry entraina chez Gabriel un léger rayonnement de son corps, ils le virent se prendre la tête de ses mains tout en prononcer des paroles au dialecte inconnu. Le sang d'Hermione ne fit qu'un tour. Elle s'avança et gifla fortement Harry

- T'es folle ou quoi ?

- Non c'est toi qui ne va pas bien ! Indiqua Hermione. Tu ne voix pas ce que tu as fait à Drago ? Et tu continues avec Gabriel ! Tu es censé prendre soin d'eux.

Il y eu soudainement des bruits de pas de course dans l'escalier puis la porte s'ouvrit à la volé sur Seamus, Neville et Dean qui s'écria :

- Vous ne devinerez jamais quoi !

Automatiquement Ginny, Hermione, Pansy se placèrent devant Gabriel pour le caché. Ce n'était pas le moment de provoquer des « Waah », « Trop fort » avec l'état actuel d'Harry

- Non quoi Dean ? S'enquit Hermione avec un petit sourire

- Eh bien….commença Neuville

- Attendez pourquoi ne pas descendre dans la salle commune, nous serions mieux ? proposa Ginny. Il fait bon devant la cheminée.

- Oui ! C'est une très bonne idée ! Les poussas Pansy

Hermione fut la dernière avec les deux garçons dans la pièce

- Harry, ne te laisse pas guider par les ténèbres, tu perdrais bien plus que tu n'y gagnerais. Suggéra t-elle

- Je n'ais pas l'intention de le faire !

Elle le regarda avec un air désolé et compatissant.

- Pourtant tu as déjà commencé. Montrât-elle du regard. Vois ce qu'il a et pour l'amour du ciel soit doux ! Implora telle avant de quitter la chambre.

Le silence s'installa dans la pièce, aucun des deux n'osaient prendre la parole, n'y esquisser le moindre geste. Des bruits dans la salle commune leur parvenaient par moment, comblant le vide de temps à autres. Harry décida finalement de bouger, prenant place sur le lit de Drago provoquant le recul instinctif de Gabriel.

- Je….commença le gryffondor

- J'ai mal. L'interrompit Gabriel

- ….

- C'est comme si un étau enserrait mon cœur, comme si tout espoir, toute vie, tout amour m'avait quitté. Expliqua l'argenté en l'observant de ses yeux noir.

- Je suis désolé….de t'avoir frappé et….de mettre mit en colère. S'excusa Harry. ….et de ce que je te fais ressentir.

- Ce n'est pas à moi que tu dois t'excuser, ce ne sont pas mes sentiments

- ….

- Ce sont ceux de Drago, il est emplit de doutes et de questions….il t'a vu et il à compris

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

- Je n'en sais rien, j'exprime juste ce qu'il ressent

- Gabriel

- Est-ce que tu m'aimes ? demanda de but en blanc celui-ci

- Quoi ? Enfin, la question ne se pose pas ! répondit Harry

- C'est toi ou c'est lui ?

- Lui ? Arqua un sourcil Harry

- Madara, ce sont ses sentiments où les tiens ?

- les miens ! cria Harry

- J'ai des doutes, je peux ressentir son empressement pour moi, son désir de m'atteindre même maintenant que tu es calmé.

- Gabriel ?

- Mh ?

- Je peux t'embrasser ? demanda sincèrement Harry

- Que….qu'est-ce que tu dis….détourna le regard surpris et gêné l'ange noir

Harry aussi fut surpris, d'habitude Gabriel aurait sauté sur l'occasion, et là il réagissait comme son autre moitié comme si leur sentiment était inversé, ce qui était fortement improbable vu qu'il n'était pas entré en contacte. Harry posa sa main sur sa joue pour attirer son regard à lui.

- J'ai était ignoble alors je comprendrais si tu ne me pardonnais pas si facilement. avoua Harry

Gabriel s'avança jusqu'à lui, ses mains agrippèrent délicatement le pull d'Harry l'amenant vers lui. Faisant frôlé son nez au sien ; sa respiration chatouillant les lèvres d'Harry

- Je…. J'aime être avec toi mais je n'arrive pas à attraper ton cœur….tu essayes de faire revivre un fantôme du passé, tu ne m'aimes pas comme tu n'aimes pas Drago, tu aimes le fantôme qui faisait de nous une seule personne. Tu nous apprécies énormément qui pourrait nous faire croire à de l'amour mais qui n'est pas véritable.

A la fin de son récit il posa délicatement ses lèvres sur les sienne. Les mains d'Harry attirèrent à lui le reste du corps. Agrandissant le contact, disposant sa main sur son tatouage, l'autre sur les omoplates.

- nh ! Ha….Harry.

Le gryffondor profita des paroles de l'argenté pour y engouffrer sa langues, approfondissant de ce faite le baiser aussi, augment le désir chez l'un comme chez l'autre. Il rompit ce doux ballet pour mordiller la peau blanche de se corps si gracieux.

- Harry….arrête...j'ai chaud…quelqu'un pourrait…pourrait arriver ! Le poussa Gabriel de force

Harry dégringola au bas du lit

- Je t'ai fait mal ? Passa sa tête Gabriel

- Non. Soupira Harry d'avoir été interrompu

Il entendit soudainement l'autre explosé de rire

- on peut savoir ce qu'il y a de drôle ?

- toi….ahah….ta….position…..ahahah

Harry observa alors plus attentivement sa posture et se rendit compte que ses jambes étaient toujours sur le lit.

- et ca te fait rire ? Sourit Harry en l'attrapant

- WAAAH !! Tomba à son tour Gabriel sur lui.

Chacun s'observa puis tous deux se mirent à rirent de bon cœur. La gène de tout à l'heure avait enfin disparut.

- Les garçons…..entrèrent brusquement Hermione

Harry bascula la tête en arrière tandis que Gabriel la levait

- …. Vous vous êtes réconciliés ou vous vous battiez encore ?

- a ton avis ? Sourire les deux

- je pense que c'est plutôt positif. Avec les autres on descend manger vous venez ?

- déjà ?! S'étonna Harry

- il est vingt heures. Déclara Hermione

- t'es sur ? Questionna Gabriel

- oh oui ! ca fait deux heures que vous discuter et ca fait bien vingt minutes que l'estomac de Ron fait un vacarme du diable de puis qu'il s'est réveillé.

- Il va bien ? S'enquit Harry

- Oui t'inquiète, alors vous venez oui ou non ?

- moi non.

- Pourquoi ? Questionna Harry

- Le château est complet ! Indiqua l'argenté comme si c'était évident

- Eh alors ? Ne compris Harry

- Eh alors ? De quoi je vais avoir l'air à ton avis ? Désigna t-il son apparence

- Tu n'a qu'a simplement redevenir normale. Indiqua Harry

- Je te signale gros malin, que je suis conscient ! C'est mon esprit qui est là dans ce corps ! D'habitude c'est comme si je ne pouvais pas parler comme si c'était mon autre moi qui me contrôlait. Expliqua Gabriel

- Drago ? ne comprit pas Hermione

- Mais non mon moi moi !

- Eh euh…

- Laisse tomber Hermione, j'ai compris ce qu'il veut dire. Fit Harry

- Mais on s'en fiche ! déclara Hermione

- Tu veux aller voir Drago pour moi ? Si j'y vais Severus va rappliquer en ne me voyant pas dans la grande salle. Expliqua Harry. Je veux être sur que Drago va bien.

- D'accords.

Harry suivi Hermione et les autres. Un peu après Gabriel sortit de la tour à l'abri des regards et rejoignit l'infirmerie. Pomfresh fut réticente à le laisser entrer mais elle eut trop peur qu'il détruise tout, à nouveaux, ce qu'elle venait de remettre en ordre, que finalement il eut son accord.

Gabriel traversa la pièce et se rendit près d'un haut vent derrière lequel devait se trouver Drago selon les indications de l'infirmière. Il y trouva celui-ci alité les yeux grand ouvert avec à son chevets Mme Potter en chemise de nuit et plus loin Monsieur Weasley endormit à celui de Molly.

- oh Gabriel ! S'étonna Lily

Drago se redressa et l'observa silencieusement puis murmura

- Harry n'est pas avec toi ? fit-il déçu

- Severus lui à interdit de t'approcher.

- ca explique la pierre. Fit Drago

- La pierre ? Questionna Gabriel

- Celle-là. Indiqua t-il derrière lui. Lily à dit que Sev la déposé lorsque j'étais inconscient afin de carrément l'empêcher de s'approcher de l'infirmerie.

- Il m'a demandé de voir si tu allais bien. Avoua Gabriel

- Je vais bien et si tu veux tout savoir je ne lui en veux pas, je sais votre secret, ce n'était pas Harry. Ce n'est pas lui qui a essayé de me tuer, c'est cette femme qui me la dit. Fit le serpentard

- qu'elle femme ? Questionna l'argenté

- je ne sais pas à quoi elle ressemble ni qui elle est, je sais juste qu'elle m'a protégé, au début je ressentais la pression des doigts de se Madara et puis la douleur c'est évanoui, comme par magie. Sourit Drago. Je me suis soudain retrouver spectateur de mon propres corps.

- Voilà qui est bien étrange. Fit Lily

- Je veux sortir. Indiqua Drago une fois de plus à Lily. Je n'ai rien pourquoi dois-je rester ici ?

- Va savoir. fit Gabriel. Drago c'est bien toi tout à l'heure qui pleurait n'est-ce pas ? demanda t-il

- Que…comment tu le sais ?

- C'était étrange, je ressentais des sentiments filtré en moi, il y avait de la colère, de la jalousie, de la tristesse ….

- Oui, la colère…car Severus m'avait cantonné ici, la jalousie car Harry semble t'aimer plus que moi et de la tristesse, de n'être qu'un fardeau inutile. Répondit-il

- Tu n'es pas inutile ! S'empressa de répondre Gabriel

Il surprit les deux occupants éveillés

- Voilà qui sortait du cœur ! Sourit Lily

- Je….bafouilla Gabriel….je suis aussi dangereux que tu es innocent Drago

- Qu'est….ce que tu veux dire ? Fut un peu effrayer Drago

Gabriel le remarqua et se posa bien au pied du lit

- lorsque tes petites ailes sortent tu es normale, alors que moi en combat je perds connaissance, d'ailleurs en ce moment même je n'arrive pas à reprendre ma forme normale. Fit-il en montrant ses yeux. Heureusement que mes ailes ne sont pas sortit sinon bonjour la panique dans le château.

Il releva les yeux et s'aperçut du grand sourire que lui tendait Drago

- je ne suis pas non plus normale, vu que tu es là, eh ca ne change rien. Tu es là et c'est tout, tu n'es pas si dangereux.

- Qu'est-ce qui te permet de dire ça ?

- Je….j'ai confiance en toi…tu m'as protégé…tes bras était si chaud….rougit Drago

Madame Potter les observait tous les deux Gabriel c'était lui aussi mit à rougir. On aurait dit un miroir de vérité, montrant la pureté et la malfaisance d'un être.

- je sais que sa va te paraître idiots….mais tu voudras bien veiller sur moi….encore ? Sourit Drago

- je veux bien mais je ne suis pas à mon aise avec tous ces étudiants dans le château. Avoua Gabriel

- je serais là ! fit fier Drago, qui mieux que ta moitié peut te comprendre ? Sourit t-il

Gabriel était charmé par la joie de vivre, le dynamisme et la bravoure de Drago. Il savait par l'intermédiaire d'Harry qu'il avait déjà euh quelque ennuie avec certains élèves et pourtant il était toujours le même. Mais il n'y avait pas que cela, Drago était jaloux de lui, et pourtant en cet instant même il semblait en faire abstraction, et passer à autre chose. Peut-être avait-il décidé de lui faire confiance ? Peut-être que le coté cruelle que je suis de sa personnalité l'attire ? Non. C'est moi qui est besoin de lui, je le ressens, ce qu'il me manque, c'est tout ce qu'il est. Mais ai-je vraiment le droit de veiller sur lui comme il le veut ? Moi, le déchut, bani par la reine, tout à l'heure elle aurait pu me reprendre, la prêtresse Elwens, pourquoi ne l'a telle pas fait ? Pourquoi c'est elle contenter de protéger Drago ? Ses pensées s'estompèrent par de nouvelles paroles de sa moitié

- le remède miracle c'est de rester sois même quoi qu'il arrive ! Et puis s'il y a un problème c'est Harry qui s'en chargera. Sourit-il

Le ventre de Gabriel se mit à gronder fortement le mettant mal à l'aise

- eh bien je crois qu'il et temps d'aller manger ! Se leva Madame Potter

D'un coup de baguette elle se retrouva débarrasser de chemise de nuit pour être transformé en robe de sorcier.

- Moi aussi je veux venir ! fit Drago

- Vous vous restez là ! indiqua Pomfresh qui venait d'arriver.

- Mais

- Il n'y a pas de mais !

- Allons Pompom pourquoi ne le laissez vous pas partir avec moi il ne court aucun risque. Indiqua Lily

- Non c'est non ! Le professeur Rogue

- Parrain n'est pas là ! cria Gabriel

Il serra ses point l'un contre l'autre, un manche apparut dans sa main droite

- si vous voulez je peux l'emmener par la force. Proposa t-il en bougeant sa main droite dévoilant une lame entre ses mains.

- C'est bon ! Prenez le avec vous mais ne faite pas de bêtise !

Lily s'empressa d'habiller Drago de la robe des serpentard. Puis elle fit de même pour Gabriel. Malheureusement les vêtements disparaissez pour garder ceux d'origine.

- euh…commença Madame Potter

- ca ne fait rien. Sourit Gabriel

- aller j'ai faim ! S'empara Drago de la main de Gabriel pour le tirer à sa suite.

- Drago, Gabriel attendez moi ! Courut après Lily

Ils arrivèrent devant les grandes portes de la salle qu'ils n'osèrent soudain plus pousser.

- Il y a vraiment tout le monde ? Questionna Drago

- J'ai entendu dire qu'il était arrivé quelque chose selon un certain Dean, Neuville et Seamus

- Allez les garçons trêve de bavardage et entrons

- Attend ! s'écria Drago. Eh s'il n'y avait plus de place à coté d'Harry ?

- Ne t'inquiète pas. Lui fit un clin d'œil Lily

- Bon Gabriel, naturel, reste naturel, ne répond pas à leur provocation. Supplia Drago alors que les portes de la grande salle s'ouvraient.

Le chahut qui se faisait entendre mourut automatiquement laissant place à des chuchotements mêlés de cri d'effroi et autres. Lily les devança et eux la suivirent. Tous les yeux se tournaient vers eux. En passant elle allongea la table des gryffondors de deux places près d'Harry. Comme prévu il n'y en avait pas. Puis gagna sa place près de James qui sautait de joie de la voir. Ce qui était idiot selon elle vu qu'il était passé la voir deux heures avant.

Dumbledore observait les deux garçons depuis son pupitre auquel il expliquait les différentes mesures qui seraient prises bientôt pour leur sécurité. Il s'amusait de voir Gabriel si méfiant, on aurait dit qu'il allait sauter sur tout ce qui bouge. Il faudrait qu'il pense à avoir une discussion avec Harry et celui-ci et pourquoi pas Drago aussi.

Quant à Drago et Gabriel il avançait doucement vers Harry

- alors Potter, t'as encore ta pute avec toi ? Tu ne l'as pas vendue ?! Lança un serpentard.

Drago ne fit de rien s'asseyait près d'Harry tandis que les serpentard riaient de concert. Sous l'exaspérance de Severus, sachant que ces idiots parler de son filleul. Il amorça un geste mais Sirius le retint par sa manche

- laisse les faire. N'oublie pas que certains de leur parents sont du coté de tu sais qui

Severus reporta son attention sur les deux serpentard qui n'était en réalité qu'une seule personne.

- question débile vu qu'il est devant toi. Fit Harry. De plus pourquoi vendre un apollon si douée au lit. Lui répondit Harry

Drago savait que ce n'était pas vrai il ne l'avait jamais….pénétré….rien que le mot lui donnait des frissons mais c'était amusant de le voir le défendre.

Se fut le tour des gryffondor de rires.

- pourquoi tu fermes qu'un œil ? Ta perdu l'autre il y a une semaine ? demanda un autre

Il y eu un grand « Potter n'est qu'un looser » de la part des Serpentard et en cœur s'il vous plait

- tiens donc ce son tes parents qui ton raconter cela, ou le tiens tu directement de Voldychou ? Mais rassure toi, j'essaye juste de cacher ta laideur pour éviter quel me brule la rétine. Déclara Harry

Ce fut le tour des gryffondors qui applaudirent en chantant « Serpentard au placard »

- et l'autre c'est qui ? Tu ramasses les clochards maintenant ? Indiqua t-il en parlant de Gabriel qui était entrain de s'assoir.

Le sang de Gabriel ne fit qu'un tour il sauta sur le serpentard et le plaqua sur la table entre une dinde et de la ratatouille, pointant son épée sur sa gorge.

- le moindre geste, la moindre parole et… s'interrompit Gabriel

Drago venait d'attraper un lambeau de tissus qui parcourait son dos. Il se retourna et vit Drago faire signe « non » de la tête.

Il le relâcha et vint s'asseoir de l'autre coté d'Harry en posant son épée sur la table.

- hum, hum…bien je disais donc…repris Dumbledore…compte tenue de l'attaque des mangemorts et des détraqueurs ce matin dont je doute fort qu'un parent d'entre vous y soit…..il avait du mal lui-même à croire c'est propres paroles…..Monsieur Kingsley ici présent vient assurer la sécurité du château avec l'aurore Maugrey….à l'avenir chaque courrier passera entre leur main afin d'éviter de fâcheuse trouvaille, je sais que certain proteste déjà néanmoins ceci est une mesure préventive, sur ce je souhaite à tous un bon appétit

- Wah ! C'est l'épée de gryffondor ? demanda Neville

Gabriel ne répondit pas, il ne les connaissait pas. Pourquoi il lui parlait comme s'il se connaissait depuis longtemps ?

- eh Harry il est muet ? Questionna Dean

- bien sur que non ! fit Hermione. Pansy, tu peux me passer la ratatouille ?

- oui tiens

- non il ne l'est pas. Sourit Harry

- Bah pourquoi il ne parle pas ? fit Neuville

- c'est un serpentard Neuville que veut tu qu'il dise ? fit Seamus la bouche pleine

Gabriel le fixa et lui tira la langue à la vitesse de l'éclaire

- woh ! C'était quoi ce truc ?! Pointa t-il du doigt

- ? Ne compris pas Harry

- il avait une langue de serpent !

- ah, ca. Ne s'tonna pas Harry

- trop fort ! fit Ron

- Ron ?

Ronald releva les yeux de son poulet et regarda son meilleur ami

- qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- pour tout à l'heure

- laisse tomber Harry

- mais

- arrête avec ça, je ne t'en veux pas, je sais que tu n'es pas normal, je l'ai su la première fois que je t'ai vu dans le train, j'ai su le jour ou tu m'as accepté comme ton meilleure ami que sa arriverais et sa arriveras, encore, tu es Harry Ron en brandissant une cuisse de poulet. La seule chose que je te demande serait de ne pas me tuer. Finit Ron en le regardant de ses yeux bleu.

Harry ne répondit rien, il se leva est sortit.

- Harry ou vas tu ? S'enquit Ron

- j'ai besoin de réfléchir, seul. Ajouta t-il en voyant Drago et Gabriel se lever

Il sortit du château, marchant dans la nuit sous le clair de lune. Il se posa près du lac.

Le ciel était dégagé, chaque étoile était distincte parmi les rayons de lune qui la guidé, une nuit paisible ou un vent léger de novembre y régner, troublant la surface de l'eau, chantant parmi les feuilles une douce mélodie. Quelques bruits s'élevèrent près du bois. Des centaures apparaissaient par moment à la lisière, curieux et envieux. Quelques conversations s'élevaient, il pouvait les entendre chuchoter son nom, l'observant, se cachant, prononçant des paroles troublantes. Murmure d'une peur sans nom.

Des hurlements se faisaient entendre, les loups exprimaient leur inquiétude, leur voix étaient emplit de tristesse et d'incertitudes. Pourquoi ne ressentait-il pas la même peur qui s'emparait du cœur de ses amis, des créatures et du monde magique. Sont cœur semblait froid. Le visage de Voldemort n'éprouvait en lui que colère et vengeance, nul peur, nulle pitié ne l'animait. Hermione avait peut être raison, peut-être qu'il avait déjà emprunté la voix de non retour. Il avait besoin de conseil mais qui pourrait lui en donner ? Dumbledore ? Il ne connaissait que cette époque. Ses parents ? Il avait vécu bien trop longtemps à l'état d'esprit pour savoir ce qu'il s'était passé durant ce temps. Drago ou Gabriel ? Non, il ne pouvait pas semer plus le trouble en eux. Qui pouvait bien l'aider d'une sagesse infinie, d'un savoir inégalable, d'une compréhension parfaite de son cœur.

Dragone….ou pouvait-elle bien être ? Elle qui avait disparut subitement il y a plus d'une semaine. Etait-elle blessée ? Avait elle peur la ou elle est ? Peut-être l'avait elle tout simplement abandonné….Dragone….

- ou es-tu ? murmura Harry….je veux te parler.

- « elle……….ne viendra plus »

- qui est là ?! Se leva brusquement Harry

- « qui ? Mais toi ! »

- Madara…fou moi la paix. Se rassit Harry

- « je répondais simplement à ta question » fit narquois le dragon

- qu'est-ce que tu en sais, d'abord ?

- « qui ma fichue un crétin pareille » murmura pour lui le dragon. « Je suis dans ton corps » Expliqua t-il

- si seulement c'était un cauchemar. Soupira Harry

- « dommage, je suis bien là, et elle, elle ne l'est plus »

- quelles sornettes racontes-tu encore ?

- « sornettes ? Rien que la vérité, je t'avais prévenue, la colère mène à la haine, la haine mène à la souffrance, ta précieuse dragonne n'est plus car le seul sentiment qui t'habite depuis un moment est la colère, celle dont je me nourris. »

- ma colère n'a pas put la tuer ! Tu n'as pas pu la tuer !

- « oh, tu crois sa ? Regarde-toi dans l'eau »

Harry se pencha et observa son reflet.

- « que vois-tu ? »

- juste moi.

- « oui juste toi, pas de dragon rouge, pas de magie rouge, pas de mèche rouge, pas de sentiment pour l'ange blanc, ouvre donc ton œil » énonça Madara

Il avait raison, les mèche rouge, signe de Dragone éveillé en lui n'était plus là, il ne l'avait même pas remarqué. Il s'exécuta ensuite, sa paupière s'ouvrit et son sang se glaça.

- « je te vois » ricana Madara

Harry observait son œil se mouvoir dans tous les sens sans son accord, cet œil n'avait rien d'humain. Le globe de l'œil était noir de nuit et la pupille ronde avait disparut pour laisser place à une forme étirée et étroite d'un rouge sanglant.

- Harry ?

Harry sursauta et se retourna vivement en prenant soin de fermer son œil gauche. Cachant cette atrocité démoniaque aux yeux de celui qui l'appeler

- papa?

- je t'ai fait peur ? Sourit son père

- oui. Sourit-il

- dit moi, fils, sa se passe bien avec Drago et Gabriel ?

- on va dire sa comme sa

- j'ai appris par Sirius Ce qu'il s'était passé et…

- et quoi ? Tu va me punir ? Tu n'en as pas la possibilité ! Commença à se mettre en colère Harry

- Harry

- ce n'est pas parce que tu es réapparu seize après que tu en as le droit. Se leva-t-il

- Harry ! L'attrapa par le bras son père.

- quoi ?!

- je ne suis pas là pour te gronder. Je voulais simplement te parler, ta mère est très inquiète.

- je……pardon.

-qu'est-ce qui ne va pas Harry, tu peux tout me dire tu sais.

- oui.

- bon je n'insiste pas plus. Si…tu as envie de me parler je suis là. D'accord ?

- oui.

- aller rentrons, mieux vaut ne pas trainer dehors. fit son père en passant son bras sur épaule

- pourquoi ?

- parce qu'il fait froid. Lui sourit-il

Ils gagnèrent silencieusement les portes du château. James arrêta son fils juste avant qu'il n'entre. Son père voulait encor lui dire quelque chose apparemment, pourquoi ne l'avait-il pas tout à l'heure. Dans ce petit moment de gentille réunion « père-fils » pensa Harry.

- Harry….je…..tu….

- mh ?

- ne te mets en colère….surtout…..

- pourquoi veux-tu que je sois en colère ? Haussa un sourcil Harry

- ce n'est rien, une bricole….

- mais quoi à la fin ?

- ton, œil tu devrais le bandé.

- mon œil ? Ne compris le brun

- ne fait pas l'innocent, j'ai vu ton reflet dans l'eau. Soupira son père

James attendit qu'Harry hausse encore la voie mais son fils demeura étrangement muet

- je oui tu as raison. S'enfuit Harry en se mettant à courir dans le château

- soit prudent fils. Murmura James en le voyant s'enfuir

Harry gagna immédiatement sa chambre, il n'avait pas faim, et aucune envie de rester plus longtemps avec tout ce monde entrain de parler de Voldemort. Il avait attaqué King cross, et alors ce n'était pas la première fois ? Pourquoi tout le monde était il si terrifié ? Il le tuerait un jour ou l'autre.

- « tu m'as l'air bien sur de toi, aurait tu un plan ? »

- non, fou moi la paix

- « pauvre petit, bien que je ne t'aime pas, je suis forcé de veiller sur toi »

- rien ne t'y oblige ! Soupira Harry en se laissant tomber dans le fauteuil face à la cheminé de la tour gryffondor.

Les flammes dansaient, des flammes illusoires, aucune buche ne brulait et pourtant le feu était si dense. Il s'attendait à tout moment à voir Dragone surgir en lui disant « tu as une mine de déterré » ou encore « rien ne vaut un bon lit de flammes » mais elle n'était pas là. Ses pensées divaguaient sur les moments passés. Il l'avait traité rudement par moment. Peut-être était-ce pour cela quelle était partie ? La voix de Madara le sortie de ses songes pour son plus grand malheur.

- « bien sur que j'y suis obligé ! Je ne veux pas finir en toutou de se sorcier de paquotille » rouspéta Madara

- Voldemort est tout sauf un sorcier de paquotille, sinon nous aurions déjà réussit à le tuer ! Se leva Harry

- « usé de ruse pour tromper la mort ce n'est pas ce que j'appelle un puissant sorcier » expliqua Madara

Harry qui avait grimpé l'escalier se jeta sur son lit

- je me fiche pas mal de ce que tu penses. Soupira Harry

- « eh moi donc »

- pas temps que sa on dirait. Sourit Harry

- « insolent »

- têtes à claque

- « pleurnichard »

- sac à main

- « petit…

- la ferme je dors.

Etrangement Madara resta calme, lui aussi devait dormir non ?

**&o&o&o&o&o&****o&**

Notre groupe d'ami sortit de la grande salle repus, surtout pour Ron.

- qu'est-ce qu'il c'est passé dans la chambre ? demanda curieuse Hermione

- pourquoi ? demanda Gabriel

- Harry est bizarre. Fit Pansy

- Rien de spéciale. Fit celui-ci

- DRAGO !! Rugit une voix

Le susnommé sursauta en voyant apparaître devant lui Severus Rogue

- je t'avais interdit de sortir de l'infirmerie !

- mais parrain, je vais bien. Rouspéta Drago

Severus l'attrapa par le bras et le tira vers lui

- tu viens avec moi il n'est pas question que je te laisse avec se vaurien de Potter ! Ragea Severus

Gabriel agissant très vite, dégainant son épée et la pointant sur la gorge de Severus qui n'avait pas vu le coup venir lâcha son neveu

- si vous le touchez encore, j'agirai en conséquence.

- Foutaise. Répondit Rogue à l'ange noir

- Gabriel arrête c'est mon parrain ! fit Drago

- Parrain ? C'est quoi ? demanda celui-ci. Tu trompes Harry ?

- Pas….Pas du tout ! C'est comme un papa ! S'empressa d'ajouter le blond.

Les autres restaient silencieux devant une dispute qui n'avait pas lieu d'être. Apparemment Gabriel était la copie conforme de Drago, sauf qu'il ne connaissait personne de son entourage, enfin il connaissait les noms et visage mais pas la relation qu'il avait avec. Tout ce dont il était sur, c'est qu'il connaissait très bien Harry. Gabriel était donc une page blanche ou l'ont pouvait y inscrire ce que l'ont voulait.

Ron blasé qu'il soit toujours le centre d'attention les quitta pour emprunter l'autre escalier. Personne ne viendrait à penser qu'il n'aime pas Rogue, c'est vrai tout le monde c'est que c'est son professeur préféré.

Il tourna à l'angle d'un couloir et emprunta les escaliers quand quelque chose le tira. Il se retourna et fut surpris de voir blaise derrière lui.

- qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- hein…euh….rien….je voulais venir avec toi pour que tu ne sois pas seul. Avoua Blaise

- et si je voulais être seul ? Croisa les bras Ron

Blaise surpris en perdit la parole. Il devait vraiment le détester, oui mais pourquoi ? Il vit Ron reprendre sa marche. C'était peut-être le moment qu'il attendait pour lui parler. Il était seul. Ron était un peu ronchon mais sa il l'est toujours du moins avec lui.

- euh Ron….je…

- quoi ? demanda abruptement le roux en continuant sa marche dans les étages

Blaise fut surpris de cette excès de voix mais ne se découragea pas, se serait aujourd'hui et maintenant. Oui maintenant qu'il appliquerait le plan de Pansy.

Il l'attrapa brutalement par le bras et plaqua contre le mur de l'autre

- tu pourrais me regarder quand je te parle ! Intima Blaise

- et en quel Honneur ? Qu'est ce que tu veux à la fin ?

- je….je….

- waouh ! Quel narcissisme, tu as finit de te croire le centre du monde c'est bon ?

- pourquoi es tu comme ça avec moi ? Qu'est-ce que je t'ai fait bordel ?

- tu m'aimes voilà pourquoi ! Je te le répète : JE NE SUIS PAS ATTIRER PAR LES MECS !!

Blaise sentit son cœur se fendre en entendant de tels propos lui lasseraient le cœur. Même s'il semblait que Ron avait peur de ce qui était nouveaux selon Harry, n'empêche que cela lui faisait mal car il ressentait vraiment de l'amour lui. Toutes ces nuits passer dans la maison d'Harry, dans la même chambre, le même lit. La chaleur grandissante qui se répandait en lui lorsque Ron se serrait contre lui la nuit, en faisant des cauchemars. Tout cela lacéra encore plus son cœur. Il ne le supportait plus. Cette fois si il lui prouverait qu'il l'aime. Ron semblait croire que c'était plus un jeu de sa part que de l'amour véritable.

Il saisit de sa main la mâchoire du roux et le força à le regarder

- qu'est-ce que tu fiche encore ? Lâche-moi ! Tenta de le repousser Ron

Blaise tien bon et se rapprocha de lui, déterminer

- lâche-moi ! S'écroula au sol Ron pour tenter une autre fuite.

Mauvaise idée, car cela accentua la prise de Blaise qui l'allongea sur le sol. Bloquant ses jambes et ses bras à l'aide de son corps

- Blaise ce n'est pas drôle ! Tourna la tête Ron

- Mais je ne joue pas.

Blaise obligea Ron à tourner la tête vers lui, ses doigts comprimèrent les joues du roux qui fut forcé d'ouvrir la bouche. Blaise en profita pour prendre d'assaut la bouche du roux avec la sienne. Sa langue entra dans la cavité chaude et humide pour venir chercher sa consœur. Débutant un balais un peu brutal avec elle. Ron subissait certes, mais blaise avait du mal à savoir si le gémissement lâché était vraiment de dégout. Blaise s'arrêta et observa le roux dans les yeux. Avait-il aimait ?

Quand à Ron il profita de l'inattention de blaise pour lui envoyer un coup de genou magistral dans les parties intimes. Celui-ci poussa un soupir de douleur tandis que Ron le poussait sur le coté. Il se releva rapidement et tenta de prendre la fuite mais Blaise le retenu à la cheville.

- Ron attend !

- Lâche-moi, sale Pd !

- Ron

Le bâton de Wearan apparut dans la main de Ron qui l'envoya directement dans la figure de Blaise qui lâcha prise.

- Crétin de blaise ! pourquoi a-t-il fait ça ?! Pleura Ron en courant

- « peut-être parce qu'il t'aime ». suggéra Wearan

- quant on aime quelqu'un on ne veut pas le faire souffrir !

- « on ne peut pas dire que tu lui es vraiment laisser le choix »

- tait-toi ! Je ne veux plus en parler ! Pesta Ron en entrant dans la salle commune des Gryffondor

- « que vas-tu faire ? »

- pleurer sur mon lit ! répondit le jeune Weasley en montant les escaliers quatre à quarte.

Oui, il allait pleurer. Pourquoi ? Il ne savait pas, il se sentait trahit, blesser humilier. Pourquoi blaise agissait-il ainsi ? Il se posait cette question des millions de fois et jamais il n'arrivait à y répondre. Il ouvrit la porte et se jeta sur son lit.

- bouhou…je le déteste.

Wearan sortit de Ron et se posa près de l'oreiller et entreprit de caresser les cheveux de son maitre pour le réconforter

- Bou…..snif…..je ne veux plus le revoir ! Pleurnichait Ron

- cela va être difficile maitre, vous le voyez chaque jour et il partage tout vos cours. Murmura doucement Wearan

Harry qui était présent dans la pièce se réveilla, il y avait du bruit dans la chambre.

- qui est-là ? demanda t-il en ouvrant son œil valide.

- Harry ? demanda Ron. Oh ! Harry ! Se jeta en pleur dans son lit Ron

Harry fut surpris de voir son ami se jeter sur lui. Il le serer si fort tout en pleurant des torrents.

- Ron ? Ça ne va pas ?

- c'est blaise, il….il……il m'a embrassé !

- Euh……et alors ? Se risqua Harry

- je ne l'aime pas, il m'a forcé !

- Il t'a forcé ? Fronça les sourcils Harry en serrant Ron contre lui

- oui ! Je veux plus rester avec lui

- t'en fait pas, je vais avoir une conversation avec lui, dès demain.

- je peux dormir avec toi ?

- pourquoi ?

- mon lit est juste à coté du sien !

- c'n'est pas que je sois contre mais il y a déjà Drago et maintenant Gabriel qui squatte mon lit. On va être serré.

- s'te plait. Harry observa la détresse dans les yeux de son meilleur ami. Il se releva et murmura une formule d'_Extenso_.

Le lit d'une place et demie doubla de largeur, il pouvait maintenant accueillir quatre personnes.

- Allez va te changer.

- merci, t'es vraiment un pote.

Ron enfila son pyjama ainsi que son ami et tout deux se jetèrent sous les couettes avec un fou rire. Sa leur rappelait les batailles d'oreiller qu'il faisait à l'ordre du phénix quand il n'avait pas le droit de descendre. Wearan lui s'accrocha à une tringle du lit à baldaquin.

Le fou rire passé Harry resserra Ron contre lui pour le réconforter et lui donner un semblant de sécurité.

- euh…Harry….tu….

- t'en fait pas je ne suis intéressé que par Drago ou Gabriel, enfin les deux plutôt. Sourit-il

- désolé

- arrête de t'excuser

- tu…tu as mal à ton œil gauche ? Il est toujours fermé depuis tout à l'heure.

- en quelque sorte. Murmura Harry les yeux fermé

- je…. tout à l'heur, désolé de t'avoir mis en rogne avec Drago….dans la douche.

- Ron tu n'as pas à t'excuser, c'est plutôt toi qui devrait être en rogne, moi c'était de la jalousie mal placé

- tu as payé ta dette ! déclara soudain Ron

Harry ouvrit un œil et l'observa

- quel dette ?

- celle de m'avoir assommé.

-….comment je l'ai payé ?

- maintenant mon pote. Sourit Ron

-…ok….

-………

-……..

- dit Harry.

- Quoi ?

- tu lui feras pas trop de mal demain à blaise ?

Harry sourit, Ron pleurait, blaise l'avait embrassé de force et le roux le ressentait comme s'il l'avait violé, malgré tout, il ne voulait pas qu'il lui fasse de mal.

- T'inquiète, je vais juste lui faire ce que je lui ai promis s'il te faisait du mal. Dors maintenant.

- mm….

Tout deux s'endormirent l'un contre l'autre, paisiblement.

Une heure plus tard, le reste de la bande montra elle aussi le bout de son nez…..

- Harry est là ? Questionna Pansy

- AIE ! C'était mon pied ! Ralla Seamus

- désolé. murmura Hermione

- Blaise ou est Ron ? demanda Neuville en cherchant son lit à tâtons dans le noir

- je ne sais pas

- chute ! Ils dorment ! fit Drago qui était arrivé près du lit d'Harry

- eh bien tu as ta réponse. Fit contrarier Blaise en se glissant tout habillé dans son lit.

- Aie ! Je me suis cogné dans quelque chose. Ralla Pansy

Elle releva les yeux, cherchant quelque chose dans la pénombre. Deux sphères grises s'illuminèrent devant elle

- arrgmmmmmm.

- chute. C'est moi, Gabriel.

- la vache, c'est quoi c'est yeux Gab ?! Questionna Pansy

- c'est rien.

Gabriel posa sa main sur le pommeau de son épée. Qui brilla de la même teinte argenté.

- Gabriel. C'est rien. Fit Drago en posant ses mains sur celle de celui-ci.

**&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&**

Par de là les montagnes, dans un endroit reculer du temps. Niche la créature la plus improbable que le monde sorcier ait jamais connu, fléau de mort, cœur de pierre, d'une avidité sans vergogne. Cherchant à se venger de tous par tous les moyens. Mais un seul à réussir à retenir son attention pendant près de seize ans.

- maitre, votre fils est là. S'inclina queudever

- fait le entrer, et cesse de l'appeler mon fils, car il ne l'est pas.

Un craquement de portes se fit entendre suivit du même son du plancher.

- maitre vous m'avez appelé ? S'agenouilla t-il

- oui, je suppose que tu vas retourner à Poudlard

- oui mon maitre

- bien bien, Bellatrix à lamentablement échoué aussi je te prierais de ne pas commettre la même erreur, tu étais là cette nuit là et je suis satisfait des données que tu m'as rapporté sur Potter aussi tiens moi au courant de tout ce qu'il se passe là-bas

- oui maitre. Se releva t-il

- autre chose, l'ange est à moi. Nathan

- oui mon maitre, je ferais comme il vous plaira. S'inclina Nathan avant de disparaitre dans une épaisse fumée.

- pour une fois queudever, je suis satisfait de toi. Ce garçon est aussi noir que moi. Sourit Voldemort

- merci maitre.

- allez donne moi ton bras, c'est l'heure de nous amusé.

Queudever tandis son bras tandis que Voldemort écrasait sa baguette contre la marque des mangemort.

**&o&o&o&o&o&o&**

Le lendemain matin lorsqu'Harry se réveilla le dortoir était vide hormis Ron qui dormait près de lui. Il regarda avec effarement le réveil qui indiquait neuf heure trente et pesta contre les autres membres de la chambré pour ne pas les avoir réveillé. Il se leva d'un bon faisant voltiger les couvertures, provoquant un grand frisson chez Ron.

- Harry qu'est-ce que tu fiche rend moi les couvertures. Raller Ron encore endormis

- Il est neuf heure passé Ron dépêche toi !

- qu'est-ce que sa peut faire ? Le regarda Ron le sourire aux lèvres

Oh oui, c'était très amusant de voir Harry batailler avec son pantalon.

- on a cour nou-nouilles

- banane, on est mardi et le mardi on commence à quatorze heures les cours.

Harry s'immobilisa tout de suite et soupira

- pourquoi tu dis jamais les choses tout de suite ?

- pourquoi tu me le demandes jamais ? Se leva Ron de bonne humeur.

Ils s'habillèrent et après avoir déjeuné décidèrent de rendre une petit visite à Hagrid. Cela faisait un moment qu'il n'avait pas discuter avec lui

- dit Harry, tu vas lui faire quoi à blaise ?

- tu es bien soucieux de ce qui peut lui arriver pour quelqu'un qui est venu pleurer dans mon lit de ce qu'il t'a fait. Sourit Harry en retournant vers le château

- c'n'est pas vrai ! Je suis curieux c'est tout.

- au faite comment va Molly ?

- elle est toujours dans le coma, Pomfresh dit qu'elle serait réveillée depuis longtemps si elle disposait des soins de sainte mangouste, mais Dumbledore ne veut pas prendre de risque

- mais sinon sa va ?

- oui Pompom dit qu'en faite c'est comme si elle dormait, elle n'a rien, c'est juste un sort de sommeil profond lancé par un des mangemort mais papa est inquiet, c'est maman qui gère tout d'habitude alors il est inquiet. Expliqua Ron

Ils gagnèrent le château il était l'heure de déjeuner mais aussi l'heure de mettre les comptes à jour avec blaise. Ils trouvèrent le reste de la petite troupe sauf la personne qu'Harry cherchait

- quelqu'un sait ou est Blaise ? Demanda Harry

- Il est avec le professeur Rogue pour l'aider à réparer la salle pour le cours de cette après midi. Répondit Hermione.

- vous savez quoi les mecs ? Intervint Dean en se servant de la semoule

- non ?

- bah toute l'école n'à pas reçu de journal aucune parution de la gazette du sorcier

- Ah bon ? Comment sa se fait ? Questionna Harry

- il parait qu'il y a eu des attaques, ma mère dit que le ministère essaie d'étouffer l'affaire. Répondit Seamus en chuchotant

Un bruissement d'aile retentit alors

- du courrier à cette heure ?! S'étonna Pansy

Un seul hibou fit son apparition, en faite une chouette celle d'Harry qui vint lui déposer un journal

- la gazette ? demanda Ron

- non c'est le chicaneur. Rectifia Harry

- c'est un ramassis d'ânerie se journal tu ne devrais pas y faire attention. Conseilla Hermione

- je ne suis pas d'accord, le chicaneur, est un journal à part, il n'a pas peur d'affronter le ministère. Expliqua Harry en le parcourant.

- si tu le dis

- la vache écouter ça ! fit Harry

- Quoi ?! Regarda le journal aussi Drago

- « _Hier soir dans la banlieue de Fishley vingt-cinq sorciers de sang mêlé ont été tué, quatre mangemorts aurait été aperçut le ministère ne veut pas divulguer ses informations, mais pour vous nous le faisons, à tous les sorciers vous n'êtes désormais plus en sécurité ! Que merlin garde l'école de nos enfant loin de tout ça_ »

- Fisheley ?! Mais c'est à une heure d'ici ! S'épouvanta Pansy

- Harry regarde juste là cet article ! indiqua Drago

- « _actu pays du monde sorcier : Nos informateur nous indique que la France ainsi que la Russie auraient eux aussi subit des pertes, cette fois ci cher sorcier, le mage noir ne s'arrêtera pas à notre pays._ »

- Beauxbaton et Durmstrang ?! Il faut prévenir Dumbledore ! Se leva brusquement Hermione

Tous les regards se posèrent sur elle. Avant qu'elle ne se rassoit toute rouge.

- idiote comme si Dumbledore n'était pas au courant, tu sais bien que nous entretenons de bonne relation avec ces deux écoles. Soupira Ron

Les autres le regardèrent surpris par tant de maturité

- Quoi ? J'ai dit une connerie ?

- non, c'était intelligent, c'est pour ca que c'est bizarre. fit Harry

-di donc tes mon pote toi ou pas ? Bouda Ron

Harry jeta un coup d'œil à la table des professeurs pour les voir chuchoter entre eux. Puis il vit Mc Gonagall entrée par la porte dérober pour venir chuchoter quelque chose à l'oreille du directeur.

Peu à peu la grande salle se vida laissant seul Pansy, Ron, Hermione, Harry, Drago et Gabriel.

- Harry on devrait y allé, le cours de rogue commence dans vingt minute. Intervint Hermione

Harry ne répondit pas trop absorber à regarder les professeurs discuter entre eux.

- Harry ?

- Venez.

- Ou est-ce qu'on va ? demanda Gabriel

Ils se cachèrent sous l'escalier de marbre

- Qu'est-ce qu'on attend ?

- il se passe quelque chose dans la cour du château.

- comment le sais-tu ? fit Pansy

- il s'est mit à pleuvoir quand Ron et moi sommes revenus de chez Hagrid, Mc Go et Thonks était trempé lorsqu'elles sont entrée dans la salle.

- tu as l'œil di donc. Fut stupéfait Ron

- Chut ! Voilà Thonks ! prévint Pansy

Thonks passa mais pas seulement, elle fut suivit de Mc Gonagall, Kingsley, Maugrey, ainsi que Dumbledore.

- quand doivent t-ils arriver Alastor ?

- ils seront là d'ici quelque minute Albus.

- bien, là salle est-elle prête Minerva ?

- oui tout est prêt il ne manque plus qu'eux.

- N'empêche penser que nous en viendrions à cela, c'est impensable. Soupira Dumbledore. Dire que là dernière fois que le cercle c'est réunis était il y a trois mille ans.

- Pourquoi les faire venir, nous n'avons pas besoin d'eux. Maugréa Alastor

- c'est justement parce que nous avons besoin d'eux qu'ils sont là, Harry n'est pas prêt ! fit Nymphadora

- et moi je dis qu'il est tout à fait capable de mettre fin à cette guerre ! Contre Alastor

- cela suffit vous deux ! Le chicaneur à déjà dévoiler l'état actuel des choses au monde sorcier, le ministère refuse de s'impliquer, c'est notre devoir d'agir ! expliqua Minerva alors que les portes du château s'ouvraient

- Nous n'avons pas eu besoin de ça il y a douze ans. Continua Alastor

Minerva fit volte face, se dressant contre Maugrey qui commencé à lui taper sur les nerfs

- mon cher, il y a pire que les mangemort, en ce monde, pire que le mage noir. La communauté des sorciers n'est qu'un brasier attendant patiemment qu'un souffle l'éveil pour ranimer les flammes oubliées. Bon nombre de sorcier et de sorcière attendent l'avènement d'un mage qui réunira les anciennes prophéties jadis perdu, nous devons nous dresser contre cette adversité qui ne fait aucun doute arrivera, Alastor. Même si pour cela nous devons réunir le cercle d'Elwendyr

- que peut-il y avoir de pire que les mangemort et les détraqueurs ? Soupira Maugrey

- de pire ? Mais tout, chaque créature magique, sorcier, plante et doué de raison, maléfique ou Bénéfique, imaginez un seul instant le mage noir réunir une tel armée ?

-il l'a déjà fait par le passé

- oui mais par le passé, il ne s'était attaqué qu'à nous, cette fois –ci ce n'est plus seulement monsieur Potter qu'il vise, il veut s'approprier le jeune Malfoy ainsi que la lignée qui lui est attaché. Les demeurant qui se sont exiler jadis, nous laissant croupir dans l'infâme nuisance des mangemort par notre stupidité, doivent revenir ! C'est un fait !

Nos amis sous l'escalier observait en ne comprenant pas toujours les paroles exprimée nos sorcier attendre à l'entrée à l'abri de la pluie battante du mois de novembre.

- qu'est-ce qu'ils attendent ? Questionna Hermione à l'oreille d'Harry

- apparemment des gens doivent venir. Répondit Harry

- pourquoi Dumbledore ne nous à t-il pas prévenue ? demanda Ron. On fait aussi partit de l'ordre, non ?

- c'est bien se qui m'énerve. Fit Harry

Bon sens ou était Dragone ? Elle aurait su répondre à ses questions, elle était tellement âgée. Elle devait surement connaitre tous ceux à quoi les professeurs faisaient allusion. Des bruits de dérapage dans la cour le tiraient de ses pensées.

Six voitures de course noire venaient d'arriver. De chacune d'elle descendit une personne entièrement dissimuler sous une cape couleur nuit.

- mes amis entrés ! déclara Albus

- décidément je ne me ferais jamais à ce moyen de transport ! Déclara l'une d'elle.

- Pourtant il est plus sur que les cheminées et le transplanage ! fit une autre

- et que le balai surtout !

- ah ! Albus Dambledore ! S'écria une autre en serrant le directeur contre elle

- Minerva, ou est Severous, iéai bésoin dé l'ou parlé. Fit une autre

- il a cours. Répondit celle-ci peut enchanter que cette personne lui adresse la parole

- professeur il vaudrait mieux les conduirent dans la pièce avant de croiser des élèves. Informa Kingsley

- vous avez raison, allons-y

Pendant ce temps là sous l'escalier

- vous avez vu ça ? s'exclama Ron

-nous avons des yeux comme toi. Fit Pansy

- en tout cas sur les six vous en connaissez au moins deux. Fit Hermione

- qui ? S'étonna Drago

- celle qui à prononcé le nom ne vous dit rien en plus de sa taille géante ?

- si ! Madame Maxime, la directrice de Beauxbaton. Fit Pansy

- et l'autre qui sait ? demanda Drago

- la seul personne avec un accent pareil et qui ne pense qu'a Rogue est…commença Hermione

- Igor Karkaroff, le directeur de Durmstrang. Termina Harry

- mais qu'est-ce qu'ils font là et habillé comme ça ? Toute l'école les à déjà vu ! Ne compris pas Pansy

- ils sont là incognito, leur présence ne doit pas être officielle et elle ne doit surtout pas être ébruitée. Serra le poing Harry avant de le taper sur le sol provoquant la résonnance du son sur le marbre

- Harry, chut ! fit Hermione

- t'as entendu ça Kingsley ? fit Maugrey

- ouais, un fantôme ?

- non, ca sens le jeune sorcier planqué. Fit allez et venir son œil Maugrey

- Harry fait moins de bruit, ils vont nous repéré et on va avoir des ennuies ! Le tira Hermione

- et si j'avais envie qu'il nous voit ?

- quoi ?........Harry ! Harry !

Trop tard Harry venait de sortir de sous l'escalier suivit des autres qui voulait le retenir

- Belle après midi pour comploter professeurs. Fit-il à voix haute

La petite troupe se retourna et observa les six sorciers derrière eux

- Harry ? Fut stupéfait Dumbledore. Thonks comment ce fait-il qu'ils n'ont pas été repéré par la barrière magique ? Ragea Dumbledore

- je ne sais pas professeur !

- alors c'était donc cela, vous voulez nous tenir à l'écart ? POURQUOI ?!! S'énerva Harry

- comment as tu réussis à passé la barrière Harry ? demanda calmement Albus

- grâce à moi. Fit Gabriel en s'accrochant au dos d'Harry laissant ses ailes noir se déplier.

- Gabriel est de retour reculez vous ! Intima Hermione à ses amis

- toi ? Comment peux-tu ?

- vous aviez raison de vous méfiez de moi professeur, on ne sait jamais ce que je pourrais faire. Riait Harry en caressant les cheveux de Gabriel. Mon gardien ne vous plait pas ? On dirait que vous transpirer professeur ?

- « _Harry….ry….ry…..ry…._ » Résonna une voie dans sa tête

- qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda Thonks en le voyant poser sa main sur sa tête

- « _tu…..u….u…..ma….ou….ou….ou…..blié….é….é…. ?_ »

- ASSEZ TAIT TOI !!!! cria Harry

- mais personnes n'a parlé Harry ! fit Ron

- « _Harry….y….y……y….._ »

- ASSEZ !!!! Boucha ses oreilles Harry en tombant à genoux

- Il faut l'aider professeur Dumbledore ! S'empressa Thonks

Albus leva le bras devant elle pour lui intimer de rester à sa place.

- si, je l'entends cette voix. Fit Drago

Pansy se retourna vers son amis accroupit au sol qui regarder avec des yeux exorbité son sorcier.

- Drago, Drago tu m'entends, Drago ? Agita t-elle sa main devant lui

- « _Estamyr Glaberlzu Lostria Athlanoy_ …»

- il y en a une autre. Fit Drago

- de quoi, une voix ? dans la tête d'Harry ? demanda Ron en observant son meilleur ami levé les yeux au plafond, complètement déconnecté de la réalité.

La colère d'Harry laissa peu à peu place à la haine, qui se mua en magie, magie qui réveillerai doucement mais surement Madara

- non dans la mienne, c'est cette femme, elle murmure des choses

- qu'est-ce qu'elle dit ?! demanda prestement Hermione

- « _Estamyr Glaberlzu Lostria Athlanoy_ …»

- je ne sais pas, elle parle dans une langue étrangère

- chinois ?! Proposa l'une des personnes encapuchonnées avec un petit rire, qui ne fit rire personne

- « _Estamyr Glaberlzu Lostria Athlanoy_ …»

- pourquoi pas Russe, fit Karkaroff

- non, cette langue n'existe pas. On dirait une incantation. Fit Drago en posant ses mains sur sa tête

- woh les gars il se met à rayonner, c'est mauvais sa ! fit Ron

- ne sois pas bête ! fit Pansy. Il sait déjà mit à rayonner comme ça une fois

- ouais mais il n'y a pas que lui ! Harry aussi, y a même de l'essence de magie qui sort de son corps ! fit Ron

- « _Estamyr Glaberlzu Lostria Athlanoy Miraloil _»

- et après il sait passer quoi pour Drago ? Parce que avec Harry se fut douloureux pour moi ! demanda inquiet Ron

- euh, si je me souviens bien nous avons été éjectés contre les murs de la chambre des serpentard avec blaise et Sirius

- Professeur Dumbledore pourquoi ne les aidons nous pas ? demanda Minerva

- n'avez vous pas remarquer Minerva, dès l'instant ou le jeune Potter s'est mis à parler que nous fumes immobiliser ?

Boum

- Aie !! C'est vrai en plus ! fit Maugrey qui venait de se casser la figure en essayant de bouger. Kingsley aide moi mon vieux.

Kingsley se pencha doucement et releva comme il put Alastor dont les pieds étaient restés fixé au sol.

- « _Estamyr Glaberlzu Lostria Athlanoy Miraloil _»

- et quand ses vêtements disparaissent ? Fut angoissé Ron

- la c'est mauvais ! fit Pansy en se reculant voyant les minuscules ailes du blond sortir de son dos et son corps se recouvrir d'un drapé blanc.

- et quand ses yeux sont d'un blanc limpide et son sceau du cœur apparait sur la poitrine et que les chaine de celui-ci s'entourent sur son corps c'est mauvais ? Questionna Ron terrifié

- a ton avis ?! crièrent à l'unisson Hermione et Pansy

- restons calme. Intima Hermione qui respirer rapidement. Voyons peut-être qu'avec une formule….commença t-elle en sortant sa baguette

Elle ne continua pas celle-ci fut projeter au loin

- apparemment pas avec une formule. fit Pansy

- et eux pourquoi peuvent-ils bouger professeur ? demanda Minerva

- ce sont Drago et Gabriel, il annule la magie autour d'eux.

- les filles je veux bien qu'on reste calme mais je crois que vous avez oublié quelque chose ! fit prestement Ron

- quoi ?! Crièrent telle exaspéré d'être interrompu en cherchant une solution

- l'ange de la mort ! cria Ron en se jetant à plat ventre, esquivant l'épée de celui-ci.

- Qu'essayer vous de faire à mon maitre ? demanda Gabriel en faisant voler son épée jusqu'à lui.

- ma foi tes élèves son impressionnant Albus. Fit l'une des personnes encapuchonnées.

- eh dire que c'est tout le temps comme ça. Soupira Minerva

- « _Estamyr Glaberlzu Lostria Athlanoy Miraloil Vertus _»

D'un battement d'ailes il se projeta vers les deux filles. Les chaines qui s'enrouler autour du corps de Drago se teintèrent d'or et coururent à travers l'air s'accrocher à la gorge de Gabriel et de Harry, le stoppant

- et toi qu'essayes-tu de faire à ses amis ? murmura Drago en se relevant

- argh…..tu….argh…..tu…es….la prêtresse … étouffa Gabriel

- tu es perspicace pour un déchu. s'avança t-il. Tu croyais réellement que je ne te surveillais pas ? Crois tu qu'il a installé se sceau lui-même ? Posa t-il sa main sur le tatouage qui montrait un cœur entouré d'épine d'où partait les chaines.

- Tu t'es joué de moi….ce n'est pas un sceau du cœur….ce sont les chaines de la résignation.

- tu es futé, magnifique sort n'est-ce pas ? Elles me permettent de te contrôler mais aussi de le contrôler. Fit-il en s'approchant du corps à genoux d'Harry.

- ne t'approche pas de lui !

- depuis ce jour il y a des millénaires, j'ai su que cela arriverai. Murmura Drago en caressant le visage éteint d'Harry. Jamais je ne te laisserai le servir. Car la dragonne va renaitre de ses cendres. Finit-elle en l'embrassant

Elle rompit le chaste baiser et s'approcha de son oreille pour y murmurer

- tu as entendu petit prince, c'est l'heure de te réveiller

La même explosion de magie que la veille dans la douche se produisit mais cette fois-ci, Drago ne bougea pas d'un millimètre. Les ailes de Gabriel s'estompèrent, ainsi que l'état d'ange de Drago. Quand à Harry, son état se calma instantanément, et par habitude n'ouvrit que son œil valide.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? demanda t-il en voyant tous les visages tourné vers lui

- Harry mon pote c'est bien toi ? Questionna Ron

- qui veux tu que se soit ? Se gratta la tête Harry

Drago lui se dirigea vers Gabriel qu'il releva

- elle ne t'a pas fait mal ?

- non, malgré le faite qu'elle pouvait me tuer. Soupira Gabriel qui releva la tête pour tomber nez à nez avec le magnifique sourire de Drago

- merde j'ai encore déconné. Ragea Harry qui venait de se souvenir

- je ne vous le fait pas dire Mr Potter. Dit Dumbledore

- professeur

- nous parlerons de cela plus tard, vous feriez mieux de tous vous rendre en cour de potions, je doute que Severus vous accueille à bras ouvert. Partit Dumbledore en compagnie des autres

- la vache Harry, c'était waouh ! fit Ron

- je ne t'ai pas blessé cette fois ?

- non, j'ai juste faillit mourir de la main de Gabriel, mais je commence à m'y habituer t'en fait pas ! Tapa t-il dans son dos

- bah voyons, qui c'est qui crevait de trouille ? murmurèrent les deux filles

Pour toutes réponses Ron leur tira la langue.

**&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&**

Dumbledore en compagnie des six personnes encapuchonnés rentrèrent dans une salle ou se tenait une table ronde avec précisément huit sièges.

La pièce était totalement ronde et devait surement se trouver dans l'une des tours du château.

- je vous en prie prenez place au siège qui vous est attribué. Fit Albus en s'asseyant au sien. Tout d'abord j'aimerais que chacun se présente, la dernière réunion datant de bien avant notre naissance.

- je ne suis pas contre, se leva un homme. Je me nomme Mr Zachary Landers, je suis le directeur de l'école de sorcellerie d'Australie prénommé Eomer.

- je suis Mme Tchao Xyn école de sorcellerie de Chine : Valar

- mon nom est Mr Jawaad Brahim, école de sorcellerie Africaine : Rohann

- ié soui Igor Karkaroff lé director dé Durmstrang, l'école dé sorcellerie dé Russia

- je suis madame Manuella Ardan de l'école de sorcellerie d'Amérique : Eldar

- vous me connaissez, je suis Albus Dumbledore, celui qui vous à réunis dans mon école qui est Poudlard

- Et moi je suis Madame Maxime la directrice de Beauxbaton en France

- Bien. S'éclairessit la voix Dumby. Je vous ai tous réunis ici suite au réveille d'un mage noir des plus dévastateur. Je souhaiterais entendre les propositions de chacun concernant le meilleur moyen de défendre nos écoles ainsi que de le détruire. Quelqu'un à t-il une suggestion ?

- je ne vois pas pourquoi nous réunissons se conseil, pour un simple sorcier. Fit Manuella. En Amérique, les sorcier passe tous au véritasserum dès leur entrée dans l'école, ainsi ceux présentant un penchant pour le mal sont directement éliminé ou interner dans une école spéciale.

- c'est de la barbarie ! Comment peut-on tuer des enfants qui n'ont pas encore vécu pour choisir leurs camps ?! Se révolta Zachary

- je suis d'accord, de telles pensées n'ont rien à faire à cette table ! Tapa du poing Jawaad

- Mon pays n'a pas de leçon à recevoir du votre, incapable de nourrir correctement ses élèves Mr Brahim, de plus je vous rappelle que c'est grâce à la dernière réunion, que votre école est encore debout, sans cette acte de paix, nous vous aurions déjà exterminé !

- Suffit, je ne veux rien entendre de plus ! cria Madame Maxime. Mr Jawaad, est un bon ami de mon école et un voisin proche. Qui croyez vous être madame Ardan, vous et vos lois, complètement tordu, dans votre pays les sorcier utilisent la magie où bon leur semble, même les mineurs! Votre pays est un exemple type d'anarchie diplomatique !

- Pou youne fois ié souis d'accord. Fit Igor. Vious critiquer Jawaad mais vous niète pas miou, vious baigné dans grande quantité de nourritoure, alors qué les autres crève des faims.

- vous n'êtes pas mieux, monsieur l'ex mangemort, tout le monde sais que de votre école ne sort que du potentiel recrût pour le seigneur noir !

- commient ? ié n'accepterai pas si diffamations, madame Manuella. Sortit sa baguette Igor

- si c'est la guerre que vous cherchez. Fit de même Manuella

- allons, allons, nous cherchons pour le moment à nous débarrasser d'un ennemi commun. Expliqua Dumbledore. Ce n'est pas le moment de créer des conflits, qui serait regrettable pour tous à cause de paroles prononcé sous le coup de l'anxiété.

- Sage paroles. Dit Tchao

- merci bien, madame, s'inclina Albus

- la réponse à votre question est simple, nous devons renforcer notre défense, avec des boucliers pour les enceintes des écoles. Fit Tchao

- nous disposons déjà de bouclier très puissant. Dit Maxime

- peut-être mais des protections dispersé son moins efficace qu'une seule renforcé. Termina t-elle

- si je comprends bien. Commença Albus. Vous suggérer que nous rassemblions les écoles dans un même endroit.

- c'est absurde ! Le mage noir aura vite fait de nous détruire, qu'adviendra t-il s'il détruit toute les écoles ? S'enquit Zachary

- l'union fait la force, un vieux proverbe, qui fonctionne toujours ! Exprima Maxime

- que proposez vous ? demanda Albus

- réveillez les Elwens. Fit Tchao

- les Elwens ? Vous êtes folle ! Ils ont était banni ! Comment savoir s'il nous aiderons ? demanda Ardan

- banni ? Pas totalement. Sourit Tchao

- qu'insinuez vous ? demanda Jawaad

- le jeune Drago Malfoy fait partit des Elwens, ainsi que Gabriel. Et la personne qui à prit possession du corps du jeune Malfoy tout à l'heure en était une demanda Maxime

- vous avez l'œil ma chère. Fit amusé Albus, en tout cas c'est ce que je crois.

- alors la question ne se pose pas. Commença Zachary. Qui est pour l'invocation Metherlencia ?

**&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&**

Bordel on est super en retard courait Hermione

- y a pas de stress c'est Rogue. Soupira Ron s'il nous gronde on dira à Harry de le dire à son parrain, hein mon pote

- Ron, je doute qu'intimider Rogue soit une bonne chose, je suis sur qu'il préférera se passer de Sirius et pourvoir nous faire chier le reste de l'année. Expliqua Harry

- t'es pas drôle.

- taisez vous nous sommes arrivé. Fit Hermione

Toc toc toc

- ENTREZ !

- excusez nous d'être…commença Hermione

- encore ces gryffondor ?! On peut savoir ou vous étiez ? Vous avez une mauvaise influence, même miss Parkinson et Mr Malfoy sont en retard à cause de vous ! Assis et je ne veux rien entendre ! Ragea Rogue

Pansy et Hermione prirent la fin de la rangée ou Blaise était assis, quand à Drago il s'asseyait à coté de Ron tout au fond qui gardait un siège libre pour Harry. Gabriel lui préféra rester en retrait au bout de la salle, les cours ne l'intéressaient aucunement.

- et les serpentard sont tous sournois. Fit Harry

- répéter si vous l'osez Potter. S'avança Rogue

- je disais que j'avais un cadeau pour mon ami blaise le serpentard. Sourit Harry en s'avançant près de celui-ci

- Harry ! Appela Ron

- Harry ? ne comprit pas Blaise

Harry perdit son sourire et lui décocha son poing dans la figure.

- ça s'est pour avoir trahit ta promesse envers moi. L'attrapa par le col Harry

- suffit Potter ! Quatre heures de retenue et cent cinquante points en moins pour gryffondor !

- et ça c'est pour avoir fait du mal à mon meilleur ami ! Lui redécolla t-il son poing

- eh bien voilà qu'il se cogne entre eux. Sourit Nathan, complètement cinglé ces gryffondor.

- qu'est-ce qu'il y a tu en veux une toi aussi ? Se jeta sur lui Harry

- essaie si tu l'ose. Le défia du regard Nathan

- ça tombe bien je suis de mauvais poil aujourd'hui, quel partie de ta sale tronche veux tu que j'améliore ?

Rogue s'avança et attrapa la robe de sorcier d'Harry. Il le tira fortement en arrière au début lorsqu'il sentit quelque chose de froid contre sa gorge

- je te conseil de le lâcher. Intima Gabriel

- Gabriel ! Laisse Severus ! Le tira Drago. Tu n'as rien à dire, Harry à fait une bêtise et c'est normale que le professeur le gronde !

Gabriel lâcha sa prise à contre cœur et retourna se mettre au fond de la salle les sens en alerte. Rogue lui plaça Harry au premier rang de sorte à garder un œil sur lui.

- bien après cette interruption pour le moins ennuyante nous allons poursuivre le cours. Fit rogue. Ouvrez vos livres. Page deux cent quatre-vingt-dix-huit. Le sommeil de mort. Qui peut me dire ce que c'est ?

Comme à son habitude Hermione leva la main et comme à son habitude rogue l'ignora

- personne ? Que c'est navrant, mais j'y songe peut-être que monsieur Potter la connais vu qu'il sait permis d'arriver en retard. S'appuya t-il sur le bureau de celui-ci

- ca à un rapport avec blanche neige ? Suggéra t-il d'une lueur de défi

Les quelque moldue présent se mirent à rire mais vite réduit au silence d'un regard assassin

- Le sommeil de mort à ne pas confondre avec la goutte du mort vivant et une potion extrêmement délicate, son temps de préparation est d'environ un semestre entier, la moindre variance de température, de vitesse et de sens de mélange, provoquera des effets inimaginables. En outre Monsieur Potter cette potion correctement préparé emportera la personne qui l'aura ingéré dans un coma profond comme la mort. Ou l'on ne se réveille pas à moins d'en connaitre l'antidote. Nous avons la chance et l'insigne honneur que la mère de monsieur Weasley en est fait les frais. Déclara Rogue mesquin en fixant Harry

Ron allez lui lancez un sort mais Harry réagissait au car de tour, les gryffondor furent heureux qu'ils le défendent, ou malheureux.

- espèce de vieux corbeaux ! Je vais te déplumer ! cria Harry, Everte Statis !

Rogue bloqua le sort par un autre

- Expéliramus !

Harry se baissa et le sort toucha une table ricochant sur un ingrédient qui tomba dans une marmite avec d'autres. La marmite explosa et les quelques élèves tout près se retrouvèrent teint en jaune Canari

- Sectum sempra ! Tonna Harry

Une lueur de peur traversa les yeux de Rogue avant qu'il ne l'esquive et ne vienne briser le tableau.

- Lacarne Inflamare ! Cracha Rogue

Une gigantesque flamme s'échappa de la baguette de rogue pour courir après Harry qui sorti de la salle en refermant la porte. Les flammes moururent contre elle avant que Rogue ne la fasse exploser. Rejoignant Harry

- serpent sortia !

De la baguette d'Harry sortit un énorme serpent

- « saya ras sié masaris teras triam »

- Nagini ? murmura Rogue

- il semblerait que ca vous rappel quelqu'un ? Professeur. Sourit Harry

- tu es bien prétentieux pour osez invoquez le familier du seigneur des ténèbres, mais cela ne reste qu'une pale copie ! Finité incantatem !

Le serpent explosa. Laissant à rogue un sentiment de satisfaction.

- je ne dois toujours pas intervenir ? demanda Gabriel à Drago

- il ne vaudrait mieux pas. Soupira celui-ci.

- pourquoi personne ne les arrêtes ? Questionna Hermione

- tu es comme nous tous, tu regardes et tu te tais car tu ne peux absolument rien faire. Trancha Ron

- Lacarnum inflamare ! cria Harry

- protecto ! Impero ! cria Rogue

- Spectro patronum !

Le sort se déclencha sur le pauvre cerf qui disparut

- si vous voulez jouez au sortilège impardonnable alors nous allons y aller professeur Rogue. Se mit à Sourire Harry

Rogue attendit, que pouvait bien préparer Potter ? Cette idiot était bien comme son père, osez attaquer un professeur ! Mais il les avait prévenus, oh oui, il l'avait dit au directeur que ce Potter junior devait être enfermé !

- ne te tourmente pas ainsi Severus, je suis très déçut de toi. Tu le sais ?

Rogue se figea au son de la voix, ce n'était pas la voix d'Harry, celle là avait hanté ses nuits il y a bien longtemps. Il fit volte fasse et brandit sa baguette. Même s'il s'y attendait, le voir la devant lui, lui coupa la parole

- allons, soit un bon garçon Severus, incline toi et demande moi pardon ! Lui jeta t-il un sort

Rogue se retrouva propulsé contre la brique froide des couloirs du cachot avant de retomber lourdement

- allez Severus, dis le, « je suis désolé de vous avoir trahit maitre ». Le repropulsa t-il

Severus avait à peine touché le sol que le mage lui avait déjà jeté un autre sort

- Endoloris ! Dis-le, « je ne jure allégeance qu'au seigneur des ténèbres »,

Les élèves voyaient sous leurs yeux, leur professeur de potions se faire attaquer par le plus dangereux mage noir, alors que le sauveur Harry Potter, le regardait le sourire aux lèvres.

- tu vas dire mon nom, « Lord Voldemort ». Ragea Voldemort

Rogue fut propulsé près d'Harry et se releva difficilement en s'accrochant à ses chevilles. Agacé par l'absence de réponse le seigneur noir, utilisa sa formule préféré contre lui.

- Avada Kedavra !

Rogue vit arriver sur lui le sort de lumineux, d'un vert rayonnant, le sortilège de la mort

- BASTETTTTT !!!!!! Hurla t-il de désespoir

Le familier de rogue sortit rapidement et déclencha l'un de ses pouvoirs, emprisonnant le corps d'Harry, la momification, stoppant toute attaque et provoquant la disparition du seigneur noire.

Le silence se répandit alors que Rogue soufflait de soulagement de ne pas être mort. Mais la volonté d'Harry n'en avait pas terminé. Plusieurs écailles se mirent à transpercer les bandages de part en part.

- Bastet ! Le sommeil de mort ! hurla Rogue

D'autres bandages apparurent immobilisant recouvrant Harry, totalement. Mais ce n'était pas suffisant, car les écailles passaient déjà les nouveaux bandages. Drago lui priait pour que tout cela s'arrête, Harry perdait les pédales il le sentait. Pourquoi la prêtresse ne l'arrêtait t-elle pas comme avant ?

- Que se passe t-il ? Arriva en courant Sirius avec Remus à l'angle gauche tandis que de l'autre coté surgissais James et Lily

- Il y a des bruits d'explosion dans tout le château ! informa Remus

- Severus ! Se précipita Sirius

Il le releva dans ses bras

- fait attention cabot miteux…..sa fait mal….gémit Rogue

- eh bien qui à bien pu t'arranger de la sorte ? Se moqua James

- ça. Indiqua du doigt Rogue

- c'est quoi se truc ? demanda James en jetant un œil sur l'objet non identifier recouvert de bandage dont des écailles continuer de sortir.

- ton fils. Murmura Severus

- Harry ?! Qu'est-ce que tu as à fait mon fils ! Se précipita telle vers lui. Harry ? Elle commença à déchirer les bandages cherchant son visage.

- Non ! ne fait pas ça ! Lui interdit Bastet

- Harry, mon bébé, mon trésor, c'est mama….aaaarrgggggghhhh !!! Se recula horrifié Lily

- Qu'est-ce que vous lui avez fait tout les deux ? demanda des explications James en voyant le corps bleu et les yeux révulser de son fils

- ce qu'on lui à fait ? Ton fils à essayer de me tuer !

- Harry n'aurait jamais fait ça ! Pleurer Lily….il…..il est mort…..

- non, il est endormit. Rectifia Bastet. Severus à raison, c'est la vérité, c'est pour cela que je suis allé prévenir chaton qui à prévenu Sirius qui lui la dit à Remus et ensuite à James qui est venue te chercher. Soupira Bastet.

- pourquoi Dumbledore n'est pas là ? demanda Severus

- il s'occupe de ce dont on à parler l'autre jour, avec Thonks, Kingsley et Alastor. Répondit James, quand à Minerva elle surveille les étudiants dans la grande salle. Expliqua James

- faut dire que sa résonnait tellement dans le château qu'on s'est cru attaquer. Fit Remus

- il y avait même la voix de Voldemort. Avoua Sirius

- ouais bah c'est la faute de Potter. Gémit Severus. Il faudrait

- attendez j'emmène les élèves dans la grande salle avec le professeur Mc Gonagall. Dit Remus

- on veut rester avec Harry ! s'avancèrent Gabriel et Drago

- nous aussi ! firent Hermione, Pansy et Ron

Ils se tournèrent tous les trois comme s'il manquait quelque chose de la part de Blaise

- me regarder pas comme ça, il m'a cogné deux fois ! Se plaignit Blaise

- tu l'as bien mérité ! fit Hautain Ron

- Personne ne reste tout le monde dans la grande salle exécution ! ordonna Sirius en pointant la direction du doigt

- Non !

- quel autorité. Soupira Severus

- tu vas voir, chaton.

Le gros tigre blanc apparue au coté de son sorcier et rugissait violement. En courant à la trousse des élèves qui remontèrent illico presto au rez de chaussé.

- eh mon fils..Snif….pleurer Lily

- il faut l'enfermer. Ordonna Severus. C'est la seule solution, il y a un vieux cachot datant d'il y a seize ans. Se leva Severus.

- un cachot ? Fut suspicieux Sirius

- oui, on y a enfermé un partisan du seigneur noir pour lui soutirer des informations.

- dans l'école ?! S'épouvanta Lily qui marchait à coté du corps flottant de son fils.

- oui c'est grâce à cela que nous avons pu déjoué les plans du seigneur des ténèbres et non grâce au ministère. Continua Severus.

Ils marchèrent un moment tournant et retournant dans les dédalle des souterrain du château, jusqu'à ce qu'ils tombent sur un cul-de-sac. Severus s'avança et tapa à l'aide de sa baguette sur certaine pierre en marmonnant une formule. Le mur s'ouvrit laissant voir derrière à quelque mètre une grille scellé dans un mur.

- nous allons le mettre là. Indiqua Sev

- là mais, il fait sombre et…et il va mourir de froid ! S'épouvanta Lily

- c'est le seul endroit disposant d'un puissant sortilège de magie.

- tu m'étonnes, il ne fallait surtout pas entendre le prisonnier hurler à la mort pendant que tu l'interrogeais, Servilus. Cracha James

- j'avoue que j'y ai prit un malin plaisir. Le défia du regard Severus

Severus ouvrit les grilles et tous entrèrent dans la petite cellule recouverte de moisissures, ou rat et toiles d'araignée en avait fait leur nid.

- c'est Horrible cette odeur. Ce boucha le nez Sirius

Ils défirent les bandages observant le corps du jeune garçon lacéré par endroit complètement bleu et sans vie.

- nous devrions l'amenez à Pompom. S'inquiéta Lily

- ton fils a fait apparaitre le seigneur noir et toi tu veux qu'il se réveille tranquillement à l'infirmerie ! Se mit en colère Severus

- il a recommencé ? Soupira Sirius

- recommencer ? Ne compris James

- ouais c'est un des pouvoir d'Harry avec sa dragonne, elle apparait, il murmure un truc et il fait apparaitre tous les ennemi qu'il veut pour s'entrainer, les blessures sont réel ainsi que leur aptitudes se qu'il pense et comment il réagirait, bien sur ce sont des sortes de clone donc il ne possède que la force dont Harry à été témoin, si l'originale évolue tant qu'Harry ne le rencontre pas, le clone n'évolue pas. expliqua Sirius. Si je me souviens bien, le seul sort qui n'a pas sa vraie efficacité est le sortilège de mort, il vous blessera seulement.

- tu es sur ? demanda Sev

- bien sur, pourquoi ?

- Potter n'a jamais murmuré quelconque formule et son familier n'était même pas là.

- ca c'est louche ! admettait Sirius

- je vous le dit, les pouvoir de Potter sont détraqués, il est dangereux, nous devons l'enfermer temporairement. Conseilla Sev

- il faut l'attacher.

- James !

- mais ma chérie, Harry est dangereux, une simple grille ne le retiendra pas !

- il doit y avoir des chaines quelque part. Chercha Sev

- qu'est-ce que vous lui faite ?!

Les professeurs se retournèrent pour voir l'intrus. Personne n'était censé se trouvé dans les couloirs du château.

- Drago ? murmura Sirius

- je…j'ai sentit la solitude d'Harry…et….j'ai suivit son aura magique…

- Drago, retourne dans la grande salle ! ordonna Sev

- non ! Je….j'ai quelque chose qui peut vous aidez…..pour Harry. Murmura t-il timidement en ouvrant sa chemise. Les chaines de la résignation, Harry ne peut pas s'en libéré seul.

- c'est géniale ! fit Sirius

- oui mais je ne sais pas comment les faire apparaitre

Ils restèrent silencieux, cherchant une solution, qui mettait du temps à venir selon eux. Vu que le corps d'Harry commencer à se réveiller

- Woh ! Sev ! Tu n'as pas dit que c'était le sommeil de mort ? demanda Sirius en se reculant

- si

- alors comment peut-il bouger ?

- qu'est ce que j'en sais crétin ! C'est écrit merlin sur mon front ?!

- il a déjà reçut deux doses. Fit Bastet.

- Dra……Dag…..

- il arrive a parlé, trop fort ! fit fière James

- je crois qu'il t'appelle Drago. lui dit Lily qui taper sur la tête de son mari

Le petit blond s'approcha doucement et se mi à genoux près de son fiancé et attendit, celui-ci leva difficilement sa main et la posa sur son torse. Le tatouage se révéla et les chaine d'or apparurent, s'enroulant autour de ses poignets et de ses chevilles. Le corps d'Harry s'éleva. Le bout des chaines de ses poignets s'accrochèrent aux deux anneaux au plafond laissant le corps tomber à genoux. De là se fixèrent également les chaines des cheville dans deux autres anneaux au sol. Les chaines rompirent leurs liens avec le blond provoquant la disparition totale et définitive du tatouage.

- impressionnant. N'en revint pas Sirius. C'est comme si ton tatouage avait une autre signification comme s'il avait trouvé une chose bien plus importante à protéger.

- m'a virginité n'a pas de prix face au sorcier qui doit me protéger. La vérité, c'est que je l'ai trouvé grâce à elle, elle m'a dit ou il se trouvait. Elle m'a dit que les chaines de la résignation pouvaient le sauver, que dès le départ elles n'étaient là que pour lui, attendant patiemment leur éveil. Que c'était la seule chose qui pouvait nous protéger de lui mais aussi de lui-même. Termina Drago

- Gabriel n'est pas là ? demanda Lily alors qu'ils quittaient la cellule

- Non Hermione là assommé lorsqu'il à commencé à tenir son épée. Répondit Drago

- pourquoi ? Questionna James

- car il allait se retransformer en ange de la mort, c'est évident ! fit Sirius qui portait Severus sur son dos

- sa ne change rien, lorsqu'il reprendra connaissance il continuera sa transformation, idiots. Murmura Sev

- non, une chaine c'est entouré autour de sa gorge et le contrôle. Expliqua Drago

Ils gagnèrent le couloir et tous regardèrent le héros du monde sorcier tels un bagnard alors tandis le mur se refermait, le plongeant dans l'obscurité d'un lieu emplie de douleur. L'intérieur de son âme

**A Suivre……**

Voilà le chapitre que vous attendiez, j'espère ne pas être aussi longue pour le prochain -_-'

Désolé du retard.

Ce chapitre est l'un de mes préférés, vous en pensez quoi ? C'était trop long…. ?

A bientôt pour la suite ^^


	26. l’éveil d’un nouveau monde

Vraiment désolé de ce retard impardonnable, qui n'arrivera plus jamais d'être si long, promis ^^, j'ai une beta pour certains qui se poserait la question, mais l'erreur est humaine alors il ne faut en vouloir à Cyndra s'ils en restent car croyait moi c'est mieux que si je le corrigeais moi-même. Zoubis à tous, j'espère que vous aimerez

Attention ca complique, lisez attentivement pour ne pas vous méprendre.

**Bayla**** :** Salut! Je me demandais si tu allais mettre la suite

_**Réponse :**__ oui, bien sur ^^_

**marjorie59**** :** je trouve domage que Harry et Draco mettent bcp de temps a se metre ensemble, je v dire carement avec gabriel et tout ^^

_**Réponse :**__ c'est vrai que c'est un peu long, mais je veux faire une véritable histoire, pas quelque chose que long lit et basta, c'est terminé, vu que je suis lancé dans l'écriture de mon propre livre, j'évite de bâcler les choses et ma beta Cyndra, heureusement est là pour me dire quand cela cloche dans cette histoire, j'entends par là, quand je vais trop vite ^^ avec toutes mes histoires par moment j'oublis des choses._

**Celtia974**** :** ah c'est pas vrai ! y'a pas d suite ? franchement ton histoire est trop bien, si y'a pas de suite c'est vraiment horrible T_T

_**Réponse :**__ pas de suite ? O_O' horreur, jamais cela n'arrivera ! ^^ heureuse que tu l'apprécis_

**hasuu**** :** Je trouve que tu as beaucoup d'idées original mais j'avoue que parfois je mis perd un peu, des fois je ne sais plus qui parle avec qui et de quoi ils parlent, parfois il y a certaines incohérence dans ce que tu écris  
C'est peut être dût a tous ces mélanges de personnages, de magie, de légende, de fantasy...?  
Enfin sa m'empêche pas de lire ta fict  
Et j'espère que tu posteras rapidemment la suite ^^

_**Réponse :**__ oui parfois il peut y avoir des incohérences mais c'est simplement un ressentit, effectivement comme ce n'est pas une simple fic bidon, ou bateau comme les autres, du moins je m'y efforce, elle est de ce faite compliqué ^^ désolé du retard_

**Yubao**** :** Arg mais pourquoi sa finit comme sa pourquoi! Snif

_**Réponse :**__ pardon mais c'est trop bon ^^ vous faire languir, durer le suspens, je rassure je suis comme ca avec toutes mes histoires._

**Mizuki :** un seul mots, BRAVO, j'adore ta fanfiction genial^^pitié ne nous fait ps tro attendre jai tro hate de lire la suite! sui tro impatiente mdr^^ encore bravo^^

_**Réponse :**__ merci ^^ Beaucoup ! désolé mais retard il y a eu, j'espère que tu ne seras pas trop perdu -_^'_

**Cricket32**** :** Hello!  
Merci pr le petit résumé!  
Mais punaise... l'orthographe! Suis nulle et je vois tes fautes! Tu sais c'est pas grave pcq c'est des fautes d'inatentions que tu pourrais supprimer facilement avec une bonne relecture! ;o) (parfois il y a des mots qui manquent!)  
Sinon j'ai adoré ce chap! Mais je voudrais bien savoir qd les choses sérieuses commencen! Ah maintenant? Oh cool enfin c'est l'impression que ça donne! ^^  
Où est partie Dragonne ? elle boude? A son âge franchement! Pf  
Vivement la suite!Bonne année pleinne de Yaoi! ^^  
Bisous

_**Réponse :**__ les fautes d'orthographe et la damnation de mon âme -_-', ton com ma fait rire sincèrement ^^ oui les choses démarre, et un sacrifice pour l'humanité pour commencer ! ^^_

**Virginie2**** :** genial j'ai adorer !! mon dieu ryry est vraiment dangereux la  
j'espere qu'ils reussiront a le faire revenir mormal !! et tuer cette chose en lui  
la suite la suite  
biz  
bonne fete de fin d'année a toi

_**Réponse :**__ je suis ravie ! très dangereux, c'est plutôt lui qui risque de se faire tuer ^^ merci toi aussi_

**harry-draco007**** :** c vrai que le chap est long mais il est trop génial vivement la suite

_**Réponse :**__ ce chap et moins long désolé, merci ^^_

**sati-san**** :** J'aime beaucoup ta fiction^^.  
J'aime de plus en plus gabriel, en faite j'aime quand gabriel et draco sont amis, je les trouves trop mignon comme ça^^.  
Il en reste que Harry est un gros salaud avec Draco je trouve, ça m'étonne que dray n'ait pas encore pété une crise.  
Vite la suite.

_**Réponse :**__ euh, une crise de dray ? ok c'est noté ^^ t'inquiète la crise ne saurais tarder. Et un autre dray verra le jour._

**Chapitre 26 : l'éveil d'un nouveau monde**

Les sept directeurs d'écoles de sorcellerie levèrent leur main, affirmant leur désir que les Metherlances qui n'étaient autre que le peuple des Elwens, reviennent parmi eux, surprenants six membres sur sept.

- je croyais que vous étiez contre ? Pourquoi avoir levé votre main ? fit suspicieuse Tchao

- il serait complètement idiot de ma part de refuser qu'ils reviennent, après tout, ils seront d'une grande aide dans cette bataille mais je maintiens ma position, il faudra se méfier d'eux, nous ne connaissons pas la limite de leur magie, nous en avons eu la preuve tout à l'heure ! Expliqua Manuella

- il est vrai que ces trois là sont assez dangereux, n'est-ce pas Dumbledore ? demanda confirmation Zachary

- je ne suis pas d'accord. Remonta ses lunettes Albus

- expliquez-vous Damebledore.

- j'y viens, j'y viens ma très chère madame Maxime. Les trois sont effectivement dangereux comme vous semblez tous le penser mais selon moi, Harry Potter est de loin le plus dangereux, comparé à lui ,les jeunes Malfoy, déchu ou pas, ne sont rien.

- mais les écrits sont formels ! Ils disent que…

- je sais ce qu'ils disent Jawaad! Lui coupa t-il la parole d'un geste de la main. Les Elwens ont d'eux même quitté nos terres de sorcier pour s'isoler ou nul ne les verrais et ne les blâmerais, les anciens directeurs ont juste scellé ce passage. Leur pouvoir, leur prestance, leur beauté et leur sagesse, ont fait d'eux des êtres craint mais vous avez vu comme moi que la reine Elwens à d'elle-même pris possession du jeune ange, à ce moment là elle nous a surement sauvé des pouvoir du jeune Potter.

- si cé kié vious dite es vrai Albous, nious avons, jioustement raison avoir peur !

- Vous ne m'avez pas compris Igor, si elle aurait voulut nous anéantir elle l'aurait fait il y a longtemps et ne serait même pas partit il y a des millénaires.

- je suis d'accord avec Albus, nous ne devons pas craindre les Elwens mais plutôt leur faire comprendre que nous voulons qu'ils reviennent. Exprima Zachary

- peut-être pourrions nous invoquez seulement la reine ? Elle nous dira elle-même sont choix. Proposa Tchao

- une chose m'intrigue. Se redressa Manuella. On dit de vous que vous êtes un directeur soucieux de vos élèves et de leur sécurité plus que quiconque mais n'est-ce pas la voix de ce mage que nous cherchons à détruire ? N'est-ce pas sa voix que nous entendons depuis tout à l'heure résonnée dans les méandres de ce château ?

Dumbledore croisa ses mains devant sont nez, un mince sourire aux lèvres

- c'est pour cela que je vous ai dit que Harry Potter était de loin le plus dangereux.

- vous viouslez dire que cé Poutter qui a invoquié lé seignor noir ? Écarquilla les yeux Karkaroff

- précisément, n'est-ce pas troublant ? Se mit à rire Dumbledore. Nous essayons de combattre un mage noir surpuissant, nous nous demandons s'il est sage à nous, les directeurs des écoles de sorcelleries, de rappeler les Elwens, alors que l'être le plus dangereux à l'heure actuelle n'est autre qu'un sorcier d'a peine seize ans ?

- ne devrions nous pas aller le voir ? Questionna Maxime

- ce n'est pas nécessaire, je suis sur que Severus et Drago sauront maitriser Harry

Un regard d'incompréhension flotta vers Albus mais il ne s'en soucia guère, il avait l'habitude qu'on le regard comme cela. Un regard qui indique qu'on ne savait ce qu'il pensait et ce qu'il comptait faire.

- pourquoi ne pas commencer la préparation d'ouverture du passage ? Proposa Albus

Les directeurs acquiescèrent d'un mouvement de tête et suivirent Dumbledore dans une salle plus spacieuse.

- La préparation, du cercle risque d'être longue. Affirma Tchao

- vous pouvez rester au château. Proposa poliment Albus avec un sourire

Les sept directeurs se mirent au travail. Durant deux semaines, certains faisaient l'aller retour pour s'occuper de leur école et poursuivre la création du cercle d'appel. Le cercle tracé à la main avec le sang de chacun d'entre eux, reflétait de fine arabesque et une multitude de runes anciennes.

- il est fin prêt, il ne nous manque plus que la vierge à sacrifier. Annonça Tchao

- vous avez une idée professeur Dumbledore ? demanda Zachary

- oui, je connais la personne parfaite pour ca. S'en alla Albus. Attendez-moi.

Une personne vierge à sacrifié, il y en avait une, cette sorcière de non sang. Oui cela faisait plusieurs jours qu'elle le harcelait de question, cette fois-ci, il lui donnerait sa réponse. En la sacrifiant pour leur salut.

À l'heure du déjeuner les conversations allaient bon train, pourtant une personne demeurait silencieuse contrairement à son habitude.

- S'en est assez ! s'écria Hermione en plaquant ses mains sur la table tout en se levant

Ses amis la regardèrent sans comprendre se qu'il pouvait bien lui arriver

- auriez-vous un problème Miss Granger ? Suggéra Albus depuis la table des professeurs.

Hermione serra ses poings et de ses yeux emplit de rage elle tourna la tête pour fixer le directeur ; sous le regard surpris des autres élèves attablés

- Professeur Dumbledore ! Ca fait deux semaines ! Où est Harry ?!

- Je vous l'ai déjà dit miss granger, Monsieur Potter se repose pour le moment. Expliqua une fois de plus Albus

- VOUS MENTEZ !

- Hermione tu es folle tait toi ! Tu veux te faire renvoyer ?! Tentant de la faire se rassoire

- lâche-moi Ron ! Vous mentez ! Il s'est passé quelque chose avec Harry, ça fait deux semaines qu'il est absent des cours où est-il ?! Dite nous où il est ! Implora Hermione

- cela suffit ! Se leva Albus, vous outre passer les borne miss granger ! Severus !

Rogue se leva, contourna la table des professeurs et attrapa Hermione par le bras, la tirant vers la sortie. La décision et la colère qu'avait éprouvée le directeur de Poudlard avait stupéfait et choquée l'ensemble des professeurs et élèves présent.

- LACHE MOI SERPENT ! Se débattit Hermione

La main de Severus vola, et un bruit sec retentit suivit d'une faible rougeur sur la joue d'Hermione

Pansy se leva et tira sur la robe de son professeur

- un problème Miss Parkinson ? Arqua un sourcil Rogue face à son élève au regard baissé

- lâchez là ! Lui fit face et sans peur Pansy

- Pans…murmura tout rouge Hermione

- décidément ses gryffondor ne sauront jamais se tenir ! Soupira Severus en la soulevant sur son épaule pour l'emmener. Mais si en plus les élèves de ma propre maison si mette ! Alors je dois dire que Salazar serpentard doit s'en retourner dans sa tombe ! Vous me faite honte miss parkinson !

Pansy fut frappé par un regard noir emplie d'indignation, voir son professeur ainsi, l'entendre dire ses mots. Elle ne pouvait pas le supporter, Rogue était pour elle comme un père qu'elle n'avait jamais eu. Elle l'avait rencontré une fois au manoir un soir où sa mère était partit rejoindre une réunion du seigneur noir. Un homme avait était désigné pour la gardée et cette homme n'était autre que rogue.

Elle se souviendrait toujours de cette nuit, il l'avait giflé à plusieurs reprises à cause de sa vanité, de son arrogance et lui avait crachait à la figure qu'elle lui faisait honte. Depuis ce jour, il fut le seul homme à s'être dressé contre elle, il obtient dans son cœur le rôle d'un père. Elle suivit ses enseignements comme la parole sacrée qu'aurait prononcée le mage noir. De voir un sourire étiré ses lèvres minces l'emplissait de satisfaction, alors depuis cette correction elle n'avait jamais faillit. Entendre ses mots une seconde fois était comme un poignard qui s'insinuait à détruire ce qu'elle chérissait le plus.

Rogue la regarda les sourcils froncés, une larme coula sur sa joue fines de jeune fille, étirant un sourire sur les lèvres de son professeur. Elle lâcha sa robe et s'effondra. Ses amis n'arrivait pas à réaliser la situation, que se passait-il ? Il ne comprenait rien, pourquoi Dumbledore faisait emmener Hermione de force, pourquoi Pansy pleurait ? Ils étaient figés, de terreur ou d'appréhension il ne le savait.

- vous viendrez me voir miss parkinson. Se détourna rogue en empruntant la sortie. Lorsque je vous le dirai.

- lâche-moi ! Lâche-moi ! Serpent visqueux, crapaud !

Hermione se débâtit tant qu'elle abattit son genou dans l'estomac de Rogue qui la lâcha. Elle s'écroula au sol et se releva difficilement, son genoux saignait, elle se précipita vers son amie qu'elle prit dans ses bras s'en que celle-ci ne réagisse, toujours imprégniez des mots de son professeur.

- Mme Potter, Monsieur Potter sa ne vous fait rien de ne pas savoir où est Harry ?

Mme Potter émis un reniflement à l'entente de ses mots avant de s'effondrer en pleure dans les bras de son mari

- que ? Resta sans voix Hermione……il est……il est…. Recula Hermione….Non…..c'est impossible…..

Rogue la rattrapa par la taille et sortit

- NOOOOOON ! Hurla Hermione alors que les portes de la grande salle se refermer.

Les élèves restèrent silencieux durant le repas mais dans les jours qui suivirent, Hermione ne réapparut pas est les rumeurs comme quoi Harry Potter serait mort se rependit rapidement dans tout le château. Pansy semblait errer comme un fantôme, elle suivait les autres, assistait au cours sans aucune conviction. Effrayant grandement ses amis déjà inquiets par les absences répétées de Gabriel et Drago, de la disparition d'Harry mais aussi celle d'Hermione.

**&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&**

- Où est-ce que vous m'emmenez ? Lâcher moi ! Supplia Hermione

- tait- toi ! Le directeur à besoin de toi. Cracha Rogue emplie de mécontentement

Il la poussa dans une petite salle après avoir marcher pendant plusieurs minutes. Une minuscule et effrayante salle, sombre et muni d'une unique meurtrière, qui ne laissait filtrer que très peu de lumière, elle discerna un paravent et accroché à celui-ci une robe blanche scintillant aux rayons qui filtrait.

- qu'est-ce que je fais là ?

- change-toi. S'assis sur une chaise rogue.

- vous voulez rire j'espère ? Je n'ai pas l'intention de satisfaire vos envies de pervers.

- la ferme ! Comment une mademoiselle je sais tout pourrait me faire envies ? Ridicule ! Rougit Severus en pensant à Sirius

- je ne me changerais pas pour autant ! Déclara t-elle énervé en s'asseyant en tailleur au sol.

- fait comme il te plaira. Nous attendrons le professeur Dumbledore

Ils se regardèrent dans le blanc de l'œil pendant près d'une heure lorsqu'un cliquetis se fit entendre, la porte grinça est laissa percevoir le directeur de Poudlard. Il referma derrière lui et lui adressa un sourire bienveillant

- Miss Granger, j'ose espérer que Severus ne vous à pas trop molester ?

- non, je…

Hermione en fut décontenancée, Dumbledore arborait son sourire empli de crainte, que pouvait-il se passer ?

- voyez-vous. Il fit apparaitre un fauteuil. Nous avons de grave problème, Harry est en grand danger et

- Harry a toujours été en danger. Murmura telle rassurer d'entendre par ses mots que la vie ne l'avait pas quitté

- oui c'est vrai mais cette fois-ci il ne sera pas capable de reprendre conscience il me semble.

- que voulez vous dire ?

- vous devez le savoir mieux que moi miss Granger, vous savez ce qu'il adviendra d'Harry si cela se poursuit. La regarda par-dessus ses lunettes Albus

- je ne vois pas hélas professeur. Détourna le regard Hermione

- je suis certain que flammes vous la dit.

Il la vit sursauter et serez ses bras contre elle, prise d'effroi et d'un frisson incontrôlable.

- je…je ne veux pas y croire… se boucha telle les oreilles

- allons, vous connaissant vous avez vérifié ses propos, durant la nuit il se trouve que la réserve n'est pas très utiliser, il est facile d'y trouver les réponses aux questions interdite.

- non, je n'ai pas….

- je ne vous blâme pas, à votre place j'aurais fait la même chose pour un ami mais vous, l'avez-vous fait pour un ami ?

Dumbledore l'effrayait, il était différent, son calme laissait transparaître un certain empressement à avoir la réponse et à clore cette discussion qu'il jugeait certainement inutile. Son regard vogua jusqu'à Severus, impossible d'avoir un appuie avec lui, le seul qui arrivait à le faire plier était de loin Sirius mais à l'instant même, celui-ci n'était point présent. Avec un pincement au cœur et les yeux dans le vague, ses lèvres bougèrent d'elle-même, elle était coincée.

- pour Harry.

- vous seriez prête à tout pour vos amis ?

- oui

- alors, auriez-vous le courage de vous sacrifier pour lui ?

Elle qui n'osait pas le regarder releva brusquement les yeux vers lui avant qu'elle ne les rabaisse.

- venait avec moi miss granger j'aimerais vous montrer une créature.

Elle le suivit silencieusement accompagner de rogue juste derrière elle. Arrivé au sous-sol il lui banda les yeux. Que pouvait-il bien se passer ? Une main froide se glissa dans la sienne, elle la serrait fort et maladroitement, c'était sans doute celle de rogue. Au fur et à mesure qu'il avancer les sons changèrent et une odeur nauséabonde fit son apparition. Elle entendit un bruit de roche, comme un mur qui s'ouvre et se referme. Le bandeau de ses yeux glissa le long de son visage. Elle se trouvait devant une cellule, à coté d'elle il y avait une table minuscule ou reposer une unique bougie. Mais derrière les barreaux demeuré une obscurité profonde.

- je vous en pris Miss granger. Lui tendit une bougie Albus en ouvrant la petite porte.

D'une main tremblante elle prit possession de la bougie et avança d'un pas incertain vers l'entre si obscure. Qu'elle créature allait telle voir ?

Elle tendit le bras éclairant au fur et à mesure de ses pas le sol, elle y vit une multitude de rampant se faufiler et siffler sur son passage. Deux perles grises scintillantes apparurent dans l'ombre la faisant sursauter.

- qu'est-ce que tu fais la ?

- calme-toi Gabriel, c'est Hermione. Fit une petite voix.

- elle déplaça son bras vers la gauche dévoilant le propriétaire de la voix

- Drago ?

- oui, tu es venue le voir ? S'étonna t-il en souriant

- le ?

- oui il est là, pointa du doigt le jeune Malfoy.

Hermione avala difficilement sa salive et fit dévier la bougie sur la droite, elle y vit la soi-disant créature. Son ami, enchainé et parcourut de spasme violent, il se mordait la lèvre jusqu'au saignement, il était couvert de multiples entailles, qui laissaient paraitre des écailles proéminentes, ses membres changeaientt de formes lentement. Ses cheveux poussaient continuellement apparemment. Ils touchaient le sol. Les ongles de ses mains et de ses pieds se changeaient en griffes. Mais le plus spectaculaire était le partage de deux couleurs sur son corps le rouge et le noir. Toujours devant lui elle pouvait discerner dans son dos des écailles le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Cela en disait long sur leur longueur.

Harry fulminait de douleur derrière ses lèvres fermé, ses bras se contractèrent à chaque assaut de douleur faisant grinçait les chaine dorée. Elle amorça un geste vers lui

- est-ce que sa va Harmmm

Drago l'avait stoppé dans son geste et parole

- il ne faut pas l'appeler, indiqua t-il en la relâchant

- c'est grotesque !pourquoi n'est-il pas à l'infirmerie ? Il faut le soigner, il faut soigner Harry ! Harry tu m'entends ?!

Elle juste le temps apercevoir ses yeux, un rubis et un de jade. Drago la poussa comme il put contre les grilles en se mettant devant elle. Une colonne de flamme rouge et noir entoura le survivant dans la seconde qui suivit l'appel, les flammes coururent vers Drago pour atteindre le porteur de cette voix qui l'avait appelé, mais elles moururent sur le bouclier du blond qui s'était enclenché. Cela faisait un moment qu'il avait compris le système, et sans son bouclier il ne donnait pas cher de sa peau.

Il avança une main au travers des flammes et caressa sont visage. Elles s'atténuèrent progressivement jusqu'à une complète disparition. Drago soupira de soulagement comme chaque fois que cela se produisait. Il s'avança et déposa un baiser sur les lèvres ensanglanté de son fiancé tout en passant ses bras autour de son coup.

C'était tout ce qu'il pouvait faire pour calmer Harry lors de ses moments de crise. Cela lui apportait une certaine paix intérieure avant qu'il ne sombre à nouveaux dans les tourments de son âme.

Il ne savait pas s'il embrassait son fiancé ou la créature qui l'habitait mais comme à chaque fois la réponse de son corps lui intimait qu'il s'agissait d'Harry. Il avait cette façon d'embrasser si avidement et avec empressement qui lui était propre.

Et la réponse ne tarda pas.

Les lèvres s'entrouvrirent et laissèrent s'inviter entre celle du blond, une langue taquine et avide de sensations. Fidèle à ces temps ci le baiser avait un gout métallique qui ne changeait pas. Symbole de plusieurs hémorragies dans son corps. Hermione vit son ami tenter de s'avancer encore plus près de son fiancé, mais les chaines le retenait et elle pouvait percevoir une pointe d'irritabilité de celui-ci.

Alors pour combler à ce manque de contact qu'il semblait rechercher, une chose jaillit de l'ombre et s'enroula autour de l'abdomen du blond. L'obligeant à ce rapprocher de force.

C'était une queue de Dragon. Pas de doute dessus. Elle était encore petite mais déjà doter d'une grande force et d'agilité.

Drago semblait subir avec plaisir se traitement, son corps semblait rayonner légèrement. Mais c'était surtout ses joues et ses soupirs qui furent fort révélateur.

Hermione vit soudain le blond perdre conscience, laissant son corps basculer en arrière. Harry ou se qui semblait en tout cas l'être le déposa calmement, à l'aide de sa queue, dans les bras de Gabriel qui venait le récupérer.

A peine eut-il déposé son autre moitié que la queue d'Harry tenta de s'emparer de lui. Mais Gabriel fut plus rapide et dégaina son épée, la tranchant avec efficacité.

Il soupira et s'éloigna, retournant se prostré dans l'ombre.

Hermione toujours au sol observa la queue tranché disparaitre progressivement tandis que la blessure restituait déjà le reste de la queue.

- c'est impressionnant n'est-ce pas ?

Hermione ne détourna le regard qu'une fois que celui de son ami sembla se voiler. Signe qu'il venait surement de reperdre conscience. Enfin c'était du moins ce qu'il semblait.

- Professeur.

- oui miss Granger ? Sourit Albus

- que dois-je faire ? Se releva déterminé Hermione.

Albus lui tendit la main, Hermione la prit s'en aucune appréhension. Il la conduisit de nouveau dans la petite salle ou résidé la robe blanche.

- ce sera très simple Miss Granger.

Elle fixa la robe et lâcha la main de son professeur qui se voulait rassurant. Ses pas la guidèrent derrière le paravent ou elle se changea. Elle réapparut quelque instant après

- me faite vous confiance miss Granger ?

Elle ne répondit pas et se contenta de l'observer.

- c'est tout à fait compréhensible savoir que je vous ai caché cela. Perdit son sourire Dumby. J'espère du moins que vous avez confiance en vos amis.

Dumbledore ouvrit une petite porte adjacente et fit entrer Hermione avant lui. Et la referma au nez de Severus.

Hermione ne bougea pas et regarda ébahit les cercles et runes tracées, elle en avait repéré quelques uns dont les significations ne lui était pas étrangères bien que la totalité du cercle lui était inconnus. Il s'agissait sûrement d'un cercle d'invocation, d'après la rune « naissance de la terre » mais une autre ne lui présageait rien de bon, « l'ange taché de sang » laissait penser à un sacrifice. Serait-ce elle ?

- c'est elle ? demanda un homme de grande taille à la peau noir

Elle remarqua alors qu'autour du cercle se tenait six membres, l'air grave et le visage fermé.

- oui c'est elle Jawaad. Posa sa main Albus sur son épaule.

Jawaad tendit l'une de ses mains vers Hermione alors qu'elle restait figer en voyant l'autre muni d'un poignard.

**&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&**

Plusieurs jours plus tard, Minerva décida de prendre les choses en main, tout était entrain de basculer et elle n'aimait pas le changement. Aussi, armé de réprimande et de consternations, elle suivait le directeur dans les dédales de couloir sous sa demande.

- Albus cela ne peut pas continuer ! Le suivait-elle

- Je le pense aussi.

- Les élèves murmurent des choses. Certains Gryffondor ne viennent même plus en cour !

- Je sais Minerva

- et bien faite quelque chose ! Ralla t-elle

Le professeur Dumbledore se stoppa devant un mur du cachot

- Minerva, vous devez comprendre que cela ne dépend pas de moi

- comment cela ?

Le mur s'ouvrit, ils s'avancèrent est celui-ci se referma aussitôt

- que voulez-vous me montrer Albus ?

- avancer Minerva, et voyez par vous même

La directrice de Gryffondor observa Albus puis s'avança vers les grilles qui se trouver un peu plus loin. Derrière ses grilles elle vit quelque chose qui l'horrifia. Le jeune Potter était attaché par chacun de ses membres, il y avait aussi Mme Potter qui lavait son corps en fredonnant des paroles attendrissante, à sa gauche il y avait Drago endormit sur les genoux de Gabriel

- Lily ? Questionna t-elle

Celle-ci se retourna, elle était si pale.

- Minerva

- qu'est-ce que cela signifie ? Ses chaines, cet endroit ? demanda t-elle

- eh bien Minerva, Harry à…..il à…..commença Lily

Lily avait du mal à expliquer ce qu'il arrivait à son fils, elle-même ne le savait pas bien. Minerva sentit quelque chose de froid se glisser à ses pieds.

- qu'est-ce ? Aaah ! Se recula t-elle dégouter

Son regard vogua sur l'ensemble de la cellule, il en grouiller partout sur les murs, les poutres, le sol, il y en avait même un autour du coup de Lily

- des serpents. Sourit Lily. On….on finit par si habituer. Fit-elle avec un sourire tendu.

- d'où viennent ses serpents ?

- il faut que vous sachiez Minerva, qu'Harry subit quelque distorsion magique selon Severus, les serpents viendrait du jeune Malfoy, un moyen de protection semblerait-il. Fit Albus

- le jeune Malfoy vous dite ? Lequel ? Les observa Minerva

Un sourire naquit sur le visage de Gabriel

- Inquiète ? La regarda t-il

- Hmpf !

Minera reporta son attention sur Harry, elle en fit le tour tandis que sa mère lavait le haut de son corps. Elle se figea de stupeur en voyant son dos

- qu'est ce cela ?!

- c'est Dragone. Exprima Drago en se frottant les yeux. Elle est entrain de renaitre.

- de renaitre ? Ne compris telle pas

- oui Harry là banni de son corps le jour où il s'est énervé contre moi, laissant la place à l'autre Dragon.

- l'autre ?

- Madara. mon Dragon. Fit Gabriel narquois

-ne prenez pas se ton insolent avec moi, jeune homme. Indiqua Minerva

- oh, seriez-vous inquiète ? Il huma l'air. Vous transpirez la peur.

Un sourire étira ses lèvres et Drago le pinça.

- ne sois pas comme ca.

Gabriel le regarda l'espace d'un instant avant de se lever et de gagner le fond de la cellule, lui donnant une apparence encore plus effrayante. Le bout de ses cheveux d'argent brillait à la lumière des bougies et sa peau blafarde drapé de noir le faisaient ressembler à un démon. Près à bondir sur vous au moindre signe de faille. Et ses yeux luisaient d'une lueur argentée dans l'obscurité profonde qui masquait son visage.

- vous comprenez maintenant ma position Minerva ? Questionna Albus

- oui mais où est miss Granger ?

- elle est actuellement indisponible, venez nous allons aller lui rendre visite.

Minerva suivis le mage s'en véritablement comprendre, qu'entendez t-il par indisponible ?

**&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&**

Un jeune garçon s'avança d'un pas rapide dans le château gagnant les cachots avec précipitation. Il entra avec rage dans sa chambre individuelle en claquant la porte.

- Cette espèce de mage noir de paquotille ! Je sens que je vais le tuer ! Et son imbécile de rat ! Non mais je cauchemarde là ! Dire de moi que je suis le fils de Voldemort ce mage à deux mornille ! ! S'affaissa t-il dans un fauteuil.

Un énorme serpent sortit de sous les couvertures et ondula jusqu'au fauteuil. La main du garçon le frôla et elle perdit son apparence pour devenir une femme habillée d'écaille, juste assez pour couvrir sa pudeur.

- Il ne faut pas vous mettre en colère maître. Bientôt viendra le jour où vous aurez votre revanche. Grimpa t-elle sur le fauteuil.

Elle saisissait de ses mains la chevelure brune et fit bascule la tête du garçon vers l'avant contre sa poitrine.

- Seiria, ta peau et si froide.

- comme vous Nathan.

- ne m'appelle pas par se nom, il n'est qu'un substitut.

- Oui mon maitre, bientôt je pourrais le crier. L'embrassa telle

- tu as beau être aussi froide que la glace, tu es plus ardente que la braise. Passa t-il ses main sur ses cuisses.

- vous m'insulter maitre. Fronça tels les sourcils

- je sais, mais j'aime te voir en colère. Sourit Nathan

Elle lui mordit l'oreille avec force, le faisant gémir.

- vous ne changerez jamais au fond, lécha telle le sang mis à nu.

- par contre on dirait que ton envie ne cesse de grandir en revanche. La caressait-il. Mais tu vas encore devoir patienter.

- ne vous en faite pas maitre une fois réveiller nous pourrons nous emparer de lui.

- sa ne saurait tarder.

- et se jour là je vous reverrais enfin.

- oui je n'aurais plus besoin de se corps de gamin. La fixa t-il

- j'en brule d'impatience.

**&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&**

- Albus où diable m'emmenez vous ?! Perdait patience Minerva en le suivant.

Il se stoppa et elle se pencha sur le coté pour voir ou il était arrivé.

- Professeurs. Saluèrent Maugrey et Thonks

- Bonjour, passa la porte qu'ils gardaient, Albus

- Des aurores ? Albus que font Maugrey et Thonks ici ?

- patience Minerva

- patience ? Mais je n'ai que trop patienter !

- du calme mon amie. Ouvrit une porte Albus

Minerva qui allait répliquer ne sut que dire devant le spectacle qui s'étendait devant elle.

- Voilà ce que je vous cache depuis un moment Minerva

- vous êtes devenu fou ?! S'estomaqua t'elle en voyant l'horreur sous ses yeux

- je savais bien que vous réagiriez de la sorte

- mais enfin c'est une élève ! Et vous l'utiliser pour un portail magique ?! Elle…elle est si pale, sait-elle qu'elle peut en mourir ?

- j'en ai conscience mais Miss Granger à pris elle-même cette décision. Par ailleurs notre invitée va bientôt pointer le bout de son nez.

Minerva observé son meilleur élève allongé sur le cercle, sa robe blanche couverte de tache de sang. Ses poignet est cheville avait était tailladé une entaille avait était faite à la gorge. Mais le plus impressionnant resté se septre agrémenter d'un cristal à son sommet, tournoyant dans sa sphère. Il avait été planté dans son abdomen. Son sang couvrait les runes alors que les directeurs récitaient de vieux artefacts oubliés.

- qu'avez-vous l'intention de faire ?

- offrir le corps de miss Granger à la prêtresse Elwens

- vous êtes inconscient ?! Comment pourrait-elle supporter un tel niveau de magie afflué dans son corps en étant déjà si affaiblie ?! Elle va mourir à coup sur ! Si elle ne l'est pas déjà !

- nous n'avons pas le choix si nous voulons que Harry survive et nous aussi.

Sacrifier un élève pour sauver tous les autres pouvait sembler envisageable mais pourquoi devait-elle porter se fardeau à un si jeune âge ? Minerva réfléchissait à diverse solution pour sauver le jeune Potter par un autre moyen mais il était déjà trop tard. Le cercle de runes qui réagissait au sang qui s'écoulait venait de cesser son activité. Le cristal se stoppa et une déferlante de magie en sortit pénétrant le corps.

Un silence pesant envahit la pièce. Chacun se demandant si la jeune fille était morte ou si l'incantation avait réussit. Mais même réussit serait-ce la personne attendu qui aurait pénétré le corps ?

Les yeux d'Hermione s'ouvrir et Minerva euh le souffle coupé alors qu'elle observait le sceptre sortir de l'abdomen avec un bruit de chaire insoutenable. Il retomba au sol et le corps de son élève préféré, se mit debout.

Elle tituba quelque instant puis trouva son équilibre et observa-les alentour. Elle posa sa main sur son corps et sentit la blessure profonde de l'abdomen. Ses yeux se fermèrent et une douce lumière verte émana des blessures. Après quelque minute, les entailles disparurent complètement.

Les autres membres de la pièce ne bougeaient pas, qui avait-il en face d'eux ? Le corps d'Hermione n'avait pas vraiment changé si ce n'était que son épaisse touffe de cheveux trainait maintenant au sol.

Elle entama une marche vers la porte mais fut coupé en chemin par Zachary et Jawaad.

- vous devez rester ici. Annonça Jawaad

- Etes-vous la reine Elwens ? Questionna prestement Zachary

Elle les observa silencieusement, puis leva sa main droite devant elle. Expulsant les deux plus loin.

Maxime attrapa son bras et la tira vers elle.

- Vous êtes en sécurité ici.

Elles se fixèrent des yeux puis brusquement Maxime lâcha son bras pour venir poser ses mains sur sa tête. Elle s'écroula à genou au sol, provoquant une petite secousse.

-Arrêtait ! Je vous en supplie arrêtait sa ! Je ne peux plus le supporter ! Se mit-elle à hurler

La prétendue reine se détourna d'elle et continua son chemin lentement.

Albus accourut près d'elle terriblement inquiet

- que vous a tel fait ?

- elle….elle….murmurait des choses….je…

- se n'est rien, reprenait vous, c'est terminé. La réconforta Albus

- Vous voyez Albus ! Je vous l'avais dit ! Dangereuse et cette civilisation. Nous ne pouvons même pas l'arrêter, comment allons nous faire ? Tempêta Manuella

- Nous allons la suivre, elle doit vouloir quelque chose. Se frotta le menton contrarié le vieux magicien.

Ils coururent tous jusqu'à elle, ils la rattrapèrent facilement, elle qui marchait si lentement. Mais un bruit de couloir se propagea rapidement parmi les élèves qu'elle croisé.

Et la rumeur du fantôme d'Hermione se propagea. Les élèves libres rentrés dans les classes, interrompant les divers cours afin de prévenir les autres de ce phénomène étrange. Au grand drame des directeurs qui tenait à la garder secrète.

Les divers élèves se regrouper le long des murs et observé en murmurant sur son passage.

Une élève parmi eux courut jusqu'à l'étage du dessous. Essoufflé elle entra brusquement dans la salle plongé dans l'obscurité ou brillé plusieurs sphère d'argent.

- RON ?! Cria t-elle toujours accroché à la poignée

La lumière se ralluma révélant Sirius et Remus au centre entouré de leur élève et de leur Patronus.

- Miss Lovegood je doute que se soit l'heure de votre cours. Fronça les sourcils Sirius. Aussi, si vous tenait tant à avoir rendez vous avec Monsieur Weasley, revenait dans une heure.

- Hein ?! Mais je ne veux pas sortir avec elle Sirius ! Se plaignis Ron

Sirius s'avança vers lui et lui attrapa l'oreille.

- Comment oses-tu parler avec tant de familiarité à ton professeur !

- aie aie aie aie !

Les élèves se mirent à rire et Luna à perdre patience.

- Imbécile !

- vous dépasser les bornes Miss Lovegood ! 5 points en moins pour…

- C'est Hermione ! Elle est là ! Tout le château ne parle que d'elle ! Débita à une vitesse extraordinaire Luna surprenant certains qui la connaissait pour être lente et lunatique

- comment ca tout le monde ne parle que d'elle ? Fut intrigué Remus

- elle est habillée d'une robe blanche couverte de sang. Elle déambule dans les couloirs avec derrière elle Dumbledore et Minerva ! Sortit Luna

- Le cours est terminé ! Annonça Sirius en courant après Luna

- Eh attendez nous !!!! Crièrent les autres

Suivant Luna ils atteignirent l'étage du dessus, ils s'arrêtèrent en haut des marches. Choqué de cette vision d'horreur qui se dirigeait vers eux.

Marchant d'un pas lent et gracieux, sa robe blanche ensanglanté glissant sur le carrelage ainsi que ses cheveux. Le sang qui coulait avait séché sur ses bras dénudé.

Une personne sortit du lot et se mit à courir.

- Hermione ! Cria Pansy

Elle accourut jusque devant elle ses yeux se baignèrent de larmes.

- Que sait-il passé Hermione ? Que t'a fait Severus ? N'osant pas la touché

Severus appuyait contre un mur soupira. Pourquoi tout serait-il toujours de sa faute ?

- Sevou qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait ?! Se dirigea vers lui Sirius

- je ne suis pas responsable ! Se mit face à lui le professeur de potions.

Le regard d'Hermione qui au début était encrée dans celui de Pansy dévia sur la gauche.

- le garçon du néant tu le connais. S'approcha telle de Sirius

Elle se rapprocha jusqu'à s'en coller à lui. Et ses yeux se plantèrent dans les siens

- laisse-moi le voir.

- je……..Il………..n'arrivais pas à s'exprimer Sirius

Il sentait cette personne, qui n'était pas Hermione, s'introduire dans son esprit et arpenter divers chemin, des souvenirs douloureux à ceux qu'il chérissait tant.

- Tu es seul…. Elle détourna le regard vers Severus…..terriblement seul……..repris telle son attention

Qu'insinuait-elle ? Lui qui subissait les assauts de Sirius s'en trop rechigner était en cause ? Et puis quoi encore ? C'était lui qui était à plaindre pas Sirius, ce n'était certainement pas Sirius qui ne pouvait pas bouger le lendemain à cause du sexe.

Les yeux de Sirius se voilèrent alors qu'il semblait suffoqué de l'intrusion de cette femme dans son esprit.

- tu n'as rien craindre enfants de la nuit oubliée. Lui murmura t-elle. Ta prophétie ne s'est pas encore accomplit.

Elle le fixa encore quelque minute dans silence de mort. Severus la vit sourire avant de reporter son attention vers lui. Ses yeux améthyste lui faisait peur il sembler ruisseler de magie. Il la vie pointer son indexe sur son front. Qu'allait-elle faire ?

Le contact de peau eut lieu mais rien ne se passa au grand étonnement de Severus. Il fronça les sourcils alors qu'une remarque acerbe lui brulait les lèvres. Elle se mit à sourit et murmura

- dans trois semaines. Avant de se diriger vers les escaliers.

D'un pas léger elle descendit les escaliers entre Ron et Blaise qui s'était écarté.

Rien d'anormale ne se produisit alors les directeurs continuèrent leur course après la jeune femme accompagné de Ron blaise et Pansy.

Severus restait figé, qui aurait-il dans trois semaines ? Se ferait-il attaqué ? Allait-il mourir ? Il était préoccupé mais perdit sa concentration en voyant Sirius s'écrouler alors que la jeune femme venait de disparaitre de son chant de vue.

- Sirius ? Oh qu'est-ce que tu me fais là ? Réveille-toi. Lui fit quelque claque Severus pour le réveiller

Le brun se mit à sourire alors que Severus l'appelait encore une fois

- j'ouvrirais les yeux si tu m'embrasses.

Rogue sentit une veine palpitait sur sa tempe gauche, il lâcha un acerbe crétin et suivit l'attroupement.

- Sev ! Attend ! Sev !

- je m'inquiéter pour toi alors que tu te fiche de moi ! Partit à pas précipiter rogue en voyant son amant le suivre

- Sev je suis désolé ! Se………………..

Rogue trouva étrange que sont amant est déjà abandonné mais ne se retourna pas. C'était certainement encore une de ses simagrées pour le faire plier une fois de plus.

- Professeur ? Professeur black ! Professeur rogue, il ne va pas bien ! fit un élève

- c'est surement un autre plan foireux. Leva la main Severus sans même se retourner, lui faisant signe de laisser tomber

- il a du sang qui lui sort de l'oreille.

Rogue s'arrêta nette et mordit sa lèvre énervé, il allait encore céder à son cœur au lieu d'écouter sa tête. Pourquoi devait-il toujours s'inquiéter comme ca pour lui ? Il se mordit un peu plus la lèvre jusqu'au sang soupira et se retourna brusquement en courant.

Il poussa brusquement l'élève et se mit à observer son brun. Il n'y avait rien d'anormale et surtout rien qui expliquerait une soudaine sortie de sang dans les oreilles.

- crétin qu'est-ce que tu as encore foutu ? Releva sa tête rogue

- ……..

- tu m'entends ? Sirius ? Sirius ? Et merde

Rogue attrapa son amant et le mit sur son dos. Il n'était pas léger le bougre. Trop préoccupé par l'état de son amant il n'avait même pas pensé à le faire léviter jusque l'infirmerie.

Après une course quelque peu périlleuse jusqu'à la salle de soin. Le maitre des potions déposa Sirius dans un lit et partit quérir Pomfresh.

- Pompon ! Pompon !

- cessez de hurler Severus ! Je suis ici passa tel la tête d'un paravent.

- venez c'est Sirius ! Il saigne ….

L'infirmière devant l'air paniqué du professeur, abandonna sa tache de soin auprès de Molly Weasley et se rendit au chevet de l'intéressé.

- elle l'ausculta de tout part pendant que Severus faisait les cent pas au bout du lit.

- je ne sais pas ce qu'il à.

- comment ca vous ne savez pas ?!

- Sirius se porte très bien je ne peux pas expliquer cette sortie de sang de ses oreilles.

- mais on s'en fiche ! Arrêter se saignement.

- non ! S'en absence d'information je ne stopperais pas cette hémorragie, cela pourrait avoir de grave conséquence. Commença à le couvrir Pomfresh après avoir transformé sa tenue en pyjama.

- mais cette femme à simplement cafouiller dans sa tête. Tenta d'expliquer Severus

- une femme ?

- la reine Elwens

- une Elwens ? Se figea t-elle

- elle lui soutirait des infos.

- je suis désolée, Severus mais je ne peux rien faire pour lui. Se redressa Pompon l'air morose.

Severus agrippa l'infirmière, la rage commencer à monter.

- pourquoi ca ?! Vous êtes l'infirmière ! Ou bien avez-vous eu votre diplôme dans les paquets de dragée surprise ?!

Elle lui asséna une violente gifle. Lui faisant lâcher prise.

- Si je ne fais rien c'est que je ne peux rien faire ! Les Elwens on des pouvoir que nous n'avons pas, des pouvoir bien plus profond que celui du mage noir qui consiste simplement à voir a travers les yeux. Non, je ne peux absolument rien faire car elle s'est emparée de son esprit et a ouvert toutes les porte de son antres, la mort, la joie, la souffrance… une ouverture simultané et un parcours de l'esprit et très dangereux ! Dans le pire des cas Sirius va mourir car son esprit n'arrivera pas à refermer correctement les souvenirs dans les bonnes portes.

- et dans le meilleur ?

- si une majorité de souvenir sont bien placés l'hémorragie cessera, mais le reste des souvenirs provoquera une perte de la mémoire, de repère, il pourrait ne plus reconnaitre personne. Il pourrait être conscient et ne plus être capable de bouger. La lecture de l'esprit est très dangereuse.

Severus s'écroula sur une chaise vide, Pompon posa délicatement sa main sur son épaule et le laissa seul.

Etait-ce réellement possible ? Cette vision d'horreur avait-elle réellement lieu là, sous ses yeux ? Non il ne pouvait pas y croire, pourquoi maintenant ? Alors que cet idiot le faisait se sentir si bien, alors qu'il comptait pour quelqu'un qui ne voulait pas s'attirer son neveu ou ses talents en potion. Allait-il mourir ainsi?. Sans espoir de le revoir, d'entendre une de ses niaiserie?. Etait-ce cette prédiction de la reine ? Dans trois semaines mourait-il ou bien ne se souviendrait-il même plus de lui ? L'enfant de la nuit oubliée qu'est-ce ? Qu'elle était donc cette prédiction. Y avait-il vu sa mort au ministère ? Tant de question et aucune réponse, pourquoi tout devait-il toujours se passer mal ?

D'abord son neveu, puis Potter, puis Sirius et cette miss je sais tout.

Il devait surement être maudit. Il se leva au bord de la crise de larme et s'allongea aux cotés de Sirius qui était secoué de spasme.

- je suis là Sirius, alors je t-en supplie, je t-en supplie ne m'abandonne pas toi aussi. Tu l'as promis Sirius. Tu me l'as promis ! Se mit à pleurer le serpent.

**&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&**

Le corps d'Hermione déambulait dans les couloirs à la recherche d'une chose certaine.

- Hermione ! Hermione ! Regarde moi Hermione je t'en supplie ! Hurla Pansy.

Hermione continua son chemin sans adresser un regard.

- ton amie n'est plus de ce monde.

- tu mens !

Tandis que les professeurs stoppaient l'afflux d'élèves, certains continuer leur route sur que la jeune fille se diriger vers Potter, leurs amis aussi était de la partie.

Après quelque minute de course après une Pansy en rage qui ne voulait pas croire aux paroles de cette femme ils arrivèrent devant un mur clos.

Elle posa délicatement sa main sur le mur et l'ouvrit. Minerva, Dumbledore, Lilly, James, Ron, blaise, Pansy, entrèrent, les autres gardèrent l'entrée face aux autres directeurs.

- laisser nous passer ! Cracha Jawaad

- je regrette mais cette pièce est réservées aux seuls membres de Poudlard. Expliqua Maugrey

**&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&**

Les chaines grincèrent fortement, Harry subissait une autre crise, et plus cela venait et moins Drago réussissait à le retenir. Gabriel n'avait aucune capacité de défense question sceau et autre, il n'était bon qu'à l'attaque.

- Harry calme toi se n'est rien. Le rassura Drago en repoussant les flammes avec difficulté.

La magie ne cessait de se concentrer autour de son amant pour finir par exploser une nouvelle foi.

Depuis maintenant plusieurs heures, la cellule subissait ses coups à-coups magiques et peu à peu les vieilles barrières misent en place cédèrent. Le plafond s'écroulait lentement mais surement.

- ne reste pas là Drago ! Le poussa Gabriel.

Une secousse plus violente retentit et les murs explosèrent. Devant eux se dressait les différent arrivant surpris et choqués de ce qui se passait. Mais aussi les autres directeurs qui avaient maintenant aussi accès à la vision de la salle.

- blaise tu pourrais me lâcher maintenant ?! Ralla Ron

Blaise se mit à rougir et se recula de Ron dont il s'était jetait pour le protéger des gravas. Quelque caillou et beaucoup de poussière avaient recouvert les visiteurs.

- quelqu'un est blessé ? Sortait du nuage de poussière Drago dans les bras de Gabriel.

Lorsqu'ils virent les personnes à l'extérieur saines et sauves, Drago poussa un soupir de soulagement mais il fut surpris quand Gabriel le lâcha subitement.

- sa va pas la tête Gab ! Se frotta les fesses Drago. Gabriel ! Le fixa t-il

Le dénommé ne le regardait pas, il fixait autre chose, tout en reculant effrayé.

- ca faisait longtemps Gabriel Angel Madara. S'avança Hermione vers lui.

Gabriel déploya ses ailes et empoigna son épée.

- Ne t'approche pas de moi Grande prêtresse ! Lui hurla t-il

- sinon quoi ?! Se mit à rire Hermione

Elle cessa brusquement de rire et se volatilisa surprenant tout le monde et réapparaissant devant Gabriel.

- Tu as beaucoup de chemin à parcourir pour espérer pouvoir me vaincre. Saisissant sa gorge.

- va en enfer !

- c'est toi qui va y retourner…_LORIELIA_ !!

Gabriel disparut brusquement sous les yeux effarés.

- que lui avez-vous fait ?! Se mit Drago entre elle et Harry

- je n'ai fait que sauver l'enfant du néant. Maintenant sois gentil de te pousser. Sourit-elle

- jamais !

Son regard changea ainsi que son aura magique

- Rasta catiriono, Blaster !! Se mit-elle à crier

Drago fut projeté contre un mur, mais il ne retomba pas, le mur l'avala à moitié l'immobilisant, alors qu'il assistait sans défense à la reprise de la marche de la reine. Le sauveur du monde sorcier n'était bientôt plus que l'ombre de lui-même. Ni homme, ni bête. Arborant des écailles rouge et noir, des yeux de jade et sang. Il la regardé emplie de rage d'être ainsi enchainé.

Voyant le danger il déversa une autre explosion.

- ca ne sert à rien de te débattre, je vais aniler de toi cette créature néfaste.

Les chaines grincèrent de ses débats tandis que le doigt de la reine se posa sur son front.

- Dammas !

Drago est les autres assistaient impuissant à la puissance de la reine Elwens, sa parole avait provoqué en Harry un changement brutal de transformation.

La magie libérée par la reine prenait un aspect bleuté et repoussait celle d'Harry. Même Dumbledore n'en revenais pas, comment pouvait-elle ainsi repoussé la magie de trois être réunis ?

- c'est très simple vieux singe. Lui sourit-elle

Dumbledore écarquilla les yeux. Elle avait lu ses pensées !

- à quoi bon avoir de la puissance lorsque celle-ci est en désaccord en soi ?

C'est vrai il n'avait pas pensé à sa !

Il reporta son attention sur Harry dont le corps muté disparaissait complètement ne laissant plus place qu'a une forme humaine simple. La reine s'avança un peu plus.

- désormais tu ne feras plus de mal comme Gabriel.

- Harry ! Harry ! Ressaisit toi idiot ! Hurla Drago, essayant de se dégager; tu ne vas pas m'abandonner comme Gab ?! Harry

- C'est inutile, ne vois-tu pas qu'il est épuisé. Regarda tel le corps nu pendant au bout des chaines

- tu ne l'auras pas ! Tu ne l'auras jamais, il est à moi et je le garde ! Pardonne moi Harry, je t'aime, Oriyas !

Les chaines s'ouvrirent et le corps d'Harry s'écroula au sol.

- Rastel Ireil ! Hurla Drago

Le corps d'Harry disparut de leurs champs de vision. La reine se volatilisa et réapparut devant Drago

- ou à tu appris la langue sacré ? Le gifla telle

- va te faire foutre ! Lui cracha t-il du sang à la figure.

- bien, tu ne m'en voudras pas je suppose. Se mit-elle rire. Astarus, Bringuel !

Une lance d'argent jaillit de sa main et pointa le cou de blaise alors qu'une liane invisible enserrait la gorge de Ron l'étouffant.

- je vous avais dit que ce n'était que folie ! s'écria Manuella à Dumbledore

Qui n'avait pas l'humeur à écouter les simagrées de celle-ci

- bien petit ange, choisit bien, tu me racontes ce que je veux savoir ou je les tue.

-…..

- d'abord son meilleur ami puis le tien.

- je….c'est mère qui me la apprise !

- Narcissa ? S'étonna la reine. Soit ou la tu emmener ?

- ma mère ? Arrondissait les yeux Drago

- non triple idiot ! Ou as-tu envoyé ton préjà ?

- je n'en sais rien !

- nous verrons si la mémoire te revient lorsque j'aurais pénétré ton esprit.

Elle le fixa intensément dans les yeux pendant plusieurs minutes, puis le gifla fortement.

- imbécile ! Tu tes trompez de sortilège tu lui à transférer tes souvenirs.

- non, je l'ai fait exprès. Sourit la bouche en sang Drago

- si tu crois qu'un simple transfert d'esprit peu me bloquer c'est mal me connaitre !

Le mur d'à coté explosa et elle s'enfuit. Ils la regardèrent flotter dans les airs jusqu'au lac. Elle toucha la surface de l'eau de la pointe de son pied.

Le château entier assista au chant de la reine, dont les pouvoirs faisaient jaillir de l'eau, les vieilles ruines de son palais ayant jadis dominé Poudlard.

- Nous sommes perdus ! Désespéra Minerva en relevant Ron à moitié dans les vapes après que la corde invisible fut dissipée.

-Drago où l'as tu envoyer ? Se précipita Blaise en essayant de tirer son ami de là en faisant exploser le mur.

- tous ce que je peux te dire c'est qu'il est à Poudlard

- tu ne sais pas où il est exactement ?! S'effara Ron en s'accrochant à Minerva pour ne pas tomber

- j'ai transféré à Harry mes souvenirs avant de le faire transplaner, je ne peux pas dire précisément où il se trouve.

- c'est comme ca que tu l'as berner ? S'étonna Pansy. Si facilement

- j'en doute miss Parkinson, voyer vous…commença Dumbledore…On prête à la reine des pouvoir extraordinaire, par le passé elle fut appelé « Oereil Tosrys » qui signifie plus communément « Œil de lynx », aucune personne ne peut résister à son pouvoir de lire les pensées et les souvenirs. Je doute que Monsieur Malfoy et complètement réussit à lui échapper.

- Que va ton faire professeur ? Questionna inquiète Pansy en observant le château d'un blanc immaculé surgir des flots.

- nous allons attendre, que faire d'autre ? L'avenir nous dira si se fut un bon choix. Soupira t-il

Le silence régna dans la pièce maintenant détruite, quand le mur relâcha de lui-même Drago.

Après que Dumbledore eut réparé la pièce, tout le monde regagna ses occupations, inquiet de l'avenir. Ron ne savait plus trop quoi faire. Son meilleur ami, le sauveur, toujours introuvable, de sa meilleure amie possédé et de Gabriel retenu par la reine.

Le bilan semblait bien lourd aux amis d'Harry et à sa famille. Madame Potter ne cessait de déverser des torrents de larmes dans les toilettes au coté de Mimi geignardes. James pour la première fois donna des cours de vol, sans balai. Les directeurs étrangers d'école de sorcellerie quittèrent rapidement Poudlard, décrétant que le château était devenu plus dangereux que le seigneur noir lui-même, fuyant et abandonnant lâchement ceux qu'il était censé aider. Quand aux autres professeurs ils passèrent leur temps à jeter de multiple sort de protection au château.

Sorts, qu'il savait, ne servirait à rien face au Elwens s'ils les attaquaient. Mais ils avaient besoin de se rassurer. Besoin de croire en une chimère, qui pourtant ne les aiderait; car il était impossible d'attraper de la fumée avec les mains…

**&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&**

Chaque jour passant laisser croire à un espoir vain de voir les rêves de paix réalisé. Mais pour Nathan, c'était des projets sombres qui furent écartés comme de la poussière. Il ne pouvait qu'attendre la prochaine opportunité. Il était lasse de le voir et pourtant chaque jour il l'observé avec un sévère dégout à travers la fenêtre.

- comment se fait-il que tu ne l'aies pas remarqué ?! Tapa une nouvelle du point Nathan sur le mur.

Le serpent à ses pieds se recroquevilla. D'une poigne de fer il s'en saisit et le serra si fort, qu'il força l'animagus en se retransformer.

- maitre…..j'é……touffe….ah….

- dit moi….dit moi comment cela à t-il pu t'échapper Seiria ?!

- je…sais….pas….

Nathan la lâcha, la laissant s'écrouler au sol en toussant.

- Que Potter disparaisse est une chose qui met fort contrariant mais que la prêtresse Angel soit de retour à Poudlard, je ne peux le toléré !

- maitre je suis désolé.

- je n'ai que faire de tes excuses incapables ! Trouve moi Potter et vite.

- mais il

- il est toujours dans l'enceinte de l'école, je peu le sentir. Se lécha les lèvres Nathan.

- maitre

Nathan l'attrapa par les cheveux et la releva à sa hauteur.

- si tu échoues encore, je saurai me passer de toi. La regarda t-il avec des yeux malveillant et un sourire effrayant

Seiria avala difficilement puis se changea en serpent avant de quitter la pièce.

- maudite femme. Tapa son poing contre le mur Nathan en reportant son attention par la fenêtre. Je te jure que tu vas me le payer, tout ce que tu aimes et protège sera à moi.

Il partit dans un rire effrayant avec de sombre projet en tête. Il avait attendu trop longtemps pour laisser cette Elwens contrarié c'est projet. Oh, oui des centaines d'années qu'il avait attendu cela, attendu qu'enfin ce jour ce produise.

**A suivre…**

Aimé ou pas ? Votre avis compte ! Et les conseils sont tous bons à prendre !

Beaucoup de questions qui sont soulevé dans cette histoire qui je rassure seront résolut dans la suite de la fic

Chap 27 : Le règne du feu (Titre non définitif)

A bientôt


End file.
